Mega Man X: Warmachine
by Renegade Vile
Summary: An unrest Vile has felt all his life has become an irresistable urge to learn more about his past. Together with Nana, who strives to bring Chief R's true killer to justice, he fights to find a place in the world and to close an old chapter of his life.
1. Foreword & Glossary

**Warmachine**

Vile's Origin

_A Megaman X Fiction_

_Greetings to all and thank you for taking the time to read the little fiction I've started writing. ^^ I'd like feedback, comments, criticism, anything as long as it's constructive or can be classified as "sucking up" :p_

_It's an odd pairing but I always found it a pity Vile wasn't in Command Mission so I started thinking about how characters from Command Mission would respond to having a loose cannon like Vile on the team. The idea of Nana and Vile just kinda stuck. No idea if there'll be any romance between them though, but the tag is there to be safe._

_I hope you enjoy and please, review!_

**Glossary**

_I thought it would be useful for readers unfamiliar or not so familiar with the Megaman X series to have this glossary for reference. I might add certain things every now and then but basically this is what you need to know to follow the canon storyline of Megaman X._

_Reploid:_ A Reploid is basically the next step of evolution in robotics. The Megaman Classic series saw the introduction of sentient robots but none of those could think or feel past what was programmed into their systems. Some, like Megaman, could already display eerily realistic human emotion but it was still just all programming. The creator of the first robots such as these was and near the end of his life he created Megaman X, based on the original Megaman. The X in his name stands for the mathematical variable X which implies the limitless potential of X. This doesn't refer to his strength as a fighter but it refers to the limitless potential of X, emotionally. X is able to worry and feel like any Human and learns to cope with these emotions like humans do. But Light had to run many tests to make sure it was safe to release X and so he sealed the first "Reploid" in a pod and let his computers continue the tests as Light had grown old and sick. A hundred years passed before the pod was found by who studied Light's notes, the computer's results and X himself and created the Reploids with that data. While Reploids don't literally have the same independence as X they still display far more humanoid emotions than old Robots. Reploids live side-by-side with Humans though not always in peace.

_Maverick:_ A maverick is a Reploid who has stepped outside the boundaries of his programming and has begun harming those around him and especially his human creators. The reason for this varies greatly. Sometimes it's a glitch, an error, a malfunction, a virus or something else but Maverick is the general term used in these cases.

_Maverick and Sigma Virus:_ The Maverick Virus is a virus capable of forcing Reploids to "Go Maverick" and this has resulted in a great deal of tension between humans and Reploids. Where this virus came from is still left largely unknown (not sure if Capcom's made any sense of it yet :p but my facts could be a little off). After Sigma's first death he fused himself with the Maverick Virus to create the Sigma Virus which is a much more potent version and which still terrorizes Earth.

_Maverick Hunters:_ The Maverick Hunters are an organization created with the sole purpose of gathering Reploids who experts in all sorts of fields and using them to counter the Maverick threat. Through the many years of their existence they've been a subject of debate as especially in recent years they've become a sort of guiding beacon to the people of Earth. They do not adhere to any single government and are as such outside the law which could make them dangerous. Either way they are Reploids fighting Maverick Reploids in a never-ending war.

_The Day of Sigma:_ The Day of Sigma is the name given to the day when Commander Sigma, long time commander and chief of the Maverick Hunters and personal creation of , rose up in rebellion against mankind and lead a civil war that cost many lives, both human and Reploid. He was eventually stopped by Megaman X, at that time a B-class Maverick Hunter, but subsequently returned 7 times to continue to attempt to destroy mankind and built a world with a place only for Reploids.

_Eurasia Incident:_ The Eurasia Colony was one of the colonies created by mankind to seek out the stars. However it soon became the instrument of Sigma's vengeance. Sigma hired a Reploid named Dynamo who sabotaged the colony, sending it on a collision course with Earth. Through X and Zero's best efforts the colony was severely damaged before it hit the Earth, avoiding a complete cataclysm but the Earth was forever scarred. Millions of people died, the Sigma virus spread across the entire planet and infected millions of Reploids and even now the Earth continues to wither away. This became known as the Eurasia Incident.

_Jakob Incident:_ With the Earth slowly crumbling mankind looked to outer space for their salvation and after a monumental task of creating the Lunar base, work began on creating an elevator that would bring mankind up out of the earth's atmosphere and allow them to transfer (teleport) into outer space. However the appearance of Vile, Sigma and the betrayal of Lumine saw the destruction of the elevator and the entire Jakob Project. Mankind still sees space as their best hope, but for now their dreams have halted.

_Giga City:_ Giga City is a huge metropolis out on the ocean and the only place where a special kind of resource called "Force Metal" is mined. Force Metal greatly enhancing the capabilities of any Reploid that installs it. Giga City became a battlefield when an experimental Reploid called Epsilon rebelled against the government. He was going to fire missiles fueled by Supra Force Metal (impossibly powerful Force Metal) all across the globe. His plans were stopped by X, Zero, Axl and the other fighters they had met on Giga City. The battle was not over yet however as when Colonel Redips, the man who gave X his mission, arrived he revealed himself to be a traitor who wanted the Supra Force Metal for himself. Killing Chief R, the man who helped X in his mission, and stealing the Force Metal, he threatened mankind more than any before. But in the end he too fell to X, Zero and Axl and was killed in battle. Today Giga City is slowly rebuilding and it slowly starting to get back on its feet but Redips' actions greatly damaged the Maverick Hunter's public image.

_Megaman X:_ Megaman X joined the Maverick Hunters as a B-Class hunter and does not recall anything of his past, or his creator. He has become humanity's best hope for peace and together with his best friend Zero, and more recently Axl; he has saved the Earth countless times from Sigma's insane plans. Despite his gentle heart and his reluctance to fight he does what needs to be done and values life above all other things.

_Zero:_ Zero is a mystery. He was found by Sigma as a raving Maverick in an abandoned mine. Sigma was able to knock Zero unconscious but not before being beaten to within an inch of his life. Recognizing the strength of the Reploid, as no one had ever even lain a finger on Sigma, Zero was repaired by and somehow his Maverick tendencies vanished. Zero is a Special A-class hunter and the best friend of X. He has met his end twice and has returned to life twice, each time heroically aiding his friend in defeating Sigma. In the Eurasia Incident, Sigma planned to use Zero, who was the original vessel of the Maverick Virus (or so it seems anyway) to create the true virus that would secure Sigma's dominance. The Zero Virus was stopped however before it spread too far but even today Zero still bares great anger over being used in such a way by the Reploid he hates most.

_Axl:_ Axl is the latest addition to the S class Hunters and a close friend of X and Zero. He's helped stop Sigma's ambitions twice so far. Axl is unique in that within him rests the Copy Chip. A chip given to new generation Reploids and that allows them to copy the form of any humanoid shaped Reploids and take on their appearance and/or abilities. Axl used to be part of a group of vigilantes called the "Red Alert Syndicate" but after Red, the leader, had taken a turn for the extremist, Axl decided to leave the Syndicate. In the end it was Sigma behind it all, he had manipulated Red and Axl had been forced to kill the Reploid he saw as his father.

_Vile:_ Not much is known of Vile's origins but he has always been known as a borderline Maverick. Violent, aggressive, trigger happy and impulsive he is everything a Hunter shouldn't be. He always dispatched his prey but it was never pretty and after overstepping his boundaries countless times he was incarcerated a day before Sigma's uprising, awaiting trial. When Sigma rebelled he freed Vile in the hopes the renegade warmachine would help him and for a while the purple Reploid did. Vile had always disliked X and fought the Hunter numerous times. After killing Zero, Vile attempted to dispatch X next but was defeated as an unknown power awakened within X and Vile was destroyed. Vile reappeared years later when a mad scientist called revived him in a new body. This time Vile was defeated by X and Zero once more but not without warning X that he would haunt X until the day he died. During the Jakob Incident Vile reappeared again, it is unclear if he had survived the previous encounter or if he had been rebuild. Vile kidnapped Lumine and attacked the three heroes numerous times before finally being defeated by the three inside Sigma's Lunar Base. But this time… he survived.

_Sigma:_ Sigma was once the commander of the Maverick Hunters and the most respected Reploid alive. Now however he is the most hated and despised Reploid in history. 8 times has he appeared with a plan to kill mankind and bring about a utopia for Reploids but all 8 times he has failed. His latest attempt seems to have been his last as Lumine had been behind the whole Jakob Incident.

_Lumine:_ Director of the Jakob Project and a New Generation Reploid (Copy Chip). Lumine was kidnapped by Vile during the Jakob Incident as Sigma revealed his plans to steal the moon from mankind and use it for his Reploid nation. However in the end it seemed that it was Lumine all along who pulled the strings. He, and the entire line of New Generation Reploids that had already been built, could go Maverick whenever they wished simply because their copy chips contained the data of Sigma. To them the term Maverick doesn't really apply, they can simply do what they want, when they want. And they wanted space for Reploids, not mankind. Lumine was eventually beaten and killed by X, Zero and Axl but not before leaving a mysterious mark on Axl… (Perhaps to be explained in X9?)

_Nana:_ Nana was one of the Reploids who aided X in his mission on Giga City. She's an expert operator and communications Reploid who proved an invaluable asset to X and his party.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The overhead lights slowly hummed to life as the sound of a light switch being flipped echoed through the high ceiling, dome-shaped room. The room was filled with research material, huge, expensive terminals, simulators, lab equipment, tools and blueprints scattered across a cold, steel desk. In the center of the room stood the large energy generator. A steel, soft blue pylon that reached up to the ceiling of the dome. Four pods were connected to the machine, powered by the generator, working overtime to keep the silhouettes inside active while a last minute analysis of their systems was being executed. The room bathed in the strange light blue glow of the generator, most objects in the room casting multiple shadows. The view screens hanging over each pod showed the schematics of the Reploid inside and a mass of data and information constantly scrolled across the canvas before being saved on the large server in back of the room.

The nervous shuffling of a pair of booted feet could now be heard as a short; slightly hunching Reploid entered the room. His hands constantly clenched into fists before releasing again tensely.

"They want to take you from me… They want to shut us down." The Reploid jerked his head back to look over his shoulder awkwardly, jumping at shadows that moved slightly because of the flickering of the view screens.

"The bastards." The Reploid added with a weird, high pitched voice. The humanoid robot was a scientist, which was obvious by the look of his dirty, smudge-ridden lab coat, his oddly positioned synthetic hair and basic body frame. His eyes were blood red, filled with the insanity and paranoia that also filled his mind.

"But they won't get you, oh no no no no… No!" he yelled out erratically, talking to himself more than his creations in the pods.

His hand reached out and tenderly caressed the Plexiglas cover of the pod closest to him. It was labeled V-002 in golden lettering on the metal strip connecting the glass with the steel confines of the pod.

"They wanted you. They needed you. Warmachines. Humph! The fools!" frantically the man turned away from the pods and returned to his main terminal, quickly pressing several keys on the oversized dashboard, some data automatically printing only to be ripped out of the slot and discarded into a small waste bin.

"They've come to kill us you know. Murder us, destroy us, lock us away. They're already up there. They shot her you know." He spoke, suddenly nodding half a dozen times as if the pod behind him silently agreed.

"Right in front of me, with a buster, square in the eyes. She was dead before she hit the ground." He continued as he skimmed through the plethora of research folders saved on the computer's hard drive, until he found what he needed.

"But they won't get us, oh no. They don't know of your strength. They knew what one of you could do…" he stated, his mind moving from one memory, one subject, to the other as the scientist was completely overcome by emotional stress, the loss of a loved one. He looked over his shoulder again at the empty pod labeled V-004.

"I let him down… But not again! No! NO!" the scientist slammed his fist into the terminal, gripping his eyes with the palm of his hand, clenching his face as he suppressed his grief, as he suppressed the nervous breakdown that was a mere seconds away from overcoming him.

"You'll be safe…" he finished as he found what he needed and quickly downloaded the information into one of the pods behind him before lowering them slowly to a secure floor below.

An explosion ripped through the silence in the room and was soon followed by a blackout, the backup generator kicking in on time to continue the process the scientist had started. The lights dimmed and become blood red as the alarms sounded. A loud banging noise on the blast door echoed through the dome.

The scientist reached for a device the terminal spat out, a power source, one that was quickly reaching critical energy levels. The man took out a buster pistol he had stolen from an injured Hunter.

"Those Maverick Hunters are finished. They'll all die… You'll see to it won't you? My lovelies?" he spoke as he approached the lower pods, looking down at the V-003 unit as it descended. The scientist quickly became a dark silhouette and when the blast doors closed there was only darkness.

The doors bend outward, completely destroyed by an explosive charged placed outside to breach the secure confines of the lab. Three hunters stormed in, two of them instantly shooting down the two defense turrets that descended from the ceiling.

"There he is! Take him down!" The officer of the small unit exclaimed as he pointed to the other side of the room.

The scientist's insane laughter echoed even down through the many layers of concrete, steel and powerful alloys that made up the bunker that now kept his creations safe.

"Never! Never!" He barely managed to utter one more word as when he raised the pistol to open fire he was mortally injured by a buster shot to his chest plate. The scientist fell back, hitting the ground hard, the power cell clutched in his hand.

The hunters slowly approached, their weapons still raised until one of them noticed the humming device so obviously out of control.

"It… It's going to blow!!" the youngest cried out in fear.

"Goodbye my children…" were the last words the Reploid scientist uttered before the device reached critical energy levels and exploded.

The blast was gigantic, taking the entire facility with it in a column of flame, smoke and debris, leaving nothing more than rubble in its wake.

~~*~*~~

"Sir… There's something here. Sir!" the gentle voice of a Maverick Hunter grunt attempted to get the attention of his superior. The large Reploid Commander approached the much smaller Reploid and placed his hands in his sides.

"It looks like… a pod. Shall we retrieve it Commander Sigma?" the Hunter requested as he looked up at the green and black colored commander of the Maverick Hunters. The bald Reploid's eyes narrowed before a large white hand reached for his chin.

"Yes… Take him to Doctor Cain for the necessary maintenance. He could serve a purpose." Sigma replied before turning around and returning to his officers to continue with the coordination of the cleanup operation. The explosion in the lab had attracted press and politicians and it was hard to decide which was worse.

The hunter turned his eyes back to the pod, his hand wiping away dust, ash and little bits of debris from the Plexiglas cover to reveal a helmet.

A purple Helmet with a T-shaped visor and one letter on its forehead: V…

Vile.


	3. Chapter 1: Searching for Answers

**Chapter 1: Searching for Answers**

Flashes of red light, insane laughter, the cry of pain of a woman, a huge explosion and then suddenly, blackness. Vile slowly sat up in the pod he had been using to regenerate, his hand moving to the side of his head as the last images from the strange dream lingered on for a brief moment before vanishing.

"That dream again…" he muttered before swinging his legs over the side of the pod and rising up out of it. He reached for his helmet and quickly reattached it to the synthetic fabric of the undershirt he wore beneath his Reploid armor. Vile was a medium length Reploid built for resilience and strength, not finesse. His green and gold armor was still dirty, damaged from his latest defeat. His dark orange colored shoulder cannon was still only operating at half its full capacity and his jet boots still had no energy to properly function. In short, he was a mess, but he was alive.

His defeat on the moon, within Sigma's final inner sanctum at the hands of the three Maverick Hunters: X, Zero and Axl, had been another painful kick to the groin for his pride. The renegade Maverick Hunter felt rage swelling up again before he smashed his fist hard into the plated wall of the small room he had chosen to hide in. The steel plate bent under the strain of the attack, the thin paint layer flaking more than it already had been. But he had survived the encounter; he always seemed to survive anything his life threw at him, with or without the help of some crazy scientist to rebuild his broken body. That battle had been three months ago now. They all thought he was dead.

"I showed them…" he muttered to himself as he looked at the sole object in the room other than the pod, a small mirror. A corner of his visor was cracked; he'd need to get that fixed as soon as possible as well. Despite all the work that needed to be done urgently on his body he didn't have the money to pay for the maintenance. Everyone thought him dead so he could work as a mercenary, a gun for hire, but he couldn't show his face in any of the more populated cities or important hubs such as Central City, which instantly narrowed any job offers. To make matters worse, the latest catastrophic defeat of the insane renegade Sigma and the mastermind behind the uprising: Lumine, had given the public image of the Maverick Hunters a much needed boost. The common people revered them as heroes, just like in the old days and the criminals and Mavericks feared them. There was little need for mercenaries now, or Mavericks to do another Reploid's dirty work. No one dared risk having Hunters breathing down their necks. This resulted in a time of relative peace and for the first time since the Eurasia Incident people had the time and security to continue to rebuild the Earth. The planet was still on a slow descent to hell but they could slow it down, reduce the damage enough to make it habitable until they can find a new way into outer space. The Jacob Elevator sure was a complete and utter failure, Lumine saw to that.

To make matters worse it seemed Vile's already fragile mind seemed to be slipping. Almost every night he was plagued by dreams, visions from the past, nightmares, whatever you want to call them. It was always the same scene. The scientist, the blood, the pods and himself inside of them. Vile was convinced it was a memory, a very old and buried memory of his origin, but it could just as well be an hallucination from the extensive damage he had suffered on the Moon.

'He had no money and he was going insane. What better time to delve deeper into once past?' That was the decision Vile had made a couple days ago. He had never known where he came from, who created him and why. He knew he could fight and he knew that was his only purpose, but why? Regardless of the difficulty, the renegade had made up his mind. There was nothing else to do, and perhaps in his research he could find something that would get him the money he needed to put himself back in perfect working order.

Turning to face it, he opened the door and walked through. Vile had been hiding in the rundown, crummy West City. The Eurasia Colony's drop to earth had wreaked havoc here more than anywhere else on the mainland and it had become mostly a refuge for criminals. Some sectors of the metropolis were being used to house civilians who had nowhere else to go and local law enforcers and Hunters made sure they were kept safe from the scum that lived around those inner sectors. Vile looked the part so the scum had left him alone, allowed him to enter their sectors. Vile walked through the dirty, debris filled corridors of what used to be a much more homely apartment building and made his way down to the lobby. He passed numerous empty rooms along the way, most of which didn't even have a ceiling anymore. The new proprietor had managed to scrounge up a few semi-working pods to regenerate the Reploid's seeking shelter. Since he was one of the few who had been able to get his hands on them, and managed to keep them, he was able to ask the most ridiculous of prices for their use.

Reaching the ground floor Vile spotted a bit of loose change lying on the counter and grabbed it as he passed by.

"Shouldn't of asked so much." He muttered, not even glancing at the destroyed body of the owner. The man had been a nuisance and Vile was stretched for cash so he hadn't exactly felt like paying for a place to rest. The easiest solution was to put the Maverick scum out of his misery and be done with it. It wasn't like there was any law to abide in that hellhole.

Walking out onto the streets Vile looked up at the morning sky. One would think the rays of the sun piercing through what few clouds filled the blue sky would brighten up the sad state in which the city found itself. But instead it made the place look more sad, decrepit and repulsive than it did by night. Ruinous buildings and makeshift hovels filled the streets. Some parts of the city were completely uninhabitable due to the sky highways that tumbled down onto the streets below as the columns that normally held them aloft broke down. The force of the impact of the colony years ago had ravaged the streets, the homes, the vehicles, and the people. The dead had long been removed from the streets but the carnage was still there. The renegade sighed once, not at the senseless death that had been the result of Sigma's folly, no, he couldn't care less about inferior creatures. He sighed at how low he had sunk, killing apartment proprietors for poor quality regenerating pods and then stealing from the dead Reploid to boot. He didn't doubt that if this kept up he'd run into trouble sooner or later, trouble he couldn't handle in his current condition and which would be the end of him.

His investigations into the visions had come up empty handed, but that was to be expected. But instead he had delved deeper into the archives of the Maverick Hunter history which was available to the public. One public report in a newspaper from a couple of decades ago had spoken of an incident in Central City. Some gigantic explosion had blown an entire block sky high. It had happened around the time Vile entered service as a Maverick Hunter and he had no recollection of anything happening prior to his enlistment. It was a long shot but perhaps it was connected. Perhaps he was some kind of Reploid gone haywire and decided to take down the block for fun. Zero had been crazed like that in the past, no reason why a loose cannon like Vile couldn't have been. Vile had been unable to visit the site personally but through some further inquiries he had tracked down the reports from the salvage crew to a small archive installation here in West city. If he was lucky the facility was still standing in one of the sectors and if he was even luckier the files had survived the fallout. Fortune smiled on Vile but sneered at the same time. The facility was still standing, safe and sound if not a little shaken, but it was in one of the civilian sectors. Few would truly recognize him as Vile, especially not since they weren't exactly looking for him. But you never know which old familiar faces you could run into there. He had to find another way in, and he knew just where to begin. Vile set off towards sector A-7, where the facility was located. He had made arrangements with one of the local guards to meet him at the side entrance with the false promise of information on a wanted criminal. In any other circumstance such a meeting would be suspect right from the start and reek of a trap or a setup. But the guard had been young and all too eager to claim the fame of capturing a wanted criminal and perhaps get an instant promotion in. So the rookie had agreed and when Vile checked his internal time display he knew the anxious young Reploid was already waiting for him at the meeting spot. He had chosen his victim well; the Reploid would most certainly be carrying the necessary key cards to gain entry as he was able to sneak in and out unopposed for a meeting like this. Vile quickly found himself running through the streets of the ruinous city. He was being watched. Not by anyone in particular, but he had weapons, he looked like he had a few healthy parts left and he was alone. Those were all the trademarks of easy-pickings for the thieves, thugs and generic criminals that roamed the ghostly city unsupervised.

~~*~*~~

The Civilian Sectors, more specifically sector A-7 through 12 and B-0 through 5, had been closed off from the rest of the city with barricades, walls and guard posts. No one got in or out without the proper clearance or permission. Despite this inhibition of freedom, the people who lived in those sectors gladly gave up that freedom for the security it offered them, something they thought they had lost so long ago.

The meeting place was an old square a few houses south of the east entrance of sector A-7. The richest of the refugees lived in that sector so they could afford to have a wall encircle the entirety of their domain. Security was tight; Vile could spot that from his vantage point in one of the few standing buildings around the square. Large turrets had been installed that would activate when the alarm was sounded and there were 24/7 patrols atop the walls. Checking the time again, Vile was pleased to see the guard was on time and as expected; alone.

"Hello?" the young man called out, gripping the arm-mounted buster a little more tightly. He was nervous and knew that against a serious threat his low-grade buster wouldn't do much good. Why he would risk coming out here alone in the first place than, even for fame and promotion, was a mystery to Vile.

"I-I'm here. On time. Just as we agreed!" the Reploid continued, jumping at shadows and looking around nervously until he finally reached the waterless fountain. His eyes seemed to admire the stone mermaid that once poured water into the basin below through a jar on her shoulder.

Vile had no time for pleasantries so he decided to act now, while the guard was distracted, and not to mention outside the view of anyone on the walls. Placing one booted leg on the window frame of the building, Vile jumped out of it, landing with a loud thump on the tiled ground behind the guard. Before the Reploid even had time to turn and face the threat, it was over. Vile had gripped the back of his foe's head and slammed his forehead into the side of the fountain, breaking a part of the Reploid's helmet and severely damaging him. Vile didn't feel murderous today so he decided to spare the knocked out Reploid, at least for now. A quick search of the disabled body revealed the necessary keys and paperwork to pass through any of the entrances. For now the side entrance was still unguarded so it would be easy to infiltrate through there.

"Thanks for being such a moron. Next time you might consider using your brain." Vile taunted, tapping the unconscious Reploid's helmet with his knuckles twice before rising to his feet and departing the scene.

The short walk to the side entrance took longer than Vile thought it would, a patrol had just been sent out and he hoped they wouldn't find the missing guard too soon. The two guards atop the wall were taking their jobs seriously as well and kept a watchful eye out for anything suspicious lurking the streets around the sector. Regardless, Vile managed to reach the unguarded door unnoticed. The massive debris in this part of the city had provided ample cover, even from watchful eyes on higher ground. Slipping the keycard through the door's slot Vile was surprised to find that it was denied.

"That little…" there was no need to finish his sentence as he noticed he had slipped the card through the wrong way. Sweat dropping slightly; he was glad no one was around to have seen that.

"I really need to get a check-up… This is embarrassing." He muttered before turning the card over and trying again. A positive bleep from the door and a green light put a smile on Vile's lips. The door slowly slid open and allowed the renegade entry into the streets of Sector A-7. "Now all that's left is to find the facility, get my data, get out of this place in one piece and get out of the city functioning. Easy… right?" Vile asked himself before storing the keycard on his belt and continuing on through the alleyways and darker streets of the sector.


	4. Chapter 2: In Memory of R

**Chapter 2: In memory of R**

"Here are the latest status reports on the repairs of Docking Bay 3 as you requested, ma'am." A young Reploid engineer placed the small datapad on the empty desktop in the Central Tower Control Room. The pink-haired Reploid that had been deep in thought and working on the main terminal of the facility, looked at the engineer over her shoulder and shot him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, that'll be all for now, you can go home and get some rest, Trice." Nana stated before turning her attention back to the massive flat view screen in the back of the control room. Nana was an operator, a Reploid designed to process and relay information rapidly and efficiently. Her frame was slender and the steel plating covering her chest, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs was a milky white and contrasting with the black undershirt that covered her body like synthetic skin. She ran a hand through her hair while releasing a deep sigh, the single white bang that had been dangling before her eyes pushed to the side once again. For months now she had been working non-stop to help restore Giga City to its former glory. The giant ocean metropolis had been greatly damaged in Epsilon's Rebellion and Redips' subsequent attack and it taken this long just to get basic transport around the city in working order.

Central Tower's command room was a large chamber filled to the brim with high tech equipment. A dozen terminals hummed as they processed and displayed endless streams of information on Giga City's status. This room was Giga City's brain, the central hub for the entire metropolis.

The kind Reploid closed her eyes briefly, remembering some of the more peaceful times she had had with X, Zero, Massimo and the others fondly. She couldn't help but wonder what they were all up to. She knew X, Zero and Axl were most likely saving the world again, but she hadn't had the time to stay in touch with Massimo or Marino. Only Cinnamon had stayed in Giga City to help with its reconstruction, the Force Metal Generator within the girl Reploid being a tremendous aid. Nana stretched her arms over her head and leaned back in the chair briefly before sitting up straight again, her soft blue eyes focusing on the canvas to check the stream of data that passed over it rapidly. But then she pressed a key on the dashboard, the operation freezing in mid-execution.

"What's this?" Nana selected several system operations that seemed out of place.

"An outward data transfer from engineering? Engineering never has to transfer any information, let alone to an external source…" The female Reploid pondered what this meant while trying to track any remnants of the actual files sent. It took her over 10 minutes just to track the source files and another 10 minutes to crack the strange security encryption protecting the contents of the files. Nana instantly got a bad feeling about this. The files had been sent a mere hours before Redips had made his move on Giga City, a mere hours before Chief R was murdered as he signaled in Redips' ship for landing.

As she skimmed over the contents she noticed most of it was corrupt and unintelligible but it was clear that these were schematics of the Central Tower's security systems. And more precisely, those that had been repaired and were operational again at the time. With this information anyone could easily bypass the grid from afar. Nana gasped at the frightening discovery.

"Spider wasn't working alone…" she concluded as Redips, or Spider as the Reploid with the Copy Chip had liked to call his alternate form, had been absent at the time and unable to send those files. Redips had been brought to justice by her friends, but this traitor was still at large. Nana sat back in her chair, her hand reaching for her forehead, her teeth gently sinking into her bottom lip.

"How could I have overlooked this for so long? How could I have missed that transfer? Am I? Am I responsible for his death?" Nana began to feel misplaced guilt creep up on her as she remembered the video feed of Chief R being ripped apart by the on-board gunfire from the Maverick Hunter ship. Chief R had been like a father to her. He had been a calm, compassionate and wise leader who had given her a purpose again. It was his dream to see Giga City rebuilt, free and its citizens in peace. It was his dream she had been working so hard to realize. The operator straightened in her chair again and quickly copied the data to the datapad the young engineer had left on her desk moments ago. She couldn't let this lie; she needed to investigate this further.

For a few moments she didn't know where to begin. But then it hit her. Each Reploid had been required to add his or her unique, numeric tag to any outgoing files during the entire Giga City incident. If she was in luck the perpetrator wouldn't have bothered with a fake tag. This Reploid was most likely another hunter, one that had been close enough to Redips to be in on the plot without rousing any suspicions. If she contacted Hunter HQ and explained the situation to them they could check their records for any hunters with that tag! Nana felt the guilt ebbing away already at the prospect of tracking down the murderer only moments after having found proof of his dealings. Nana knew she couldn't waste any time and after having paced back and forth from one end of the large room to the other she returned to her seat. After entering a few quick commands she opened a secure communications link to the Hunter HQ and waited to be connected to an official. It took some persuading on her part to get someone other than a low-level operator to answer her call, but soon the form of an officer Reploid filled the screen. The Hunter was clad in dark green and grey armor, his frame regal and decorated in appearance. Golden medals and trinkets covered his left chest plate and the indications of the officer's rank were displayed on his shoulders. The Reploid had short grey strands with a receding hairline and strict, narrow eyes. The sight of the officer leaning forward on his desk, his fingertips connecting before his chin and his eyes fixing on hers sent shivers up Nana's spine.

"This is Colonel Typhus. Who am I speaking to?" the Reploid asked in a deep and demanding voice.

"My name is Nana. I'm the current Information's officer of Giga City Central Administrations." The operator's soft voice dwarfed in comparison to that of the disciplined hunter.

"Giga City? Humph, I thought this matter was settled months ago? Well, doesn't matter." Typhus sat back in his chair, his hands resting on the soft, leathery arms.

"State your business and be quick about it, I have more important things to do." He added, the annoyance with the situation abundantly clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry that this is so short notice, but I've made a startling discovery. I have reason to believe the Maverick Hunters have another traitor present in their ranks. Someone who aided Redips in overrunning Giga City as easily as he had." Nana started, hoping that serious accusation wasn't enough to anger the Reploid before her. Typhus' eyes however merely narrowed a little.

"That's a serious charge, operator, I hope you have proof to back this up." Typhus replied. Nana nodded once and began sending the data she'd found.

"This is from Central Tower's main server. Several hours before the attack someone sent detailed information on our operational weapons systems and other defensive measures to an exterior source that matches Colonel Redips' vessel." She explained as a progress bar appeared in the lower left corner of the view screen that slowly filled as the files were transferred.

"And you're certain it wasn't just Spider?" Typhus inquired, his eyes skimming over the data the moment it was uploaded.

"I highly doubt he had the chance to sent this information, Spider was absent during this time. And Redips couldn't have taken on another form as he would never have made it back to his ship on time to spearhead the attack." Nana answered, biting her lower lip nervously again.

"This information is inconclusive… You can't seriously expect me to start a clean sweep of our ranks based on what I find to be nothing more than speculation." Typhus spoke, his mood having switched from annoyed to angry in an instant. Nana's eyes widened in surprise at his words.

"What? Speculation? But-"

"But what?! The Maverick Hunters' reputation is fragile at best and I'm not about to condemn it again by starting another hunt for a traitor. An inquiry into such a media circus like the Giga City Incident will certainly leak out into the press. It took the destruction of Lumine, Sigma and an army of Mavericks to restore at least some of the confidence of the people. Besides, this could just as well have been the work of a Reploid traitor who was part of your crew on Giga City." Typhus rose to his feet midway through his tirade, the palms of his hands resting on the top of his desk.

"That's impossible! No Reploid that was part of the Resistance had the knowledge necessary to relay information of that magnitude, or even had access to the files! You'd need the resources and skills of someone like a Maverick Hunter to pull it off!" Nana had now lost her cool as well, not only was this man trying to cover up for his comrades but he was accusing the people she trusted with her own life of betraying their beloved home.

"This conversation is over, the data will be deleted and you will not speak of this again or face charges for false allegations and disturbing of the peace. Good day to you." And with that the link was severed, leaving Nana to seethe in anger and slump back down into her chair.

"I can't believe this… That thick-headed…" She gritted her teeth before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to relax. She wasn't about to let this slide. If anything, Nana had learned to keep justice and truth in the highest regards, if someone was responsible for the disaster months ago she'd find out who and bring forth the proof she needed. But she'd have to do it alone, and that meant it could get really dangerous, really fast. She felt fear gripping her now at that thought. But it was the least she could do for R, who had basically died in anonymity despite all what he had done for Giga City. Wiping away a tear she steeled her resolve and rose to her feet.

She couldn't stay here; she needed to head to Central City. It was the best place to start gathering more information. It would mean hacking into restricted systems but it was the only course of action open to her right now and she'd take anything she could get.

Soon the pink-haired operator was walking up a long ramp to a transport ship with a single bag filled with what few possessions she had, swung over her shoulder. She turned around to look at her beloved city one more time and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the pristine white, steel city. The doors of the vessel closed once the ramp had been brought in and then the engines activated, propelling the vehicle through the skies.

~~*~*~~

Nana set her bag down and began rummaging through the datapads and printed files inside.

"I know I have it in here somewhere…" She muttered, hoping to keep the guard from getting too annoyed at the delay.

Nana had managed to trace the possible traitor here, to West City. She stood before the main gate into Sector A-7 where she needed to snoop around an old archive facility. It had been a miracle that she hadn't been attacked by any criminal elements on the short way from the airport to the massive, reinforced checkpoint.

"Ma'am, we have better things to do tha-" The guard was interrupted by a triumphant 'got it!' from Nana as she pulled out the keycard and necessary documents. She'd gone through an awful lot of trouble getting clearance for the sector just to check out a long shot lead, but it was all she had for now.

The armed Reploid looked over the paperwork and inserted the card into a small terminal on the wall behind him. Once she was cleared for entry he stepped aside, the large gate opening.

"You are cleared to enter, welcome to Sector A-7, ma'am. If you're staying here for a prolonged period of time you'll find accommodations down the street and to the right. Have a pleasant stay." The seasoned guard seemed to know that speech from heart as he unenthusiastically uttered the phrases in one monotone stretch, without even taking a single breath.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." Nana replied before jamming the paperwork and the keycard back into her bag and quickly hurrying on through. There was nothing suspect about an operator visiting the sector, but she couldn't help but behave nervously because she knew that the facility was off limits to the public. As an official from Giga City with no business there she wouldn't be granted entry either, which meant she'd have to break in and she wasn't keen on getting caught. The young woman just hoped her nerves wouldn't get the better of her when she would begin working on hacking through the old firewall security systems protecting the archives.

Taking a deep breath she hurried on, walking as fast as she could through the restored streets of Sector A-7.


	5. Chapter 3: When Things Go Wrong

**Chapter 3: When Things Go Wrong**

The contrast between the Civilian Sectors and the rest of East City was huge. While the slums outside were ruinous, dangerous shadows of the city's former glory, the Civilian Sectors seemed to successfully regain that splendor. Several skyscrapers had been rebuilt from the ground up and a few others were well on their way. One Skyway was even connecting several of the sectors once more and had been built on the ruins of the old one. The streets had been cleaned up and repaired and there was plenty of room and safe housing for the families of the workers who continued to help restore East City. However, hover vehicles, luxury shops and completely renovated neighborhoods were still rare. Sector A-7 specifically was one of the newer projects so the square shaped block of the city was still littered with building sites and the sound of heavy equipment digging, drilling and lifting could be heard constantly.

Vile's target was near the northern edge of the sector. The facility had survived the cataclysm that hit East city but nevertheless it had been closed off and was no longer being used. The archives however were still active though disconnected from the outside world. It was typical of the bureaucracy to take their sweet time when deciding to delete the information in the archives, copy it to a different archive or simply move the entire facility to a safer location. Regardless, it was poorly guarded as no one thought anyone would be interested in how well the stock market had been doing two days before the Eurasia Colony crashed or what a clean-up crew reported in Central City. They were wrong about the latter, against all logic. Vile needed that information and at least now he had some certainty that he would be able to get his hands on it. The renegade only hoped his computer skills were good enough to get past the security systems the government had no doubt installed.

Vile crouched behind a stack of crates filled with raw materials and watched the only two guards outside the facility exchange pleasantries. They were slacking off, that much was clear. But it seemed every security officer in the sector was laid-back, a sharp contrast with those outside or on the walls. He had barely needed to stick to the various alleyways and other cover to avoid patrols or Hunters. The Ex-Hunter was pleased to see both guards move away from the front gate to continue their round of the facility's perimeter. It was the perfect chance for the still roughed-up Reploid as fighting them would attract far too much attention and he began doubting he could handle them in his current state. Not wasting any more time he rose to his feet and quickly dashed for the entrance, sticking to whatever cover he found on the way there as he needed to cross a small square. None of the engineers, Mechaniloids and worker Reploids walking about had noticed him, which was another lucky break.

Vile reached out for the control panel, ready to see if he'd be able to get through the lock when he noticed the door had already been unlocked.

"Strange… I better watch out for more guards inside." He whispered to himself before opening the large, double sliding gate and entering. The facility's blast door closed behind him.

The main hall was a mess and none of the lights seemed to be working. Using the night vision installed into his helmet, Vile was able to make out several trashed booths where visitors could get any information they needed. Benches, desks, chairs and basically all the furniture in the hall had fallen over or had been smashed up against the walls. The tiles on the floor were cracked, sometimes entire patches simply missing after having been hurled across the hall. The green Reploid's eyes quickly spotted a blueprint of the place on one of the walls near a booth. Vile made sure to keep his sensors running at peak capacity so as not to be caught flatfooted by any guards while checking the map. The blueprint was mostly to show visitors and basic personnel where to go when they had official business to take care of and as such it showed very little information on the restricted or security sections of the facility. Vile quickly noted that an entire block was missing from the second floor and concluded that that was as good a place to start as any.

The hallways and offices he passed were in as bad a shape as the rest of the place. Vile had been forced to take detours every now and then as entire corridors had collapsed or loose power cables were making it less than prudent to advance. Reaching several flights of stairs, Vile carefully made his way to the second floor, one of the flights nearly collapsing. Walking through a green-colored hallway he felt as if he should know the place. It felt familiar but only in the sense that it reminded him of a place similar to it.

Most, if not all the security cameras in the restricted area were down or destroyed and the single security door sealing off the block from the rest of the facility had been torn down by a nearby power conduit exploding. That section was far more intact than the rest of the facility as most of its walls had been reinforced. Some of the offices were unstirred, as if nothing had ever happened outside. Vile looked into one of the larger offices. It was made up of several cubicles, each with an almost identical workspace. He heard a soft humming originating from a terminal in the far back of the room. That particular one seemed to still have some power supply keeping it online. Seeing as how he was inside the restricted area that terminal might have some more information on where to find the archives. Wandering around the building aimlessly was both dangerous and took far too long. It took no more than entering a few commands to bring up a more detailed blueprint of the complex and it seemed there was only one room left that was still drawing a lot of power from the back-up generator in the basement of the facility.

"Bingo…" Vile muttered before shutting down the device and rising to his feet. But the Reploid didn't move, he only straightened his back and seemed to listen for something. He was being watched…

~~*~*~~

The archives were stored in a secure vault in the back of a large room with a massive terminal. A single Reploid sat in the armchair before the keyboard, pressing a multitude of keys, trying to trace down the information she needed. Nana had stumbled upon her target an hour ago and had since been trying to hack the security protocols keeping her locked out of the sensitive files. The massive view screen bathed the almost empty room in a soft blue light, removing the need for the overhead lights to work. It hadn't been hard for her at all to break into the building or into one of the only computers still operational in the building or to find this place. But the archives themselves were a different story. Her nerves weren't helping either, she knew she wasn't in there alone, she had a gut feeling. Every time she heard some dirt tumble down from the ceiling in one of the collapsed corridors outside, she jumped and looked over her shoulder.

After another half hour of work she finally managed to break through and got an overview of the files stored inside the archive. Much of the data was corrupt and some was unreachable as the servers that stored that information had been destroyed. The rest was all encrypted but that was no problem for her, she'd merely download it and get the rest of the work done in a safer, more legal place. The files were barely organized but Nana still managed to track down some entries from Maverick Hunter HQ, including some personnel rosters. The tags she needed would undoubtedly be in there, but just in case she didn't miss anything she began downloading all entries into the datapad she had been carrying with her.

Nana gasped again when she thought she had heard noises behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the door opening and bit her lower lip. The door into the room had broken down long ago so the light of the view screen poured out into the corridor outside. That meant it was easy to notice the room was being used. She was a sitting duck, with no place to hide. She found herself staring at the progress bar that still only read 8%. Nana took the datapad in hand and began turning off some of its systems in the hopes of having it work faster. She didn't notice the distinct footsteps of Reploid boots behind her until it was too late. She heard the sound of a buster activate.

"Put down the pad and move away from the terminal."

Nana startled at the sound of the voice and quickly realized she'd been caught. Slowly setting down the datapad she turned around the chair and rose to her feet, her arms raised into the air. Three Maverick hunters were aiming their weapons at her.

"An operator… Move away from the terminal." The Hunter repeated, motioning with his buster for her to walk towards the side wall.

"Sensors are picking up another intruder. Team B is heading for it. Who's your accomplice?" one of the hunters asked, deactivating his weapon as Nana was clearly not a threat to them.

"Accomplice? I… I don't have an accomplice." She replied. She quickly regained her balance however as she calmed herself. She'd been through much worse when Silver Horn had captured her and tortured her back on Giga City. These hunters were nothing. She steeled herself and glared at the nearest hunter.

"Why were you going through the Maverick Hunter files stored in the archives? And more precisely, the personnel files?" The sergeant of the hunter unit inquired. The Reploid had dark blue armor with the gold trimmings to indicate his rank. The man had two energy sabers attached to his belt and from the look of his confident attitude he knew how to use them.

"I know what this looks like, but I'm not trying anything illegal… I just have reason to believe there's a traitor in your ranks, that's all." Nana stated, shaking her head slowly.

"A traitor, hm?" The sergeant narrowed his eyes.

"You're Nana, from Giga City, correct?" He then asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned back to face the operator.

"You know her, sir?" One of his subordinates looked at the Reploid before responding to a message from another hunter team.

"Sir, they've located the other intruder… He's armed and dangerous. They're moving in to apprehend him. Your orders?"

"Shoot on sight. He's trespassing." The sergeant replied immediately, not giving the order a second thought.

"On sight? But… Of course, sir." The hunter seemed hesitant to relay the rash order but did as told. Nana didn't know what it was about the sergeant's stare, but she didn't like the situation one bit and the more she watched the Reploid, the more she began to doubt she'd get out of there alive.

~~*~*~~

Vile walked out of the office, the sound of his booted feet touching the metal floor echoing down the corridor. Slowly he looked left and right, trying to see if he could find what was following him. He remained relaxed, acting as if he didn't know he was being watched and continued down the hall. His single red eye glowed slightly as he inconspicuously activated his shoulder cannon, the weapon slowly humming to life. He kept the cannon tilted diagonally upwards, in standby mode. After all, he didn't want their trap to spring too soon. The ex-hunter forced a half-broken sliding door open and walked out into a small hall. He hadn't found his goal just yet so he couldn't leave but the hall had little cover so he would be a sitting duck out there. He had little choice in the matter however so he descended one small flight of stairs into the large, steel hall. Vile took note of the long, rectangular, stone flower boxes that stretched along one of the walls. They looked sturdy enough to manage some crossfire and keep him safe. Without any of his weapons other than a barely charged shoulder cannon and without his jet boots working there was little he could do.

The renegade had barely taken two steps past the center of the room before he heard the sound of an Arm Buster discharging and firing a single, yellow energy orb at him. Vile groaned as he quickly barrel rolled aside and used his boots to dash for cover behind the box, vaulting over them once he reached them.

"He's right there! Keep him pinned down!"

Vile gritted his teeth beneath the helmet, his hand gripping his shoulder cannon and leveling it to point straight ahead, priming it for use.

"Hunters? Since when do they shoot on sight?" Vile asked himself, even though that had been his strategy all the time.

Several more buster shots hit the solid cover, small bits of stone and gravel breaking apart with each impact. He needed to act because once one of them got the bright idea of charging his buster before firing he'd be done for. Leaping from cover the moment the Hunters paused their barrage briefly, Vile fired a blue plasma shot from his cannon at the nearest target. The Reploid went down instantly, critically damaged as the blast had penetrated his chest armor. The remaining four quickly opened fire but didn't manage to get a proper fix on Vile. The Renegade used his dash boots to make for the wall opposite of where he had been waiting. At the last minute he jumped up high, his hand grabbing hold of a loose piece of plating and his boots kicking off the wall hard. Using his dash boots in mid-air Vile landed right behind one of the Hunters that had been firing at Vile from the higher vantage point. Before the Reploid managed to turn around and react a blast had severed his weapon arm. Vile roared as he violently grabbed hold of the Reploid's head and slammed it hard into the wall behind him, crushing the vital systems and letting the limp robotic body slide to the ground.

A buster shot hit his back, causing the renegade to stumble but his armor had protected him from serious harm. Vile now set his sights on the origin of the attack and opened fire. His helmet warned him of his dwindling energy levels and he cursed as it took three shots before one of them connected and took down the Maverick Hunter.

"Two more left…"

"Sir, it's Vile, I repeat, it's Vile!! We need back-up, now!" The Hunter Sergeant desperately called for aid as he saw his last remaining team member smashed down by a metal bar Vile picked up while dashing for the young Reploid. A mere seconds later the officer fell to the floor as well: a plasma shot having pierced a hole through his abdomen.

"How the hell did they find out?!" Vile grunted as he stared at the fallen sergeant briefly, as if checking if the Hunter had truly gone down. He then cast his eyes instinctively up at one of the deactivated cameras before noting a small blinking light in the corner behind it.

"A silent alarm… I didn't do anything to set it off yet." All of this didn't sit well with the Reploid labeled Maverick. More hunters were inside the building, that much was obvious by the communiqué the sergeant had gotten through and by now the remaining hunters would have called for backup as well. But he still needed to track down the archives and there was no time to lose.

Throwing caution to the wind, Vile used all the energy he could spare to fuel his dash boots as he raced through the hallways to the archive room.

~~*~*~~

"Si-, -'s –ile, … -epeat, … Vil-!! … need back-up, -ow!"

"Sir! The other team is being slaughtered out there, I could barely make out the transmission but they're requesting immediate backup!"

The sergeant seemed less than responsive, he had been looking over the info that Nana had been downloading and seemed to care less about what was happening to his team mates.

"Fine, we'll head down there. Terminate our charming operator here." He finally ordered.

"What?! But sir, we have to take her in. We can't just go about randomly killing, ugh-" the Reploid was interrupted suddenly and Nana's eyes went wide as she saw the reason. The sergeant had drawn one of his sabers and had run his fellow hunter through. The Reploid dropped to his knees, his eyes dying out as he collapsed. The hunter that had been keeping his buster fixed on Nana barely had time to turn around and realize what was happening. The sergeant slashed rapidly with both his sabers, slicing the Reploid apart into a pile of severed limbs.

"Oh my god!" Nana cried out as she dropped down onto her behind and tried to crawl back, tryinh to get away from the lunatic.

"You're next, my pretty. You've seen a little too much here. Besides, I had my orders to terminate you anyway." The Reploid's face seemed to deform unnaturally as he grinned widely, his eyes glowing a dark red as the very point of one of his humming sabers rested a mere inch from Nana's right eye.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?!" Before the psychopath could turn to face the door opening where the voice had originated from, a powerful blast sent him crashing through the glass wall where he hit the bottom floor of one of the server rooms.

Nana looked at the stranger who'd saved her and quickly realized who it was.

"V-Vile! You're the one who killed those hunters!" She concluded aloud, rising to her feet and taking a few steps back as the green and gold Renegade entered the chamber. His hand still gripped the smoking barrel of his shoulder cannon but he slowly raised it back to its diagonal standby mode.

"Calm down, I'm not interested in harming you, unless you get in my way." Vile commented as he passed the operator and looked over the edge of the now broken glass wall. The Sergeant lay several levels down on a steel grid walkway, a painful scorch mark where the plasma blast had hit. The Reploid didn't seem to move and was most likely permanently dispatched.

"What are you doing here? Did you set off the silent alarm?!" he asked next, anger rising at how things never seemed to go his way.

"Silent alarm? The archives must've been better protected than I thought…" Nana looked away as the intimidating Reploid walked up to her, his body towering over hers. She did notice the 100% progress bar on the view screen however. She'd been so close…

"Look, if you're here for the archives, they're still wide open, just let me go, you don't need me." Nana bartered, looking up at Vile defiantly.

"Hmph, of course I don't." Vile noticed the glance she had thrown the screen and slowly looked at the data being displayed on it.

"But you know what you're doing. Find me a specific report stored on the servers. It's about an explosion in Central City two decades ago by a Maverick Hunter cleanup crew." He ordered, pointing at the chair as if that would urge her more to aide him.

"You want me to help you? You?! You're the worst kind of Reploid, you're just as likely to kill me after I do what you say as the one you shot down." She shot back, her eyes narrowing in anger. Her courage quickly vanished however when Vile gripped her neck tightly and easily lifted her off her feet. Nana tried desperately to claw at the iron grip and gasped for air.

"Don't tempt me, woman. Now do your job as an operator!" he ordered, forcing her in the chair and kicking it so it spun around to face the view screen again.

Nana coughed several times, silently cursing at how everyone constantly used her for their own selfish gains. Her hands shook slightly before she pressed several keys. Before she could properly input a command however an explosion shook the facility. More security was on its way.

"Wait! I downloaded all the records of all entries related to Maverick Hunters onto my datapad. If the report you're looking for wasn't deleted or wasn't corrupted than it should also be on the pad." Nana knew she was offering one of recent history's greatest monsters the fruits of her hard work but it was her only chance of getting out of there.

Vile's eye narrowed as he pondered her words, his attention turning to the pad and then to the viewscreen as the download confirmation window did indeed show a great deal of files on the Maverick Hunters. She wasn't lying.

"Fine. But if you lied to me, I'll track you down." He replied, despite the fact that he didn't even look fit enough to make it out of the facility in one piece. He reached out to grab hold of the datapad but Nana reached it first, pressing it to her chest protectively.

"No! The data's encrypted… But I can decrypt it, provided you take me with you. I don't know why but I don't think that sergeant was the only hunter under orders to kill me. And he also ordered to shoot you on sight despite protocol. Something is very wrong here and I want to find out what…" She pleaded, looking at the ground before her feet, her semi-long hair hiding her eyes.

"Even if it means helping me?" Vile couldn't help but chuckle at the prospect. But he had no idea how to decrypt data and an operator was always useful, she might even have the means to repair his body.

"Fine. I'll get you out of here alive. Time is short, follow me." Vile ordered before turning around and running out onto the hallway outside, hoping Nana would be able to keep up.


	6. Chapter 4: Escaping East City

**Chapter 4: Escaping East City**

If the corridors hadn't been color-coded to help find your way through the various sectors than Vile and Nana would of wandered the small labyrinth for god knows how long. Reaching the hall where Vile had defeated the team of hunters before, the two descended the stairs.

"Wait up!" Nana called out as she almost tripped over something. Looking down she gasped at the destroyed body of a Reploid and cried out as a buster shot flew right past her, hitting the wall.

"There they are! Orders are to shoot on sight! Open fire!"

"Damnit!" Vile cursed as several hunters blocked the exits of the hall on the upper floor. His eye quickly turned to look at another small panel that led into a maintenance shaft.

"In there! Quickly!" He called out, priming his shoulder cannon and opening fire on the Hunters. He didn't have time to aim properly so the plasma shots were mostly intended to cover their escape. Nana kept her head low as she ran for the panel, waving her hand over the control mechanism to open it. The shaft was tight but she could easily fit in it. She wasn't too sure about the renegade but with lethal energy fire passing overhead she didn't wait to find out. Without a second thought she crawled in, not looking back.

Vile backed away further until he felt the wall up against his back. The Ex-Hunter fired one more blast at a pillar that supported a portion of the upper floor before quickly crawling into the shaft. He made sure the falling rubble blocked off the shaft before continuing.

"Keep going! We're not safe yet!" Vile called out as he needed to make himself rather small to move on.

The maintenance shaft went on straight ahead for at least half the width of the entire floor and after pushing down a grid Nana found herself staring down one of the out of order elevator shafts. She tried to find some means of getting down but debris and the lift cabin blocked the lower floors.

"The way down is blocked." She whispered as she heard Vile had reached her.

"Then we go up, I have a plan." Vile replied.

Nana pondered his words briefly before finally agreeing as they had no other options either way. Carefully she turned around onto her back and gripped the outer edge of the shaft, gently pushing herself out of the shaft and reaching out for a ladder to her right. Gripping the first bar of the ladder she lifted herself onto it and began climbing as quickly as she could. Vile grunted as he did the same and followed suit.

"And keep your eyes in front of you!" Nana suddenly called out, looking down at the Renegade with reddened cheeks. The skintight, black bodysuit that covered her Reploid frame didn't exactly leave much to the imagination when it came to her lower body.

"Pity my jet boots aren't working." Vile muttered as he'd normally clear the distance in an instant.

They were forced to climb up past two levels as the maintenance shafts and elevator doors had crumbled or were blocked off. When they finally reached the 5th floor, Vile was able to force open the door and slowly walked out into the hallway.

"Unless they've been able to keep track of us with sensors, we'll be safe for a bit right now." Vile commented as he moved to a cracked view screen. Most of the commands didn't work anymore but he was able to bring up another map of the floor. Going over the blueprint he didn't see a clear means of escape so his risky plan was all they had left.

"We need to find an office or something, at the northern side of the building, and quickly." He added, turning to face Nana who was already breathing hard.

"What are we waiting for then?" she asked smugly, smiling slightly before following Vile down the orange color-coded hallway.

It didn't take them long to reach the northern side of the facility as most of the corridors were clear of rubble on that floor but as they approached an open office room a buster shot flew past them.

"They're relentless! This is just a condemned Archive Facility!" Vile cried out in frustration at being hunted like an animal… Just like old times.

"Quick, down here!" Nana called out as more hunters appeared, the entire team raining a barrage of buster fire down on them. Vile followed the white framed operator down a different hallway. Another hunter rounded a corner in front of them but had chosen poor timing as he was instantly floored by a powerful knock to his head from a passing Vile. The Reploid gripped his jaw in pain and tried to get up.

"They went through there, quick!" He groaned as his colleagues passed.

"Great… A dead-end… There's nowhere to go!" Nana looked around left and right in despair, her fear only rising as he heard the Maverick Hunters approaching from down the hallway.

"In here." Vile ordered as he gripped the edges of a weakened sliding door. Using his back and one leg as leverage he groaned as he forced the door to slide open half way, keeping it in place.

"Hurry!" He called out as Nana crawled into the abandoned office room. Narrowly avoiding being hit by another volley of energy fire, the green Reploid slid into the room next. The sliding door automatically slammed shut again but it wouldn't keep the hunters out for long.

"Great, now we're stuck in here, what now?" Nana asked as she walked over to the north wall of the office. The entire wall was one large window overlooking the remains of East City. The view would've been marvelous once.

"Out of the way!" Vile grunted loudly as he picked up a heavy desk, holding it overhead with both arms before violently sending it crashing through the reinforced glass window. Shards of glass spread outward and plummeted with the piece of furniture to the streets below. Behind them the Hunters had begun using energy sabers to slowly slice through the door, their commander shouting out that they had them cornered. Vile calmly walked up to the edge of the broken window, looking down on the city below and taking a deep breath.

"You're not thinking of… But we're on the fifth floor!" Nana protested, her hands reaching for her chest as she took a step back.

"No time to think, just trust me." Vile stated before wrapping one arm around Nana's slender waist, pulling her close and leaping out of the window as far as he could to make sure he didn't hit the side of the building on the way down.

"Oh NOOOooooo!" Nana screamed as they dropped down, the ground rapidly closing in on them.

"I thought you said your jet boots didn't work?!" She screamed, her arms squeezing the Ex-Hunter's neck as she held on for her dear life.

In the meantime Vile had been kicking his boots together, cursing as they refused to activate despite all the energy he had diverted from secondary and weapons systems to them.

"Come on… Come ON… Activate!!" He yelled in frustration and despair as every sensor in his helmet was shooting off warning signals and danger messages as the ground closed in. But then, just before even his boots wouldn't have made a difference anymore, they activated.

Nana screamed out at the sudden shock of the jets activating. Vile had no balance so he tilted his weight forward as much as he could, heading for the ground in a crash landing. Several feet over the pavement the boots gave out and Vile let Nana go immediately. He pushed her into a basin of water used to cool heated materials for construction. While the boots had slowed their descent considerably the impact was still hard and painful. Vile groaned in pain as he slammed into the ground, rolling and tumbling on for at least a dozen feet before sliding to a stop.

"Urgh… Never again…" Vile muttered as he managed to place both hands on the ground and slowly rise to his feet. A quick visual check of his body revealed no real damage so he turned around and ran, or more like stumbled, to the basin.

Nana spat out a spray of water when she rose up from the basin, her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw her hair clinging to her face.

"Thanks a lot, I'm all wet." She muttered, pouting like a child.

"You'll dry, we need to keep moving." Vile commented when he helped her out of the water container.

"I thought I told you to surround the facility and block off all routes?!" A Maverick Hunter officer yelled in frustration from atop the facility. They'd finally broken through the office door only to find their prey jumping out and actually managing to land safely.

"There've been some hold ups getting everyone in place, sir!"

"Tell all units to converge on the suspects. At this rate they'll be able to reach a transfer point!" The officer ordered before pushing the other hunter aside and angrily joining the rest of his team to get down again as quickly as possible.

They needed to find some means of transport and quickly or they'd be easy prey for the hunters and guards in the sector. As the pair made their way through several alleyways to avoid patrols, Vile suddenly motioned for Nana to stop. The renegade hunter walked over to the edge of the alley, looking around the corner to find two guards on Ride Chasers approaching. The hover bikes could travel at incredible speeds and a powerful energy weapon had been mounted on the front. Vile was always able to think on his feet and after a quick glance over the alley his eye rested on part of a broken down steel ladder that had been bolted against the face of a building. Placing his boot against the wall he quickly dislodged a steel bar from the ladder and stayed in hiding, waiting for the moment to strike. Just as the first biker closed in on the alley he jumped from cover, swinging the crude weapon wide and hard. The Reploid had no time to react and was knocked clean off the Ride Chaser after the bar connected sharply with his chest. The Ride Chaser moved on a bit before grinding to a halt. Vile could see the other Guard reaching for a sidearm kept in a holster attached to the side of the vehicle. Reacting quickly, the ex-hunter hurled the bar at the approaching biker, knocking the man from the vehicle, after which it collided with a nearby ruinous building. It was safe to assume the large explosion that followed would tip off the nearby authorities of their location.

Nana was clearly affected by the violence. She'd seen plenty of it during the events on Giga City. But pain, death and explosions… It wasn't something you got used to, ever, though Vile seemed to cause all three without any remorse, of any kind. She found herself glaring at the Maverick, angrily. She really was looking at the monster who had killed so many during Sigma's first uprising, and then again when caused a Maverick outbreak. And most recently he killed so many Reploids when kidnapping Lumine.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he had already mounted the remaining Ride Chaser, his hand patting the spot behind him.

"Y-yes, of course." She replied, his words waking her from her thoughts. She nimbly mounted the back seat of the hovering bike, her arms wrapping around Vile's waist as she'd heard how fast these things could go and he'd no doubt be burning the proverbial rubber.

"You do know how to use one of these, right?" She asked, remembering how he hadn't bothered checking if his jet boots worked in advance before jumping out of a fifth story window.

"I remember… I think…" he replied, grinning beneath his helmet before putting the vehicle into overdrive and riding off onto the streets.

"We're going to have to break through the blockades they've no doubt set up!" Vile commented, not needing Nana's quick protests to realize it was a suicide plan.

"No wait, I have a better idea! I rented out a Transfer Module when I got here, we can use it to transfer to a safe place." She exclaimed, raising her voice as high as it would go to make herself audible over the noise of the Ride Chaser and the commotion of security vehicles all around Sector A-7. The entire area had been plunged into chaos and the central square they were approaching was jammed by traffic and people trying to see what was going on.

"Safe? How do I know you're not just going to turn me in wherever we end up? And transfers can be traced."

"I made some minor modifications before hand, just in case things went wrong and I managed to survive long enough to reach the module. The signal's untraceable." She started, looking at the back of Vile's head as she spoke. The renegade looked over his shoulder at her briefly, thinking about her offer.

"Please. I trusted you, remember? Now it's your turn to trust me." The pink-haired Reploid's eyes softened at the realization that she did owe this Reploid her life, despite who or what he was.

Vile grumbled at the dilemma but finally nodded.

"Alright, where to?"

"Just keep following the main road, than head right at the square. Even if traffic is jammed, we can pass through easily on the Ride Chaser, right?" Nana theorized.

"Let's hope so, but I'm not sticking to the main roads, once we reach the squares I'm heading through the alleyways and side streets or we'll be easy prey for the armored vehicles they'll have set up for the barricade." Vile explained before speeding up further, dashing past a few confused pedestrians.

The authorities had indeed blocked off the north side of the square with a blockade of armored vehicles. Hunters and guards had taken their positions, awaiting the approach of the two. Most of the people didn't know what was going on, the presence of the entire security force seemed a little over the top for two felons. However, they didn't know Vile was one of them, and no one ever pulled any punches when he was involved, no matter what shape he was reportedly in.

One of the hunters narrowed his eyes as he finally spotted them through his binoculars. Lowering them he called out to his superior officer.

"They're approaching from the main road!"

"Order the Armadillo's to fire!!" The officer raised his arm and then lowered it again. Armadillo Heavy Attack Transports that had been positioned along the north side of the square had enough firepower to punch a hole in the large floating vessels like the ones Redips had used during his attack on Giga City. The large turrets atop the rectangular vehicles rotated and aimed for the approaching Ride Chaser. After charging briefly the turrets opened fire, each of its double barrels firing off several powerful orbs of crimson, crackling energy.

"Sit tight, this is going to get rough!" Vile wondered why they hadn't moved the blockade closer to prevent them from using the smaller side streets. But he didn't have the time to ponder more about it as he pulled out all the stops to avoid getting reduced to scrap metal by the incoming fire. Each orb that crashed into the street exploded violently, leaving a small crater in its wake. Nana buried her face in Vile's back as every energy orb that impacted with the asphalt or the pavement whipped up a blanket of dust and gravel. The square was rapidly approaching and Vile spotted a small alley to his right from the corner of his eyes. He banked his body to the side, his weight helping the machine turn 90° to the right. Nana's eyes widened as a crimson energy orb was heading straight for them but in the nick of time Vile sped up again. The bike darted into the alley and profited from the cover of the buildings to avoid being incinerated by the barrage of the blockade.

Vile was forced to take numerous tight turns, sparks flashing as the side of the vehicle scratched against the walls due to the momentum of the motion.

"We need to get to the riverside street, but it's past the blockade." Nana explained, pointing ahead as they continued to dart through the labyrinth of narrow streets. Vile quickly realized why they hadn't been in much of a hurry to stop them from heading into the side streets when a large barricade appeared in front of them.

"We have to turn back!" Nana called out.

"No, they'll be waiting for us." He shot back. The barricade was a very high, electrified fence made from reinforced materials. It could even stop one of those armored vehicles in its tracks. But they'd put it up in a hurry, Vile could see the hinges where it had been bolted to the side of the buildings making up the alleyway. A few well placed shots and the fence would come tumbling down. He then remembered the hunter from before reaching for a sidearm and after glancing at the side of the Ride Chaser the renegade was pleased to find the same buster pistol safely attached to the vehicle. Vile reached for the holstered weapon and gripped it tightly as he took aim. A few direct hits was all it took to sever the bolted sections from the wall. Slowly the fence began to tilt forwards, breaking apart halfway through as that section was still securely fastened to the buildings. The barricade had been transformed into a makeshift ramp.

"Hang on!" Vile called out as Nana tightened her grip on his waist. Activating the bike's overdrive again Vile drove right up the ramp, the vehicle shooting into the air the moment it got across the electrified fence.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as the Ride Chaser easily cleared the distance across the blockade, the Reploids below looking up, their jaws dropped at the unforeseen turn of events. The Ride Chaser however was headed straight for the face of a building. Vile quickly reached back and grabbed hold of Nana before pushing off the bike once they cleared the river below. The renegade landed safely, crouching once his boots hit the ground to soften the impact. Nana softened the blow by landing on her behind however with a loud 'oomph'. The bike crashed into the face of the building, the explosion sending debris through the air.

"Never… Again!" Nana called out, stumbling to her feet and panting heavily.

"Where to now?" Vile asked, turning to look at her after straightening again.

"We're almost there, it's just down the street." She replied, making her way to a small cabin near the river.

Once they got in Vile made sure the door was sealed tight while Nana hurried to a control panel beside the Transfer Module. The device was a large, disc-shaped platform with four pylons rising up from the back. It was and older type but it would do nicely. Transferring basically meant they would dematerialize completely, and rematerialize at the location of another module, or a location that was unprotected from outside access. It was a delicate and dangerous process, but Nana was an operator and had done this hundreds of times in the past.

"Alright, the coordinates are set. We're ready to get out of here." Nana commented, the module humming to life behind her. Vile slowly stepped onto the disc, still not trusting the situation much but with the authorities hot on their tails they had little choice in the matter. Nana quickly joined him on the platform after having set the timer and after 10 second the module activated. The pylons began crackling and glowing, the disc opening below their feet, a glass cover the only thing keeping them from falling into the blue, electric maelstrom beneath them. In the blink of an eye their bodies transformed into a pink and a dark green silhouette of pure energy before they vanished into thin air, a line of light darting into the sky.

After a few more seconds the control panel began bleeping. Crackles of electricity began to spark from the panel as it began overloading just like Nana had set it to. The explosion that followed completely destroyed the cabin and any trace of them.


	7. Chapter 5: A Time to Rest

**Chapter 5: A Time to Rest**

The terminal in the archive room was still humming loudly as it hadn't been shut down. It still displayed the records Nana had downloaded. Down below the Maverick Hunter Sergeant's unconscious body still lay on the grids above the lowest level of the server room.

Suddenly the form gasped loudly, his eyes shooting wide opening and his back arching upward awkwardly. The Reploid felt his systems reactivating and sat up, the jerking motion putting a strain on the scorch mark on his chest. The Reploid hissed in pain and reached for the damaged spot on his frame.

"Damnit… What a cheap shot…" The Reploid groaned as he slowly got up, the disorientation fading as he remembered what had happened. He straightened his back and stretched once, taking a deep breath.

Slowly, a bright blue light began to envelop the Reploid's body. His eyes flared up a bright crimson before vanishing in the light. The silhouette began to change, his body transforming as the Copy Chip inside the Reploid shifted him back to his original form. When the light faded and the process ended a very different Reploid stood on the shards of broken glass. He was slightly shorter than the Sergeant, his frame black with dark green trimmings. His knees, elbows and shoulders elongated into sharp, talon-like spikes and his chest armor displayed a fluorescent green orb with a yellow-white core. The helmet protecting his slender, tanned face consisted of three cylinders that were joined together and stretched back into sharp, iron needles. The several silver bangs that escaped the confines of his helmet sometimes hid the two, intensely crimson eyes that quickly looked around the room to make sure there were no witnesses of his metamorphosis. The Dark Reploid checked his belt next, finding only one of his blades attached to it. He reached for it and quickly stored it on a special backpack on his back with two indents crafted to hold energy sabers securely. His eyes spotted his other saber and soon it was added to his backpack. After running a quick check of the damage he was pleased to find that no internal systems had been hit and that his armor had absorbed the blast entirely.

The New Generation Reploid raised his left arm to chest-height and opened a small panel on the armored plating that covered his lower arm. The panel lit up and revealed itself to be a view screen. After pressing a few small buttons he attempted to establish a stable communications link. It took a while for the other end of the line to accept the request and after scrambling the signal the view screen showed a completely dark room. The silhouette of a large man could be seen, seated in an armchair of some kind. It was impossible to make out any details on the man's appearance and his voice was deformed by another device as he spoke.

"Report." Was all the shadow said.

"I was able to reach the archive room in the facility. But there were… Complications." The Reploid stated, cautiously choosing his words and hoping he did not incur his employer's wrath.

"Complications? I trust you dealt with them accordingly?" The shadow asked, the barely intelligible outlining of his eyes narrowing.

"Not exactly. I was caught by surprise by an unknown factor. I think you'll be interested to learn what that factor was, however."

"Oh? Do tell, Spectrum. And pray it lessens your failure." The man on the other end stated, his voice taking on a threatening property.

"It was Vile. He was here, in the facility, looking for something." The Reploid named Spectrum replied.

"I think he might be looking into his past. Could he be on to something?" He asked next.

"I highly doubt he has the mental capacities to do anything beyond firing that cannon of his. What about this "Nana" from Giga City? Did you deal with her?" The shadowed Reploid leaned forward slightly as he spoke.

"She was here, looking into the Maverick Hunter records stored here. Vile stepped in before I was able to dispatch her." Spectrum admitted. His eyes narrowed in semi-shame as he averted his gaze from the small screen.

"Then you've failed miserably. Make sure there's no trace of the records or your presence left behind. You'll be reprimanded accordingly when you return. We shall see if your team mates can do a better job than you." The silhouette ordered emotionlessly before sitting back in the chair again. Even though the Reploid kept his cool it was painfully obvious that he was less than pleased with Spectrum's results.

"What?! They're not suited for this task! I'm the master of subterfuge!" Spectrum protested, but was quickly silenced by his employer slamming both fists into the arms of his chair.

"You will do as you're told and remember your place! You might be nothing more than hired hands but I still give you your paychecks and if you value your life you will obey!"

Spectrum winced at the scolding and gritted his teeth as he suppressed his anger at being preached to like a disobedient child.

"As you wish…" Spectrum finally uttered after a long silence and the view screen deactivated. The panel closed and disappeared into his arm.

Spectrum reached around his back, grabbing hold of a small device that was attached to his belt. Priming the explosive, he attached it to the side of one of the servers and briefly looked up at the hole in the glass wall, several floors above him.

"I'll get you for this disgrace, Vile. I swear it." With that said, the very slender Reploid vanished into the shadowed corridors of the facility, the device's red HUD light bleeping rhythmically.

~~*~*~~

"What a mess… I can't believe we lost 8 Hunters to those two. One of them was an operator no less."

Two Maverick Hunters had entered the Archive Room, inspecting the scene. The one who had spoken slowly walked towards the hole in the glass wall and looked down into the server room. The other approached one of the destroyed Reploids and began inspecting the damage to the frame.

"Odd… This damage wasn't done with any shooting weapon. These cuts and marks were made by an energy saber." The Hunter stated, his fingers tracing one of the cuts lightly.

"So? What's your point? Vile used a saber on these guys." The other replied, shrugging once as he turned around to face his comrade.

"Vile never uses Sabers. I don't think he's even trained to use them. None of the other hunters reported he was armed with an energy saber. And the other suspect was an operator. Operators can't even use a simple Arm Buster without extensive training." The Hunter explained, looking up at his partner.

"That means there must've been a third infiltrator? Radio it in. This one might still be on the premises." The other nodded in acknowledgment and reached for the communications device installed over his right ear.

The Hunter by the server room raised an eyebrow slowly at a beeping sound that seemed to be coming from down below.

"Do you hear something?" He asked before turning around and looking down into the Server Room. He leaned over the side, the sound increasing in frequency and pitch, as if something was charging. He then noticed the flashing device and narrowed his eyes to try and get a better look at the thing.

"What is tha-" The Hunter wasn't able to finish his sentence as the device exploded. The massive blast destroyed the entire north side of that floor. The server rooms, the terminal, the entire archives were wiped out in a single, violent explosion. All around the facility people, Hunters and security personnel were startled by the blast and turned their eyes upwards.

Spectrum grinned once as he looked up at the smoke that rose up like a plume from the building. The Reploid turned around, all the while transforming into your everyday, generic Reploid, perfectly melting in with the crowds outside and vanishing from sight.

~~*~*~~

The small room was briefly illuminated by the bright light of their arrival. Once both Vile and Nana rematerialized they stepped down from the transfer platform. The room's walls, floor and ceiling were completely steel plated and only one large overhead light had been installed to light the room. Nana moved through the darkness to the light switch and flipped it on. Now revealed to him, Vile spotted a large console with a chair which was most likely the control station for the transfer module. Looking back over his shoulder, the renegade didn't recognize the type of module that had been installed. It did however seem much more modern and advanced than the one they had used to escape East City. The few extra pylons probably boosted it and the much larger operating console also meant it had plenty more functions.

"Come on, you're basically standing in the closet. Through here." Nana commented before leading the way out of the Transfer Room through an automatic, sliding door.

As he followed the operator, Vile found himself in a much larger room which was separated from two other, smaller side rooms by a thick, steel wall along its length. The doorways were open however but the Ex-Hunter didn't doubt they could be sealed off by strong blast doors. The larger room was about 8 by 18 feet and didn't have much furniture beyond a table, a closet, a bookcase, a file cabinet and a large terminal. The table was covered in papers, books, datapads and more. It had clearly been used for some kind of research. A small window over the table was all that provided natural sunlight and a view of the outside. The terminal itself was a large, high-tech workstation and was currently offline. Its view screen black, Vile could see his reflection in the deactivated canvas. He once again realized what poor shape he was in and his eyes turned to look at the palms of his hands.

"Welcome to my little hideout." Nana smiled slightly as she walked further into the room and sat down in the rotating, comfortable chair by the terminal with a deep sigh.

"Where are we exactly?" Vile questioned as he peeked through the nearest doorway into a side room. This room was long and stretched to the far back of the apartment-like floor and had some facilities to eat and rest. It seemed this place was once used by Humans as Reploids had no need for food.

"In a small apartment in Central Giga City. It'll be hard to track us here because Giga City is neutral, and we're actually in a pretty open spot. They won't really think about trying to look here for us." Nana explained as she crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap.

It didn't immediately sink in with the renegade as he walked into the side room, looking around calmly. He spotted another room in the back but finally realized what she'd said.

"Giga City?" He repeated in a questioning tone before returning to the main room.

Nana nodded with a wider smile, seemingly proud of the place and the fact that she'd transferred them halfway across the globe with an untraceable signal. It was no small feat indeed so she had every right to be a little smug.

"How did we get past the barriers? Giga City can only be entered through official transfer points, if you don't have the proper access credentials, you don't get in." Vile spoke, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Easy. I know this place inside and out. My transfer module can receive and send anyone from anywhere to this place as long as you know the proper passcodes and procedures." She replied, the smug smile still not leaving her lips as she seemed to swell further with pride.

"And how did you go about doing that than?" Vile questioned further, his single red eye narrowed behind the visor of his helmet. "And just who are you?" He quickly added as he didn't even know who she was yet.

"My name's Nana, I'm an operator and current… Ex-Communications Expert for Giga City Central. I was also in charge of the restoration effort for the floating city." She introduced, bowing her head once in a greeting.

"I see… you'd have access to just about anything you need here." Vile commented before turning to the bookcase, idly reading some of the titles.

"What do you mean by ex, anyway?" He then asked.

"Ex as in I used to be." She replied. "I resigned from my position a few days ago, when all of this began. I couldn't risk exposing any of my friends and colleagues to the dangers that would be involved in my investigation. And it was safer for me too. If I have no ties to anything anymore, it'll be hard to find me." Nana explained as she watched the other Reploid reach for a book on the maintenance of a Transfer Module.

"I'm guessing you got this place as a favor from someone than? It doesn't look like something an official would decide to live in." Vile placed the book back as he couldn't understand a word that was written in it and now moved to a small control panel attached to the wall beside the bookcase.

"Yep. I called in a favor from an old friend. This used to be his residence before he moved to the Research Laboratories here on Giga City, in the Forests." Nana replied.

"Don't touch that, please. It's the panel that controls all the security systems. I made sure that any transmissions in and out of this place are jammed and scrambled, it'll be almost impossible for anyone to trace back anything we do on the terminal to us." She quickly added when she saw one of Vile's fingers heading for one of the sliders on the panel.

"Now you know who I am. You're Vile, that much I do know…" Nana commented, suddenly realizing again that she could well-be in a life-threatening situation. If Vile decided to go haywire on her she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Vile than turned back to her, grunting slightly at her tone of voice.

"Nice to know my reputation precedes me." He paused briefly as he seemed to note the change in her mood. "Relax, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done so already. I have better things to do than waste energy on operators."

"Energy you don't have a lot of anymore…" Nana added quickly. She hadn't fully realized yet what bad shape he was in. She needed his help, he needed hers. She could do her job, but in his condition he would be lucky if he could destroy a Batton Mechaniloid.

"You need to recharge. There's a pod in the room on the left that you can use. It's state of the art so it'll do you some good."

Vile stared at her. He was hesitant to comply as he had no idea what she could try to pull while he was offline.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not going to try anything. I need your brawn so turning you in would be shooting my own foot."

"No problems with getting me involved with the danger, huh?" Vile chuckled. But she had a point.

"And you really need a full check-up. I have a friend who could help you there? As long as you're willing to shutdown while he works on you." Nana offered. She knew her friend wouldn't exactly like the idea he was repairing a dangerous Reploid like Vile or the fact that he'd also be fixing up weapon systems. He was a bit of a pacifist after all. But then again, so was she and she was dabbling with a walking weapon.

Vile had to think about her next offer even harder. He'd been used many times in the past, sometimes against his will by others who had had the chance to get their claws on his body. But if he was to be of any use to anyone, including himself, he'd have to be working fully operational again. A nod was all the operator got from the Maverick in reply before he moved to the other adjacent room.

This room was roughly the same size as the main room, only square rather than rectangular. There were heaps of tools and equipment and materials scattered across the place. The equipment was either stacked up on the floor or filled the shelves of several open closets. In the middle was a long, steel table that could be used for a variety of purposes, not just as a workspace. In the back of the room stood the pod Nana had mentioned and after setting it to a full recharge, Vile laid down into the device. Slowly he deactivated his systems and 'slept'.

"You want me to do whaaaaat?!" A high-pitched and very shrill voice filled the room. Nana had closed the door to the pod so Vile could rest in peace and quiet. She knew her old friend had quite the annoying voice on him.

"Professor Gaudile, I know it's a lot to ask. But please? For old time's sake?" Nana pleaded, using her sweetest voice and cutest expression to further entice the strange Reploid on the other end of the line.

Gaudile sighed. "Alright. For you. But I urge you to get out of there while you still can. Not only does the whole Maverick Hunter business sound like a hornet's nest, but now you've attracted a Maverick. Vile, no less!"

"I know it's dangerous and risky. But you have to trust me. If there was any other way to find out the truth I'd take it. But I'm not just doing this for my conscience. I'm doing this for Chief R." She replied, smiling softly at the old professor.

"You're too kind, Nana. Now there are two girls whose smiles make me melt…" Gaudile shook his head. After a short while he looked up again and nodded.

"I'll be there shortly. I'll bring Cinnamon along too. You two haven't spoken in ages. Besides, I could use her help as from the sound of things Vile's in pretty bad shape."

"Thank you, professor. I look forward to seeing the both of you. And thank you again for this place. You're a lifesaver." Nana waved at the professor through the visual comlink before shutting it down and returning to work. She needed to decrypt and analyze the files she had stolen from the Archives. Maybe Vile would loosen up a little if he heard some good news.


	8. Chapter 6: An Unlikely Partnership

**Chapter 6: An Unlikely Partnership**

"They want to take you from me… They want to shut us down."

That same familiar voice kept echoing through the black void. Vile could hear it again, as he had been for the past couple of months. The same dream over and over again. He didn't always find himself in the pod. At times he was outside, watching the scene from an angle above, watching this strange man speak to his lifeless creations. At other times it was simply darkness, only the voice resounding in his mind. This time it was blackness. Vile was incorporeal, he had no body, he could not see, only hear.

"They wanted you. They needed you. Warmachines. Humph! The fools!" The last word of each sentence lingered on abnormally long, the strange dream eerie and disturbing.

"But they won't get us, oh no. They don't know of your strength. They knew what one of you could do…" One of you… What did all that mean?

Vile's question remained unanswered, like in all restless nights before. Slowly his systems began reactivating, Vile's eyes opening to find himself staring up at the ceiling of the maintenance room. The overhead lights had been switched on, their light almost blinding the Reploid if he hadn't adjusted his sensors. The next thing that registered with the slowly awakening and disoriented Reploid made him growl in anger. He was restrained, fastened to the steel table in the center of the room like some lab project. Immediately he began resisting the bonds that held his wrists and feet in place. It was of little use however, his limbs barely responded and even if they had they wouldn't have been able to snap the thick metal strips that kept him trapped against the steel surface.

"Wow, wow, now! Calm down!" An annoyingly high-pitched voice shrieked as Vile began struggling.

"Calm down, you hunk of junk!!" The voice repeated and a knock over Vile's head with some kind of tool made the renegade focus on the strange Reploid leaning over him. Professor Gaudile was standing on a pile of two boxes so he could properly reach the table surface. The Reploid was a strange sight, to say the least. He was a Reploid designed to look like a platypus and as if his creators hadn't been cruel enough already they had colored him a bright red, white and yellow. His hand's had only three digits each and his beady eyes were hidden behind strange goggles that were attached to his temples. Gaudile probably used them when he needed protection or improved sighting when doing whatever it is the odd Reploid did. Strapped around his waist were the steel strips that held his backpack securely in place on his back. Vile than noticed the four mechanical arms that were attached to the pack, each moving separate from the other and each equipped with a different tool the professor no doubt used in his work.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me?!" Vile asked, still disoriented and confused, but not quite as aggressive anymore.

The tiny Reploid's hand moved to the goggles which he lifted up so his eyes were revealed.

"I'm Professor Gaudile, scientist extraordinaire." He introduced, apparently rather proud of himself. Though the good professor saw this little project as a low-point in his career…

"And that is my assistant, and daughter you might even say, Cinnamon." Gaudile added before motioning to the other side of the table. Vile's gaze soon met the large, baby blue eyes of a young female Reploid. Had she been human she would've been no older than 14 at the most and her face was almost angelically sweet with her pale skin and very long, blonde hair. Her body was crafted to resemble a mechanical version of a nurse's outfit and the hat she wore on her head had the typical +-symbol printed on it.

"Pleased to meet you." She stated with a very high and almost intoxicatingly sweet voice. The innocent young girl bowed her head, her hands together and held against her pelvis as she did.

"As for what we're doing to you, we're patching you up." Gaudile continued as he raised the tool he had hit Vile over the head with. The Ex-Hunter recognized it as one used to repair certain internal systems of a Reploid. Tilting his head to the side he noticed Nana stood in the door frame, unsettled by all the commotion.

"You could have warned me your old friend was a freaky midget with a nurse fetish…" Vile grumbled, his tone of voice implying a grin beneath the helmet. His remark was met with a variety of responses. Nana couldn't help but laugh softly as Gaudile raised his voice in anger. The professor almost tumbled down from the boxes in his fit. Cinnamon didn't seem to know what was going on as she merely let her eyes move from Vile, to Nana and then to Gaudile with her lips forming a questioning 'o'.

"You're lucky I was willing to do this! The state you were in I'm surprised you didn't get your head blown off yet!" Gaudile shouted.

"Professor, please, you'll rupture another exhaust pipe if you yell like that." Cinnamon stated cutely. Gaudile took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"You're right… Anyway, I'm almost done. You'll be pleased with the results I think." The professor stated as he continued his work on Vile's chest, which Ex-Hunter now realized had been opened up.

"I fixed up your armor. It should be in tip-top shape now. Your shoulder cannon is working at full capacity again and so are your jet boots. The pod charged you up fully too so you'll be up on your feet once I close you up again." Gaudile explained as he closed up a small patch covering some circuitry in Vile's chest before starting to seal the armored plating.

"What about my other weapons?" Vile inquired.

"I fixed up those that needed it, but of course you'll still need to stock up on ammo… I've never seen so many guns on a Reploid before." The platypus muttered, clearly feeling guilty over having fixed the Maverick.

Once he was finished he asked Cinnamon to release the bonds and Vile slowly sat up. His joints moved smoothly, no longer clogged by wear and tear and damage. His eyes moved over his body after shifting so he sat on the side of the table. His green and orange color scheme was no longer covered in scorch marks and dirt and his armor wasn't dented all over anymore. Slowly the Renegade placed his booted legs on the steel floor and rose to his feet, pleased to find his balance had been restored perfectly as well. He felt light, energized, he felt good, he felt… Ready for action. It had been months since he last felt this way.

"You did a better job than you look capable of, doc." Vile commented before raising one hand. Gaudile winced and reflexively lifted his arms to cover his face at what he interpreted as an aggressive motion. But he relaxed when the Ex-Hunter patted his shoulder twice, albeit rather roughly.

Nana smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you again Professor." She added, stepping aside as Vile walked out of the maintenance room, eager to stretch his legs.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Gaudile suggested as he packed up the tools he had brought with him. "Uhm, Nana. I really did repair every weapon that trigger-happy Maverick has. Which means he's primed and armed. Please be careful." The Professor stated, his eyes widening in surprise when the much taller Nana leaned down to hug the odd Reploid. Pecking his cheek once, she straightened her back again and smiled at the blushing scientist.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself."

"Alright. Say your goodbyes Cinnamon, we're going home." Gaudile shrieked as he began waggling over to the front door. The young nurse Reploid hugged her friend before turning to leave with her 'father'.

"Goodbye Nana, I'll miss you!" She added sweetly.

When the door closed, Nana realized she was alone again and sighed. But at least her research had yielded some results. The operator returned to the Main Room and sat down in her chair.

"So, have you found anything useful in those records while I was regenerating?" Vile immediately inquired as he approached the chair. He crossed his arms as he watched the view screen closely.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Most of the files were classified, but very few were important enough to protect thoroughly. It didn't take me too long to decrypt all the files." Nana spoke as she rotated her chair to face the terminal, her fingers gliding over the keyboard with uncanny speed.

"And?" Vile urged.

"I found the report you wanted, on the explosion in Central City. The clean-up crew present hadn't bothered filing a report until several days later and only one of them took the trouble of doing so." Nana explained.

"That's odd… If I remember correctly it's standard procedure all members of the crew file a report, no matter what the work they had been doing was. And this procedure is strictly enforced." Vile replied, raising an eyebrow beneath his T-shaped visor.

"Exactly. But there's no real way to check why only one of them did. The report itself didn't say much. It spoke of a scientific experiment gone haywire. Apparently they were working on some kind of new micro-laser which would be used in the fabrication of highly miniaturized pieces of equipment. The laser was still a prototype and the clean-up crew found evidence of an overload in a power core. They were able to tie the core to the laser and filed it as an accidental overload. The entire block had been reduced to gravel and debris and not much else was found on the site so no further, extensive research into the incident was done." Nana continued, the view screen began displaying the report, minimized to fit the side of the canvas. The other side of the screen displayed numerous footage of the site.

"Do you recognize it?" Nana asked as she let the photos scroll past slowly.

Vile felt a strange throbbing sensation in his head, but it was barely noticeable.

"Hmm. Yes. I remember some of the surrounding buildings in the background. And the clear sky it was that day." The Renegade replied as he tried remembering more of the elusive dream. "Is there any mention of Hunters having been on-site at the time of the explosion? Or did they find their remains?" Vile questioned next.

Nana merely shook her head in reply. "Why are you interested in this place anyway?"

"Since I was heavily damaged on the Lunar Base a couple months back, I've been having these strange dreams. Most nights when I recharge, I get these odd visions about a scientist Reploid talking to deactivated Reploids in pods. He's paranoid, delusional maybe as he seems to expect me to reply to his ramblings about danger and people coming to kill him and his 'creations'." Vile began explaining, turning around and pacing the room once.

"'Me'? What do you mean 'me'? You're in it?" Nana asked, turning to face the Ex-Hunter.

Vile nodded in reply. "Sometimes the dream is from the perspective of one of the Reploids in the pod. I just get this feeling that that's me in there, decades ago."

"What happened next?"

"The scientist retrieves an unstable device, a bomb maybe, from a terminal and when several Maverick Hunters storm in they take him down. But the bomb explodes, taking the entire building with it." Vile finished, returning to the operator's side.

"And you're sure this isn't just your mind playing tricks on you?"

"I never dreamed before, and definitely not like this. It feels like a memory, a long lost memory. The earliest memory I had before these dreams began creeping up was of me standing in line to enlist as a Hunter." The Renegade narrowed his eyes behind his visor to read the first few lines of the report.

"What about you? What is this 'dangerous' task you set out to do?" Vile inquired, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what her goal in all of this was.

"You've heard of the incident here on Giga City half a year ago, right?" Nana started and upon receiving an affirmative nod from her unlikely companion she continued.

"The leader of our rebellion against Epsilon's uprising, Chief R, was killed atop Central Tower after we thought the fight was finally over. Redips, a colonel with the Maverick Hunters and superior officer in charge of X' operation here turned out to be a traitor. He had a copy chip, enabling him to transform, like Axl and Lumine can. He was out to get the Supra Force Metal that was found here, it had been his goal from the start. When Chief R signaled in his vessel for landing, Redips opened fire and murdered him…" Nana's tone of voice saddened at the horrible memory.

"I recall all this. What does this have to do with Maverick Hunter records? His involvement was proven and obvious, wasn't it?"

"Yes. But a few days ago I found evidence of an illegal, outgoing transmission of highly classified information on our weapons systems and other defense mechanisms to a vessel which could only have been Redips'. No one in the Rebellion at the time had the skills needed to perform this task and it's only logical that Redips' possible accomplice would also be a Hunter, in on the whole scheme." Nana continued.

"Let me guess. When you presented this to Hunter HQ they immediately put a lid on it, not wanting it to get out and damage their all new and shiny reputation." Vile grumbled slightly as he recalled the hypocrisy the higher-ups in the Maverick Hunter chain of command suffered from.

"Exactly. So I set out on my own and what few leads I found lead me to the archives. Where things went a little awry." Nana took a deep breath before continuing. "I was at the archives to trace down the Hunter who might have done this. One of the last personnel rosters before Eurasia's impact had been stored there and the transmission the perpetrator had sent contained a personal tag. To get to my point…" Nana pressed a few keys and brought up the roster she had stolen from the Archives. She scrolled down until she reached the tag she had been searching for. Once she'd tracked it down she opened the file and some basic information on a young Reploid appeared on the screen. The Reploid was a young, generic type with blue eyes, tanned skin and a dark green color scheme. His mugshot didn't give the impression this Reploid was capable of anything illegal at all, let alone treason of the highest level.

"This is where it gets a little weird. There's nothing strange about this Reploid, he isn't even a fighter. He was part of a clean-up crew stationed in South City. But when I saw that tag again it felt like I'd seen it somewhere before. I compared it to the tag of the Reploid who wrote the report on the explosion. It's the same Hunter." Nana concluded as she highlighted both numerical sequences on both files.

"What does that mean? And wait… You said he was stationed in South City? What was he doing in Central than? And that also means he's been in service for over 20 years?" Vile inquired, not knowing what to think of this.

"I don't know, but I do know there's only one way to find out. You'll have to go see him. Though that'll be a little difficult I think." Nana stated.

"How so?"

"South City was completely destroyed by Eurasia's impact. It's just a ruinous ghost city in the middle of an ash wasteland now. I tracked down his residence so if you're lucky there are some remains you can search through for more information." Nana explained while she brought up some pictures and information on South City.

"So this 'grunt' worked as a clean-up Reploid for 20 years, appearing once in Central City, miraculously surviving the destruction of his city and managing to pop up again as Redips' accomplice on Giga City?" Vile recapped, raising one eyebrow as he highly doubted that it was all a coincidence.

"It doesn't make a bit of sense. Which is why either the report was faked, or the tag used to transmit the information on Giga City was. But whatever's the case this Reploid is our only lead and if you want to find out anything, you're going to have to pay South City a visit." Nana replied, turning her chair around to look up at the Maverick. Vile pondered the suggestion briefly before nodding.

"Alright, I'll need you to operate and transfer me." He added before turning around.

"Never thought I'd see the day I'd be Vile's operator…" Nana muttered, though in a way she was excited and at the same time nervous. She'd never been a battle operator before and she just hoped she could provide him with the intel he'd need.

"Never thought I'd see the day I'd 'have' an operator again." The renegade shot back, looking at her over his shoulder before entering the Transfer Room and walking onto the platform. Nana sat down behind the terminal after having double-checked the safety of the coordinates. She punched in a few commands and soon Vile vanished from sight in a tracing line of dark green energy.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Nana muttered as she sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair and returning to the large terminal in the main room to guide her new-found partner.

~~*~*~~

"This place is a dump. Even if they put the pieces together they won't find anythin' here no more." An extremely deep and rough voice could be heard from atop one of the crumbled skyscrapers of South City. The once tropical paradise city has been reduced to a bleak, brown, sandy wasteland. The impact of the colony had left nothing standing. The streets were filled with debris and the sand of the surrounding desert had covered most of the metropolis like a fine powder. The sight, coupled with the ever cloudy sky and pollution that changed the sun's light into a dreary orange darkness completed the impression the city gave those who looked upon it. It was, as the giant Reploid so eloquently put, a dump.

"Spectrum wants to play it safe, Onslaught. This 'Nana' chick has the skills to follow what tiny breadcrumbs were left behind all the way to the archives. And she got away with a sizeable amount of information. I doubt she'll be unable to find some peculiarities in there that'll lead her, and 'el walkin' weapon', to South Crummy City." The other voice came from a much smaller Reploid, barely the height of the large one's boot. The voice was high pitched but without the shrieking quality of Professor Gaudile's. It resembled the voice of an annoying child, gleefully pestering and teasing his fellows. Both forms were draped in thick cloth cloaks to shield them from the sand-filled winds that continuously blew through the wasteland and the tiny Reploid had mounted the other's shoulder idly.

"I guess the boss knows best, Frostbite. I just can't believe he was caught off guard." The Reploid named Onslaught replied.

"Neither can I, but it just goes to show even a master spy can be caught with his pants down once in a while. Now we better stay quiet and be on the look-out for any transfers, unless we want our pants around our ankles too." The smaller Frostbite commented in reply to his colleague.

Onslaught nodded slightly and slowly began backing away, vanishing into the ruins to take up a vantage point in which they were hard to spot, but also in which they had a good view of the city.


	9. Chapter 7: Into the Frying Pan

**Chapter 7: Into the Frying Pan**

A single line of green energy descended rapidly from the skies and as it collided with the sandy ground of what used to be downtown South City it began growing until it formed the silhouette of an heavily armed Reploid. Once Vile fully materialized he opened his eyes and began scanning the immediate surroundings. His hand then rose up to rest on the side of his helmet, a communication device installed in it bleeping to life.

"Nana, come in. I'm at the target area." Vile spoke through the com link he established with Nana's room in Giga City. His operator quickly responded.

"This is Nana. You're coming in loud and clear. You should be in the Downtown Shopping District… Or what used to be."

"I'm not picking up any signs of life at all. This place is so trashed even on-the-run Mavericks stay clear of it." Vile commented as his turned his eyes forward, towards the center of the ruins. The scene even managed to depress Vile a little, but only a little.

"I took the liberty of quickly skimming over some old reports on South City and some say you might come across a few old and malfunctioning Mechaniloids. But that's nothing you can't handle, I suppose." The pink-haired operator straightened her back a little nervously in her chair. She was still not used to the idea of having to aide Vile as his operator.

"Where to?" The renegade asked as he primed his shoulder cannon in case some of the Mechaniloids decided to make this anything but a cakewalk.

"Just keep going straight ahead, the main road you're on should lead directly to Bright's old house." Nana directed, using the name of their suspect.

The entire city was dead, in more ways than one. There was no sound but the cold desert wind blowing eerily through the empty, ruined streets. Most buildings had collapsed and some were covered under a dune of sand. The main street had more holes and debris on it than asphalt and Vile had to take a short detour numerous times as entire buildings had crumbled, blocking his route. Vile preferred to save up his jet boots for emergencies so he wasn't about to use them just to hop over wreckage. Soon Vile began to wonder if he truly was alone in that city. He attributed it to paranoia but the sound of bits of glass, brick or iron dropping to the ground, finally wedged free by the wind, would make anyone jumpy. Every time he heard something behind him the Reploid had to suppress the urge to turn around, hoping to counter an attack of an enemy.

It didn't take the Ex-Hunter long to reach the center square of the metropolis. Vile had been to South City in the past, during a mission to hunt down a Maverick. He could still remember the square in its full glory. It had been a huge, circular opening in the cityscape, the center occupied by a massive, marble fountain basin. It had once been filled to the brim with clear, cool water, kept clean by purification devices installed at the base of the giant statue that had been erected in the middle of the basin. The statue had been shaped in the image of a young , the man who had created the first Reploid, and the man who had designed numerous land marks that once made South City a tourist attraction. The sight today however was very different. The statue had broken off halfway down and large chunks of marble were missing from the center block. The water had dried up some time ago and instead the entire monument was covered in dirt, sand and some debris from the impact. It was almost cruelly symbolic of the disaster caused by Sigma. Vile watched the scene for a brief moment longer before circling around the square and heading on down the main street.

"The house should be coming up on your left right about… Now." Nana relayed through the com link. Vile took two more steps and a relatively intact home appeared around a corner on his left.

"Two story house, flat roof, lots of marble to decorate it and keep it in the style of this place?" Vile questioned.

"Yes, that's the place. So it's still standing?" Nana replied, happy that things were going their way for now.

"More or less. There's some damage to the second floor, I'll have to be careful it doesn't come down on me when I'm up there." The Renegade reported before slowly making his way to the front door. The sliding door was malfunctioning, or the feed that powered it had been cut off, so Vile had to force it open. Once the door had been forced to part he entered but did so cautiously. For all he knew the Reploid had set booby-traps for any trespassers and some of those might still be active.

The house's interior was pretty intact, all things considered. The main corridor held doorways into the kitchen, the living room and the basement. The staircase up to the first floor looked a little shaky and some steps had collapsed. Vile decided to check the ground floor first and walked through the various rooms. The kitchen was messy and before the water had receded it had been inundated by water leaks. Several cabinets and decorative items had plummeted to the ground, breaking a few tiles here and there. Vile hadn't exactly expected to find anything in the kitchen but he was going to do his job thoroughly. Moving on he found nothing but broken furniture and appliances in the other rooms of the ground floor.

Using his jet boots Vile managed to avert having to use the precarious staircase to get to the first floor. He had hoped not to make so much noise but it was preferable to going down to the basement, the hard way.

The first floor wasn't much to look at. Most of the windows were shattered, the bedrooms had been ravaged but there was one room that was relatively intact. It looked like a study of some kind with several bookcases and a portable computer that rested on a wooden desk. Vile had found it odd that a Reploid had need of two bedrooms and a kitchen but perhaps Bright had been living with several humans.

"I've found a computer in his study. Analyze it for me." Vile requested, opening the com to Nana once again.

"Analyze it?" She inquired to which Vile sighed once.

"Check it for anything suspicious, the last thing I want is for it to blow up in my face." Vile clarified.

Nana couldn't help but blush at what would've been a stupid question from any seasoned operator. But at the same time she found herself fighting back a remark, she couldn't help it she had never done this before. Vile's hand reached for one of the books on the nearest bookcase. He read the cover and noticed it was the same topic as many of the other books kept on the dark brown, wooden shelves. They were all books on research into the autonomy of Reploids, into how to further improve how Reploids experience pre-programmed emotion.

"This is complicated material for a Reploid working in a clean-up crew to read." Vile whispered, speaking to himself.

"Did you say something?" Nana asked. Vile merely shook his head while mumbling a faint 'no'.

"Well, according to my readings and scans the computer should be safe to use." The operator reported after another short wait. Vile lifted up the office chair that had fallen over and set it down in front of the laptop-like piece of equipment. Opening the device he pressed the power button and was pleased to find its battery hadn't died.

After about half an hour Vile grumbled in frustrations as the computer held no information they could use or that could even tie the Reploid to the incident in Central City. Most of the reports Bright had sent in were still backed up on the computer. He seemed rather neat and organized so it was hard to believe he'd not have stored the report like he had most others.

"It's as if he was never even there." Vile growled slightly. "This doesn't answer our questions at all. Either he is hiding any clues on purpose or he has nothing to do with Central City. There's also nothing indicating he left for an extended duration to Giga City." He continued but started uploading some of the data to Nana nonetheless.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Vile. This is a dead-end; activate your remote Transfer Signal as soon as you can." Nana spoke as she began receiving the files.

"This is odd…" Nana suddenly muttered.

"What?" The renegade inquired. He then slowly got up from the chair. He had heard something and it wasn't just the paranoia again, it sounded like an energy weapon arming in the distance.

"The files you're sending, they're corrupt. Well. Not corrupt but, they're just gibberish, as if they're fake." Nana explained, realizing what was going on the moment she finished her sentence.

"Get out of there Vile! It's a trap!" She shouted, quickly disconnecting the link in case they were trying to trace their whereabouts. Vile's head jerked to the right to look out one of the broken windows, spotting a bright dark blue flash of intense light. Vile wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out what that was and quickly fired a hole in the ceiling, escaping the confines of the shoddy structure using his jet boots. Vile barely made it out in time to avoid suffering the same fate as the entire building as a massive sphere of crackling energy collided with the study, reducing the entire house to rubble and leaving a small crater in its wake.

"The hell?" Vile cursed before landing on the ground again, the shockwave from the explosion almost pushing him down.

All around the Maverick strange silhouettes began appearing. They were all silhouettes of humanoid beings but they were translucent and would've been entirely invisible if not for the ripples caused by their movement. Vile couldn't keep his eyes on them as they moved from cover to cover, sticking to the buildings and piles of debris to further camouflage them.

"Vile! I'm reading numerous energy signatures all around you! Five in all!" Nana shouted through the com. "They're hard to detect so they must be using some sort of jamming equipment. They're assassin!" She continued.

"Stealth Cores?!" Vile exclaimed as he clenched his fists, his single eye flashing aggressively and his shoulder cannon humming as he readied himself for battle.

The first of the enemies sprung from hiding the moment it had closed a sufficient distance and Vile's back was turned. Vile grunted as he barely managed to roll away from a rapid slash of an energy saber. He got some distance between him and his foe again and stayed crouched and aimed his weapon.

His enemy looked like Reploids with their humanoid form. Its face was hidden by a strange, skull-shaped mask and its frame was only lightly armored to allow it to remain highly maneuverable and fast. Its body was colored a dark green with an almost black brown and a strange insignia was displayed on its shoulder pads. The Stealth Core was humming softly inside the Robot's abdomen and quickly began crackling with ominous dark lightning. Before Vile could fire a shot at the thing it dashed aside, all the while disappearing as its stealth mode activated.

"Damnit!" The next one engaged now, once again striking from behind Vile. It had far less luck however as Vile reacted quickly and reached around, grabbing hold of the wrist of the arm that held the lethal, orange saber. The weapon hummed as the two tried to gain an advantage in the deadlock through brute strength. Vile hadn't expected its next move however as the robot's back opened up, revealing two additional arms that rotated until they were securely attached to the sides of its abdomen. Both fists collided sharply with Vile's gut, forcing him to double over. The strange Reploid didn't make a sound as it reached back for a second blade. It never had the chance to strike as Vile fired his cannon in point blank range, the impact severing both its right arms and destroying a good portion of its chest. Vile straightened again as he still held the remains of the arm he had grabbed before, his opponent stumbling back, out of balance. He gazed at the arm once, uninterested, and cast it aside calmly.

"You're not a Reploid…" Vile muttered as he realized they were far too unresponsive, especially that close range blast would've gotten some kind of response from a Reploid, if only just frustration at the loss of several limbs. But this one simply continued to try and execute its orders. It was a high-grade Mechaniloid. Nothing more.

"Piece of junk!" Vile growled as he dashed at the Mechaniloid, an aura of energy surrounding him as he crashed into it before it could respond. The palm of his right hand gripped its head hard and he violently crushed it against a thick concrete wall behind it. The renegade flexed his fingers slightly as the headless drone collapsed entirely. They seemed to adapt their strategy now as they began to creep out of hiding. Their stealth was still active but he could see each of them sprouting two extra arms and drawing an energy saber for each one.

"Humph. What happened to fighting the old fashioned way? One saber not enough for you?" Vile asked, not really expecting an answer. The closest Mechaniloid engaged first, slashing horizontally with its primary arms before lunging with its secondary. The blades hummed dangerously as the slashes of energy missed a retreating Vile. Vile took aim and fired three shots from his cannon, each aimed for the Mechaniloid's chest. The mechanical enemy rapidly dodged all three blasts however by jumping to its side, using claws installed on its elbows and knees to attach itself to the wall of the ruinous building to Vile's left.

Vile managed to successfully dodge the flurry of slashes of two other Mechaniloids that engaged him. The Maverick's mind was working overtime to think up a plan but those things did not let up as their attacks were endless and the one crawling across the face of a building was fast approaching. Finding no better solution for now Vile decided to risk some injury in what could only be described as an all-out brawl. The powerful Reploid set his dash boots to overdrive and tackled the nearest Mechaniloid hard, forcing it to the ground. He pinned it underneath his legs and began pummeling it with several hard punches. One of his opponents approached from behind, its blades ready to strike. Vile's knee opened as he still kept the Mechaniloid pinned and a spherical grenade rolled out. The Ex-Hunter then quickly dashed away, the explosion of the fragmentation grenade taking out both Mechaniloids.

"Two down…" He commented, grinning as it had been ages since he last felt so alive. Two more assassins revealed themselves, joining the third who finally dismounted the wall. All three flurried their weapons and charged Vile. They moved erratically, zig-zagging and often using the sides of broken-down buildings to wall-kick over any projectile Vile fired at them. He wasn't about to be outdone and focused on the center Mechaniloid. The moment it got close enough to strike he blasted its Stealth core with several plasma shots, overloading the device and causing the robot to explode. The remaining two got in close and personal, their blades swiping and slashing rapidly. Vile was glad Gaudile had repaired his gyro systems to optimal functionality because even though these things were no Zero they were still blindingly fast and precise. Vile swayed and backed away nimbly, dodging their strikes until he saw an opening. Another blast to the core overloaded one more of the Mechaniloids, the shrapnel resulting from the explosion damaging the last one. Seeing his opportunity, Vile jumped up over the drone, his knee opening when he was directly over it. Vile's body crackled with electricity briefly as he released an orb of green energy that crashed into the Mechaniloid, frying and destroying it with ease. Vile landed behind the Mechaniloid and calmly rose from his crouched position, looking over his shoulder briefly before continuing on just as the drone fell back, critically damaged.

"Very impressive Ex-Maverick Hunter, or is it Renegade? Or is it Mercenary?" The deep booming voice laughed mockingly. "You don't know yourself, do you?"

"Show yourself!" Vile called out, his eyes scanning the surroundings calmly. He quickly spotted some movement behind him, back from where he had come from along the main street. A giant Reploid stood there, 50 feet away, a tattered cloak hiding his massive frame. The silhouette slowly bent its legs and pushed off, using dash boots to jump impressively high. Vile didn't so much as blink as the giant Reploid landed barely half a foot away from him, dust whipped up from the impact. As the cloaked figure rose to full length Vile had to tilt his head up to meet the Reploid's eyes.

"Welcome to your funeral, little man… I'll try to make it quick." The deep voice uttered, the Reploid three times Vile's size.

"Good, I've been itching for a decent fight." Vile shot back, grinning behind his helmet's visor.


	10. Chapter 8: The Revenants

**Chapter 8: The Revenants**

The two continued to stare at one another, sizing each other up, trying to find a weakness in the other's resolve. When the large Reploid failed to find it he decided to throw the first punch. The cloak draped around his frame moved wildly as he raised his right fist, bringing it down on Vile like a massive hammer. The much nimbler Reploid rapidly dashed aside to avoid being reduced to nothing but a very flat plate. The giant straightened again, his fist having crushed the tiles it had hit.

"Good, good." He spoke, chuckling. His hand gripped his cloak tightly before ripping it from around his body, casting it to the wind. Vile wasn't intimidated by the Reploid who resembled a tank on legs. The Reploid's frame was massive, thick armored plating covering his body in layers. His shoulder pads were broad and his boots had been reinforced to handle the force of the jet boots that had to lift the heavy Reploid. His head was the only unprotected part of his body and with white, long, balding hair and a short beard he resembled a seasoned fighter. A crimson targeting system covered his right eye and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"The name's Onslaught, Revenant of Wrath. The boss wants you dead." Onslaught introduced, his dark blue and silver color scheme shining brightly in the orange light of the sun. He reached back and grabbed a very long, wide muzzled rifle that crackled with energy. Three containers held the lethal plasma energy used to power the energy weapon and a large laser scope would aide him in picking out his target. His left arm seemed to have a circular device mounted on the top of its wrist and as he clenched his hand into a fist the device began spinning rapidly. A circular energy shield, half his size in radius, activated and began humming loudly. Vile only now noticed the strange, long and thick steel bars attached to his shoulders that pointed straight upwards. He spotted the same type of material attached to Onslaught's hips.

*A particle projector… This guy is carrying around a weapon used on battleships…* Vile thought to himself, pleased to find Onslaught had deactivated it for now.

Onslaught wasted no more time on words and stormed into action. Taking aim he fired several powerful blasts of his rifle, his internal and external targeting systems making each shot lethally precise. Vile reacted quickly however, firing his shoulder cannon twice, making the spheres of energy collide with Onslaught's shots. The explosion that followed the clash of conflicting energy forced both Reploid's to cover their eyes briefly. The giant had opened fire again, the massive rifle apparently highly resistant to overheating as the rapid barrage seemed nothing it couldn't handle. The Renegade had no intention of becoming target practice. Activating his jet boots, Vile took to the air, firing triple shots from his cannon, hoping to hit areas on the Reploid's body that were less protected than the rest of the bulky frame. Onslaught raised his left arm however, the energy shield more than powerful enough to absorb the blasts.

"Nice try! But you can't hide up there!!" Onslaught yelled out over the noise of weapon fire. The front of his shoulder pads opened up and as soon as there was an opening in the Ex-Hunter's assault he moved his shield arm out of the way and unleashed a spray of small missiles. Using his advantage of being able to move in any direction while airborne, Vile managed to dodge the volley. The missiles were only semi-homing so they arced widely, trying to compensate for Vile's movements and collided with the ruins around the two.

"Nana! Analyze his frame! If there's a hole in that plate armor I want to know about it!" Vile yelled out into his com while opening his right knee and firing a glowing, light blue grenade at Onslaught.

"I'm on it! Try to keep him preoccupied." Nana replied, taking a deep breath to stay calm and began looking over the readings she was getting from Vile.

Vile grinned viciously behind his helmet. "That won't be a problem." He replied, flying towards the roof of a nearby, semi-intact building. Onslaught raised his shield to guard against the grenade. The device exploded on contact but instead of a blast of flame and shrapnel it instead erupted into an orb of plasma energy that remained stationary. It crackled and sparked dangerously as it lingered, serving as both a trap and an obstacle. The Revenant growled in frustration as his energy shield short-circuited from the strange electric energy emanating from the explosive.

Vile was now behind him, still holding the high ground. The green Reploid gripped his shoulder cannon and began charging it, his other shoulder opening to reveal a small pack filled with tiny rockets.

Onslaught groaned in pain as the first volley of explosives collided with his heavily armored back. They did nothing but leave scorch marks however, and make him angry. The laser scope on his rifle activated and the red line quickly aimed for the Renegade. A thin and highly condensed stream of energy fired from the muzzle of the weapon, powerful enough to cause serious damage when aimed properly. The stream moved rapidly and despite his best efforts, Vile only managed to sway aside enough for it to hit his left shoulder instead of his chest. The impact almost grounded him but he managed to keep his balance by moving with the force, turning around 360° once and dropping to his knees to face Onslaught again. He hadn't gathered as much energy as he would've liked but he needed to keep moving if he was to avoid becoming his opponent's pin cushion.

"Why don't you try this on for size, oversized tin can!!" Vile cried out as he fired his shoulder cannon, the energy erupting in a blue orb of energy, the core a bright silver and it was far larger than his regular shots. Onslaught tried to get his shield to work but was instead forced to raise his left arm with the defense mechanism offline. The orb crashed into his guard, exploding in a large discharge of electrocuting energy. Vile knew better than to think that was enough so he took off to the air once more and continued to fire blasts from his cannon towards the center of the dust and sand blanket that had been whipped up by the previous impact. It became apparent rather quickly that he was barely denting the giant's armor when several sniper beams were fired at the flying Reploid from the dust cloud.

Vile set his boots to overdrive and boosted to his right, the speed he dashed aside with enough to dodge the beams, but he had fallen into Onslaught's little trap. As the dust cleared, the hulking tank reached for three grenades very similar to the plasma one Vile had used on his shield. Laughing boisterously he hurled all three into the air, right along Vile's flight path. The grenades exploded in sequence and the Renegade was unable to fly past the third. The energy surged through his body, deactivating his jets and sending him tumbling down to the ground.

"Vile, I think I've found a weakness!" Nana reported as Vile regained his balance and landed in a crouched position on the ground. A loud 'oumph' was all the reply the operator got but she continued regardless.

"He's only using energy weapons and despite constant fire, none of them overheat. That's because they're connected to his body and several systems on his frame aide in cooling that weaponry. Logically, heat vents like that would be located on his back, try to get around him again and hit him there. It won't take him down but it'll make his weapons far less of a threat, he might even destroy them himself from overusing them." Nana explained as Vile dashed left and right rapidly to dodge more incoming fire from the Revenant.

"You're guessing? Grr… I 'guess' that'll have to do then." Vile complained grumpily, clenching his fists and getting ready for a daring maneuver. After all, the Renegade wasn't exactly known for prudence and collected action in the heat of battle. Vile began running at the massive Reploid, using his shoulder cannon to disperse incoming fire from Onslaught as before.

"Come to yer doom, Vile!" Onslaught roared apparently happy with the prospect of having Vile up close and personal, most likely so he could rip the much smaller Reploid to shreds with his bare hands. He pulled his free arm back and threw a powerful straight punch for Vile, who responded in kind. Their fists met halfway, but Vile had managed to stretch his arm fully, intercepting Onslaught's attack before he had managed to put all his force behind it. The impact made the giant stumble slightly, especially the Particle Projector Rods on his back making him top-heavy and unbalanced. Vile reached for the wrist of the hand he had pushed back and pulled Onslaught down closer again, a head butt further disorienting the surprised hulk. Seeing the golden opportunity, Vile placed one booted leg on his foe's abdomen and then a second on his chest and then he finally leaped over the Revenant, landing behind him. The increasingly violent Vile was never one to waste time so he immediately turned around to face the still stumbling Onslaught, his eyes trying to find the heat vents Nana had spoken of.

"They're on his lower back!" Nana cried out triumphantly. Vile didn't know how she had managed to learn that, but he didn't really care either. To keep the pressure on his opponent the Renegade opened fire with his shoulder cannon, aiming each hit for the shielded heat vents just underneath one of the light plates on Onslaught's back. The blasts sent pain shooting through the Reploid. Vile's advantage was short-lived however when Onslaught swung around, the back of his fist connecting sharply with the side of Vile's face. The powerful blow sent Vile skidding over the ground for several feet before he finally slid to a stop. Onslaught's expression and the obvious damage to his back made it more than clear that the barrage had caused internal damage.

"Hahaha! What's the matter? Fight not fun anymore?" Vile mocked, raising a hand and motioning for Onslaught to approach, if he dared. Like a stampeding rhino, Onslaught lowered his body and began charging Vile, his energy rifle securely fastened to his back once more. Vile waited until the absolute last minute before activating his jet boots to dodge the incoming brute.

"I'm picking up another energy signal, watch out!" The pink-haired Giga City official warned as warnings began popping up on her view screen. Her words had come too late as Vile did not find himself propelled into the air. Looking down Vile saw both his booted feet frozen to the ground. When his eyes turned up he saw that Onslaught was upon him.

"Crap." He muttered calmly before feeling the full force of Onslaught's shoulder tackle. The massive body, paired with the momentum of the long charge, hurled Vile over 12 feet through the air, the ice breaking under the strain immediately. The Renegade grunted in pain as he collided with the base of Doctor Cain's old statue in the middle of the dried up fountain. The knock had scrambled his sensors, a concussion for a Reploid one could say. His vision was spinning and his entire body ached in pain from the powerful impact. As his focus returned, Vile slowly got up on his feet, his teeth clenched in anger at the cheap shot.

"Who's the slimy coward who hit me with my back turned?!" He called out, losing his very short temper. It was then that he noticed the newcomer. The much smaller Frostbite had appeared on the scene, still hidden by his cloak. The tiny Reploid crossed his arms smugly and stood beside his colleague. Onslaught was having trouble containing his rage but slowly began calming down.

"I'm Frostbite, most talented and gifted member of the Revenants." Frostbite introduced, grabbing hold of his cloak and ripping it off as Onslaught had done before him. The tiny Reploid had a very lithe and nimble body with soft blues and silvers. His armor was very light and most of his body was covered by a basic silver undershirt with two vertical black lines running down his sides, past the belt and down to his boots. His shoulder pads were cylindrical with a thick spike sticking out front, back and side. His head was protected by a helmet shaped like a wolf, its muzzle flattened and mouth wide open so his face was visible. His skin was pale and his features resembled a young boy's. His strange purple eyes stared at the Renegade with a strange smugness, the odd black lines running down from them to just above his lips giving him a strange appearance indeed. The dwarf put his hands arrogantly in his sides and tilted his head up, an act that indicated he felt superior to those around him, like a noble looking down on peasants.

"Revenants?" Vile inquired, Onslaught having used the same name.

"I'm sure your operator can fill you in on that, but right now Spectrum wants you dead. You're a danger to our mission, poking your nose in where it doesn't belong." He spoke, grinning widely, baring two sharp fangs.

"Nana, any readings on the short one?" Vile quickly asked.

"No, nothing that I can learn from basic analysis, you'll have to be careful." Nana replied, pouting slightly as she was growing worried for her associate.

Without further delay, Frostbite gritted his teeth, the smile that belonged to a teasing pest remained on his face. He clenched his small hands into fists and an ice cloud began forming over the circular indents on top of his shoulder pads. Soon two large icicles, easily the size and thickness of his torso, shot out of them. Vapor wafted from Frostbite as he 'fired' up his systems, activating what seemed to be an array of abilities involving ice and frost.

"Ready? Set Go!" Frostbite proclaimed with his high pitched voice and darted for Vile, rapidly.

Vile braced himself and opened fire, the blue orbs of energy heading straight for the charging Frostbite. The tiny Reploid was rapid however and leaped over the barrage, using small bursts of his dash boots to remain airborne until he was located straight above the renegade. The ice-controlling Revenant's body began spinning rapidly while he remained stationary overhead, his body tilting downwards so the icicles on his shoulders aimed down at Frostbite's target. Cold fumes and ice dust surrounded him like a thick fog as the rapid spinning motion blurred his frame and made him resemble a large spike ready to come tumbling down and impale any unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. Without warning Frostbite activated his boots and descended on Vile, who had turned his gaze upwards in time to spot the attack coming. The Ex-Hunter jumped aside, out of the fountain and barrel-rolled over the ground several times to make sure he avoided the attack completely. His opponent crashed into the base of the fountain behind him, a mist of ice cold air whipped up and the sound of the icicles shattering reaching Vile as he turned to try and get a fix on Frostbite. Vile barely had time to react to what came next. The icicles that had shattered were apparently anything but normal ice. The razor-sharp shards scattered in all directions like the fragmentation of a grenade. The only thing preventing the shards from reducing Vile to a pincushion was the large piece of debris he dashed behind.

Vile could hear the Reploid's mocking laughter from where he stood. Frostbite slowly climbed out of the fountain, crossing his arms smugly.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He called out, trying to taunt the hot-tempered renegade into action.

"The little bastard's mocking me…" Vile cursed, clenching his fists in anger. He needed to get close to him, take away his advantage of speed and agility. Leaping from cover, Vile opened fire while Frostbite was still laughing at his own words. The plasma spheres raced toward the small Reploid but never hit their mark. The Revenant had opened his palms and small discs of ice had formed and hovered an inch from his hands. Each disc shattered when one of Vile's shots collided with them but Frostbite easily replaced the simple but effective means of defense. Trying things from a different angle, the Renegade activated his jet boots and flew up into air, all the while firing a volley of rapid but weaker orbs of energy from his shoulder cannon.

"Ya-ha! You're so easy to predict!" Frostbite shouted as he blocked two more energy blasts before dashing forward, passing underneath the airborne Vile and dodging the rest of the volley. Frostbite stopped near the other side of the fountain and began gathering more cold around his hands. The mist began packing together in his palms, condensing into solid ice and elongating into semi-translucent, silver javelins. With another amused cry he hurled the first of the dangerously sharp weapons at Vile, who was forced to descend quickly to dodge the projectile. The second javelin soon followed and missed the flying Reploid only by an inch. Vile cursed at struggling to keep up with the tiny Frostbite, who in turn reveled at having the upper hand and continued to throw javelin after javelin, his aim becoming more precise with each thrown spear.

Vile realized his next maneuver was risky but taking a chance was what made battle so thrilling. Putting his boots into overdrive he tilted his body forward and began to dive down, straight for his enemy down below. His descend was rapid but Frostbite wasn't caught off guard. The blue Reploid continued to spawn javelins and hurled them one after the other at the semi-vulnerable Vile. None of the spears hit their intended target however as Vile either reduced them to shards and vapor with his shoulder cannon or adjusted his flight path enough to have them pass him by harmlessly. When he got close enough he activated the rocket pack on his shoulder but instead of firing a volley of smaller rockets he set the device to fire a single, spherical, metallic object. The sphere profited from the momentum Vile's descend had built up to race rapidly towards an unwary Frostbite. As soon as the Revenant came in range the device activated. On both horizontal sides of the sphere a pair of panels opened up to reveal a deep blue energy core. The device began spinning in place, projecting a spherical barrier of electrical energy around it. It was a drone of sorts as it was semi-aware of its target and continued to move closer. Frostbite was unable to move away in time and the left side of his body was caught in the electric field projected by the drone. The Reploid cried out in pain as he felt the shocks coursing through his frame, overloading some of his circuitry and frying others. The damage itself was minimal but his entire left arm and leg were completely paralyzed and because his left side was less than responsive it became a struggle to even pivot his torso. It was more than enough of a distraction for Vile to get up close and personal like he had wanted to. Before landing behind Frostbite he fired another blast, painfully scarring the Reploid's right arm. The moment he landed he turned around and slammed his fist into the side of the Revenant's head and then grabbed hold of the lightweight Reploid's right leg, hurling him over his shoulder into a nearby roadside lamppost with little effort. Behind Vile the drone had used up all its energy and dropped to the ground and exploded soon after. In an attempt to defend himself, despite being prone and vulnerable, Frostbite placed his right hand on the ground. The frost his power generated began expanding across the pavement and the asphalt Vile stood on. In less than a second the floor surrounding Frostbite was covered in a thin layer of perfectly flat, and as such very slippery, ice. Had Vile not boosted up into the air again he would most likely be frozen to the ground like he had been before. The Revenant got back up slowly, pleased to find control over his left side returning slowly. Frostbite was angered however and he returned to creating Javelins and throwing them at his opponent. This time he hit his mark as the ex-Hunter was still distracted by the ice-covered ground. The Javelin penetrated his shoulder but didn't go all the way through to the other side. With a painful grunt Vile pulled it free and shattered it. The next attack from the tiny ice-generator was a direct hit to one of Vile's Jet Boots and a strange stream of ice cold air generated by Frostbite's shoulder pads froze that same boot solid. The sudden loss of one of his jets caused Vile to spin out of control before he deactivated the other. The force that had been generated by his brief, erratic flight through the air sent him crashing into the face of one of the few relatively intact buildings in the city and he hit the pavement below with a loud grunt.

Vile heard Nana on the other end of the communications link shouting out his name in worry but he didn't bother with answering, her view screen would show her enough information about his status. Vile rose to his feet and quickly located a nimble Frostbite as the tiny Reploid had begun spinning his body again and charged for the Renegade like a massive drill. Because of the vapor and mist surrounding the Reploid it was very difficult to properly aim for Frostbite actual frame. Vile decided to take a chance and fired three shots from his shoulder-mounted weapon, all aimed at the approximate center of the charge. Two of his blasts were simply deflected by the torrent but the third was a perfect hit. Frostbite's right shoulder had been painfully damaged by the blast and the loss of focus as well as the force of impact made him spin out of control. Soon the mist was lifted and he crashed, head-first, into the old fountain basin's outer wall.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Vile stated as he took aim for the dizzy Frostbite, ready to pelt him with a barrage of energy until nothing but scrap remained of him. His window of opportunity vanished as quickly as it had come however as Nana's voice sounded over the com link.

"I'm picking up a massive energy build up from down the road… It's Onslaught's Particle Projector! He's ready to fire!" Nana warned, hoping her warning did not come too late. Vile quickly looked to his left to find the giant standing with both feet firmly planted into the asphalt of the road. The obsidian steel rods on Onslaught's hips had pivoted so they now aimed directly forward, the rods on his shoulders having done the same. Dark energy crackled along the length of all four projectors and a massive sphere had appeared between them. The energy the giant had collected was off the charts and a direct hit wouldn't leave enough of Vile left to fabricate a pencil sharpener. The Renegade had just switched on his sole defrosted boot when Frostbite quickly responded by freezing the ground once more. The thick layer of ice spread up Vile's legs, holding him in place.

"Damnit! I'll rip your tiny head off for this!" Vile cursed as he attempted to free himself. Just as Onslaught prepared to fire he was able to shatter the ice holding him in place with a solid punch. He wasn't about to waste any time checking to see if both his boots actually worked and he immediately boosted up into the air. A blinding flash swept across the city as Onslaught "pulled the trigger". The massive orb of energy was propelled forward with incredible speed and past underneath Vile, missing him by a measly few inches. The sonic shockwave it's passing emitted was enough to push him up higher and knocked him through the window of one of the nearby buildings. The glass shattered and he crashed into what was left of the second story floor. The sound of the energy orb colliding with a derelict structure was deafening and the blast could most likely be seen from the other side of the large ruinous city.

"Vile! Come in! Are you alright?!" Nana inquired. A grunt was all she needed to be reassured at least to some extent. Planting the palms of his hands firmly on the floor, Vile crawled onto his knees and shook his head.

"I'm fine… That heavily armed blockhead missed." He muttered as he got up off the floor.

"They're still trying to trace our whereabouts through some of the files you uploaded, I'm afraid if I keep the com link open any longer they'll find us! But it means I have to shut down all lines of communications between us, which includes your remote transfer signal." Nana explained.

"So you won't be able to get me out of here if things get too hairy?" Vile checked.

"Too hairy? You've been impaled, frozen, beaten and almost incinerated! Please tell me when it gets "too hairy" for you." She lectured. "They've started ganging up on you, ego or no ego I'm transferring you out of there now, while we still can." Nana ordered.

"I see you're going to be spoiling all my fun from now on." Vile complained before knocking down one of the room's doors and dashing through to avoid being blasted apart by an incoming volley of missiles from the towering Reploid below.

"I've almost got a fix on you. They're jamming the city pretty thoroughly." Nana reported.

Vile realized he was a sitting duck inside the ruined building he had been knocked into. He figured if he stuck to the high ground and stayed out of sight he could buy Nana the time she needed to get a proper fix on his signal. Shattering another window down the hall he dashed out of the corridor and onto the rooftop of a building on the other side of the alleyway below. A well-aimed and charged blast from Onslaught's rifle reduced the building to rubble and like a wave of destruction, Onslaught began systematically destroying each building Vile traversed. He wasn't about the give the Renegade a single moment to rest. Vile cursed as he reached the edge of one of the rooftops. There were no more buildings left standing within jumping distance so he took a few steps back and prepared to take flight.

"Hold it! Turn around… I wanna see your face before I smash it in." Frostbite threatened as he had jumped up onto the rooftop and stood ready and armed on the other side. Vile turned to face the annoying, child-like Reploid, his cannon charged and ready for use. But just as Frostbite pulled his arm back to throw the newest javelin he had formed, Vile vanished in a flash of green light, his dematerialized body ascending into the skies rapidly. Frostbite gritted his teeth as he watched the stream of energy disappear from sight, the arm that held his weapon lowering slowly.

"Spectrum's going to kill us…" He muttered with a slight pouty expression on his face.


	11. Chapter 9: Encounter in Central City

**Chapter 9: Encounter in Central City**

"Damnit!" Vile cursed as he slammed his fist into one of the walls of the transfer room.

"Are you alright?" Nana asked timidly as she entered the side room. The Renegade was angry and she knew that wasn't the best of times to be around him. Vile's T-shaped visor turned to face her.

"Of course. But we're right back where we started. That whole trip to South City was pointless!" He shouted aggressively, annoyed at being played for a fool by these "Revenants".

"Calm down. We might not know a lot about them but at least we have a name for whoever's trying to stop us from finding out more about your past, and Chief R's death." Nana replied as she backed away and returned to her console in the other room of the apartment. Vile narrowed his crimson eye as he followed her.

"Frostbite mentioned you might know more about who they are. Do you?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

Nana nodded calmly as she brought up a few data entries on the Revenants from the Giga City archives. The screen showed several poor quality pictures of Reploids and only Onslaught was easily picked out in one of them due to his size and weaponry. "I don't know much because not much is known about them in general. What I do know is that they're a team of elite Reploid mercenaries. There are four of them in all and they've been involved in many of the recent conflicts and have turned the tides of many battles to their employer's favor." Nana started. Vile walked up to the view screen and leaned forward, one hand gripping the back of Nana's seat.

"I'm guessing their price tag is rather significant?"

"Naturally. They have a reputation of always finishing their job successfully. It's safe to assume that their employer has a lot of resources had his disposal to be able to afford their services." The pink-haired operator replied, her fingers brushing aside her white bang.

"What else can you tell me?"

"Not much. I have lists of known operations they have been involved in but nothing is relative to us and the four members of the team are quite adept at covering their tracks so finding out their identity is impossible."

"This doesn't exactly help us. I doubt we can trick them into revealing their location with the false promise of work. They're professional enough to disappear from the market while on the payroll." Vile commented as he straightened his back.

"I wouldn't be so sure. The Revenants usually work alone, but they still prefer to keep administration in the hands of someone else. Someone who allegedly has ties to them is being held captive by the Maverick Hunters for questioning. The Revenants are wanted criminals you see, due to the nature of some of the work they've accepted and executed in the past." Nana explained. She quickly ran a search of news reports of the last two weeks and was pleased at finding results almost instantaneously.

"Rand Jantis was arrested earlier today by a Maverick Hunter unit outside his home in West City and was transferred to Central City's Detention Facility for questioning…" Vile read aloud. "I think we should pay him a visit."

"I agree. I'll start doing some research into the facility's layout and security detail." Nana started but she was quickly interrupted by the green-armored Reploid.

"No need. I'm well acquainted with the place. I wasn't exactly the kind of Hunter who enjoyed following the rulebook."

"You don't say…" Nana muttered. She smirked as Vile gave her a slightly angered look, he didn't exactly appreciate her sarcasm.

"I suggest we use the cover of night, it'll be hard enough as it is to get in there without broad daylight shouting out your position." The young operator suggested.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting too long. I have questions that need answering. I'll recharge and repair in the meantime." Vile suggested. It annoyed him that he was still restricted in choice of weapons. While most of his systems had been fully repaired by Gaudile, he lacked the ammunition to actually use the weaponry.

The hexagonal facility was just like he remembered it. Vile had spent a lot of his time as a hunter incarcerated there among the criminals and Mavericks. He had been charged for misconduct, complete disregard of the rules, the law and his superior's orders and even the deliberate deaths of innocents just to get to his prey. While he always got the job done there was never enough left of the Maverick to fill an ashtray. The structure towered over the buildings surrounding it and was protected by several turret emplacements that had been set up atop encircling spires. The cold steel reflected the street lights of several Central City highways that ran past it and high, electrified fences served as an additional obstacle to make sure incarcerated criminals had nowhere to run. Each corner of the hexagonal bunker extended upwards into a high, defensive tower outfitted with turrets, sensors, searchlights and several heavily armed Reploid guards. Vile's crimson eye flashed slightly and narrowed as he glanced from one tower to the next. He had broken out of there once before, but had gotten the assistance of Sigma. This time he needed to break in, unnoticed, and get out in one piece and all of that by his lonesome. The Renegade couldn't help but grin at the excitement. This was far better than his short-lived mercenary days. Those guards would prove to be at least a bit of a challenge.

"I'm at the target area. How's deactivating the south section of the security grid coming along?" Vile asked from his crouched position over the structure. He had used his jet boots on a low setting to silently fly up to one of the metal beams connecting two columns that supported a nearby highway.

"Almost done. The grid's extremely well secured from outside, unauthorized access and has a lot of backup systems. I can't shut those down so you'll have a very small window to get in. Think you'll cross the distance in time?" Nana replied over the comlink.

"You just worry about taking it down. Leave the fancy flying to me." The Renegade rose up and rolled his shoulders twice to "loosen up" before leaning forward, taking one step forward so he was ready to boost off the beam.

"Alright. Deactivating the grid in one… Two… Three… Now!" Nana exclaimed as she pressed the last key on her console. Instantly a large power failure blacked out the southern side of the facility. The tower in the corner went dark and the laser fences deactivated. Nana had barely uttered that last word when Vile's boots activated in a powerful thrust that sent him flying towards the structure. Putting his jets in overdrive Vile rushed through each layer of fences and security systems all the way to the outer wall of the actual building. The Ex-Hunter immediately switched off his boots and ran for one of the side entrances that lead into a storage room. Despite the flash of light and trail of flames that his flight spawned the confusion in that sector had diverted the guards' attention and Vile was pleased to see he hadn't been noticed. With the lights still down it was easy for the green Reploid to overpower the single, confused Hunter that had been guarding the entrance. Vile had slammed the Reploid's head into the wall and thrown the body behind a pile of crates after taking whatever credentials or keycards could be found on his body.

"I'm at the side entrance. You said there was a set procedure to unlock it?" Vile asked over the com in his helmet, his white hand cupping the side of his head.

"Yes, I brought up the data already. Enter the code on the card first, then slide it twice, once down, once up." Nana explained. "It's vital you do it this way or you'll set off a warning alarm and a patrol will be sent down if it's not turned off by then." The young operator continued.

Vile proceeded as she explained and soon slipped into the detention center just as the backup systems sprung to life, restoring order outside. The incident would increase patrols inside the building too but they'd mostly be on a precautionary level of alert so they were looking for obvious intruders. The Renegade just needed to tread carefully. The T-visored helmet looked left and right as he examined the store room. He was in luck; the entire room was abandoned and filled to the brim with ammunition for the various weapons used by the guards. A quick scan of the metal crates revealed some that contained solid rounds he could use to load his arm-mounted Vulcan guns. In the far back there were even a few long crates of rockets that were used to subdue the larger Mavericks being held captive there.

"Vile? What's the hold-up?" Nana asked after not hearing from her partner for several minutes.

"Just stocking up on some goodies…" He replied, grinning broadly as he saw the ammo readings inside his helmet go up. He'd stocked up on rockets, solid rounds and grenades. He felt… complete, and like a kid with a new toy he couldn't wait to blow something up.

"I can't believe we're robbing a prison store room…" Nana muttered, her palm holding her forehead as she shook her head slightly.

"Just tell me where to find this 'Rand' guy and keep your comments to yourself." He ordered grumpily.

"Block 3D. Head down the hall and take the elevator up four floors. It's quickest if you go east from the room you're in." Nana answered, ignoring the rude Ex-Hunter's extra request.

Vile opened the sliding door out the storage room and looked down the hall to check if the coast was clear before moving on. Heading right he walked through the monotone, grey metal hallways until he came to the lift door at the end of one. To his left, on the other side of a glass window, he could see the large hall where prisoners of this detention block could stretch their legs a little. It had tables and some recreational devices and several floors of balconies as well that lead to the rows of cell rooms. Luckily the Renegade's target was in a protected, isolated cell. Rand was too valuable a captive to leave out there, where he could possibly be killed for knowing too much about the wrong kind of people. The hall was empty right now as the prisoners had all been locked up for the night and security seemed lax. Pressing the elevator button he stepped aside to make sure it was both empty and if it didn't have a camera installed. He proceeded to press the button for the 4th floor and crossed his arms as he waited. He didn't like the idea of taking the elevator but it was quicker. He just hoped there was no patrol on the other side of the door when it stopped as he had no immediate place to hide. Soon the lift grinded to a halt and the doors slid open with a soft hiss. The hallway before him was poorly lit and left and right of it were isolation cells. Each cell was surrounded by three solid steel walls and laser bars on the side facing the corridor. There were no Hunters in sight, which instantly struck Vile as odd. The lights were dimmed, the camera's were… missing and the only active and occupied cell was in the far back, the one Rand supposedly occupied.

"Something wrong?" Nana asked as the Renegade had been standing still just outside the lift for several moments.

"No…" Vile whispered in reply as he cautiously continued. After passing half a dozen cells he reached the only active one and made sure to keep his cannon at the ready. It seemed unnecessary however as the prisoner sat, unarmed, on his bunk bed behind the energy bars.

"Wh-Who're you? You're not a guard!" The Reploid cried out and immediately raised his arms to cover his face in both fear and reflex. "Please don't kill me, I don't know anything!"

"Relax, drama queen. I'm not a Revenant hitman." Vile stated calmly as he deactivated his cannon. The weapon reset to its semi-vertical angle and stopped humming softly.

"But you're not a hunter either right? What do you want from me?" The scrawny Reploid looked the part he had played within the Revenants. He wasn't a fighter. The thin, poorly armored Reploid was colored a black and orange, the shirt and cloth parts of his frame being black. His hair was dirty and unruly and seemed to have dulled to an unattractive shade of grey. A set of blue eyes looked up at the helmeted head of Vile.

"Information. About the Revenants. In exchange I might be able to break you out of here." The Renegade replied, his hand already tapping one of the laser emitters of the cell. The cylinder-shaped devices were attached to the walls, floor and ceiling and projected a thick, purple beam of energy. Touching the beams would result in a violent shock of varying intensity depending on how hard they were struck.

"The Revenants? Give up. A lot of people have tried to catch them, they've all failed. And plenty of them looked a lot more challenging than you. It's best for everyone that you just leave the secrets in the dark and go home." Rand explained as he looked at the floor briefly.

"I can't do that. I have lot riding on this and I won't be stopped by a bunch of arrogant mercs." Vile grunted. Rand looked up again and sighed before rising to his feet. The ex-hunter immediately noticed a change in his behavior. Rand seemed more confident and his voice was deeper and familiar.

"Trust me. It's better for you if you back away now." Rand rephrased as he took a few steps towards the bars.

"I don't think so." Vile answered, taking a step back himself before finally realizing what was going on. The Hunter back at West City sounded much like Rand did now, maybe this was the Reploid, but disguised? No sooner had the Renegade realized this when half of Rand's arm morphed into an ebon plated limb, holding a buster pistol. Reacting quickly, Vile was able to dodge the energy shot only narrowly.

"Damnit! It's a trap!" He shouted, so Nana knew what was going on.

"I'm detecting an energy spike! That pistol shot set off an alarm!" Nana reported as she looked over the information on the facility she could hack into remotely.

"I'm not leaving until I rip that guy's head off his neck." Vile spat angrily as he rose and turned to face Spectrum. The black armored Reploid had shifted to his own body completely by now and his two, yellow colored sabers easily slashed apart the energy emitters. Spectrum walked out into the narrow corridor and narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"I can't say I'm disappointed that you decided to press on. This gives me a chance at payback for that cheap shot." Spectrum stated calmly.

"Cheap shot? Heh… So you were that Hunter back in West City. You must have a Copy Chip installed." Vile reasoned before grinning beneath his helmet. "What can I say? All's fair in love and war. And besides, I think we're even on the cheap tricks level, shapeshifting piece of junk." The aggressive combat Reploid retorted.

"My name is Spectrum." The black and green-trimmed Reploid decided not to waste any more time on words and after flourishing his sabers to add force to the declaration of his name and dashed for Vile. The renegade knew he was at a serious disadvantage in that tight corridor as he didn't have the room he needed to properly dodge those blades. Spectrum was in melee range in an instant and immediately slashed for one of Vile's arms, hoping to sever it cleanly. The blade hummed as it cut the air and as it missed it slashed the floor, leaving a glowing, red-hot mark where it had hit. Vile arched backwards to dodge a follow-up slash headed for his neck and took the chance to activate the Vulcan guns installed in his fingertips. Vile activated his jet boots and dashed backwards, away from the lethal swordsman. A hailstorm of bullets erupted from Vile's fingers and threatened to turn Spectrum into a pincushion. None of the rounds were able to get passed Spectrum's defense however as the ebon Reploid spun his sabers rapidly in front of him. The energy streams acted like a shield and incinerated the bullets in mid-flight. As he kept up this improvised barrier, the copy Reploid continued to approach Vile, one step at a time. The Renegade turned up the heat as he activated his shoulder cannon and added a powerful blast of plasma to the barrage. The discharge of energy collided with Spectrum's blades however and met the same fate as the Vulcan rounds before it. A small pause in the barrage ensued as Vile had to reload and recharge. He felt the lift door against his back as he had backed away through the hallway as far as he could. Spectrum closed in fast, using his dash boots to rush in the rest of the distance and both his blades lashed out for the ex-hunter. Vile was able to dodge all three of the swordsman's initial strikes only to groan in pain as his side was kicked hard by Spectrum's right boot. Vile's arm wrapped around the limb quickly however and after pulling back his arm he swung his fist for Spectrum's face. The hard impact of metal-on-metal resounded through the corridor and left the Reploid slightly dizzy. Vile tightened his grip on Spectrum's leg by adding a second arm and swung him to the side. The black Reploid crashed into the wall but immediately recovered by dashing headfirst for the renegade. A few more precise slashes were only barely avoided by Vile and Spectrum all too gladly exploited an opening in Vile's guard. Spectrum charged both his sabers and slammed them into the steel floor. The golden shockwave that followed erupted wildly and the explosive knockback swept Vile of his feet. The renegade groaned loudly as he painfully burst through the wall behind him and fell several stories lower, down into the recreation hall he had seen through a window before. One of the iron tables buckled under Vile's weight as he crashed into it from above. Before he had time to get up Spectrum had already landed over him and Vile was forced to grab hold of his opponent's wrists to avoid being sliced in half by the descending blades.

The two Reploids kept up the deadlock.

"Y-You're good… A worthy opponent. Too bad I have to kill you…" Spectrum stated coldly.

"There's no such thing as a worthy opponent. There's just me and scrap metal like you." Vile replied, not sharing the Revenant's warrior code at all. Vile managed to put his booted right leg up on Spectrum's chest and with a load roar he lifted the Reploid off of him. A quick blast from his cannon knocked Spectrum back further, his chest armor smoking with a scorch mark. Activating his boots, Vile took to the air once more and continued his barrage. Vulcan rounds, smaller plasma blasts and the occasional missile all came down on Spectrum. The saber wielder didn't let up however and as soon as he had recovered he began dashing and jumping rapidly, using the tables, chairs and walls to stay one step ahead of the airborne renegade. Spectrum slashed or dodged whatever Vile hurled at him, only the occasional Vulcan bullet glancing off his armor. Wall-kicking upwards Spectrum reached Vile once more, attempting to slash him apart with rapid strikes. Vile remained airborne despite one of the slashes connecting and cutting deep into his shoulder. A kick to the side of his helmet grounded the Renegade but he recovered before slamming into the steel floor below. Spectrum landed swiftly and continued the assault, his sabers flurrying like a yellow hurricane. Vile put his right foot against one of the tables and shoved it with a loud grunt for his opponent. Spectrum easily cut through the piece of furniture only to be met by the Ex-Hunter's reckless charge.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart piece by piece!" Vile shouted as his right hand glowed with an intense purple light and his dash boots were set to overdrive. The Renegade collided with Spectrum, pushing past the sword wielder's defense and slamming his glowing right palm into his abdomen. With a savage roar, Vile hurled his opponent across the room and after getting a lock on Spectrum he fired a volley of plasma shots.

"Blast! He doesn't seem to care about the risks he takes fighting like a berserker!" Spectrum cursed as he had not expected that move from a Reploid who was essential a long to medium range combatant. Before the shots hit, Spectrum vanished in several well-timed dashes, only to reappear on the other side of the room, behind Vile.

"We're running out of time, so why don't we finish this?" The ebon Reploid suggested as he gripped his blades more tightly. The yellow energy streams intensified, almost resembling a jet of flames now.

"Whenever you're ready." Vile replied, grinning slightly as he began gathering energy. His shoulder cannon tilted downwards to take aim while it charged.

Neither Reploids could unleash their attack however as a familiar voice interrupted them.

"You two aren't finishing anything! You're under arrest for breaking into a Hunter facility." The young voice had a cocky tone and came from the hunter's latest A-class addition: Axl. The black and red Reploid was young but had prowess and talent surpassing his years and experience. A cross-shaped scar on his face and light brown unruly hair pinned up by his helmet gave him a unique appearance and the young hunter had a handgun aimed at each of the two intruders.

"The boy. Don't you have to get your diapers cleaned? Get lost before I add you to my kill count." Vile threatened as he was not in the mood for more interruptions.

"Not if I can help it Vile." Yet another familiar face joined the fray as Spectrum was forced to bring both his blades up to block a slash from a green saber, the Z-saber. The bright red and gold SA-Class hunter Zero had arrived and after having his attack deflected he jumped back, landing a few feet away from his fellow swordsman, his very long, blonde ponytail trailing behind the motion.

"Zero and Axl? What are they doing here?" Nana asked.

"Instead of risking the lives of a lot of good hunters and guards, Central Command decided to send in the cavalry." Axl stated, as if answering Nana's question despite not having heard the transmission.

"An all-out brawl isn't exactly the stealthiest way to stalk through a high security facility. But it's not like I expect something complicated from a Maverick brute like you Vile." Zero insulted, his eyes narrowed angrily at the Renegade.

"Humph, this is a little more than originally bargained for…" Spectrum whispered before activating his dash boots in the hopes of retreating for now. Zero easily intercepted the Reploid however and forced him to defend himself against several vicious and precise slashes from the Z-Saber. Spectrum grunted as he blocked the saber strikes, both his yellow sabers flashes brightly as they connected with the bright green Z-Saber.

"You're good. This might be interesting after all." Zero commented as he tried to push the ebon Reploid back to free his sword.

"You're mine, boy!" Vile threatened as he activated his jet boots and charged for Axl. The young Reploid grinned cockily and also took flight. Dashing to the side he opened fire with both his handguns, aiming his shots for Vile's boots that kept the dangerous Renegade in the air. Vile kicked into overdrive to avoid getting hit and after pushing off the wall behind where Axl had been standing he changed his course to head straight for the flying hunter. His shoulder cannon fired several plasma shots which served only as a diversion to get closer. Axl was forced to focus on dodging the lethal blasts, noticing Vile's approach too late. His throat gripped shut tightly, Axl tried to react by firing at point blank range but was pre-empted by his opponent. A few powerful punches to the hunter's face left him a bit dazzled and as Vile threw Axl to the floor below he fired two cluster missiles down to hopefully finish the job quickly. The subsequent explosion whipped up a barrier of dust and debris, hiding whatever remained of the young hunter from Vile's eyes.

"That… Was a little too easy." He commented, crossing his arms as he waited for the dust to clear. Axl struck first however. The missiles had missed as the hunter had recovered in time to clear out of the blast zone. Axl dashed for the northern face of the hall and easily scaled the wall by kicking off its surface and flying the rest of the way.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to those Reploids on the Orbital Elevator, Vile! You still have to pay for your crimes!" Axl shouted, aiming both his guns.

"And you think you have what it takes to bring me in huh? You're like an arrogant, louder and smaller X. Didn't think I'd actually meet someone more annoying." Vile mocked, laughing as he didn't even uncross his arms.

"You're going to wish you took me seriously, Maverick." Wasting no more words and time, Axl fired several shots while boosting to his right, trying to circle around the green Reploid. Vile retaliated by flying higher and returned fire with the vulcans installed into his fingertips. The spray of bullets chased Axl as the young hunter picked up speed, only slowing down to fire the occasional, distract and interrupting shot from one of his handguns. Vile continued to focus on trying to hit the circling hunter and failed to notice in time that he had been cornered against the ceiling. Seeing his chance, Axl barrel-rolled in mid-air and pushed off against a wall to give him some extra momentum. He boosted right past Vile and before the Renegade could react he opened fire, pelting Vile's back with a hailstorm of energy shots. Vile groaned in pain as the knockback from each hit forced him against the wall in front of him. He wasn't about to be outdone by an upstart and reached for his right knee. Retrieving one of his grenades, he angled his cannon 180° backwards so it faced Axl once again. The young hunter gasped in surprise when he saw the weapon firing at him while Vile's back was turned.

"I didn't know he could do that!" He exclaimed after narrowly dodging the blast, he had been distracting by his own attack after all.

"You should keep your eyes peeled at all times; don't they teach you that in kindergarten?" Vile stated as he turned the tides back in his favor and threw the explosive at the distracted hunter. The large explosion and resulting shrapnel damaged Axl enough to even knock out one of his boots, sending him crashing into a table below.

"Axl!" Zero exclaimed, worried for his colleague's safety. The crimson Reploid was preoccupied with Spectrum however, who proved skillful enough with his sabers to cause some problems for Zero. Zero ducked under a slash aimed for his neck and saw several strands of his blonde hair drop to the floor from the narrow miss. He retaliated by striking for Spectrum's waist. Both hunters continued to match one another slash-by-slash. The yellow and green energy trails from their strikes and the red and black hazes of their rapid moving bodies was almost beautiful to watch, if one were to forget that it was a matter of life and death. Spectrum back-flipped over the width of one of the long recreational tables in the hall and placed his booted leg against the side. With a deep groan he pushed the piece of furniture away hard, sending it flying for Zero, who was in hot pursuit. The Z-Saber easily sliced it in half, doing away with two chairs hurled for its wielder in the same manner. Reacting rapidly, Spectrum brought both his sabers together, letting their energy streams mix briefly before ripping them apart again in a scissor-like horizontal strike. The result was three crescent waves being fired at the approaching Special A-class hunter. Zero had expected some form of ranged attack to stop his charge so he was able to react with time to spare. The experienced Reploid dashed very low, his body barely an inch above the ground and almost entirely leveled horizontally, and let the waves pass overhead. A precise slash for Spectrum's waist marked the first hit in the entire duel. The ebon Reploid grunted as he took a step back, holding his injured side where a deep gash crackled with electricity from the direct hit. Zero didn't let up but his next slash was met with a skillful parry and a powerful upward kick to his jaw that sent him reeling back.

"I didn't come here to brawl with hunters." Spectrum commented as he deactivated one of his sabers and returned it to the safety of his belt.

"You should have thought of that before breaking in here and killing a convicted prisoner." Zero retorted as soon as he regained his balance.

"He was a dead man the moment he got caught. He knew the risks." Spectrum narrowed his eyes slightly as he seemed to realize something. "I've wasted far too much time here. I look forward to continuing this some other time, hunter."

"Where do you think you'r-" Zero was unable to finish his sentence as the shape shifting Reploid threw a flash grenade on the floor in front of him. The bright explosion blinded Zero and forced Vile to cover his eyes as well. Spectrum wasted no time in using the distraction to make his escape. Jumping up to the ceiling of the massive hall effortlessly, he sliced through the panels, vanishing through the corridors of an upper level. By the time the light subsided, there was no sign of the assailant.

Vile turned his attention back to Axl who was struggling to get up from the debris of the steel table his fall had crushed. Both his handguns had slid from his grasp, but one had fallen close by. However, before he could reach the weapon he cried out in pain as one of Vile's booted legs came down on his chest hard. The Renegade applied a lot more pressure than was needed to just keep the young hunter down.

"You're just like the rest. Weak. You people should know by now that anyone who gets in my way I deal with, quite permanently." Vile gripped his shoulder cannon and angled it down at Axl's head. "You're not the first hunter I kill… And you won't be the last." He spoke. Axl closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable end but when the shot came, he didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he could see Vile clutching the hand that had been gripping his cannon.

"Stand down Vile. You've had your fun at the expense of others once again. Come quietly and it won't have to end like it has before." The voice came from the other side of the hall where the large front door had opened. A full unit of Maverick Hunters had entered the room accompanied by a Reploid Vile knew all too well.

"X!" Axl cried out with a wide smile.

"X…" Vile repeated, though his voice was only filled with hatred.

"Do as he says Vile. Despite how happy it would make me to cut you down, my orders are to bring you in alive." Zero added as he too approached the Renegade cautiously, the point of his saber aimed for Vile, the energy stream humming softly.

*If it had just been Zero I might have stood a chance, at least of injuring him enough to get out. But…* Vile didn't like his odds. A whole unit of Hunters, armed to the teeth, a very angry saber-wielder and a charged Buster aimed for his head. There was no real cover in the room and his back was still heavily damaged from Axl's shots before, compromising his stability when flying. The only thing that was missing was a collective jam of all his weapons and he could write 'tough luck' on his tombstone.

"Vile! Duck!" He didn't know why but the instant he heard the order, Vile jumped away, pressing his back to the floor.

The alarms began sounding across the compound and the lights dimmed to a dark red. The change in lighting and the deafening sound of the sirens resulted in chaos sweeping through the room and none of the hunters noticed the defense systems activating. Panels all across the ceiling and just above doorways opened up and sentry turrets slid out from the openings. Other panels on the floor opened up to spew forth small spider-like Mechaniloids that began to swarm the Reploids present in the room.

"Quick Vile, you have to get out of there while they're distracted. I hacked into the security systems but they'll override me in a matter of seconds." Nana explained.

"You what?" Vile asked, slowly standing up and still confused, just like the others. The turrets began firing bolts of paralyzing energy at the hunter unit, blasts that were normally used to restrain prisoners when things got out of hand. The Mechaniloids rushed across the steel floor, their jagged, insect-like legs producing the same paralyzing shocks as the turrets.

The Renegade cast his eyes upwards, hoping to locate whatever means Spectrum had used to escape and he was pleased to find the hole in the ceiling. Activating his boots he flew up as fast as he could, dodging the turrets who had stopped discriminating between friend and foe. Spectrum had left a trail of sliced panels in his wake as the dangerous Reploid had literally cut himself a path through the upper levels of the facility before finally breaking through a steel-barred window. Following the ebon Reploids example, Vile burst through the window, flying as fast as he could despite his loss of balance.

"You need to get clear of the base's perimeter before I can even attempt to transfer you back here, hurry." Nana warned as she continued to input commands, prepping the transfer room behind her for one incoming Reploid. She bit her lower lip as a red light flashed in the corner of her eyes. Her little trick had held out longer than she had had thought it would but now the automated systems were back under hunter control and everything now turned to aim at a single target: Vile.

Hunters stationed outside the structure were quickly warned of the coming Maverick and they opened fire the moment he came into range. Missiles, buster shots and powerful laser beams were all directed at the Renegade who had to pull the fanciest flying maneuvers of his entire life to prevent being vaporized in an instant. He used his cannon to shoot down any missiles that got too close for comfort and the occasional grenade helped in forcing Hunters down below to take cover.

It seemed to take forever to cross the same threshold he had just an hour ago to get into the building but the large pillars of the neighboring highway approached quickly. He would be able to shake most projectiles by taking cover behind the massive concrete and steel constructions. The hunters would refrain from firing at what was the only thing keeping the massive roads aloft. Vile was shaken hard when a surface-to-air missile exploded close to him and he lost control of his own flight. Twisting and turning violently in mid-air he began a nose dive back down to the ground.

"Not like this! So damn close!" Vile exclaimed as he tried to stabilize his descent. Using charged shots from his cannon he managed to slow down but the blast had temporarily knocked out his control over his boots so he was unable to use them to regain control of his flight path. The Renegade covered his head with his arms and curled up as he saw the ground rapidly approaching, though in this case bracing for impact would prove futile.

The massive impact never came, or rather it had become a light thump of his behind dropping on a glass-like surface. As he lowered his arms and his single red eye flashed back to life he found himself in the dimly lit transfer room Nana had commandeered. Slowly he rose to his feet, unsure of what had happened.

The door into the room slid open and the pink-haired female Reploid stepped through the opening. "Are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I think so. What happened?" Vile asked, still more than a little confused.

"I saw you weren't going to make it, so the moment you got out of their jamming range I transferred you…" Nana clarified as she took out a small scanning device and let it remotely diagnose Vile's body. A positive bleep from the machine meant he seemed to check out in general.

"You mean you transferred me while I was moving at that speed?" Vile asked angrily. "You could have killed me! I could be standing here with an arm in place of my head and a garbage can instead of legs!" he shouted.

"Hey! I know it was a risk but it was either do it or let the floor turn you into nuts and bolts spread over a wide area! You should be happy! You're the first ever Reploid to survive a high-speed moving transfer. And I'm the first operator to pull it off." Nana rebutted, with an all-too-obvious proud tone in her voice, though it was mixed with an equal degree of anger.

Vile tried to formulate a reply but in his first few tries he didn't manage to get past the second letter. "Y-You're insane!" He finally stuttered.

"That's rich, coming from you." She replied as she turned on her heels.

"If you ever try anything like that again, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Vile gritted his teeth underneath the helmet. "Gah, never mind." He stated grumpily as he walked past Nana and into the side room to check out the damage done to his body.

Nana huffed as she sat down in her rotating chair in front of the terminal and pouted for a while before realizing there were questions that still needed answering. "You weren't able to learn anything from the prisoner were you? Or from this 'Spectrum' anyway."

"No, nothing. It was all a setup. Again." Vile replied.

"Someone 'really' doesn't want us investigating this. What are they hiding that they hire a unit like the Revenants and that they risk complete exposure by acting so boldly in a Maverick Hunter controlled prison?" Nana sighed as she began to lose hope that she'd ever find her answers. They were all fresh out of leads and the longer she stuck with Vile the more danger she seemed to get in. She didn't trust the Renegade as far as she could throw him, he could turn on her at any time. Just like he had told Axl, he'd killed hunters before and he'd do so again. Why wouldn't he add another operator or two to that list? They'd need a breakthrough soon or this fragile partnership wasn't going to last nor end well.


	12. Chapter 10: In the Shadows

**Chapter 10: In the Shadows**

The sky was pitch-black and the moon's rays barely seeped through the heavy storm clouds that were gathering overhead. The almost complete darkness was the perfect cover for a black hover-car that made its way towards a large, secure facility. This military installation once belonged to the Repliforce, but its insignias had long since been removed from the facility's walls. It was now used to house top secret projects and prototype equipment researched by the government. Reploids and humans patrolled the structure inside and out, they were armed to the teeth with ordnance that would make anyone think twice about approaching the compound without the necessary clearance. The blackness hid most of the facility from sight and high, concrete and steel walls obscured the rest. Atop the walls were several different kinds of turrets, some armed with Vulcan cannons while others had been outfitted with missile launchers. But each of the weapons served only one purpose, to keep unwanted individuals out.

The lone vehicle approached the checkpoint at the end of the road, one of five massive gates that were the only way in and out of the complex. A Reploid soldier raised his arm to signal the vehicle to halt. The black car stopped just beside a small booth that dwarfed in comparison to the main gate. While the other guards simply stayed in their positions, their attention did turn to the vehicle. They would be ready to react to any suspicious behavior in the blink of an eye. The guard that approached the car was a tall Reploid with a military green color motif. His body was reinforced with layers of plated armor and the rifle he carried on his back was far from the only weapon most likely installed inside his frame. He bent forward slightly so he could look through the window on the driver side of the vehicle. The driver had already rolled the window down and looked up at the guard.

"ID card, confirmation code and reason for entry please." The Reploid stated calmly, his disciplined voice hiding the fact that he was sick and tired of saying that sentence day in, day out.

The Reploid behind the wheel was clearly an official. He had a black frame with white trimmings, a sharp featured face with hazel eyes and sleek, stylish Reploid hair. A black hand that was modeled to resemble a glove extended towards the guard, an ID card trapped between the index and middle finger.

"ID: Ian Cegas, Code: IA-CE- 5543543-beta. Delivering a report to Doctor Stern." The Reploid recited with a casual, but respectful voice. The guard accepted the card and tapped his left lower arm once. A small terminal opened up from his wrist with a card reader. The guard kept his eyes on the driver and the female Reploid that sat beside him with her legs crossed. He inserted the card into the slot and after it checked out he reached out to return it. Ian gripped the card but the guard did not let go just yet.

"No personal driver?" the guard inquired.

"No. I couldn't trust any of them while transporting the documents in this case. Besides, I much rather drive myself." Ian replied calmly.

The guard's eyes moved their focus from Ian to the woman and back. The female Reploid had quite the pleasing frame with the same basic look as Ian. It was a design that resembled a business suit and her silver hair had been raised in a neat bun. Her skin was pale with two lightning strike patterns vertically over her eyes. Her face didn't seem to match the rest of her appearance but the guard thought nothing of it as he let go of the card.

"Go on through, have a pleasant evening, sir." He stated before motioning for the soldier in the booth to open the gate. Ian rolled up the window and drove on through the steel gate.

"So far so good." The female stated, her lips curling up in a seductively evil smile.

"We should've given you a mask of sorts." Ian replied as they drove past several structures along their way to the main compound in the center of the facility. The entire base was a maze of tall buildings and parking spaces for the staff of each department. There was no doubt that below the concrete they drove on there were even more floors, hiding sensitive material from sight.

Ian pulled over when he spotted a parking space close to the gigantic central structure and locked the car doors after getting out.

"Remember your job?" Ian asked. The female Reploid bared a few pristine white teeth when she grinned and nodded.

"Good, we have only one shot at this." He added as they began walking the rest of the distance into the main lobby of the building. The tower consisted of at least 43 stories of R&D departments and there were probably a lot more below the surface. Underground, that's where they had to go. Ian's ID card got them past the second barrier and into the many corridors and hallways of the ground floor. Despite it being night there were still a fair share of patrols, researchers and other staff members moving from one floor and room to another. The odd pair walked calmly towards an elevator in the far back of the structure, one that also lead to the lower floors of the building and was reserved only for privileged staff members. A single guard was keeping an eye on the comings and goings of personnel from behind thick, bulletproof glass. When the coast was clear, the two approached the booth and turned to face the guard.

"Excuse me. Is this the elevator down to level B9?" Ian asked politely.

The guard looked up from his viewscreen where he'd been watching video output of one of the cameras in the corridor. The way they were positioned allowed them a good security view of the corridor itself and the elevator, but not the booth in which the guard was and any persons standing directly in front of the glass.

"Yes, among others. Just slide in your executive ID card. If you don't have one, I can't let you in." The guard stated.

"Shame." Ian replied. Before the guard had even raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction his throat had been gripped by the gloved hand of the female Reploid. Her arm had passed through the solid material of the glass as if she was a ghost and after bashing his head against the window the guard went limp in her hand. Using her other hand she snatched a security key card from his desk, one that would grant them access to the elevator. The woman retracted her hand from the booth, the strange blue glow that had enveloped her body fading away when her last fingertip reappeared through the solid material. The guard slowly tilted to the side until he dropped to the floor. Ian's body transformed, revealing the ebon frame of Spectrum. But he didn't remain in that form for long as in the blink of an eye he had taken on the form of the guard. He had fallen behind his desk so it would take some time before anyone noticed he was out cold, especially if people saw him wandering through the halls. The woman slid the card through the slot next to the elevator and called for the lift. Moments later the doors opened and the pair continued through the hallways of floor B9. Spectrum greeted any guard in a friendly manner that did so to him first, that way he was sure he only greeted guards the Reploid he was posing as was actually on friendly terms with.

"This is it." Spectrum whispered as they stopped in front of a glass window that looked down on an enormous hall. In the center of the spherical hall was a column with a bright, glowing core. Terminals had been installed all around it that showed technical read-outs and other research results. A small sign above the window simply read: 'Supra Force Metal'. Spectrum nodded for his partner to continue while he remained there. Her body once again started glowing and she passed through the window easily. Two researchers were still working on what could potentially be a volatile piece of Force Metal, which is why the room was closed off even to those with their new level of access. The Reploid floated in mid-air while passing through any other object in her way. She circled around the room unseen, diving down only to insert a small information stick into the sole camera that overlooked the room. The moment she inserted the device it began feeding false information to whoever watched the corresponding viewscreens.

Time was of the essence so she landed on one of the walkways that lead from the main entrance to the circular platform built around the protective column. Her glow dissipated and she began walking elegantly towards the researchers. Both men quickly spotted her unstealthy approach and turned to face her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but how did you get in here? We're conducting delicate and dangerous simulations here, please wait outside if you wish to talk to us." One of the researchers stated as he approached her. The Reploid didn't make it very far as a shot from a buster pistol hidden in her right thigh drilled a hole between his eyes. Before he hit the ground she slapped him aside, letting the body drop to the floor of the spherical room by pushing it over the railings of the walkway. The other researcher met similar ends before he could call out for aid. The Reploid's nimble fingers skimmed over the keyboard of one of the terminals as she terminated the tests and simulations they had been running. After deactivating the safety mechanisms she opened the hatch that lead into the core of the column. The Force Metal kept inside had stopped glowing and rested serenely on its pedestal. Retrieving the valuable material was as easy as reaching out and grabbing it. With the Metal in her hands she phased through the same window as before and stored it in the briefcase the pair had taken in with them. Their employer had supplied them with all the information and equipment they needed to return safely, no detector would know what they carried with them.

It wasn't until they were long gone that alarms started to sound and the bodies of two dead researchers and an unconscious guard had been found. There would be hell to pay for those responsible for letting one of the most valuable items in the entire facility be stolen right from under their noses.

* * *

A few days had passed since the fiasco at the prison and Vile had recovered from the damage he had sustained. Nana had covered their tracks expertly so the Maverick Hunters had no clue where to start searching. The hunters had equally bad luck when trying to track down Spectrum who had vanished without a trace.

The Renegade sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. He had found a Buster Pistol hidden in the small cupboard next to the refrigerator. Whoever owned this place before Nana had probably left it there when he moved out. An odd thing to forget but he didn't really care, it kept him busy. Sort of. Using his index finger he rotated the weapon in his hand, spinning it around like he'd seen on vids of humans in dusty old towns with archaic six-shooters. He let his chair tilt back with his boots up on the table. The entire view made it all too obvious just how bored he was with this period of inactivity.

Nana on the other hand had had her hands full keeping the Hunters off their scent. Now that they had finally called off the hunt she could turn her full attention to finding some kind of lead. She'd gone over the security data from Giga City a dozen times now and hadn't learned anything they didn't already know. The data she had gathered from East City didn't yield much more either. She just felt like they were running out of time. It wasn't a simple cover-up, something more was going on. And the more time they wasted sitting around, the more time those responsible had to put their plans into motion.

It was strange how sometimes the greatest breakthroughs came unexpected and completely by accident. She'd been going over classified information via Giga City's connections with Hunter HQ, to which she still had access, when she spotted something very interesting. One of the last remaining fragments of Supra Force Metal had been stolen from a government facility. There were no clues, no traces, no security leaks. It was a complete mystery how the perpetrators had gotten away with it. Nana knew however that a certain Copy Reploid would have a useful ability for infiltration. And the mysterious employer of the Revenants most likely had full access to the information and equipment Spectrum needed to pull something like this off. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that their enemy was behind this and now she knew they were after Supra Force Metal. She… They had a lead again and she almost felt like smiling.

"Vile! I've found something!" She shouted, only slightly tilting her head in the direction of the room Vile was in. She'd done some research and had determined their next course of action. The ex-Hunter heard his temporary partner call out and placed the pistol on the table before getting up and making his way over to the large terminal.

"About time. I was starting to think you were just slacking off." He muttered.

"Yeah, I'M the slacker." She shot back through narrow eyes. Vile had no time to reply however as she began to guide him through her reasoning.

"A couple of days ago a fragment of Supra Force Metal was stolen from a government controlled facility out in the Rubora Desert." She started.

"Supra Force Metal?" Vile inquired.

"You've heard of Force Metal right? Well, Supra Force Metal has far more powerful properties. A single fragment, properly processed and installed, can make a Reploid virtually invincible. It was what Colonel Redips was after in Giga City and what Epsilon had used to help in his Rebellion." Nana explained, occasionally bringing up data files and photos to add to her explanation. "The way the theft was executed, or rather the fact that no one can figure out how it happened, makes me believe it was partly an inside job." She continued.

"You think Spectrum and his gang of misfits are behind it?" Vile interjected.

"And their employer, yes." The pink-haired Reploid pressed a few more keys and brought up a sky photo of a large installation built into the face a mountain somewhere in a snow covered landscape. "This is the Nordic Research Facility. They're currently researching another fragment of Supra Force Metal. This one, together with the one stolen from the government, are the last known useable fragments. Needless to say this makes it very valuable." She stated.

"And you think they're going to go after this one too?" Vile asked.

"Hmmm… Maybe. But one fragment of Supra Force Metal already contains enough power to fuel just about anything you could imagine and since their main weapon is the fact that they still operate in secret, I doubt they'd risk exposure by planning yet another theft. And since this facility is property of an international research corporation, our friendly neighborhood Maverick Hunter traitor won't be able to help Spectrum out." Nana reasoned. "No, I was thinking of paying the place a visit and maybe learn more of the possible ways the metal could be used. If we can somehow narrow down what use they'd have for it, we could have our next lead." She explained.

"You want me to break in there? Humph. It's doable but I'm going to need more to go on than just a fancy aerial picture." The Renegade responded while crossing his arms as he immediately began studying the facility on the photo.

"Not necessary. The Reploid scientist currently heading the research into the Force Metal is an old friend of mine. He's always had a bit of a crush on me so if I work my charms I might be able to get a tour of the place. It's the perfect opportunity to get the information we need." She explained.

"You have charms?" He asked rhetorically, a grin appearing on his lips behind the T-visor of his helmet at the insult. Before Nana could get angry over it he added another clause to their plan. "Either way its best I tag along. My face is plastered over every wall of the known world so I doubt I'd get inside but I'd observe the place from the outside, the cold won't bother me."

"You worried about me?" She asked with a slight, taunting smile.

"Don't flatter yourself. If Spectrum does show up, I'll have another crack at him. We won't need all this sneaking around anymore if I can beat the answers out of the coward." Vile stated.

"Alright than, we've got a plan. I'll contact him and make the arrangements, with any luck we'll be in the cold north by tomorrow." She smiled. At least seeing her old friend again would cheer her up even if they didn't learn as much as she hoped from him.


	13. Chapter 11: A Memory Best Left Forgotten

**Chapter 11: A Memory Best Left Forgotten**

The Nordic Research Facility was located far to the north, surrounded by snowy wastelands and icy mountains. The facility itself housed many different projects, all funded by a corporation specializing in Reploid technology and Force Metal refining techniques. The building itself resembled a layered cake, each group of 5 floors growing smaller in size as the structure towered over the fences and private armed guards that protected the facility. Human guards wore thick clothing to protect from the cold while Reploids had been outfitted with the necessary protection from internal damage. Extremely low temperatures are as lethal to Reploids as they are to humans after all and in a surprisingly similar manner. The north side of the structure had been built into the mountain and was used to house the more dangerous experiments so the natural wall helped protect them from the environment, exposure and intruders. Vile watched the building from inside a hover car he and Nana had rented in the nearby city. They didn't have the clearance to transfer directly into the facility, despite the invitation Nana had been able to get from the infatuated scientist. So they had been forced to drive the last few miles to the remote facility. What few plant life that still survived out here was covered in snow as they had come during one of the colder periods in the region. Vile lowered the binoculars as Nana opened the passenger car door and got out.

"You just stick tight here. I don't think anything will go wrong. He seemed delighted to hear from me again after so long. I won't be able to keep a com channel open though. I wasn't able to create a secure transmission format because I have no idea what kind of security the place has." She explained to which Vile simply nodded. Nana shut the car door and started walking down the hill towards the main entrance. Vile sighed, looking out the windshield at the snowy landscape. He hoped that Spectrum would show to alleviate some of the boredom.

The instant Nana reached the front gate it opened, allowing her access to the inner courtyard, passed the security fences and patrols. The young scientist immediately approached her.

"Nana! It's been too long." He spoke as he hugged the young operator with a wide smile.

"It's good to see you Nett, you look well." She replied as she was guided into the facility, out of the cold. Net wasn't much taller than Nana, making him rather short for a male Reploid. His frame was mostly basic, functional and generic as with many science models. His boots, lower arms and chest were colored dark grey while his upper arms, legs and waist were a much lighter, almost white tint. His eyes were soft brown and his synthetic skin was quite pale. Short black locks of messy hair and a high-tech visor that was currently offline and in an upright position on top of his head finished the 'nerdy' look.

"Thank you, life's been treating me well. I understand in your message you were interested in applying for one of the open positions here?" He asked.

Nana nodded. "This is one of the most advanced research facilities in the world, what better place to work?" She asked rhetorically. "Of course I'd never apply without first investigating a little and as soon as I heard you worked here as a team leader in the Force Metal department, well… I just had to ask for a tour." She finished as they walked briskly through one of the many hallways of the compound. Work was obviously in full swing as scientists and other members of the staff hurried from post to post, some almost running into one another out of distraction.

"You're right to do so, a new job is a big step, the better prepared you are, the more successful you'll be. Sadly I can only show you my department but being a woman from Giga City, I think you'll appreciate what we've accomplished with the Force Metal that made that city great." Nett replied as he slid his access card through the slot next to a reinforced steel door. The painted lines on the floor and walls now changed color from a neutral grey to a soft green and several signs helped point employees in the correct direction for their designated work stations. Other signs also made it clear that they had now entered the Force Metal department. The pair continued to walk through the halls and Nana was able to look through several glass windows into the various laboratories on that floor.

"Many of our projects are top secret, so I can't really elaborate on them." Nett commented but stopped as they passed by one of the R&D labs.

"This is an interesting one." He commented as he urged Nana to take a closer look. Inside the small laboratory a researcher was monitoring various energy readings and others statistics on his workstation while a basic small debris clearing Mechaniloid rested on a steel table. The mindless drone had been opened and hooked up to a device attached to the head of the table.

"What are they doing?" Nana asked.

"They're studying the effects of Force Metal on Mechaniloids. You know as well as I do that the unique properties of Force Metal allow it to increase our potential. We're still quite foggy on how that exactly works and we're hoping that by engineering ways to make Force Metal increase the capabilities of Mechaniloids we'll learn more about the internal workings of the process. Kind of like starting from an easy example and working your way up." Nett explained before moving on. Nana had to admit to herself that it was hard for her not to forget the real reason she was there. Each of these projects were fields of great interest to her. But there were more important things at stake. Nett had said many of the research labs were off limits to guests but for some reason he was guiding her deeper into the compound. She began to suspect he was going to break more than a few rules to show her the more impressive projects they had going on. It made her feel guilty to think that Nett was risking his job for a lie.

"I'm not supposed to show you this, it's all very hush-hush." Nett whispered as he slid his key card through another slot and punched in a 24 digit code followed by two more swipes of his card, one up, the other down. After verifying the data the thick blast door slowly opened, allowing them entry into one of the labs built deeper into the mountain.

"What are you-?" Nana was interrupted by a quiet 'sshh' from her friend.

"You'll see, just keep up." Nett added, clearly enthusiastic about this particular study and anxious to see her reaction. After passing several more secure blast doors they entered a large, dome-shaped room. It was at least 80 meters from one end to the other and high, thick columns erupted from the floor only to pierce through the ceiling again. Electric currents raced through the inside of the columns as they most likely fed power to the instruments in the room. The bottom of the dome's walls was tiled with terminals, monitors and massive databanks used to process the information gathered from their studies. Tables covered by and cabinets filled with research equipment were scattered through the room and in the center of the room stood a massive super computer, towering over the two as they approached it. The sound of their boots on the cold steel floor echoed through the room for quite some time and the sounds only stopped when they halted in front of the gigantic computer.

"This room… It's amazing. What on earth are you studying here?" Nana inquired, though she already knew what the answer to that question was going to be.

"Supra Force Metal. The last processed fragment remaining." Nett answered, apparently not knowing of the government's fragment or of its theft. "We started the initial studies and testing only a couple of days ago and that alone will take us years. The fragment is inside the computer right now, being analyzed for preliminary data. We've already piled up more than we can process before the computer adds more information." Nett proclaimed with a broad smile before turning to face the pink-haired Reploid who had reached out and picked up some prints-outs of the data from a table.

"I might be able to pull some strings and get your application considered not only for this department but also for this study. I know for a fact we could use your experience on the subject." Nett suggested. Nana smiled softly at the offer but did not look up from the papers. The readings were all off the charts, as she had expected. The way in which it had changed Redips' body, how it had changed a skilled Hunter officer into an almost unstoppable killing machine. It was terrifying yet intriguing at the same time. The scientist in her wanted to know more, but the rest of her got a chilling feeling that Supra Force Metal might be something best left a mystery and buried somewhere deep underground, never to be used. She put down the papers and brushed her single white lock of hair aside before looking up at the slightly taller Reploid.

"This is amazing, I'm speechless." Nana spoke.

"I was like that too when they first told me about the project. And in a lot of ways I still am every time I realize what this could mean. If we can harness this Force Metal and use its properties in a controlled manner and proportion… Well. There would be no limits to what we can accomplish. An inexhaustible energy source, personal energy shields capable of withstanding massive amounts of heat, cold and radiation allowing for study of places we never dared hope we would reach, the production of Reploid central processors capable of thought far beyond what we are capable of now, the ability to produce machines that can research diseases so fast that cures for the most lethal of today's ailments are synthesized in a matter of days. The possibilities are truly endless." Nett summarized, shaking his head as he looked up at the machine in awe.

Nana smiled at the man's passion but there was sadness in her eyes. He was naïve. All his ideas were noble but all those advances would only be used for one thing: causing harm to others in the pursuit for personal gain. Humans had passed on their worst flaw to their creations. Colonel Redips' insanity had proven it and the Hunter traitors who had helped it only further confirmed it.

"An inexhaustible energy source…" She repeated.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Nett asked.

"Just like some Force Metals can harden and shield materials and normal Reploid frames, is it safe to assume Supra Force Metal can do the same?" She asked Nett. The scientist nodded almost immediately.

"Of course. But like we learned with the incident in Giga City, direct exposure to the powers of Supra Force Metal is lethal to most Reploids. Without further study into ways of actually harnessing it, other Reploids will just end up like Colonel Redips probably would have, even if you hadn't stopped him when you did." Nett explained. "Why do you ask? You have an idea?" He asked, wondering if the genius operator already had theories brewing in her head.

Nana shook her head however. "No, I was just wondering." She replied. There was no way to make absolutely sure but it was a good bet that whoever stole the Supra Force Metal knew it would be lethal to use directly on a Reploid. It was much more likely they'd need it for a weapon of some sorts. Something that required an energy source so massive it would become bulky, unwieldy and easily discovered. But with a fragment of Supra Force Metal there would no longer be a need for it to be so large or contain a power plant-sized generator. And there wouldn't be a need for materials and components that can withstand the massive pressure and recoil of such a weapon because the Force Metal would reinforce the entire device. She suppressed a shiver at the thoughts she was having and instead bit her lower lip nervously. Nett was about to speak up when the entire structure suddenly trembled.

"What is that? An earthquake?" Nett asked as he grabbed hold of a nearby table to prevent from falling over.

"No! Listen! Explosions!" Nana shouted back over incredibly loud explosions coming from above them.

* * *

The instant the first explosion echoed through the mountains Vile opened the car door and got out of the vehicle to look for the source of the deafening noise. The Research Facility was in complete chaos. Several powerful bombs had been set off in most of the upper sections of the building as well as the courtyard. Many Reploids and staff members were covered under fallen debris and soon alarms began sounding and security switched over to full alert. Search and Rescue Mechaniloids poured from their hangars to provide aid to any injured and to put out the fires that had broken out all over the compound.

"What is going on?" Vile shouted out loud as the flames reflected on his visor. This was definitely not the way Spectrum operated. It could be the giant Onslaught's handiwork but Vile just couldn't see anyone sending that walking tank to steal anything. Vile placed the palm of his hand against the side of his helmet, activating an unsecure communications channel to Nana.

"Nana, what the hell is going on down there?" He shouted. The only answer he received was static however, angering the Renegade further, which he took out on the car. After punching a hole in the passenger door he turned his attention back to the building against the mountain face. The security detail was on high alert and was mostly likely under orders to shoot any unauthorized personnel on sight. They'd probably blame him for the bombings but he had to get to Nana. Activating his jet boots he took off for the structure.

* * *

The deeper sections of the facility began switching to auto-lockdown and the impenetrable blast doors began closing, locking Nana and Nett in.

"We can't stay in here! If the fires spread to here we'll be burned alive!" Nana stated.

"No, whoever is attacking is out there and most likely after what's in here! This room is completely sealed. Nothing gets in or out, certainly not a few fires." Nett reassured her. He then slammed his fist into one of the tables and clenched his teeth. "This is exactly why we'd hired him. He's supposed to prevent incidents like this before they even happen. Grr, damn washed-up hero!" Nett cursed.

Nana tried to contact Vile outside but was as unsuccessful in setting up a stable link as her partner. She quickly turned her attention to one of the terminals and brought up the security feed from the cameras in the hallway outside.

"Why aren't there any security patrols out there? If this is a likely place the assailant would come, shouldn't there be armed guards on their way here?" Nana asked, looking up at Nett.

"I- I don't know. I'm guessing they're chasing down the attacker already, they know what they're doing!" Nett replied. The scientist was rapidly losing his nerve and starting to panic.

The female operator looked at the monitor in worry, dearly hoping he was right. She never thought she'd ever wish for Vile to be nearby.

* * *

It was exactly like the Renegade had predicted. The security forces were authorized to use lethal suppressive force and seeing as how Vile, one of the worlds most wanted, was speeding through their checkpoints armed to the teeth, they quickly made him their primary target. He was going to have to fight his way through. Luckily the directions inside of the compound were crystal-clear and abundant. Finding his way to the Supra Force Metal lab would be easy, provided he survived the army of private guards the research corporation had hired. It didn't take long for the guards to mount a defensive formation against Vile. They took cover behind parked vehicles and rubble, opening fire from that relative safety. Energy blasts raced passed the Renegade, forcing him to take evasive action. The explosions had badly damaged the entrance to the facility so the security detail had been unable to properly shut it off. Flying low, Vile approached the defensive line of the guards. He didn't have time to dispatch them so he hoped to simply rush right passed their makeshift barricade. He fired several shots from his shoulder cannon, aimed for the two Reploids unfortunate enough to be right in his path. The leftmost wasn't even able to cry out as his head was blasted apart. The Reploid on the right received a plasma shot to his chest, a blast that rend the plates and inner circuits apart like paper. With the way clear Vile switched over to his dash boots to give him a singular boost through the broken blast door. He easily passed under the semi-opened shutter before it collapsed entirely from damage. The small unit of guards waiting for him up ahead was caught completely by surprise due to the speed with which he'd entered the structure. Using his metal boots to skid across the ground, Vile braked to lose that speed rapidly. He still used the remaining momentum to knock a guard aside with a powerful bash of his fists. A second guard was also caught in his warpath as Vile passed him by, but not before gripping his neck and swinging the Reploid into his sergeant violently. A quick dash to his left allowed Vile to effectively avoid being pelted by the buster fire from the only two guards still upright. A grenade from the ex-Hunter's knee reduced them to scrap metal however, catching the sergeant and knocked-out guard in the same explosion.

Many of the hallways had sustained heavy structural damage near the front of the facility due to their proximity to the blasts so Vile lost quite a lot of time by being forced to take detours around collapsed corridors. When he finally did reach the main corridor for the Force Metal department he narrowly dodged the incoming energy shots from a team of guards by taking cover behind a thick, concrete column. The unit was using similar cover and had been waiting for him on the other end of the corridor. Vile almost growled in anger and frustration at the lack of progress and began readying the rocket pack on his left shoulder. Bracing himself he peeked around the corner, instantly picking out his targets and memorizing their locations. As if it was nothing more than instinct he burst forth from cover and fired the prepared explosives. Before another shot could be fired each missile hit home and finished off the entire team in a swift and blindingly fast attack. Satisfied by his handiwork, Vile pressed onward, vaulting over the semi-broken column the guards had been using for cover.

Following the signs it didn't take him long to find the Supra Force Metal lab but as he reached the last corner he had to turn he heard voices from around the corner. They didn't belong to guards planning the defense of the place however. Vile pressed his back against the wall and looked around the corner.

"All you need is the key card! Please don't hurt me!" A guard was begging for his life, his right hand clutching the stump where his left arm had once been. Vile's red eye looked to his right briefly, spotting dispatched guards displaying similar injuries. They were saber wounds, but didn't resemble Spectrum style. He returned his attention to the pleading guard.

"Relax. You're getting worked up over nothing. This is all just business right? You're a guard on a payroll, I'm a merc on a payroll. It's the way things go in our line of work. Sorry." The voice was calm and patronizingly friendly. The second Reploid was standing in front of the guard who had dropped down to the floor, his back to the wall and his eyes cast upward in fear. The other one was definitely no employee of the corporation. The armored parts of his body were colored a dark blue while his shoulders, hands, feet and pelvis were silver. The rest of his body was jet black with gold details on his armor while a red visor covered his eyes. A heavy helmet protected his head but apart from the see-through visor it left his face open. Long white-blue hair cascaded from the back of the helmet and his right hand slowly transformed into a buster.

"Please, n-!" The guard was ruthlessly terminated by the point-blank buster shot. Vile had seen enough to know that this was the Reploid behind the bombings. The Renegade walked out onto the hallway, his shoulder cannon ready to open fire while he readied the Vulcans in his fingertips.

"You're responsible for all of this aren't you? You part of the Revenants?" Vile asked. The tall Reploid was startled by the newcomer and turned to face him. His expression of surprise quickly changed back into a charming smile, baring perfect white teeth.

"Revenants?" The Reploid chuckled, placing one hand in his side while aiming his buster upward nonchalantly. "Nah. They're all too hot-headed for my tastes. I work alone. Lets me get the job done the way I like it. Bombings aren't really my style but it was the only way I could get in easily. Wait… You mean you don't know who I am?" He asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Vile asked, crossing his arms confidently.

"Hehehe… You should. I just happen to be the greatest bounty hunter slash mercenary in the world. The name is Dynamo." He introduced, adding a slight bow for effect.

"Never heard of you. But I'm guessing you've been hired to steal the Supra Force Metal?"

Dynamo was genuinely shocked by the other Reploid's ignorance. "You wha? You serious? I only pulled off the biggest hijack in history. I was the one who took control of the Eurasia Colony." He explained, referring to the catastrophe that resulted in the Sigma Virus being spread across the globe as well as having the colony crash into the earth, resulting in the death of hundreds of millions of people and Reploids.

"Humph. Makes you even crazier than I am." Vile replied, losing his patience with the braggart in front of him.

Dynamo sighed and shook his head while reaching around to his back with his left hand. "But yes, you're right. I am here for the Supra Force Metal. And I was hired by the same Reploid who has the Revenants on the payroll. I'm guessing he needed my expertise for this little task."

"More like a new face would draw less attention. You put a lot of stock in your skills. Care to see if they match up to mine?" Vile asked, uncrossing his arms to take aim with his vulcans and cannon.

Dynamo grinned as his left hand gripped a steel saber grip attached to the back of his belt. Drawing the weapon he activated it, a violet energy stream bursting from both ends of the grip. Dynamo flurried the weapon briefly for show. "Now I know who you are. The helmet, the cannon, the attitude. You're Vile. I've always wondered what it would be like to fight you. Sigma had mentioned you once you know." Dynamo stated.

"We're not exactly on good terms so I couldn't care less." Vile shot back, finding it insulting to be mentioned in the same sentence as that insane demagogue.

"Too bad, we could have used you during the Eurasia Incident. But then again, you're always so angry and rash. You need to keep your cool at all times, take it easy. If you let the fight and the circumstances get to you, you'll lose perspective. I'll gladly prove my point… while taking you up on your offer!" Dynamo smiled brightly as he rapidly rotated his left hand, the double-bladed saber spinning rapidly like an energy shield. Using the saber as a projectile he threw it at Vile, hoping to slice him apart. The Renegade's reflexes were too good however as he ducked under the attack. Vile had only just straightened and readied himself to fire when he heard a familiar buzzing sound of an energy saber from behind him. Dynamo's violet weapon worked like a boomerang and cut a deep gash in Vile's right arm as it passed by on a return trajectory back to its owner. Dynamo grabbed hold of the weapon and continued to rotate it rapidly while Vile took aim.

"Take this!" He shouted as he opened fire. An endless spray of bullets spewed forth from his fingertips while his shoulder cannon fired powerful plasma shots in much slower succession. Each projectile was blocked by Dynamo's saber shield however and once the mercenary had approached close enough to the Ex-Hunter he began slashing for Vile in a rapid flurry of elegant strikes. The Renegade was forced to halt his attack to dodge the lethal slashes. The violet saber effortlessly made deep gashes in the walls and floor, cutting through several pipes as Vile continually took steps backwards to avoid the attacks. Once he saw an opening Vile bashed his fist into Dynamo's face, sending the taller Reploid stumbling back. Vile gripped his shoulder cannon tightly and fired a powerful blast of energy that he had been charging. Dynamo saw the attack coming however and jumped over Vile, the ceiling of the corridor not low enough to hamper the Reploid's acrobatics. The blast reduced a pile of crates in the far end of the hallway to rubble and Vile turned around to once again face Dynamo. The mercenary had reactivated his buster and fired several blue energy shots. After travelling a certain distance each of the shots split up into multiple, smaller and less powerful spheres of energy.

"Split shots!" Vile identified as he quickly took cover behind a column, the wide spread of shots adding plenty of scorch marks to the floor, ceiling and walls of the hallway.

"Pretty good. Your reputation isn't undeserved, that's for sure. But like I said, you're way too hotheaded. You're like a berserker. I just have to pummel you hard enough to make you understand you're fighting an uphill battle." Dynamo stated before opening fire again, keeping Vile pinned while he closed the distance, one step at a time.

* * *

Nana was watching the security feed from the cameras outside in the hallway. She bit her lower lip at the fierce battle and clenched her hands into fists.

"What's going on out there? Who are they?" Nett asked.

"Vile and Dynamo." Nana replied, her eyes glued to the screen as she couldn't believe she was rooting for Vile to win and get them out of trouble.

"Oh. Wait, who? Are you serious? They're both after the Supra Force Metal?" Nett exclaimed, realizing that two of the most dangerous Mavericks in the world were using his department for a playground.

"Just Dynamo." Nana answered, not caring what Nett would be able to deduce from her knowing that.

"How do you know that?" He asked, looking at Nana in surprise. The female operator just shook her head. She was too engrossed with the fight outside to be bothered with giving her friend an explanation.

"Come on Vile…" She whispered.

* * *

Vile grunted as an energy shot hit the side of his cover, small debris scattering from the impact. *Come on… Throw your toy. You know you want to.* Vile thought and sure enough, once Dynamo was satisfied with the shortened distance between them he began spinning his double-bladed saber before throwing the weapon down the corridor. With its current trajectory it would cut cleanly through the column Vile was hiding behind, taking the Reploid with it of course. The instant the saber left Dynamo's hand, Vile appeared from cover and dashed under the spinning blade. He knocked his elbow into the hilt as it passed overhead, sending the weapon spinning out of control and knocking it against a wall so it wouldn't return.

"What?" Dynamo raised his arms in the hopes of putting up a proper defense but it was futile. Vile closed the distance rapidly and with his usual merciless ferocity he struck with several blows of his fists. After two punches Dynamo's guard was forced open and a third hit him square in his face. Vile's steel heel dug into his opponent's gut next, causing Dynamo to double over.

"Just shut up!" Vile shouted before connecting a powerful punch to Dynamo's dropped chin, sending the mercenary flying. The Renegade hadn't expected Dynamo to be as sturdy as he was however. The mercenary somersaulted in mid-air to recover and landed in a crouched position, almost losing his balance as the entire room was spinning. "You're insane…" He muttered before raising his buster. He didn't get a shot in however as Vile fired several shots from his shoulder cannon to damage Dynamo's upper body. The talkative Reploid's right hand started glowing however as he recalled his saber. Fortunately for Vile he only got a cut across the side of his helmet but it proved enough distraction for Dynamo to grip the hilt of the flying saber and firing several split shots. The energy blasts pelted Vile's armor and another lethal slash from Dynamo added a deep gash across Vile's chest. Now it was Vile's turn to get sent airborne as Dynamo flexibly kicked upwards hard. Before hitting the ground the Ex-Hunter kick-started his jet boots, allowing him to recover. His left knee opened and his entire green and gold frame crackled with blue lightning as he fired an orb of electricity down to the ground. As the orb impacted with the steel floor it burst into arcing bolts of lightning that travelled rapidly across the tiles. Dynamo cried out in pain as he felt the shocks creep up his legs.

"I can't move!" He exclaimed as his legs had stopped responding, as if frozen to the ground.

"This ends now!" Vile shouted angrily as he took aim and opened fire with several missiles. The explosives never reached their target as a barrage of energy shots from Dynamo's buster made quick work of them.

A slight beeping noise alerted Dynamo to something and the Reploid narrowed his eyes. "Looks like I don't have the time to end this fair and square so…" Dynamo smiled brightly as he took out a powerful explosive, most likely the same kind he had used in the bombings earlier. He clicked a small button in the middle of the rectangular device. "Remember. Stay cool." Dynamo laughed as he hurled the device at Vile and it attached itself to the wall.

"Damnit!" Vile cursed as he quickly dived back to the ground. The massive explosion caused the entire section of the corridor to collapse and Dynamo was forced to protect himself by spinning his saber, cutting up any chunks of debris that headed his way. As the dust cleared the mercenary was pleased to see only rubble. Even if Vile had survived the explosion he'd be forced to take quite a detour or dig a way through. Either way, Dynamo was rid of the nuisance. The white-haired Reploid was pleased to find that he had regained use of his legs and he straightened himself with a deep groan. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get paid so he quickly ran for one of the blast doors that separated him from the Supra Force Metal lab. Using the key card he had gotten from one of the guards he started bypassing the lockdown.

* * *

Nana gasped as the massive explosion destroyed the camera she'd been using to keep track of what was going on out there. She pressed her hands against her chest and took a step back.

"No… Vile…" She whispered before being interrupted by Nett.

"He's coming this way. I can't let him steal the Supra Force Metal. Who knows what that madman wants it for!" The scientist proclaimed as he reached under one of the tables and pulled out a buster pistol.

"Don't be a fool Nett! You don't stand a chance. He's going to kill you!" Nana urged as she turned to face her friend.

"You of all people should understand what'll happen when this fragment falls into the wrong hands! It'll be Giga City all over again. What if they use it to make a bomb? What if they set that bomb off in the middle of Central City? Do you know how many people will die?" He shouted. The sound of one of the last blast doors opening echoed eerily through the room and Nett raised the pistol, aiming for the final door to be opened.

"This isn't worth dying for! You're not a soldier Nett, you're a scientist. You'll be able to help find out where they'd take it; you'll be able to prevent them from misusing the fragment!" Nana reasoned, hoping she got through to him. She didn't want to see Nett harmed, it's the last thing she wanted to happen.

Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of an energy stream cutting through the final blast door like a blow torch through metal. The violet saber of Dynamo cut an X-shaped pattern in the door and a solid kick of his blue right boot knocked the four pieces from their secure place. "You should listen to your lady friend, tough guy." The mercenary added as he walked into the room and began making his way over to the pair.

"S-Stay back!" Nett threatened. His hands shook violently however, even if he had been able to pull the trigger he'd surely miss.

"Dynamo… What are you doing here? Was killing all those people on the colony… The poor people in South City not enough?" Nana asked, staring at the Maverick with vicious eyes.

"It was a job like any other. I did what I had to to get paid." Dynamo justified as he continued to approach them.

"You monster. What does he want with it? Is it a weapon?" Nana asked.

"I don't know. I learned a long time ago that in my line of work you better not ask too many questions." He replied.

"Don't take a single step closer! I will fire this weapon!" Nett threatened, his voice showing more resolve than before as he stepped in between Dynamo and Nana. The mercenary was quite clearly unfazed as he didn't slow down. Once he had walked up to Nett close enough he nonchalantly swiped his saber once, cutting off most of the barrel of the buster pistol. Nett gasped in surprise and stuttered speechlessly.

"Tut tut." Dynamo grinned as he wagged his index finger at Nett before kicking the scientist hard, knocking him into a table. The piece of furniture collapsed and research equipment tumbled to the floor around the injured Reploid. "And now for you. I don't particularly enjoy harming beautiful women, but if you don't get out of my way I might have to suck it up." Dynamo threatened, looking down at the much shorter Nana.

The pink-haired Reploid showed her uncanny resolve however and did not take a single step. Instead she spread her arms in defiance. "I refuse to just let you take it. Nett's right. It's better to try and fail than to just sit idly by and watch you steal what doesn't belong to you." She stated.

Dynamo sighed but then shrugged. "So be it than, you brought this on yourself." He added before raising his saber, ready to deal a lethal blow. Before he could bring the blade down on the defenseless operator however something crashed into Dynamo hard. The enormously powerful impact sent the Reploid flying across the entire room and into one of the power columns. The tower didn't crumble but the impact had most definitely not been a good experience for the mercenary. Groaning in pain, Dynamo crawled to his knees and looked back at the center of the room to hopefully find the source of the attack. "There's going to be hell to pay for whoever did that to me!" He shouted, apparently angered for a change.

Nana had closed her eyes in fear but as her execution seemed to be stalled she opened them and looked up at the massive Reploid that stood before her.

"Attacking a defenseless lady. You have no honor! I'm going to bring you to justice murderer, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Y-you!" Nana's eyes showed her happiness at the sight of the Reploid she knew all too well.


	14. Chapter 12: A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Chapter 12: A Sight for Sore Eyes**

Vile pushed a broken grid off his chest and slowly sat up with a deep groan.

"That sneaky bastard... I'm going to make sure he eats one of those charges." He stated viciously. Now he was angry and that wasn't a state of mind people wanted him in. Getting up, the Renegade looked at the pile of debris that blocked his path. His single red eye narrowed at the sight and he looked behind him over his shoulder, spotting a fork in the corridors that took him further west, into the mountain. He remembered seeing several hallways meet behind Dynamo when he had been interrogating the guard. It was a safe bet that he could circle around and come out the other end. It was a better course of action than digging or blasting his way through. Not only would that likely take more time but it might cause the rest of the place to collapse on top of him. Wasting no more time he activated his jet boots and boosted through the corridors as fast as he could. He still needed Nana, without her his chances of getting answers got significantly bleaker. Things had gotten quite personal as well which put revenge high on his list. Whoever was behind all this had to die, just like anyone connected to this mess.

* * *

The titan looked at Nana briefly from the corner of his eyes and he smiled slightly before returning his focus to Dynamo. The mercenary had risen to his feet, taking a deep breath to calm down. He then studied his opponent briefly before allowing one corner of his lips to rise in a grin.

"I know you. You're Steel Massimo. You're that washed-up Hero nobody needs anymore aren't you? What are you doing here of all places?" He asked, dusting off one of his shoulders.

Massimo narrowed his blue eyes and gripped the shaft of his halberd tighter at the insult.

"I go where I'm needed and it's true, the people of Earth need me less as a protector now than before. But that doesn't mean I just sit idly by and do nothing while the likes of you still roam the planet. I knew the Supra Force Metal here would lure Mavericks like yourself and it wasn't hard to get me hired as a special security detail." The large, heavily armored, green and gold Reploid explained. The large, steel, batwing-like flaps on his back shone in the light, accentuating their red color. Steel Massimo had been continuing the mission of his mentor and departed friend, the Reploid whose name and armor he had been given. Because of the stabilization of the planet and the renewed authority of the Maverick Hunters, work had become scarce for the giant and there was no more need for him to be a hero of the people. Massimo's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on his massive halberd, the energy axe-blade humming with green light.

"How good for you." Dynamo replied sarcastically. "But I have a job to do and you're in my way." Dynamo's usually friendly expression turned into a far more vicious one as he flurried his weapon threateningly. "That is 'not' a good place to be." He finished.

Massimo wasn't intimidated in the slightest and he activated his hover boots. The massive metal armored boots created enough force to lift him up slightly over the ground. Even with his ability to hover, the giant Reploid was still very slow and by the time he had closed the distance between himself and Dynamo the much nimbler Reploid had jumped over him.

"You think you can catch me with that bulky body of yours? And what is that weapon? I'm surprised you've got enough room to swing it around." Dynamo criticized as he landed behind Massimo. A rapid slash traced a cut across Massimo's back but his thick armor had absorbed most of the attack, sparing his body any real damage. The giant turned around, swinging his pole axe for Dynamo's head. The silver-haired mercenary ducked under the strike and kicked upwards, his boot colliding hard with Massimo's chin. The impact barely registered with the titan however as he attempted to crush Dynamo under the weight of his weapon, lifting it high over his head before using his massive strength to bring it down. The Maverick mercenary dashed aside,, out of harm's way. The axe hit the steel floor instead and it's energy blade shredded the steel plates like paper, debris flying around as that section of the floor buckled under the force of impact.

Dynamo decided to take Massimo a little more seriously when he saw the damage the young Reploid caused. One solid hit from that weapon and they'd find pieces of him on the other side of the room.

"Stand still and fight with honor!" Massimo shouted as his hover boots allowed him to pivot relatively quickly so he faced his opponent once more. Dynamo started to back away, jumping every time Massimo lashed out with another powerful swing. Seeing an opening, Massimo attempted to jab Dynamo's face with the blunt end of his axe's shaft but in a humming, violet haze, Dynamo deflected the attack. Spinning with the momentum of his defense, Dynamo flurried his double-bladed saber in a deadly dance, slashing for Massimo's boots three times. Massimo silently cursed as one of those gashes damaged his right hover boot, forcing him to deactivate both to keep his balance, and allow self-repair systems to deal with the situation appropriately. Before the mercenary could return to a posture suitable for dodging the massive Reploid's attacks he was knocked back hard by a powerful punch from Massimo. Dynamo groaned in pain as he flew back a good 8 feet before hitting the ground. Barrel-rolling, he got back up on his feet swiftly and shook his head. That single knock had left him dazed and his eyes widened in surprise as Steel Massimo charged him like a stampeding rhino.

"You and your kind believe they can do what they please, endanger innocent lives for their own selfish desires!" Massimo yelled out as he tried to smash the full weight of his body into Dynamo. The mercenary was too fast however as he jumped towards one of the pillars inside the room, wall-kicking up the column to stay out of his opponent's reach.

"But there are always those who will not sit idly by and watch you commit atrocities! That is why my mentor took on the name Steel Massimo, and that is why he passed it on to me!" He continued. Massimo looked up the pillar before casting his eyes down to its base. He gripped his weapon's shaft as tightly as he could and pulled back before taking a powerful swing for the column. The impact easily shattered its structural integrity, causing it to collapse. Fortunately the columns were not vital to keeping the hall's roof from tumbling down on them. Dynamo jumped off the falling debris, climbing up slightly higher as it collapsed before kicking off to jump over Massimo.

"You can preach all you want but the world favors the strong! You're just lucky you have the power to do what you feel is right. If you hadn't, you'd be as dead as those guards outside!" Dynamo retorted before aiming his buster down at Massimo, firing a volley of split shots. Massimo saw the barrage coming and raised his arms to protect himself. The mass of energy shots were numerous enough to punch holes in his armor, damaging his internal systems. Dynamo landed on the floor hard, forcing him to roll with it to prevent damaging his legs. Despite slight disorientation he didn't let up and charged the temporarily disabled giant.

"And stay down." He added calmly as he swiped his saber for Massimo's head. The mercenary gasped as he felt a stinging pain in his arm. Massimo had gripped his wrist before he was able to strike, using reflexes one wouldn't attribute to a Reploid of his size and function.

"No! Massimo never goes down!" He shouted as he effortlessly lifted Dynamo and swung the mercenary over him.

"Gaaaaah!" The Maverick shouted as he was slammed into the ground hard. Massimo's grip tightened even more as he activated his single hover boot which began spinning his body exponentially fast. A split second later Dynamo was hurled away like a ragdoll, his body spinning in mid-air with the centrifugal force being applied to it. He reacted rapidly however and before he collided hard with one of the pillars he threw his saber for the dizzy Reploid. Massimo was unable to dodge the weapon properly and as he swayed aside his chest was cut deeply. Dynamo hit the floor hard after getting knocked into one of the columns and he only slowly got back up.

"I can't believe how sloppy I am today." He muttered through gritted teeth. But that same cocky grin he always had reappeared on his face as his saber returned to him, adding another cut to Massimo's frame.

"Massimo!" Nana shouted, worried over her friend's safety. She felt powerless and even though she wanted to help the titan she knew that powerless was exactly what she was in this fight.

Dynamo straightened his back and cracked his neck once or twice before taunting Massimo with a move of his hand. The green hero wasted no time and charged for the damaged Dynamo, ignoring the deep gashes that protested to his rush.

Dynamo sighed. "I keep telling you people to keep your heads in the game. To keep your cool. But you never listen. Oh well." Reaching back, Dynamo gripped one of the explosive devices he had used before, his last one. Just before Massimo was able to get into range he sprung his trap and jumped backwards. With a flick of his wrist he nonchalantly chucked the bomb at his foe. The massive explosions blinded Nana and sent debris and dust all over the hall. The mercenary ran a hand through his hair before chuckling.

"You really are made of stern stuff. That bomb was enough to kill Vile, but you're still up and about." Dynamo stated as he recognized Massimo's large frame through the clearing smoke. The giant had used his weapon to defend against the blast and had avoided more serious injuries. The axe however had been hurled off, out of his reach, leaving him unarmed.

"Sorry it has to end like this but you should've known this would happen when you challenged me." Dynamo spoke cockily and before Massimo could undertake any action, Dynamo charged him, attempting to strike the final blow.

The Maverick didn't get very far as a powerful plasma shot blasted him away in mid-air. A familiar green Reploid boosted from the entrance into the hall.

"Dynamo!" Vile roared as he charged the mercenary who was completely taken by surprise. With ferocious precision, Vile slammed into Dynamo, the impact knocking him away and a volley of bullets from the Renegade's fingertips further damaged the injured Reploid.

"Who?" Massimo asked weakly as he turned to behold his savior.

"Vile! You're alive!" Nana exclaimed, feeling happier at that revelation than she ever thought she would.

The Ex-Hunter crossed his arms as he looked down at Dynamo, his jet boost keeping him airborne a few inches above the ground.

"You're more trouble than you're worth. I'm not going to bother trying to find out what you know. Any last words before I reduce you to the scrap metal you are?" Vile asked, his head tilting forward and his red eye flashing viciously as he threatened Dynamo.

*I can't believe my luck. If Massimo hadn't been here I'd of been long gone.* Dynamo's eyes moved from Vile to Massimo to Nana before fixing on the flying Reploid once again. He'd taken far too much damage in his fight with Steel Massimo to stand a chance against Vile now. He hated to admit it but he had to get out of there while he still could.

"It's been fun, but I know when I'm not needed. Three's a crowd after all, right? Sayonara." He grinned as he tapped his forehead with two fingers as a goodbye. He'd hacked into the facility's transfer systems in case things went bad, allowing him to transfer out of a hotspot if need be.

Vile realized what he was about to do but before he could react Dynamo had already vanished in a blue beam. The Renegade knocked his fist into the side of a column in anger at letting the talkative Reploid escape.

"Massimo, are you alright?" Nana asked as she ran up to the large Reploid who had straightened his back and stood tall despite his injuries. His friendly blue eyes looked down at the pink-haired operator and he smiled softly.

"Of course, you know you need a lot more to keep me down." Massimo replied, but he then turned his attention to Vile. "I might be hurt, but if you think I'm going to let you destroy this place, you're sorely mistaken."

Vile landed slowly and walked towards the large Reploid defiantly. "Destroy this place? Why would I do that?" He asked, keeping his arms crossed.

"What do you mean? Why else would you be here but to steal the Supra Force Metal?" Massimo asked.

"Relax Massimo, he's with me." Nana interjected.

"With you? Nana? What is going on?" He asked, obviously confused about the situation. "Have you taken up the company of Mavericks?"

"Of course not! Just let me explain." Nana stated, raising her hands as she tried to prevent the tension in the room from rising any more.

"Yes, please do Nana. Please explain why you netted a tour of this place and made sure one of the biggest criminals on the face of the earth knows where to find one of the greatest technological marvels." Nett added as he walked up to her. He'd woken up in time to see the battle's conclusion, as well as hear Nana's words.

The female Reploid bit her lower lip and turned her gaze away, the guilt over deceiving her old friend creeping up on her again. She proceeded to explain some of the reasons why they were there, keeping most of the facts hidden from Nett and Massimo, not wanting to endanger them further.

* * *

Vile had moved towards the Supra Force Metal in the center of the room in the meantime, staring into its deep blue light, fascinated by the fact that the small fragment could bestow such power.

Nana sighed as she felt both Reploid's eyes on her. "I'm sorry Nett, I really am. But you have to understand that I have no other choice. It's either do whatever it takes or let whoever is behind all this get away with it. Who knows what they're planning to do?" Nana asked. Her only answer was an insulted and disappointed gaze from the scientist, which was far worse than an angry one would've been.

"I understand why you're doing this. Chief R meant a lot to many of us on Giga City. But Vile?" Massimo asked, looking at the Renegade who had placed the palm of his hand on the glass that separated the Supra Force Metal from them. "He's a loose cannon, a dangerous and insane Maverick. He's killed so many and will continue to do so. Why do you think he'll be any different now? Or when this is over? This is just replacing one evil with another." Massimo inquired.

"I know the dangers, I don't need to be reminded of the risks I'm taking. But it's the only way out that I can see." Nana replied, her voice containing a hint of anger at being lectured on things she already knew.

Steel Massimo took a deep breath before smiling. "I know you. And I know your heart. You'll do what's right. Just promise me you'll remember that the same doesn't apply for your partner over there."

Nana returned the soft smile and nodded. "Stop being so worried, you big lug."

"We're taking the Supra Force Metal to that duck." Vile suddenly stated as his moved his hand away from the device and looked at the trio over his shoulder.

"You what? You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here? You might've charmed your way out of Massimo's judgment but I'm having the both of you arrested!" Nett exclaimed.

"Please Nett. It has to be done. Professor Gaudile can thoroughly analyze it, maybe give us some clue why they're after it specifically, much faster than anyone else can. I promise you, Vile won't use it for anything else." Nana pleaded, her blue eyes narrowing at the Renegade like a scolding parent at her child.

"Your word holds no more value to me, Nana. Massimo, detain them while I alert security, they're skimming the wrong sections of the facility for the intruders right now." Nett ordered but before he could move a massive arm blocked his way.

"I'm sorry Nett. But it's for the best." Massimo stated, his eyes fixed on Nana's.

"That was a direct order Massimo, you could be fired for this. Or worse, charged with aiding fugitive criminals." Nett reasoned. But it was to no avail, Massimo simply shook his head.

"The greater good Nett. I'll make sure you get a head start on them, but I can't use violence to stop them from pursuing you so it won't be much." Massimo promised.

"Yes, of course, we'll hurry. Thank you, Massimo. You're a life saver." Nana smiled before turning around and making her way over to one of the terminals.

"I can't believe you're just going to let Vile walk out of here with a weapon that could devastate the world." The Reploid scientist whispered, shaking his head.

"You seem to think resisting would've helped your situation. I could've just forced you to cooperate." Vile stated. "Come to think of it..." The Renegade's shoulder cannon hummed to life but did not take aim. "One more word and I'll do it anyway." He threatened, the scientist effectively silenced as he gulped in fear.

Behind him the massive device deactivated, it's many displays and lit up buttons dying down. The glass protecting the Force Metal within slowly rose and Nana carefully lifted the Supra Force Metal from its confines. Finding a box that would keep it sufficiently safe, she stored it inside and made sure to lock it tightly. She then turned to Vile and nodded. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

"Before you go, take this." Massimo handed a small chip over to Nana. "I'll have to go in hiding for a while as I'm pretty sure I'll be wanted for interrogation after this. But you'll be able to use that to contact me. If you need anything, anything. You need just ask."

Nana smiled up at Massimo softly before getting dragged off by Vile, who activated his jet boots to cover more ground, much faster.

Massimo kept his eyes on the blast doors they'd left through and frowned in worry. His thoughts were interrupted by Nett however who activated a com channel.

"This is Doctor Nett, Captain Hur please come in." The scientist wanted to repeat his hail but he was startled by a large fist crushing the communications terminal. All Massimo had to do was lean on it slightly to render it completely useless, and flat as a pancake for that matter.

"Oops. Clumsy me." He semi-joked.


	15. Chapter 13: The Mystery of Supra FM

**Chapter 13: The Mystery of Supra Force Metal**

With the facility still in disarray from Dynamo's surprise attack it was relatively simple for the unlikely partners to escape. Their hover car hadn't been spotted yet and because Vile stuck to flying low, the heavy snowfall and rocky terrain hid them perfectly. Vile landed next to the vehicle and moved his arm from around Nana's waist, who had been holding on for dear life. She'd never flown before, at least not without being inside an aircraft or at slow speeds. She was a bit woozy and almost fell over but she managed to keep her balance by leaning against the side of the car.

"Hurry up already woman, I doubt that oversized idealist will resort to bashing in heads to keep them from sending security after us." Vile urged as he got in the passenger seat of the car.

"Don't rush me, I think you'd prefer me not to see double when I'm driving through this storm at 80 miles per hour." She almost hissed as she got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

Vile could've driven but he was both too lazy and Nana refused to have him drive like he had ridden that Ride Chaser back in East City. As the car lifted off the ground snow was whipped up around them due to the lift created by the vehicle's locomotive mechanism. Spinning the wheel, Nana used the navigation display on the dashboard to get her bearings and then she slammed her foot down hard on the pedal. The snowstorm in the mountains made for poor visibility but there were no signs of a chase so far so Nana was able to slow down a little to make the trip safer.

It didn't take them very long to reach the small town they'd rented the car from and while word on the attack had reached some of the citizens they hadn't been signaled to be on the lookout for them. Nana pulled over at "Jelloman Rentals" and drove into the garage. Vile raised an eyebrow at seeing their advertisement board up front again. The bright yellow and blue sign read: 'Jelloman Rentals, we might be jelly but our cars sure aren't!'

"These people are morons, I should do us all a favor and blow them up." Vile muttered grumpily.

"You'll behave, we're lucky we still have a chance at a clear sailing all the way to the transfer service. If you start shooting people I doubt the authorities will give us a friendly smile." Nana stated as she parked the vehicle.

They'd paid for the rent in advance so they attempted to walk passed the man at the counter. They'd been fortunate that the place was so backwater so no one knew what Vile looked like so all they did was give him odd looks due to his heavy armament.

"Hey, you two! Excuse me!" The owner called out.

Nana visibly stiffened at being addressed. Had they been found out? In a way she hoped this man was a dumb as he looked, for his own sake. Vile looked at the man, his single eye narrowing viciously.

"Yes?" Nana asked, perfectly feigning the innocent question.

"There's been a lot of problems up in the mountains. I heard one of the facilities was attacked. Did you see or hear anything else?" The old man asked, but he then paused briefly, seemingly pondering something. "Wait... Didn't you say you were heading up to the Nordic Research Facility?"

Nana's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. She knew her face expressed more than a little guilt right now. She gasped as Vile took a large step, his hand gripping the man's throat hard. The Renegade lifted him up effortlessly and his shoulder cannon hummed to life, tilting to aim for the helpless man's head. He didn't particularly feel like making a bloody mess as humans were far too nasty, but he'd make an exception in this case.

"No, please!" The old man was barely able to plead for his life as his throat had been gripped shut almost tight enough to snap it.

"Vile, stop please!" Nana ran up to him, not wanting more blood on her hands for associating with the Ex-Hunter. She gripped the arm that held the man up and tried to pull it away. Vile barely budged however but he did tilt his head to look at the operator before looking back to the man who dangled before him. Nana didn't hear the discharge of plasma, but instead heard the sound of metal against something softer and then a dull thump as the man fell to the ground. She could tell he wasn't dead however, merely knocked out. Vile had simply given him a good headbutt, enough to make the old man see stars. His shoulder cannon deactivated and tilted back upwards again. He then shook his arm hard enough to push Nana over on the ground.

"Oomphh!" Nana grunted as she fell, her eyes quickly looking up at Vile.

"Stop wasting time." He muttered before walking past her, leaving her on the floor as he left the establishment.

Nana looked at the man on the floor a few moments longer, what had transpired not really registering fully yet. Did he do what she had asked? Well, kind of anyway. It sure seemed that way. She decided to think about it later and quickly got up and ran after Vile.

* * *

The transfer home was uneventful and as Nana attempted to open a comlink to Professor Gaudile, Vile decided to take the short break to reload his weapons.

"Strange... I can't seem to reach him..." Nana spoke, worried. Every time she tried to contact the strange scientist she was disconnected almost immediately. It was as if an automated device simply cancelled all incoming calls the moment they registered. That wasn't exactly something anyone would do but then again, the professor was quite eccentric and enjoyed his privacy. That fact didn't put Nana's mind at ease however and she decided not to waste another moment thinking. She took a page from Vile's book and acted first, leaving questions for later. She looked up the coordinates to the scientist's research facility in Giga City and patched them through to the Transfer Module in the back room.

"Vile, we're all set. I couldn't reach him however so I'm not sure what kind of welcome to expect." She explained as she walked into the side room where Vile had just finished loading up his right arm with vulcan rounds. He closed up the armor protecting his lower arm and raised it, flexing his hand to make sure everything was in place correctly.

"Let's get this over with. I'm losing my patience." He stated as he got up and walked past the shorter operator. Nana gripped the handle of the box containing the Supra Force Metal tightly and took a deep breath. She hoped Gaudile would forgive her for bringing Vile and their troubles to his doorstep yet again.

* * *

Gaudile's laboratory was located in a synthetic forest created using Gaudile's own technology. Giga City was divided into many different hexagonal nodes, each connected to one another through Transfer Modules, bridges or walkways. The laboratory covered an entire node on its own, something Gaudile was allowed to do since he was the leading authority on Force Metal, Giga City's biggest asset. While each and every tree, plant and patch of grass was synthetic, it did give a mystic edge to the whole facility. A dome covered the node and kept the temperature and weather regulated within. Gaudile probably used this to have control over the circumstances in which he would perform his crazy experiments. Circuitry, metal panels and synthetic materials could be seen through some of the cracks of the fake bark of the trees and some of the plants were almost entirely made out of silver metal. Even the insects, birds and other animals that populated the otherwise empty forest were robotic creations of Gaudile and often served a purpose. Some of the birds were observers and others were even armed so they could act as security Mechaniloids if need be.

There were very few means to access the laboratory but fortunately Nana knew the only really safe one. They'd transferred from Giga City's main hub to a Transfer Module just across a bridge that connected the forest to a different node. After crossing the walkway the pair had to make their way along narrow paths on a paneled floor half-covered by dirt and undergrowth. They eventually reached a thick blast door that prevented them from entering the tube-like corridors that connected the different sections of the lab. The tubes were covered by glass all-around except for the floor which was made up of panels crafted to resemble tree bark. The tubes were a labyrinth and they were as easy to get lost in than the jungle outside. The tube in front of them was the main entrance to the complex and immediately headed upwards into the thick, giant trees with a steep angle as the entire facility was actually constructed far above the ground and yet not at all near the top of the trees.

The blast door was shut tightly and other than what resembled an intercom, there was no way of making one's presence known. Nana walked up to the intercom and pressed the button, hoping someone would actually hear it as she didn't think there was another way in that wouldn't involve fighting all the security Gaudile had installed in the place. Vile crossed his arms as he waited, leaning against one of the large trees. Why Reploids often got the bright idea of using nature as inspiration was beyond him as he saw no point to it other than aesthetics and even then it wasn't worth the trouble. He felt an odd sensation creep up on him however, he felt... watched. His red eye looked to his right, trying to see past the tree line and the very thick undergrowth. One couldn't look further than 10 feet from the path really as the forest was simply too wild.

"Hm?" Vile uncrossed his arms and straightened as he could've sworn he had seen something move. Leaves had swayed slightly and if the dome wasn't completely controlled he would've attributed it to the wind. He started walking towards the edge of the path, leaning forward slightly to look closer.

"Vile, the door unlocked." Nana called out as the blast door slowly opened, granting them access. Vile turned his gaze from Nana back to where he had seen some movement but it seemed to have gone. He took a step back before turning around and following the operator in.

The corridors seemed to go on forever, constantly winding and splitting up into different paths. And while it was already easy to get lost there were at least rudimentary directions posted everywhere. The same didn't apply for the deepest recesses of the forest which were said to be incredibly dangerous and a true maze. Gaudile, or whoever had opened the door for them, had also activated the directional arrows that guided them in the correct direction, leaving the ones they shouldn't take shut down and not illuminated.

"This place is huge. Why does he need all this room? Most of it seems to be wasted on his fake forest anyway." Vile remarked.

"To be honest I have no idea. That's something only the professor would be able to answer I guess." Nana replied as they approached a large door not unlike the one they had used to enter the network. The door opened automatically as they approached it and revealed a circular room within the synthetic tree. A thick pillar rose up into the dark ceiling above from the center of the room. Every wall had some kind of equipment installed on it, whether it was a view screen, a terminal or simply a cabinet containing supplies and tools. Most of the floor was covered by metal panels but the same bark as outside peered in through the cracks in some places. Tables and strange machines made up the rest of the room's furniture and together with the piles of notes, closets and datapads they actually made it difficult to move around despite the size of the room. Nana recognized the lab from the video feed she'd watched when X and the others had paid Professor Gaudile a visit. She was pleased to see he had already managed to repair all the damage had done when the Maverick Reploid had come to force Gaudile to cooperate with Epsilon and his Rebellion.

"Hello?" Nana called out and almost instantly they could hear something fall from a table on the other side of the pillar. Vile immediately activated the vulcan gun in his right hand and took aim.

"Put down that weapon! You're visitors here and I won't be held at gunpoint in my own home. Not a second time at least!" Gaudile's high-pitched voice was filled with annoyance at being disturbed and quite rudely at that in his opinion. Vile lowered his arm as he saw the short, platypus Reploid appear from around the corner. He didn't so much walk as hobble and his red backpack with robotic limbs only increased the effect by making him top-heavy.

"Nana? What are you doing here?" He asked, apparently surprised to see them.

"I let them in Professor, I saw them on one of the camera's." The sweet voice of Cinnamon could be heard as the cute Reploid medic walked into the room, glowing with a big smile as usual.

"Oh, I see..." Gaudile replied, tilting the goggles he had over his eyes upwards so he could see them better.

"I tried calling in advance but I couldn't get through." Nana added.

"Yes, I tend to turn all that noisy stuff off when I work." Gaudile stated with a dismissing wave of his stubby hand. "What is it you need? Your pet war machine seems to still be in one piece so I don't think it's repairs you want." Gaudile inquired as he turned around and walked towards one of his tables to look at a print-out of information from one of his experiments.

Vile sneered at being called a pet but before he could respond Nana placed the box containing the Supra Force Metal on the table in front of the professor.

"What's this?" He asked in surprise, casting his beady eyes up at the pink-haired operator.

"Something we need to learn all we can about if we're to find out who's behind this mess me and Vile are in." Nana answered as she motioned for him to take a look. "I think you'll find it quite interesting yourself." She added with a smile.

Gaudile's left eyebrow peeked in obvious curiosity and he wasted no time in opening the box. The glow of the precious fragment inside lit up his eyes as they widened.

"This is... Supra Force Metal. How... Where did you get this? The only fragments left are in government hands and at the Nordic..." Gaudile didn't finish his sentence and looked up at Nana. His expression was a mix of surprise and accusation. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with that theft? Or that attack in the mountains?" He inquired.

Nana shook her head. "Not the theft and we weren't responsible for the attack but we were there. Dynamo had attacked the facility while I was visiting to see if I could find out why they'd steal such a fragment. Massimo was there and helped defeat that mercenary and gave us a chance to leave with it and bring it here to you." She explained calmly.

"I see. Dynamo, hm? I hope he gets what's coming to him one of these days. Still can't believe someone would cause the deaths of so many people just for money." Gaudile's eyes fixed on Vile briefly. "However some don't even do it for that." He added, but silently enough so the Renegade wouldn't hear him. "So what do you want me to do exactly? It's fairly obvious that they simply want the fragment for its properties. They might want to be so stupid as to install it in someone."

"We don't think they're stupid enough to do that. Whoever's behind all this is someone on the inside of the Maverick Hunters, someone who would have full access to the files regarding Supra Force Metal." Vile stated as he walked over to one of the view screens and watched the mass of data scroll up.

"Exactly. So this person would know the dangers of carelessly installing even a fragment. We need to find out what abilities this fragment bestows specifically." Nana continued. "If we find that out we could be able to determine what they'd use it for and decide on a next step."

"Hmm... It does make sense. Tell me, how much do you actually know about Force Metal?" Gaudile asked as he carefully took out the fragment with the arms on his backpack and began installing it into a device built into the tree pillar in the center of the room.

"Just the basics really. It can be installed to heighten certain abilities and generally makes Reploids better at certain tasks." Nana replied.

"Nothing." Vile added honestly as he turned to face Cinnamon who had been staring at him the entire time. The young Reploid had walked up the three of them and as she didn't recognize Vile she seemed intrigued, he was also not a type of Reploid she'd seen on Giga City.

"Nana, shame on you, for someone from Giga City to know so little about what puts this place on the map." Gaudile shook his head but his reprimand was mostly well-meant. The professor began setting up his equipment and closed the hatch to the scanning device. "Force Metal is one of the greatest mysteries of today to be honest. Even after years and years of study we still understand very little about how and why it has the effects it has on Reploids. Mechaniloids for example undergo very different effects when installed with Force Metal and quite often simply nothing happens. It's the mutable micro-technology that makes up our inner bodies, our DNA as it were, that makes the Metal react to us in such a unique way. Depending on the ore, the processing methods, the way it is installed and the abilities and specialties of the Reploid using it, Force Metal has effects varying from simply making your dash boots propel you further to giving you energy shields capable of withstanding the most powerful Buster shots. But for all of its mysteries, Force Metal just doesn't compare to what we found a couple years ago." Gaudile explained as he moved from one side of the room to the other, starting his analysis of the fragment. Nana listened intently as the professor revealed what he knew about the strange metal.

"The opinions vary here from scientist to scientist but we all know mine is the only one that counts." He started arrogantly. "According to my research Force Metal ore is simply Supra Force Metal ore that has started breaking down. The ore, like precious stones, develops over thousands of years but unlike precious stones there seems to be some kind of cycle in the process and at one point it simply breaks down into components again."

"So what you're saying is that Supra Force Metal is like a collection of the metal we use here?" Nana asked.

"Exactly. Naturally the immense quantity of Force Metal required to make it Supra is so immense that even researching a process to achieve it is simply wasted time and effort. But it does explain why it is simply too much for today's Reploids to handle. However. Unlike regular Force Metal is can also be used as some sort of power source, using its raw energy to power a device that would normally require enormous power plants." The professor worked fast when he was energized and he gleefully hobbled from one end of the lab to the other to watch and study the results of the machine.

"Do you think that's why they might want it?" Nana asked, getting worried at what she was hearing.

"No way to know yet, you'll have to be patient. Depending on the ores that make up this fragment it could do any number of things." Gaudile answered.

"Why do you have a medic around? You don't blow things up all the time I hope? Because we're not bringing you another fragment." Vile commented as he pointed at Cinnamon who had stopped staring at the Ex-Hunter and had begun to help her 'father'. Gaudile merely snorted in response, not keen on answering any questions Vile might have.

"He created her. She's... unique." Nana smiled.

"You mean slow?" Vile asked bluntly as she didn't seem the smartest crayon in the box. Gaudile almost tripped over something in surprise at the insulting question and Cinnamon tilted her head questioningly.

"What? No!" Nana shouted, feeling like slapping the Renegade. "Installed within her is the Force Metal Generator. It's one of the reasons Gaudile's lab was attacked by Epsilon's rebels." Nana explained.

"How are you able to create something that generates Force Metal so effortlessly if you don't know how it works?" Vile asked as he looked at the professor.

"Well..." Gaudile cleared his throat hesitantly. "I have to admit that was more luck than anything else. And it might not be the best chosen name. You need existing pieces of processed Force Metal to transmute into the known types you want. But given time I should be able to upgrade it to allow one to simply craft Force Metal ore into any type."

"Hm. That makes you valuable doesn't it?" Vile asked as he turned his crimson eye towards Cinnamon who didn't seem nervous about the Renegade's stare at all, she simply continued to smile.

"How long will it take you to complete your tests?" Nana asked as she was getting quite tired and wanted to rest while she still could.

"Hmm, at least a couple of hours. Cinnamon, show our guests to a room I'm sure they'd like to rest up and I'd prefer not to be poked with incessant questions while I work." Gaudile asked before focusing entirely on his work.

"This way please." Cinnamon asked as she motioned for one of the doors that lead back out into the maze. "It's not far so you won't get lost." She added sweetly, her blonde hair waving as she turned around elegantly and began walking through the halls. As always she gave the air of a carefree child, her eyes admiring everything she passed.

"Professor Gaudile seems even crankier than usual." Nana stated as she walked next to Cinnamon, Vile following behind them.

"It's because he's worried about you. He thinks you'll get hurt." Cinnamon replied honestly. Nana smiled slightly as she looked back at the lab briefly.

The guest rooms were small but homely and because Gaudile didn't exactly get many visitors the rooms were still very neat and looked brand new. There were two beds and two pods, depending on their preference as Reploids were naturally able to use both to rest and recharge, the latter was simply more effective. Vile decided on a pod as he'd had enough of beds for a lifetime, having been forced to sleep on them for the entire time he couldn't afford proper repairs. Nana felt like bringing up the incident back at the car rental but decided against it as her partner seemed as grumpy as always. The pod slowly slid shut and Vile deactivated without another word. He was starting to lose his patience, that much was obvious to her. She knew he was a Reploid of action. She hoped he'd keep going crazy for when they actually found an enemy to direct him at. With a deep sigh Nana laid down on one of the beds and closed her eyes. She had been even more tired than she thought and it didn't take long for all her systems to enter a sleep mode.

* * *

It was dark. Only the humming of machinery could be heard, but it was barely audible and distorted as if an obstacle dulled the sound before it reached Vile's audio sensors for analysis and interpretation. He couldn't move, were his arms restrained? He attempted to lift any part of his body even an inch but failed. He wasn't restrained, his body's motor functions were simply disabled. He tried to call out but couldn't speak and somehow he knew no one would respond even if he could. Suddenly a blinding flash forced his optic sensors to quickly adapt and a metal ceiling was revealed above him. The plexiglass top of the pod he was laid out in opened slowly. Vile still couldn't move and so his eyes remained fixed on the plated ceiling and the lights installed into them that illuminated the room. He heard voices to his right, speaking in worried tones.

"Are you sure about this, doctor? I mean... You saw what happened to model 4. Even now I'm not sure the reset really erased our mistakes from his memory and systems." A female voice inquired.

"Don't worry, my dear, I won't make the same mistakes again. Those bastards just want my wonderful inventions as tools while they could be so much more. They could be a future for Reploids." A male voice replied, most likely belonging to the aforementioned doctor. Vile could hear the sound of Reploid boots on a tiled floor as the doctor seemed to approach the open pod. The doctor than proceeded to lean over the pod to look at the Reploid inside. Vile could see the man's deep red eyes stare into his but he got the impression that the doctor didn't even realize he was at all aware. "So much work to do... so little time." He added. Vile could see the scientist's hands grip the edge of the pod tightly, as if holding back frustration at his predicament.

"Please be careful. If they find out. I don't know what they'd do." The female Reploid now approached the pod as well. She was slightly shorter than the scientist and while Vile couldn't seem to be able to focus on the doctor's precise appearance, she seemed quite clear. Long brown hair with hazel eyes and a lab coat hiding her Reploid frame underneath. Her hand moved to the doctor's cheek in a tender display of affection.

"I do. We'll be branded Mavericks most likely. They think I don't know about their plot, what they plan to use my models for. It's all a big secret, one they'll kill for to preserve." He spoke, completing his lover's trail of thought.

"I don't want to see them hurt you." She replied to which the doctor chuckled softly.

"I still don't know what you see in this old, worn out robot." The doctor spoke, his slightly hunched frame now slowly becoming visible for the confused Renegade.

It seemed like he blacked out again as the next time Vile opened his eyes he saw the same visions as he always did. The same doctor as before, pacing back and forth and speaking hysterically. He was different here, nervous, completely on edge and panicking about his fate that crept inevitably closer. It was the same story from then on, the hunters, the buster fire, the silent voices and the massive explosion that wracked his mind and overloaded his ears. Slowly the darkness returned and the ringing in his ears subsided.

This was new. He always awoke after the blast to find himself in yet another dump, barely holding together. But it didn't end like that this time, instead he heard a voice in the distance, speaking to him.

"You're my greatest achievement. A weapon with limitless adaptability. Some might have more strength, others greater speed but you... You're the future." The voice began repeating itself, over and over and continuously louder as it seemed to approach him. It was some kind of recording imprinted in his mind. As that same sentence kept repeating, the same voice began uttering another sentence at the same time.

"You were created for war, nothing else. But I gave you reason. I gave you a choice... But it seems even with this choice you're destined to suffer, to fight, to kill... to die." Both sentences continued to grow louder and more intense. It began to pierce his head, pain wracking through his mind with each syllable.

"Stop it!" Vile shouted, his hands gripping his head as he was plagued with memories. He saw his first fight with X, who was just a new recruit at the time and had tried to stop Vile from destroying a Maverick. He had slapped the blue hunter aside like he was nothing, happily adding a few holes to the pleading Maverick's body with his cannon before finally putting it out of its misery. He saw more such memories. He saw himself killing a tall, blonde Reploid after Zero had removed one of their target's arms in self-defense. As Vile focused on Zero's expression of remorse he began to see flashes of the saber-wielder's sacrifice in their battle. The Renegade then felt the intense pain of Megaman X' charged X-Buster shot. It continued like this, one painful memory at a time. He hovered passed 's machinations and how the Maverick Virus was slowly driving him insane, then came his deal with Lumine and finally the explosion that buried him on Sigma's Lunar Base not long ago. When the sound of his cry of frustration at awaking on the moon echoed away the visions returned, starting again from his earliest memory. It was complete chaos and it wouldn't end.

* * *

"Vile! Snap out of it! It's just a dream!" Nana screamed as she tried to hold Vile down in the pod. The Renegade had suddenly started yelling for someone to stop and roaring in pain. She'd hurried to open the pod before he could smash it from the inside and had been trying to calm him down for several minutes now. It seemed that she finally got through to him when his eyes flared to life and he abruptly sat up with enough force to push her over. The Ex-Hunter panted heavily as everything slowly began registering again. He was in Gaudile's laboratory, using one of the professor's pods to recharge. He reached for his forehead with one hand as he tried to calm down.

Nana slowly crawled to her feet, her hand rubbing her behind once as she'd taken a rather hard tumble down on it. "A-Are you alright?" She asked as she approached the side of the pod.

Vile didn't respond right away, instead letting what he could remember from the vivid dream sink in. It had been far worse than before. He had to find out what was causing this, he had to find out what the dreams meant or he would be driven completely insane by these visions. When Nana asked her question again he put down his hand and answered her with an annoyed voice. "Yes, of course I am!" He shouted.

Nana was taken aback by the force in his voice but didn't move away. "You had another one of those dreams didn't you? I didn't think they were this bad..." She spoke, worry in her eyes.

"They never used to be." He replied as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"We have to hurry don't we? Not just for the sake of the people threatened by this traitor's plans." She asked, mostly rhetorically. Vile didn't know why she cared about him the way she sometimes seemed to. It didn't make sense to the Renegade. She was using his skills in combat for her goals and he was using hers as an operator to find out what he needed to know. It was nice and simple that way but she seemed intent on complicating that arrangement. It was typical of Reploids that shared X's ideals to be so... touchy feely, for the lack of better words. He kept his eyes on hers though, not really responding as he tried to understand her, knowing that he'd ultimately fail. He wasn't like her, never would be. Like the voice had said, he had been created to kill and even adding a mind capable of free thought would never change it.

A slight smile appeared on Nana's lips, a smile meant to be reassuring and her hand began moving to rest atop one of his. She stopped when Vile suddenly looked at the door into the room however.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking over at the door as well.

"It's open... It wasn't when I woke up." Vile felt a proverbial chill up his spine, a signal he always heeded. Before she knew it, Nana had been pushed over by the Ex-Hunter, once again falling on her buttocks with a dull thump. Vile vaulted out of the pod in time to avoid being hit by a green energy saber. The weapon hovered in thin air as it easily slashed through the pod, almost cutting it in half.

"Revenant Mechaniloids!" Vile shouted as the four-limbed machine uncloaked and revealed itself. It didn't have time to mount a second attack however as Vile vaporized it's head module with a powerful blast from his shoulder cannon.

"How did they know we were here?" Nana asked, looking up at the Renegade.

"They probably traced our movement when we left the hideout, I thought I'd seen something out there in the forest. I don't think this one came alone." Vile explained, clenching his hands.

"Oh no! Cinnamon and Gaudile!" Nana exclaimed as she realized the danger her friends were in.

Vile however only cared that they could potentially steal the Supra Force Metal, their only lead. At that moment Nana didn't care what his motives were however as Vile immediately took the lead and ran out of the guest room. The operator tried to stick close and hoped they weren't too late.


	16. Chapter 14: The Intangible Maiden

**Chapter 14: The Intangible Maiden**

A four-armed Revenant Mechaniloid activated its sabers as it rushed the petite medic Reploid that stood between them and the Supra Force Metal. Cinnamon's hands had retracted into her arms, revealing large steel drills in their stead. She had already destroyed one of the attackers using the powerful weapons and she wasn't about to be outdone by the other mindless drone. The Mechaniloid slashed low, hoping to sever one or both of her legs. The nimble blonde jumped back a split second before the sabers connected.

"Cinnamon, be careful!" Gaudile shouted, his hands rubbing together nervously at the sight of the close call. The young Reploid landed with a soft thud and using her dash boots she closed the distance between herself and her target in an instant. The Mechaniloid was still recovering from its failed attack and unable to defend itself. The strong drills penetrated its armor with ease, shredding its vital internal circuitry and lethally injuring the machine. The drone stumbled back for a few seconds before finally losing power and falling down, exploding violently on impact with the ground.

"Professor, are you alright?" She asked, looking back at her "father" with a bright smile. Despite her violent weapon she still managed to keep that cute air of innocence about her, it was enough to send chills up Gaudile's mechanical spine.

"Yes, I'm fine, I need to check the monitors for any more of these drones." Gaudile knew they weren't alone. These Mechaniloids were capable of cloaking themselves and whoever had the resources to produce them also wouldn't send them out here without a Reploid to direct them. He had a bad feeling about this and it was confirmed when a feminine voice halted him.

"My, my, Professor Gaudile, you sure know how to make them. So cute, yet so strong." The voice came from an elegant Reploid that descended through the ceiling of the dome, effortlessly phasing through the steel plates until she hovered a few inches over the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gaudile inquired, still fearful for Cinnamon's safety.

"That's not important. I'm here to end you." She lifted one of her slender arms and pointed at the Supra Force Metal that hummed with a soft blue light in the machine in the center of the dome. "And retrieve that prize." She finished with a serene voice.

"I won't let you take which doesn't belong to you." Cinnamon warned calmly, still barring the way to the machine defiantly.

The tall, female Reploid turned her attention to Cinnamon, clearly unimpressed. "Fine, you die first then." She commented as she landed, her hand disappearing into the floor. She seemed to grab hold of something and as she raised her arm again she pulled a massive hammer from below the floor. Cinnamon didn't wait a moment longer to strike and dashed for the mocking woman. However, the girl Reploid stumbled forward, her eyes wide in surprise as she had passed straight through her opponent, leaving both of them completely unfazed.

"How…?" She was unable to finish her sentence as the taller Reploid slowly hovered over her, bringing her hammer down onto Cinnamon's chest and slamming her back the way she came hard. With a loud cry of pain she crashed into one of the tables by the center column, breaking the furniture and tools that rested on its surface.

"Cinnamon!" Gaudile rushed to her side as fast as his tiny legs could hobble him. The young girl was in bad shape, the direct hit having damaged her chest and the crash having broken several internal joints. It was clear she had lost the use of her right arm and she struggled to stay awake.

"Professor… Stay away…" She whispered weakly.

"Sweet. Now perish!" The floating intruder raised her free hand, spreading it to reveal an opening in her palm. Electricity began crackling inside the opening, sparks flying out occasionally to hint towards the volatile projectile about to be fired at the defenseless pair. Before she was able to release the energy a new pair of Reploids charged into the room.

"Cinnamon?" Nana cried out as she saw her friend surrounded by rubble. She immediately rushed towards her to help, but also to get out of Vile's way.

"You're another Revenant aren't you?" The Renegade asked, glaring at the floating Reploid before him.

"Vile, correct? My love spoke highly of you. But you look like little more than an eyesore to me." She taunted, lowering her arm as she turned to face her new opponent. "But you guess correctly. My name is Morrigan, Revenant of Serenity. Serenity in death in your case." She introduced, whipping her long, silver hair back slightly. Morrigan looked as unique as all three of her comrades. She was tall and slender, the silver, white, gold and very dark blue colors giving her an exotic and enchanting look. Her hair was long enough to reach her backside and an ornate, steel headband covered her ears and the top of her head. Spiky bangs of silver hair partially hid a blue-gemmed circlet around her forehead and two lightning-like streaks ran over her eyes, ending on either side of her thin lips. Her frame was nimble and her armor resembled a long, sleeveless cloak more than hard protection. Her waist, hips and upper arms were free and high-heeled boots with a slender belt and armored gauntlets finished her attire. Her grey eyes fixed on Vile as she seemed to size her opponent up.

"I'm here for the Supra Force Metal. This time you're not my target. Back down." She stated calmly, but she knew Vile wasn't likely to comply.

"Over my dead body. You might be a woman, but I don't discriminate. You'll simply turn into better-looking scrap metal than your friends!" Vile threatened aggressively before activating his shoulder cannon. The weapon hummed to life and tilted towards Morrigan. Not wasting any time, Vile fired three energy shots, all aimed for general weak points in Reploid frames.

His attack was less than effective as all three projectiles passed right through the intangible Reploid harmlessly. Her body briefly became semi-opaque as she activated whatever futuristic and advanced technology that allowed to simply phase out like she did. Solidifying she dashed straight for Vile, flying through any furniture in her way, further catching the Renegade off guard. In an instant she was upon him, raising the large pole-hammer over her head before bringing it down on Vile. Activating his boots just in time he avoided harm but the impact of the massive weapon released a short-range shockwave of light blue energy. Some of the bolts jabbed his left shoulder, his helmet warning him that his missile pack was now malfunctioning. Stubbornly refusing to change tactics, Vile opened fire with his shoulder cannon, hoping to get a shot in while Morrigan was recovering from her attack. There seemed to be precious few prerequisites for her ability as the blasts passed right through while she lifted up her oversized mallet and slowly pivoted in mid-air to face him.

"Your attempts are futile." She commented, as if confirming a theory.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Vile shouted in frustration, quickly losing his cool as usual.

Morrigan stretched out her palm like she had before, energy building within her arm until she released it into a small electric orb that crackled as it was hurled at Vile. The ex-hunter wasn't one to sit still and happily take whatever was thrown at him and he didn't know what strange effects her other abilities would have. Kick-starting his jet boots and the thrusters on his lower back, Vile took flight. He stayed in motion while opening fire with his cannon, continually aiming for parts of her body that would gravely injure should his attacks actually connect. His attempts were, as she had described moments earlier, futile. Everything he threw at her did little more than scar the steel walls or floor and every time he paused to give his cannon time to cool down she returned fire with those electric orbs. To make matters worse she began using her own speed and agility to dash after him, chasing the hunter. She began closing in on him, floating around the room like an ethereal being, unfazed by anything he threw at her. Before he knew it she had moved into point blank range and he felt two of the projectiles collide with his left hand and right leg. The impact didn't damage his armor but he felt the shocks penetrate deep into his body, almost frying his circuitry. It drained his internal energy source and began interrupting the systems of the body parts she had hit. His right boot began malfunctioning and his left hand refused to unclench, like an extremely painful cramp.

Vile groaned in pain as he was forced to deactivate his boots or risk losing control of his flight. As he descended for the floor she chased after him, her hammer slamming hard into his back and sending the green Reploid crashing into another one of Gaudile's messy tables. After skidding over the floor for a good 5 feet, Vile began barrel-rolling to regain some measure of balance. Eventually he was able to dig his hands into the floor, coming to a stop after being knocked all the way to the other side of the dome. Vile shivered as jolts of electricity continued to wrack through his body. It took at least another few seconds for the sensation to dissipate but those two direct hits had sapped a great deal of energy.

Morrigan didn't even give the dangerous Reploid a single second to regain his composure and began zigzagging towards him, her body leaving a silver trail behind as she approached swiftly. Vile raised his right hand, not trusting his left to work after being hit, and opened fire with the Vulcan guns in his fingertips. The torrent of bullets proved as ineffective as his plasma shots as most were simply dodged by the nimble female or ended up passing through her. He kept up the barrage until the last minute. Morrigan rematerialized completely before him, swinging her massive weapon for his shoulder. The Ex-Hunter ducked under the powerful blow, wind rushing to the side as the hammer missed wildly. Seeing a golden opportunity, Vile turned to his usual brawler's finesse to solve his problem. Taking a step forward he punched her jaw with his right fist, the attack connecting cleanly. Satisfied with finally being able to harm his foe he followed up with a strong left upper, sending her reeling back. His streak didn't last however as he attempted to tackled her to the ground by jumping into her waist full-body. Despite disorientation from the powerful blows to her head, Morrigan activated her phasing just in time to avoid being knocked down. The angered Renegade passed through her completely but his mind worked overtime to improvise. He didn't slow down, instead he continued with his forward tackle and cupped the edges of a table behind Morrigan, easily flipping over it.

The serene female swung her hammer down on the steel table, crushing it with ease but missing her intended target. Vile knew she was once again distracted with trying to keep up so he had to find a way to keep pelting her constantly, exploiting every opening he got and forcing her to take risks. The instant he landed on his feet he heard her smash the table behind him to bits and he grabbed hold of one of the chairs within reach. With a violent grunt he chucked it at her, forcing her to guard with her shoulder. Morrigan hissed as she felt the impact of the chair forcing her on the ground and before she could regain her focus she spotted Vile dispensing a grenade from his knee.

"That won't work, you fool." She warned and as the device exploded before her feet, it left her unscathed to no one's surprise. But she had been distracted, which was all Vile needed to get up close and personal again. A hard blow to her gut forced her to double over, her grip on her weapon loosening. The Renegade eagerly grabbed hold of the long shaft and pulled it free from her grasp. This time it was his turn to take a mighty swing at her. The dull, crashing thump of the hammer contrasted with Morrigan's scream as the blunt force of the weapon lifted her off her feet and sent her soaring through the air. In a fluent motion Vile turned around once and threw the pole-arm after her. The second impact came before she even stabilized herself and was enough to knock her into one of the cabinets installed up against the wall of Gaudile's inner laboratory.

"I'm not done yet!" Vile threatened and he opened fire with his remaining weapons, even managing to unjam his left hand to add to the volley of energy shots and Vulcan rounds.

Vile roared as he kept up the massive spray of bullets and energy shots, smoke and dust being whipped up all around his target. After a while Vile was forced to halt his fire to give his weapons a change to cool down or risk damaging them. The renegade panted slightly as he focused on the smoke that hit Morrigan from sight. When the cover lifted he cursed to find the woman floating slightly above the ground. Her chest armor had been damaged however and other chips and bare circuits across her body hinted at the havoc Vile's ferocity had wrought. It was obvious that the Reploid had been able to activate her unique ability just in time to avoid being reduced to little more than scrap metal.

Calmly she dropped to the ground and crouched to pick up her hammer. Gripping the shaft she lifted it with ease and pushed off to float higher once again. Vile didn't wait a moment longer and resumed the onslaught he had started before. Firing all of his weapons, including several missiles, he quickly lost sight of his target once again. He remained focused on where he believed her to be and failed to notice the nimble Reploid flying up out of the ground behind him. Before he could react the hammer had come crashing into him in an upwards, swinging arc. The impact lifted him up a feet or two but he was quickly dragged back down into the steel plated floor as she used her weapon to crush him. Vile gasped in pain at the heavy weapon resting on his dented chest and another strong sweep sent him skidding over the ground. It was now Vile's turn to crash into several cabinets that Gaudile had installed in the circular room. With the room still spinning the Renegade barely noticed the cabinets slowly tilting forwards. With a loud, echoing crash they fell over onto the green framed Reploid who cried out at feeling the sturdy furniture collide with his body.

"I told you. Your efforts are futile." Morrigan commented, hiding the fact that her body had been seriously damaged perfectly behind a mask of confidence. She stretched out the palm of her hand and slowly began floating closer and closer. Vile grunted as he gripped the edge of one of the cabinets and with a deep groan he lifted the object enough to be able to squirm free of its pressure.

"You can repeat yourself all you want. I know your left leg is killing you. You're not invulnerable, I can kill you just like anyone else." He hissed, referring to the deep gash in her left thigh that had damaged the mechanics that allowed her to properly move the limb. As punishment for his lack of respect, Vile was shocked by another electric projectile from the female Reploid. The more he resisted the more projectiles sent powerful shocks surging through his body and one by one his systems began failing. First to go were his legs and Vile was forced to drop to one knee. Next came his weapons that couldn't resist more than a single hit. Defenseless, he placed the palms of his hands on the ground and tried to use his remaining strength to get up off the floor.

"Daaaarn iiit!" He yelled in frustration at being paralyzed. By the time Morrigan had reached him he had become as helpless as a child.

"Spectrum was right. You are quite the handful. But you're just like all the rest. Nothing more than a dumb brute." She stated, her tone of voice not hiding her disdain. She gripped the shaft of her weapon with both hands and raised it up over her head. Vile wasn't about to meet his end just like that and he continued to struggle, hoping to get up at the last minute. Just as Morrigan was about to strike both she and her opponent noticed a bright light emanating from the center of the room.

"No! Stop it!" Cinnamon had risen from her spot on the floor and her hands reached out for her chest. A soft blue light surrounded her like an angelic aura and as she opened her chest she unleashed the power of the Force Metal Generator that rested within her. For a brief moment the light become blindingly intense, forcing Morrigan to lower her weapon and shield her eyes. Vile looked away from the young girl Reploid and felt a strange sensation fill his body. The electric currents that plagued his body began to dissipate and his sensors reactivated, informing him that system after system was coming back online. Next came his frame and weapons and like a miracle they were restored to pristine condition, no sign of battle damage remaining whatsoever.

When the light finally faded away Morrigan turned her attention to the girl, her eyes narrowing to angry slits. Cinnamon stumbled slightly, barely able to stay upright due to her injuries and exertion. The Force Metal Generator was once again safely covered in her torso but what energy she had left had been spent.

"You annoy me, it's time you go to sleep." Morrigan threatened viciously as she took aim. With a bright flash she fired a powerful bolt of energy that would prove fatal to a weakened Reploid.

"Cinnamon, watch out!" Nana screamed before pushing her young friend out of the way. The operator screamed in pain as the projectile shocked her body violently and she fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

Morrigan grunted in slight annoyance at having missed but her musings were interrupted quite abruptly.

"You should've kept your eyes on me." Vile spoke with a deep voice as he rose up and slammed his knee into her gut as hard as he could. Several punches connected sharply with her jaw and sides before a strong blast of his cannon floored her.

Morrigan coughed , gripping her chest in pain. The short range blast had destroyed an entire layer of armor and bare circuitry crackled. She had been careless and she knew she had to make her escape now. But she wouldn't be able to face Spectrum without the Supra Force Metal in her possession. The beautiful Reploid slowly got up on one knee, catching a glimpse of the prize as she did. The energy field surrounding the force metal prohibited her from phasing through the machinery and grabbing hold of it. She would need time to deactivate it, time she didn't have. As her eyes focused on her opponent, who was walking towards her with the same arrogant air as always, she came up with a solution to her predicament. Morrigan quickly stood up straight, her feet lifting off the floor as she once again took to the air.

"You think you'll be able to escape me? Guess again!" Vile shouted as his cannon automatically took aim. He quickly fired several plasma shots, hoping the damage to her body had also impaired her phasing abilities. He was annoyed to find out they hadn't. The blasts passed right through her, Morrigan's gamble paying off as the blasts collided with the giant machine in the center of the room. The damage to the control panel was significant enough to cause fluctuations in the shield and slowly the energy barrier deactivated, leaving a soft humming behind. The barrier wasn't meant as a security measure against thieves, its purpose was to protect those in the room from accidents as many of Gaudile's experiments were less than safe. Morrigan grinned viciously.

"I must remember to thank you, 'renegade'. We'll have to continue this some other time." She taunted and before Vile could respond she activated her jet boots to give her the extra speed she needed to make a dash for the Supra Force Metal. Vile cursed and tried to lock onto her so his missiles would find their target far easier but her ethereal body seemed to disrupt his sensors, making his attempts futile.

"No! Stop her! She can't be allowed to take that metal back with her! The damage it could do is… is!" Gaudile's pleas fell on deaf ears as Morrigan swiped the valuable metal before he even finished his last sentence. Vile took to the air, trying to chase down the nimble Reploid but before he could get to a proper height he was forced to dodge an energy saber slashing for his neck. The last two mechaniloids Morrigan had taken with her revealed themselves and proved all the distraction she needed to vanish through the ceiling. None of Gaudile's defense systems were even likely to pick her up, let alone shoot her down.

"Darn it! That bitch!" Vile shouted as he landed and swayed aside to dodge another lethal slash from a Revenant Mechaniloid. He aimed both his arms at the drone, ready to pelt it with the vulcans installed in his fingertips but he was forced to take another quick step back as the four-armed sword wielder tried to sever his hands.

"Out of my way!" The renegade threatened in frustration. He wasn't going to give those freaks room to swing their lethal weapons so he dashed forward, ducking under another slash from one of his target's arms. Before the drone could react it was blinded by Vile's fist crashing into its face. Activating the machine gun in his hand, Vile opened fire, ripping the mechaniloid apart on the inside, some of the bullets passing through the other end. As soon as the drone went limp he grabbed hold of one of its arms and flung it into the final adversary. The mechaniloid attempted to dodge its unstable ally but it was pushed back by the explosion that destroyed the other drone. It was obvious the explosion had disoriented it and had distracted it long enough to take away any hope of it reacting to Vile's next attack. He had grabbed hold of one of the tables and as he used his dash boots he slammed the steel furniture into the drone. His momentum was more than enough for him to push the mechaniloid against the wall hard, pinning it against the steel plates. The renegade then nonchalantly placed his boot against the edge of the tabletop to keep his prey from escaping. A single shot of his shoulder cannon reduced the drone's upper body to scrap metal.

He wasn't done yet however, he needed to catch up to Morrigan and get their only lead back. If she was allowed to escape than they'd have lost all means of finding out what they were planning.

"You stay here and make sure there are no more of those drones around, I'm going after Morrigan." Vile ordered and began rushing for the nearest door.

"Stop! You'll never catch up to her! With her ability she could've gone in any direction, unhindered by any obstacle, she's long gone!" Gaudile shouted.

"Vile… It's okay… I've taken care of everything."

Vile had ignored Gaudile's arguments but the weak voice of Nana made him stop. He looked at the barely conscious operator over his shoulder.

"What do you mean, Nana? You've taken care of what?" Gaudile asked, already trying to find a diagnostics kit within reach to start treating Cinnamon and Nana's injuries.

"Just trust me, please." Nana whispered weakly before closing her eyes. Vile had walked over to Gaudile and crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine, I'll do things your way for now." He stated before kneeling and gently picking up the unconscious Reploid. Gaudile had better patch her up soon as no matter what Nana had planned, time was still of the essence.


	17. Chapter 15: Aggressive Investigations

**Chapter 15: Aggressive Investigations**

Vile had been keeping a close watch on Gaudile's security monitors, making sure they'd seen the last of the Revenants. At least for now everything seemed clear. The synthetic wooden walkways had fallen eerily silent and Vile couldn't help but wonder what compelled Gaudile to live in such a secluded location. Giga City was a beehive of activity any day and purposefully locking oneself away on a private 'island' was more than a little eccentric. Vile himself wasn't the most socially active of Reploids but he was certain that living in a fake forest, surrounded by lifeless, humming machines, would drive him insane. The green Reploid had taken a seat on one of the broken terminals of the central column in the dome-shaped room. The device had been destroyed in the fighting and, since all the chairs in the room had been crafted for Reploids of Gaudile's tiny stature, the Renegade had few options to make himself comfortable.

The first sound to pierce the silence since Gaudile had vanished into the repair bay was a bleep from Vile's helmet. Raising a hand to the side of the t-shaped visor he reviewed the results of a complete diagnostic analysis he had started.

"Incredible…" Vile whispered as all of his systems came up clean and fully functionality. His armor was in no way damaged and all his weapons were fully charged and ready for action. The tiny girl Reploid hadn't looked like much. She was a medical-type, with a few improvised weapons and obviously some experience in dealing with intruders. But her true power lay in the Force Metal Generator installed in her chest. That device had probably saved his rear end, as much as it pained Vile to admit that to himself. Once all this was over with he'd have to pay Gaudile a little visit and learn more about this generator. If he could take it for his own 'recreational' use, nothing would be able to stop him. He'd get his revenge on X, on Zero, on everyone. Vile took a deep breath to keep the anger rising up from reminding himself of some painful memories at bay. The last thing he needed now was to go berserk, to give into his rage like he had after Doppler revived his broken body.

Another bleep from his helmet interrupted Vile's thoughts.

"Vile? Nana's awake and she wants to see you." Gaudile's voice was as high pitched and annoying as ever, but there was no doubt about the eccentric scientist's skills. Vile would never have guessed Nana's injuries could be repaired in under two hours, or at least fixed sufficiently for the operator to awaken. Not bothering with answering the platypus Vile got off the terminal and made his way to a small room down one of the hallways that is connected to what could be an important hub in Gaudile's maze. The repair bay was a small, bland, steel room with two pods and three simple beds. Several lockers, cabinets, shelves and desks furnished the rectangle and most likely contained tools, supplies and other devices Gaudile would need to repair anything from a small drone to a Reploid. Due to its small size Vile assumed this was but one of many such bays scattered throughout the forest, some of which would be significantly larger. But Gaudile had most likely chosen this one due to its close proximity to where they had been. Cinnamon's condition had been critical after all and the scientist had not wanted to lose any time.

"What took you so long? Never heard of running?" Gaudile squawked as the renegade entered the room. Nana rested on one of the beds while Cinnamon lay recovering in one of the two pods. The pink-haired Reploid looked good as new but she was too weak to get up. Her head tilted to look at her partner however.

"I swear, one more word out of you-" Vile's threat was cut short by the operator's soft voice.

"We don't have time for this. Professor, please tell us what you were able to determine from analyzing the Supra Force Metal fragment."

"Yes, of course." The tiny scientist waggled over to a datapad that lay atop one of the desks in the room and after pressing a few buttons he was able to display the relevant data on the small view-screen. "I wasn't able to complete my analysis. In fact I only scratched the surface really, before that mercenary woman decided to cheat her way into my lab." Gaudile muttered bitterly as he began pacing slightly. After taking a deep breath to clear away the aggravation he felt over the loss of the precious metal, Gaudile tapped the pad to activate it and proceeded to glance at the data.

"It wasn't that hard to notice this Supra Force Metal's primary attribute. It's energy signature is dominated by that of a unique form of energy that has, so far, only been found in a rare few chunks of Force Metal. These chunks had been processed to form the Supra Force Metal, which this piece once belonged to." Gaudile wobbled over to Cinnamon's pod as he explained, taking a seat on one of the specially crafted chairs, low enough for him to heave his body onto. "Little is known about this energy as it has barely been studied so far and so there are no known applications of it. We do know it can be used to power something truly massive with very little refinement. It could be extremely unstable however."

"So? How does that help us along?" Vile inquired.

"If that signature is so unique and so strong the only place that we would detect it is likely to be their headquarters." Nana interjected, finishing Gaudile's reasoning for him. She smiled as she figured out why Gaudile had claimed to have found the perfect tracking device. "I'm guessing you'll be able to make some sort of scanning device fairly easily, one that can pick up on such a defined signature, right?" She asked, sitting up slightly, mostly out of excitement.

Gaudile laughed. "Of course, I made a force metal generator, this'll be easy."

"A scanner won't do us any good if we don't know where we're supposed to look. I doubt you have time to make something that's capable of a worldwide sweep." Vile wasn't opposed to breaking their enthusiasm with some healthy negativity.

"Yes, that's what I was getting to. And even though the signal is too strong and unknown to be able to be suppressed by conventional means, it could be drowned by surrounding it with various other signatures, perhaps even dumping it in the middle of a city. The noise would make it hard to detect, or even impossible, if you didn't know more details as to where to look." The scientist explained, his small hands deactivating the pad and setting it aside.

Nana giggled softly, raising a single index finger, as if asking for permission to speak in a classroom. "Don't worry about that, I think I have us covered in that department." The pink-haired operator boasted.

"You do?" Gaudile inquired, raising his goggles and an eyebrow.

"What exactly 'did' you mean back there? When you said you'd taken care of everything?" Vile added, taking a few steps in the direction of the bed.

"When you started fighting Morrigan, I knew it was only a matter of time before she decided to make a run for it, whether you beat her or not. She just didn't seem the type to hang around longer than was safe. So, while you were fighting her, I deactivated the shield protecting the Supra Force Metal just long enough to plant a small device inside one of its cracks. I wasn't sure if it would hold up against the radiation within the shard, but I'm pretty sure it made it." Nana explained, her hand softly brushing aside a strand of white hair. "Morrigan rushed out of here, which means she wouldn't have bothered with checking her 'prize'. They've probably found it after they've started analyzing it, wherever they took it. But it was a transmitter and it's recordings have been uploaded to an online repository." She finished, proud with how her plan worked out.

Gaudile cheered happily. "That's the Nana I know! You're more sly than I thought you were though." Nana chuckled at her friend's words but quickly grew stern.

"I need access to one of your terminals so I can analyze the recordings."

Vile turned around and started making his way out of the room, his hands clenched into fists.

"Where are you going?" Nana asked as she noticed her partner leaving.

Vile looked over his shoulder at the female Reploid that had been his first operator in many years. "To get ready. As soon as you find out where that witch ran off to I'm heading after her. I'm through sneaking around and scraping the floor for scraps of evidence and 'leads'." The Renegade's voice was filled with anger and frustration at the whole situation. "When I want a problem solved I face it head on, it's always worked before and it'll work now. I'll rip anyone in my way apart."

"Just like you killed innocent people when you were a hunter? Or when you turned Maverick? Or when you helped Lumine?" Gaudile interrupted, his voice holding an evident accusing tone.

"Calm down, both of you! Now's not the time to be at each other's throats, or to go around firing anything that moves!" Nana shouted, sitting up, but quickly regretting the sudden motion as dizziness set in. "Give me some time to prepare everything, do some recon, find out exactly where the transmission ended. Let me be your operator." Nana pleaded, despite starting to feel light-headed.

Gaudile had pushed his chair closer to the bed and after hopping onto the soft matrass he placed a hand on Nana's chest, pushing her back down on the bed. "You're not doing anything until you're fit and recharged. Hand the coordinates over to me and I'll do all the work." He glared at the ex-hunter for a moment before turning his attention back to the female operator. "I refuse to help him in any other way, so he'll be on his own once he transfers out of here."

"I should scrap you right now, you tub of mechanical lard." Vile threatened, not in the mood for insults, nor the scientist's reservations.

Nana sighed, knowing the strange Reploid was right. In her condition she'd do more harm than good, but she wasn't about to let Vile, with his usual berserker strategy, go at this alone. He needed back-up, and she knew just who to call.

"Alright. I'll leave it in your hands. And Vile…" Nana raised her hand to hold the communications device on the side of her head. A soft bleep notified Vile of an incoming file. It was a contact number. "Please take Massimo with you? I know you probably don't like him, or trust him. But you saw he could stand his ground against Dynamo, you know he'll be a great help. Besides, he's all for the "crush them first, ask questions later" approach too." Nana smiled softly at the green Reploid in the door opening.

Vile, in turn, sighed at being held back at every turn. Nana's words had the annoying tendency to make sense however and so, once again, he decided to do things her way. "Fine, the platypus can set it up. I want to know where to strike in an hour, no later." Vile stressed his words as he looked at Gaudile. The conversation was over as far as the renegade was concerned, so he left the room, the steel door sliding shut behind him.

"How do you put up with him?" Gaudile asked as he once again hooked Nana up to a device that would monitor her condition until she was back in perfect shape.

"I don't know. He-… I don't know." Nana replied, not able to find the answer. But when she had seen Morrigan raise her weapon to finish him off, she had felt… fear? She didn't want to see him die, and not simply out of self-preservation.

Gaudile narrowed his eyes, as if reading Nana's mind, but he let the subject go. "Rest up, you'll need it." The scientist patted her shoulder before dropping down from the bed and wobbling out of the repair bay, shutting off the lights for her comfort.

* * *

Nana's plan had indeed paid off. Morrigan, or one of her associates, had spotted the transmitter, that much was evident from how it's signal had vanished suddenly. It was a simple matter for Gaudile to decipher the data stored online. After cross-referencing the coordinates with several databases, including Maverick Hunter archives, the scientist came up with a rather conclusive result. The signal had died somewhere in the mountains west of North City. The mountains were a haven for Mavericks who wanted to drop off the radar so the hunters had erected a small listening post there to keep tabs on the goings-on in that wasteland. The coordinates Nana's transmitter had forwarded matched that outpost exactly. Now, more than ever, it became abundantly clear that there was a traitor within the Hunter HQ, supplying the Revenants with the connections and influence they'd need to access the experimental technology and top secret information they possessed. It was still unclear who was behind all of this, but it was all the proof Vile would ever need to go butt heads with a few hunters. The renegade had contacted Steel Massimo, who would meet him at a designated spot, not too far from their target. These traitors were no fools, or they would not have been able to stay hidden for so long. As soon as they'd found the tracking device within the Supra Force Metal they'd have realized their position was compromised. The fragment would be long gone by the time Vile and Massimo reach the outpost, and a trap was likely to be the only thing welcoming them to the cold peaks. But it was their only lead and due to the small size of the outpost a frontal attack remained one of the best ways to approach the situation.

Vile reviewed the data Gaudile had pulled from the Hunter database. The information was sketchy at best and quite incomplete but Vile had passed through this listening post during his hunter days, it had no defenses he couldn't manage. The renegade observed the listening post from a the face of a mountain opposite the one the structure was built into. A blizzard was slowly picking up and the heavy snowfall was limiting his vision significantly. The post was on high alert, that much he could discern. The information from the database was outdated and probably faked. A quick glance was enough to pick out a heavy defense turret, a type never installed on outposts like this one. The hunters also carried firearms and busters he'd never seen before and more than a few cloaked Revenant Mechaniloids were probably prowling the perimeter. Turning away from the structure, the renegade pressed his back to a boulder to stay out of sight while he waited for Massimo to show up.

The mountains were hazardous to say the least. Frigid sub-zero temperatures, precarious rock facings that could crumble at any time and drops so deep there'd be nothing left of Vile if he took one wrong step. The peaks were jagged and pierced the dark snow clouds overhead and the sun was almost completely blocked. A few more minutes and sunlight would be hidden, only to be replaced by an even more aggressive shower of white fluff. The listening post itself looked like a steel cabin which was semi-built into the side of a mountain. The color of the rock and the way it was carved into a cave-like cavity made it very hard to spot, despite the radar dishes and other scanning and communications devices that littered it's roof. Most of the listening post was hidden from view, built below the surface. The traitorous hunters had most likely been doing some remodeling in the basement but even then he didn't expect anything major down there. The gap between the rock face Vile was sitting on and the rock face where the listening post was located was relatively small and could easily be jumped, or flown. The ex-hunter was unsure how Massimo would manage however, but he'd leave that up to the wannabe. Vile stared into the white blanket that thickened before him, hiding more and more of the surroundings. It felt strange not hearing Nana's voice in his ear, telling him what to expect and where to aim at. Vile leaned his head against the boulder his back rested against and he slowly closed his eyes. His right hand clenched and unclenched slowly, flexing the gyro's of the intricate limb.

"Didn't think Vile slept on the job." Massimo's uncharacteristically friendly voice interrupted the green Reploid's musings.

"Finally, what took you so damn long?" Vile asked as he rose to his feet, his weapons activating.

"I don't have a fancy professor to transfer me all over the place." Massimo defended himself, his thumb tapping one of the massive armor plates protecting his bulky frame. The giant was more than a few heads taller, and wider, than Vile. Though he was cold, Steel Massimo was pumped up and ready for action, thrilled at the chance of fighting a proper opponent like the good old days on Giga City. "So, if I get this straight we're raiding that place?" Massimo pointed at the barely visible outpost.

Vile nodded and turned around, walking towards the edge of cliff they stood on. "Yeah. Keep your eyes peeled for those four-armed Mechaniloids Gaudile told you about. They have some sort of cloaking device so they could be hiding out there somewhere." Vile warned. "Let's go, we don't have any more time to waste." He hoped Massimo would have to take a detour to cross the gap before them. The delay would prevent the bulky Reploid from cramping the renegade's style.

A hunter, armed with an energy rifle and patrolling the front gate of the small facility, tried to look through the thick, white blanket of falling snow that was rendering them effectively blind. A fellow guard approached him while flexing his right shoulder slightly.

"Damn gyro's still not fixed properly, I'm going to give that engineer a piece of my mind." He grumbled as he stopped to stand next to his comrade.

"Intelligence dropped the bomb too, they'd predicted clear weather in the mountains today."

"Yeah, well, I figured it woul-… Did you hear that?" The guard narrowed his eyes as he tried to find the source of what had sounded like a pair of dash boots. Before his comrade could reply a Reploid rushed passed, smashing into him with the full momentum of whatever had thrust the intruder forward. The hunter was crushed against one of the building's steel walls, his cry of pain ebbing away as his systems shut down. Before the other could react he was pelted by a hailstorm of bullets from the green Reploid's Vulcan guns.

"What the?" Only one more guard remained outside. The Maverick Hunter was stationed in a small lookout tower which was only slightly higher than the entrance of the facility, which was built into the face of the mountain. Having caught sight of the violent end of two of his fellow hunters, he quickly slammed his fist into a bright red button to his right. It was the last thing the Reploid would ever do, as two missiles reduced the top of the tower to burning rubble, taking the hunter down with it.

Vile couldn't help but grin at the efficiency of his attack. The alarm had been sounded however and the rest of the garrison would storm out to greet him soon enough. The front gate opened and a squad of hunters pouring out into the blizzard. Vile's close proximity to the base prevented the snow from hiding him, so the squad opened fire. The renegade activated his jet boots and flew up to avoid the torrent of rifle and buster shots. Having both the high ground and superior agility while airborne, Vile now had the advantage. Deep blue flashes of light broke the serenity of the blizzard as his shoulder cannon fired plasma shot after plasma shot, taking down two hunters right off the bat. The others were able to take cover behind concrete walls or steel storage crates that ran along the small perimeter of the facility entrance.

"Why's the turret not giving us any support yet?" The hunter squad leader shouted through an open comlink. He had only just finished his verbal reprimand when a steel panel above the entrance slid open, revealing an armored gatling turret. The machine quickly unleashed an unrelenting spray of rounds, it's electronic sensors locking onto Vile to promote its aim. The renegade cursed as he was forced to stay in constant movement, unable to take the time to prepare a stronger attack to destroy the turret. An uncharged bolt from his cannon, or his Vulcan rounds, wouldn't be enough to pierce the machine's armor.

"Outta the way!" The green Reploid recognized the voice and knew better than to stand in the way of whatever Massimo had planned. Boosting upwards, Vile only narrowly avoided a large, steel crate that had been casually hurled towards the turret. The machine was pulverized on impact, the explosion and falling debris killing another hunter that had taken cover below.

"Are you insane? You could've crushed me!" Vile shouted angrily while casting his eyes down at Massimo who had appeared on the scene.

"Heh, what's wrong, can't take the heat?" Massimo taunted back as his boots hummed to life. The hover mechanism lifted the massive Reploid off the ground slightly and whipped up the snow beneath his feet. Despite his bulky, slow frame, he made good time in his charge towards the nearest batch of hunters. Their lighter weapons barely seemed to scratch the axe-wielding Reploid's armor. A powerful swing of the weapon was all he needed to send two more squad members flying, leaving only a meager three left operational.

Vile couldn't argue with the results, despite his annoyance, that turret would've slowed them down considerably. The three remaining hunters were too preoccupied with the giant to pay him any heed, which was the kind of opening Vile loved to exploit. With a bright flare the jets of flame from his boots intensified and propelled him closer to his target. Flying overhead, the renegade's knees opened, dropping two fragmentation grenades onto his foes. The bombing run was successful as the resulting explosion wiped out the last of the garrison, leaving the way clear.

Massimo had already made his way up to the gate, which had been closed and sealed. Vile landed a few steps behind the bulky Reploid and crossed his arms. "I'm no hacker. And I'm pretty sure you're not either."

"Well? How do we get in then?" Massimo asked as he turned his head to look back at Vile. The T-shaped visor tilted to look up at Massimo. "We smash it open of course. You can lob a crate halfway across the mountains, this thing shouldn't be a problem."

Massimo raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his head, feeling stupid for not having come up with that himself. "That's right. Stand back!" As Massimo braced himself to smash his axe into the door, hoping to use it as leverage to force it open, Vile heard the all too familiar sound of four-armed Mechaniloids de-cloaking behind them.

"Get that door open, I'll keep them busy." The renegade ordered as a dozen Revenant Mechaniloids began appearing all around them.

Massimo nodded and raised his halberd. With a massive roar he slammed the energy axe blade into the slit separating both halves of the thick gate. His large boots braced as he began to push the weapon in further, forcing the gate to slide open slightly. Once he felt he had enough leverage he braced his shoulder against one end of the steel door while positioning his boot on the other.

Vile in the meantime tried to keep off the dangerous Mechaniloids as best he could without taking to the air. While on the ground he figured they'd see him as their primary target, if he were to fly out of reach they might decide it would be more fun to slice Massimo apart. His hands fired burst after burst of Vulcan rounds. His first target was taken by surprise and was pelted by the armor-piercing bullets. After losing several vital systems it collapsed on the snow-covered ground, the resulting explosion taking out one of its comrades.

"Hurry up, you oversized tin can! I don't mix well with energy sabers!" Vile had to back away using a slight boost from his boots to prevent being slashed in half by the ferocious attack of a Revenant Mechaniloid. His shoulder cannon hummed to life and fired several spheres of light blue energy, blasting another brainless robot to scrap. For every Mechaniloid the renegade took down however, two more took its place and they were slowly driving him with his back to the gate.

Massimo grunted throatily as his body trembled from the force he applied to grind the doors into motion. Slowly he pushed the door open, using both his back and his boot to keep the two halves apart as far as he could. "Now! Get in!" Massimo shouted with a strained voice. He didn't need to tell Vile twice. The green Reploid fired two more shots, hoping to keep the incoming Mechaniloids at bay, before dashing through the opening. The smaller Reploid easily slipped under Massimo's propped up leg and as soon as Vile got throughn Massimo began to shift his body. Tilting inward he eased his way through the gate and in one violent motion he boosted out from between it. The massive door crashed shut once more, crushing an overly enthusiastic robot as it did.

Massimo panted slightly as he crouched to pick up his halberd. "You okay, Vile?" The giant did not want to end up doing this mission on his own.

"Of course I am. Now let's go, we don't have any time to spare." Vile turned around and began making his way through the entrance hallway into the corridors of the small facility. He knew the layout of this place well enough to know his way to the command room. Outposts such as these usually consisted of two floors, one containing the gate they'd just stormed through, as well as connected corridors that led to dormitories, maintenance bays and the occasional lookout tower. The other floor, usually below the first, was little more than a generator room, armory and the command center containing terminals that had access to all of the outpost's systems. The most logical place to start looking for any information would be that room, but it would also be the easiest to defend and by now the remaining hunters would've raided the armory and armed themselves to the teeth.

"How many more do you think we gotta fight through?" Massimo inquired as he ran after the quicker ex-hunter. The Reploid hero knew that the hunters they had dispatched outside were traitors and would've killed him without a second thought. But even then, they still looked very different from your average, insane Maverick and this placed a burden on the giant's conscience.

"Not many. Unless they have more Mechaniloids in here, or stationed more than the usual amount of hunters, I'd say about half a dozen." The helmeted Reploid replied as he ran through the steel corridors. The artificial lighting had been turned off due to the red alert that sounded throughout the building. Each corridor bathed in pulsing shades of crimson due to the spinning alert lights. The duo turned a corner in the back of the main hallway but halted as their way was blocked by emergency shutters that had been closed.

"Back!" Vile barked before gripping his cannon. A bright blue flash illuminated the dark red corridors briefly and a smoldering hole was all that remained of the shutter that had previously impeded their progress. Behind a thin veil of smoke was a narrow stairway that led down to the floor below. Once more Vile did not wait for his partner's reaction before heading down the stairs. The corridor that led up to the stairway split up left and right after a few feet, but colorful signs indicated which way led to the armory, and which to the command center. Not thinking twice about the choice, Vile turned right only to find himself diving for cover around the corner as several energy busters opened fire the moment he came into sight.

"Blast." Vile cursed as he activated his Vulcan guns. He couldn't use his missiles or grenades in such a confined space or risk blowing himself up. He'd gotten a good look at the hunters in the hallway however. The corridor stretched forward for a few dozen feet, with the door to the command center in the far back. Just outside the room four hunters had set up a small barricade, using crates and boxes as makeshift cover. Fortunately for Vile, none of them had had the bright idea to stock up in the armory however and they were left with their standard busters to defend themselves. Taking out their commander outside probably took out what little brains these rookies had. Vile grinned, pleased with his chances for storming the line. He activated his jet boots and flew out of cover. The corridor was narrow but three Reploids could still walk side-by-side without having to be too intimate. This gave Vile the space he needed to dodge the incoming fire while pelting the hunters with his Vulcan guns. The nearest hunter uttered a broken cry of pain as a round pierced his helmet and head, killing him outright. Two more were just as easily dispatched by the veteran with well-placed plasma shots. By now he was upon the last hunter, a young Reploid who had already dropped his weapon and had his back to the door. Vile laughed as his hand gripped the Reploid's head and slammed it into the door. The renegade landed with soft thuds of his boots hitting the floor and he raised the squirming Reploid up off the ground.

"Any last words?" Vile inquired. The hunter could do little but beg for his life, but even those words were barely audible due to the loose cannon's palm that muffled the rookie's voice.

"Stop it, Vile! Can't you see he's surrendering, enough is enough!" Massimo shouted as he had rounded the corner in time to see his unwilling partner picking the hunter off the floor.

"Too late! They were in my way. What will it take for people to learn that anyone who gets in my way doesn't have long to live." With that said, Vile cast the Reploid aside, firing a bolt of plasma energy after him. The point-blank impact was more than enough to finish the young hunter off.

Massimo clenched his hands into fists, his teeth gritting in anger at the sight of the ruthless mercenary's actions. "Y-You… You're nothing but an executioner, a monster." The giant stated.

Vile looked back at the bulky Reploid, his single red eye flashing to life as it often did when adrenaline and lust for destruction began to overwhelm the dangerous renegade. "This also serves a warning to you, you got that? Bleeding heart."

Massimo forced himself to relax. He knew that someday Vile's misdeeds would catch up to him and he only hoped he'd be there to help rid the world of another insane Maverick. But right now he had to aid the berserker. A far greater danger threatened the world and despite the fact that she seemed to think there was some good inside of Vile, Nana still needed his help and he could not refuse the operator.

Vile had only just turned his attention to the door when the bright, red "locked" sign overhead switched to green. The sound of a heavy lock releasing echoed through the narrow corridor and the door automatically opened to reveal a rectangular room. Vile led the way inside, followed closely by Massimo. The lights within the room were dimmed but were not the alarming crimson they had been outside. The room was open, with computers, seats and worktops lining the walls. A single desk with a small computer and comfortable chair built-in stood in the center, facing two massive view screens in the far back that covered the wall from top to bottom.

"You, Vile, have no idea what kind of pain in the backside you are." A high-pitched, raspy voice filled the room from the chair in the center of the chamber. The chair hummed to life and rotated to face the intruders. Sitting upon it smugly was the tiny Revenant whom had been part of the trap in South City. His silver frame was far too small for the chair but that did not seem to deter the arrogant Reploid from giving off an air of superiority.

"Frostbite. What's the matter, kindergarten didn't have any spots left for you?" Vile taunted. Despite his tough attitude, the renegade primed his shoulder cannon and prepared a few missiles. Frostbite was physically weak, but those ice attacks had been more than a little tricky before.

The smallest Revenant gritted his teeth at the insult and jumped off the chair, his hands immediately resting in his sides. The silver, wolf-shaped helmet that protected the pale-skinned Reploid's head gleamed, despite the low lighting of the room.

"Yet again you prove to the world that you're nothing but a crazed, mindless beast. You shoot and kill and murder for no other reason than pleasure." Frostbite monologued, his hand reaching out for the keyboard on the desk behind him.

"Then tell me how that's any different from a mercenary like you?" The renegade took a few confident steps forward.

Frostbite merely grinned viciously, his purple eyes shining ominously. "It isn't. I'm just smarter." A mischievous laugh escaped the mercenary's lips as the press of a single button caused the blast door behind them to shut and lock. One by one, sabers began activating all over the room.

Icy fumes burst from the round holes in Frostbite's cylindrical shoulder pads as Revenant Mechaniloids decloaked all around Vile and Massimo. The room instantly dropped to temperatures colder than those outside the base and long icy spikes appeared from the back, front and side holes of Frostbite's shoulders.

"Welcome to your last day on Earth gentlemen, I hope you like it cold!"


	18. Chapter 16: The Prince of Ice

**Chapter 16: The Prince of Ice**

They were trapped in the command center, the only way out blocked by a thick security door. Revenant Mechaniloids were closing in and Frostbite was poised to attack. The situation would've made anyone nervous, but Vile didn't seem impressed at all. It was more a case of him unleashing his violent, out-of-control self rather than being too arrogant to recognize a dire situation. His single red eye flared as he looked back at Massimo, who had gripped the shaft of his halberd tightly and stood ready to defend himself.

"You handle the Mechaniloids, Frostbite's mine!"

"What? We should stick together, take them out one by-" Before the giant could finish his sentence he was cut off by another barked order from the renegade.

"You'll do as you're told!"

Massimo was taken aback by the intensely aggressive attitude that once again appeared from the cracks in Vile's sanity. While the Reploid wasn't nearly as insane as he had been after Doppler had revived him, he was still a long way from being deemed stable. The bulky Reploid knew better than to argue and decided to shift his focus to the first Mechaniloid that charged him. His hover boots activated and propelled him forward. His massive, imposing frame was more than enough for the Mechaniloids' systems to believe him to be the more dangerous of the two. Thus the drones quickly shifted their attention to him, leaving Vile alone to face the small mercenary.

Vile didn't waste another moment and, disregarding the Mechaniloids around him, he dashed straight for Frostbite. The nimble Reploid flexed his hands several times, his palms opening to reveal grids reminiscent of layered ventilator duct covers. Icy fumes emerged from them and in the blink of an eye a translucent, deep blue javelin was forged from shards of ice. The tiny mercenary met Vile's advance with unshaken confidence and hurled the first of the two javelins he had formed at the approaching ex-hunter. Vile knew better than to try and block the incoming projectile. While it looked like it was crafted from mere ice and would not hold up against his steel frame, it was probably some sort of compound capable of skewering him like a shish-kebab. Keeping his opponent's freezing powers in mind Vile stayed semi-airborne and swayed to the side, letting the javelin pass him by harmlessly. A second and soon a third followed, each one missing the green Reploid as well. Frostbite grumbled as he found the renegade upon him and he rapidly jumped up, using a thin layer of ice to stick himself to the ceiling of the room. Vile's incoming punch missed Frostbite and he was forced to brake by digging his boots into the floor panels to stop the momentum he had built up and had been unable to release. He quickly turned around and opened fire at Frostbite with his shoulder cannon. Each blast missed the mercenary as he continued to jump down from the ceiling, only to return to the higher ground whenever Vile fired another shot.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" The small Reploid's annoying laughter only served to anger Vile who pursued the Revenant as he backed away. His Vulcan guns and shoulder cannon both opened fire, unleashing a torrent of bullets and energy blasts that would hopefully lay waste to the annoying adversary. Frostbite was too fast however and continued to dodge everything Vile sent his way. Whenever he saw an opening in the ex-hunter's assault he exploited it gleefully. With equal parts mischief and arrogance contained within his wide grin, Frostbite launched javelin after javelin. Vile made his first mistake when he planted his booted leg on the floor to pivot and face his retreating opponent. A javelin pierced the armor of his foot effortlessly and pinned him painfully to a floor panel.

"Gotcha! You stupid fool!" Frostbite exclaimed as his own boots erupted in a short burst of blue flame. The burst propelled the mercenary forward until he was straight above the immobilized renegade.

"Darn it!" Vile furiously attempted to break free as he saw Frostbite tilt his body upside down, the vicious ice spikes on his shoulders now aimed straight down at the ex-hunter. Another propelling burst jetted from Frostbite's boots and he came down hard and fast. Vile had smashed the javelin that pinned him down just in time to dive away, but as his foe collided with the floor the icy spikes shattered. The resulting torrent of shards pelted Vile's back but an explosion of diamond ice also ensued, leaving behind a dome of spikes in its wake. One of the spikes managed to pierce the armor on the back of Vile's right shoulder. The renegade dropped to the floor with a hurtful grunt but quickly jumped back on his feet. Had he not dodged that attack he would've been reduced to a popsicle with a dozen spikes protruding from him. Frostbite re-emerged on top of the dangerous dome, which had begun to crack and shatter. Whatever the Revenant used to create the ice also made it unstable and the shards quickly melted away, the resulting liquid evaporating even faster. The mercenary was clearly surprised at having missed as the next blast from Vile hit him head-on. The explosion sent him reeling back, leaving him wide open for a ferocious charge from the green Reploid.

"You little freak, I'll rip you apart!" Vile added several more insults as his fists collided with the mercenary's head. A strong kick to the tiny Reploid's gut was more than enough to send him flying into one of the view-screens, shattering the fragile technology easily. A high-pitched 'oomph' escaped Frostbite's lips as he dropped to the floor, onto his rear-end. Vile wasn't about to lose his momentum and kept up the pressure. His Vulcan guns fired an endless stream of imprecise, but suppressing, bullets as he ran for the grounded mercenary. Frostbite, however, had no intention of lying there and taking it. Stretching out the palm of his hand, he fired a thin stream of cold air that instantly froze Vile's right leg. The ice expanded to a bulky size and also glued him to another panel, leaving him at Frostbite's mercy yet again. The silver and blue Reploid got up on one knee while crafting another javelin, which he quickly threw at his indisposed foe. Vile quickly shifted his weight but was unable to dodge the projectile completely. The viciously sharp weapon embedded itself into his left shoulder, the point appearing from his armor on the other side.

"How can you be so damn annoying?" Vile inquired rhetorically, never having fought a Reploid who's entire arsenal seemed to consist of painfully sharp needles and pinning traps. He quickly grabbed hold of his shoulder cannon and took aim, using the information his helmet supplied to make sure he had a good fix on his target before opening fire. The first blast was easily dodged by the fleet Reploid, who dived to the side. Frostbite rolled back on his feet, shielding his face from the explosion the projectile caused. He would be unable to dodge the next few blasts, they'd come far too fast. So Frostbite did the next best thing by swiping his hand through the air, shaping a wave of ice that would form a shield. The ice shattered as a plasma blast collided with him, forcing the Reploid to craft a new barrier with each bolt Vile fired. The renegade knew Frostbite couldn't keep up the fast pace and grinned beneath his helmet when his fourth blast hit it's intended target before the mercenary could shield himself. With a deep roar Vile shattered the ice that had locked him to the ground and pulled the javelin from the painful hole in his shoulder. He then charged the damaged Frostbite head-on. Vile had never been one for subtleties, but his all-out assaults had always paid off in the past and he was glad he once again felt the thrill of a real battle.

A frustrated grunt could be heard as his fist slammed into a control panel behind the Revenant, who had once again proved to be quite elusive. As the energetic Reploid hopped backwards, putting some distance between him and Vile, he continued to pelt his opponent with dangerous javelins. None of the projectiles managed to do more than scratch the armor protecting the renegade's vital systems. Frostbite was becoming predictable and that suited Vile just fine.

"I've been going easy on you… But no more!" Frostbite proclaimed as he kneeled and placed both his palms on the cold steel floor. A thin strip of ice began rapidly expanding towards Vile and would freeze his boots to the floor upon contact.

"That won't work a second time. Why don't you try harder?" Vile taunted vigorously as he activated his jet boots and flew up before the layer of frost reached him. As he flew over Frostbite, his kneecap opened and a small fragmentation grenade was dispensed. The device came to rest beside Frostbite. Just as Vile landed and turned to face his target, the bomb exploded, the violent reaction hiding what he hoped would be a lifeless corpse. As usual, lady Luck wasn't on his side as the smoke was violently disturbed by a charging Frostbite. The small Reploid had used his dash boots to propel him forward at dazzling speeds. The spikes on his shoulders had reappeared and would've skewered Vile had he not reacted as fast as he had. Grabbing hold of Frostbite's tiny frame, the momentum pushed Vile back across the panels, sparks flying from his boots scraping across the floor. He groaned loudly as he collided with a terminal, destroying yet another piece of equipment in the command center. The machine buckled slightly but did not give way completely under the strain of the icy Reploid's charge. Vile grunted as he held on, using all his strength to keep his opponent from piercing his chest. After a while the momentum of Frostbite's approach wore off and Vile hurled the defenseless Reploid off into his desk. True to his reputation as a loose cannon, Vile fired two missiles from the small pack attached to his left shoulder. The explosives soured through the air and exploded in front of Frostbite, who stumbled back from the blast.

"Gah! This ain't fair! Let me catch my breath, you insane hunter." However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as Vile emerged from the smokescreen that had separated the two competing Reploids. Vile tackled the much smaller Reploid and slammed him down onto a grid panel on the floor. The sheer force of the impact, coupled with the weight of the two, caused the grid to collapse, sending both fighters down through the floor. Both Reploids continued to struggle as they fell, with punches, knee bashes and headbutts being exchanged heartily. Frostbite was able to free himself from Vile's hold and used this opportunity to turn them around. With Vile on the bottom, he felt the brunt of the impact from hitting the floor of the drop. The hard impact knocked Frostbite off of the injured renegade, and after rolling over the floor several times, he rose to his feet.

Both Reploids were starting to feel the effects of the damage they had sustained so far. Vile's shoulder and leg were starting to lag up, while the armor on his back had been ripped off and pierced on numerous locations. Any more direct hits there and he could lose the use of a far more vital system. Frostbite was far from unscathed as well. The wolf-shaped helmet showed the extent of the damage quite aptly as most of the muzzle had been shattered. His armor was cracked in numerous spots and his left arm had almost been damaged beyond use by the missile Vile had unleashed.

The short pause in the battle allowed both Reploids to regain their composure and also allowed Vile to take in the new surroundings. Whether it had been the intent all along or not was unknown, but it seemed the command center had been constructed on top of a large ice cavern. Crystalline stalactites littered the irregular ceiling and the odd, dome-shaped structure of the cavern almost made it seem unnatural. No paths led to or from the room they found themselves in and the entire cavern bathed in an almost ethereal, serene blue light. The ground was a mix of ice, stone and snow. Only the occasional stalagmite would offer Vile any cover, but the high ceiling would grant him more room to maneuver.

"I believe your situation just got even worse, Vile. You're not just trapped and surrounded, but the scenery seems to have taken a shine to me." The Revenant grinned, but did not take on the same cocky pose as before. He was far too wary of his opponent to let down his guard.

"A few icicles won't save you, midget."

"Grrr. I'll make you eat those words!" The mercenary was taunted by the green Reploid all too easily and he made the first move. Frostbite created a fresh batch of javelins and began throwing them one by one at the renegade. None of the dangerous projectiles were able to damage Vile like they had before, as he continued to dodge or shatter them. With each missed opportunity Vile encroached upon his target until he was upon him. The small Reploid was as nimble and hyperactive as ever and easily avoided becoming a punching bag for the aggressive Vile. He quickly gained the upper hand by pushing both his booted feet into Vile's gut. Frostbite then followed up with a somersault that both got him out of harm's way, and sent Vile reeling back due to the heavy impact upon his jaw. As the small mercenary landed he planted his palms onto the ground once again and a mist of fumes heralded the approach of another trapping field of ice.

"Not this again, don't you ever learn?" Figuring Frostbite was running out of ideas, Vile presumed his smaller opponent had turned to rehashing the same old tricks. Before the field reached him Vile activated his boots and flew straight for the mercenary, hoping to get another good hit in. He quickly exclaimed a curse as he figured out the trap he had sprung. The Revenant had huddled up briefly before violently swinging his arms and legs outward. The resulting dome of tiny, gem-like, ice particles enveloped Vile. In an instant the ex-hunter was flash frozen, a pillar of ice extending down to the ground to keep him suspended in mid-flight.

"You stupid berserker. You should try to use your head for a change. Now than…" A simple flex of his hand was enough to create another javelin and a burst of his boots propelled him forward until he stood before the helpless Vile. "Time to finish this!" The mercenary pulled the javelin back but before he threw the weapon he noticed a strange, blinking, red light coming from what seemed to be one of Vile's knees. Frostbite quickly realized his trap had backfired. Before being frozen, Vile had released a grenade from his kneepad. The loud explosion had plenty of power to shatter the ice imprisoning him and blast the overconfident mercenary back. The small frame of the ice-wielding Reploid collided with a stalagmite, forcing him to the snowy ground. The tiny Reploid gasped in pain and gripped his injured side. The resulting shrapnel from the explosive grenade had ripped through his armor, revealing crackling circuitry.

"You're insane… Are you trying to blow yourself up?" As the smoke began clearing Vile reappeared and had sustained surprisingly little damage despite having had the bright idea of detonating an explosive at point-blank range.

"Anything to get you to shut up. This is the last time you'll get in my way." The renegade approached his struggling opponent and quickly grabbed hold of his leg before he could get away. A mighty swing was all he needed to lift Frostbite and throw him off through the air. Even though his lock-on systems were still semi-frozen, Vile was able to get a fix on the defenseless Revenant and a pair of missiles further damaged him. To his dismay, the explosion hadn't been enough to reduce Frostbite to scrap metal. Instead he fell to the ground, twitching as more circuitry lay bare to the elements.

"Damn it! Damn, damn, DAMN IT!" Frostbite's frustration had grown beyond bare as he flailed his arms slightly and shouted like a child throwing a tantrum. Despite severe damage to his right arm and both his legs barely being able to keep him upright, the Revenant didn't seem ready to throw in the towel just yet. "I'm not through yet. You're playing by my rules and I say you lose!" A violent shock wracked Frostbite's body but he ignored the damage he had sustained. Each of his hands grabbed hold of the opposite shoulder and icy fumes began pouring out of his body. Slowly the fumes began to solidify into an orb of solid ice that encased Frostbite. The sphere was well over 15 feet in diameter and was surprisingly smooth, almost like a crystal ball.

*What is he doing?* Vile pondered, readying his weapons. *Whatever he's planning, it isn't going to be something pleasant.*

The cavern fell silent, the blue light illuminating the large frozen orb before the renegade. Suddenly the orb began to tremble, and cracks appeared across several spots on what used to be an immaculate surface. Fume escaped the cracks and began to form limbs. Before long the sphere had sprouted two massive, hammer-like arms and unwieldy legs.

"Let's see if you can survive this one, shall we Vile?" Frostbite shouted from the safety of the center of the icy golem. The massive behemoth brought down one of its arms like a hammer, easily smashing the ground where Vile had been standing. The renegade had predicted the slow and ponderous motions of Frostbite's latest little trick and had taken to the air. The massive shell swung its limbs wildly, hoping one of them would connect with the agile ex-hunter.

"Do you really think that thing will save you? All you're doing is making this already tedious battle last even longer." Vile had long grown weary of his tiny foe and was eager to finish the job and blow him to kingdom come. Using his superior mobility in the air, he was able to fly under and over each cumbersome strike that headed his way. His shoulder cannon chipped away at the thick layer of ice that protected the huddled up Revenant at the core of the giant. The plasma blasts weren't doing much more than cracking the surface and it was only a matter of time before the midget would corner Vile. He had to act fast and a plan began brewing in his head. Vile dove down to the ground, taking cover behind a stalagmite as the massive golem released more fumes, hoping to freeze Vile in place. The gas harmlessly dissipated, leaving behind what looked like an empty cavern.

"Come out, Vile. I've got something for you…" Frostbite taunted as the stumpy legs of the shell ground into motion. One earth-shaking step at a time, the behemoth began approaching Vile's hiding place. Frostbite was no fool, he knew Vile hadn't made his way out of the cavern and was likely hiding. He'd smash each and every stalagmite in there to find him.

Sensing the perfect opportunity, Vile dashed from behind his hiding place and fired a volley of missiles. His giant target did not have the speed to react and each explosive crashed into the center orb, blowing away chunks of protective ice. Furiously it raised its arm and brought it down, hoping to smash Vile into the ground. Just like before, the massive fist hit nothing but stone and snow, giving Vile the opportunity to fly closer, firing another set of missiles, thereby weakening the orb further. Cracks began appearing all over the giant body, compromising it's stability. In a last ditch effort to take Vile with it, the shell swung its arms wildly. A quick somersault was all the green Reploid needed to prevent from being smashed into one of the cavern walls.

"This ends here. You'll be the first of your unit to die, and I promise you this: you won't be the last!" Vile gripped his shoulder cannon firmly and tilted it down so it aimed straight at the center, where Frostbite lay helpless. Vile kneeled to brace himself as he began charging his cannon and with a bright flash he released the gathered energy into a large orb of blue plasma. The blast hit his target head-on, easily piercing what ice remained. Frostbite cried out in pain and fear as he felt his body burning up. The impact forced the Revenant out of the artificial body, sending the Reploid crashing through the opposite end of the sphere. As he fell to the ground, his entire body crackling and twitching from the immense damage, the golem before him reeled, before finally collapsing and slowly dissipating into the fumes that had created it.

Vile released his cannon and stood up straight to behold the aftermath of his assault. Pleased with the results, he began walking over to a squirming Frostbite. The Reploid was a mess. Both his legs were beyond use and his left arm had been shattered. Parts and chips of armor lay scattered about the cavern floor. His helmet was barely holding onto his head and had lost all resemblance to a wolf's maw. The Revenant coughed as his throat was gripped tightly and he was held up against a cavern wall by the Reploid that had bested him.

"Blast… I can't… Not here… Not by a relic like you…"

"Shut up, you maggot. If you want me to finish this quickly than tell me where I can find your employer, the Supra Force Metal, and the records on that incident in Central City that you chose to hide from me." Vile ordered, the grip of his hand tightening enough to put more pressure on the silver Reploid, but not enough to take away his ability to speak.

"Records? Ah… Yes. The ones Spectrum made sure you couldn't get your dirty paws on, right?" Another bolt of electricity wracked the small Revenant's body, interrupting him briefly. "You'll find copies in my terminal… On my desk…"

"You're just a little coward after all aren't you? Now, sell out your fellow mercenaries so I can stamp out what life is left in those circuits of yours." Vile chuckled sadistically as he briefly applied more pressure to Frostbite's throat, almost snapping it, before releasing to allow him to speak.

"O-Of course… As long as it's… quick." The smaller Reploid seemed to draw out his sentence and before Vile could react, he had already pressed a small button on his chest. The sneaky Revenant had prepared for the, as he considered it, rare event that Vile should be victorious. Bombs began detonating all across the cavern, one setting off dangerously close to the green Reploid. The shockwave was enough to push Vile back, Frostbite's throat slipping from his grasp. The Revenant furiously searched a small compartment inside his frame for a device and laughed contently as he located it.

"Looks like you're not rid of me yet Vile! We'll meet again. Next time you won't be so lucky, mark my words!" Frostbite shouted angrily. His pride had been hurt far more than his body and the sneaky mercenary would do anything in his power to make sure he'd get his revenge. The device he retrieved from his frame was an emergency transfer module and in the blink of an eye, the tattered body of Frostbite had vanished in a beam of light that pierced the cavern ceiling skyward.

"Damn it! The little coward!" Vile shouted as he slammed his fist into the frozen floor in frustration. "How long do I have to chase these freaks before I get my answers?"

* * *

Massimo's halberd came down on the neck of the last remaining Mechaniloid in the command center. The fell smash easily severed the drone's head from its body, finishing it off. Massimo panted as he backed away. While the bulky Reploid was surrounded by Mechaniloids he had crushed or ripped apart, he himself was littered with cuts and deep gashes. He'd seen better days, but at the same time he was pleased he had been able to feel the thrill of fighting for justice once again, or at least he believed justice would be served at the end of Vile and Nana's journey. Steel Massimo turned around as he heard Vile's jet boots behind him. The renegade appeared victoriously from the hole in the ground.

"What happened?" Massimo inquired, wincing slightly as his body ached and protested against his movements.

"The little bastard got away. But not before I did a number on him. He won't be bothering us for at least a few weeks." The renegade was clearly sore about letting the Revenant escape, so Massimo did not press the issue.

"So… We don't have any leads left?"

"Not quite. I was able to squeeze something from his scrawny body." Vile approached the broken desk and picked up the small laptop that lay between the debris. He was relieved to find that it was not broken, despite a cracked screen. After pressing a few buttons, he linked the smaller device to the terminals in the command center so he had more room to work with. The renegade set the laptop aside and, followed by Massimo, made his way to one of the few working computers in the room.

"That laptop contains the records I tried to find in the archives in East City. Spectrum beat me to them however, but it seems the hunters still had copies left in some of their databases." As Vile explained he began searching the hard drive for any information pertaining to the incident in Central City.

"Records on you? Why'd they hide records on you?" Massimo inquired curiously. Vile's past was likely to be the same as that of most Reploids. He was created in some factory and after being activated, he was deemed fit to serve as a Maverick Hunter. All those fights, and dying twice, probably erased some of his memories.

"I don't know. But all my life I've had this feeling that there's more to where I come from than meets the eye. Like there's more to who I am than just Vile, the ex-Maverick Hunter. Nana thinks I'm somehow related to whatever those traitorous hunters are planning, which is why they're trying their hardest to keep me from finding out." Before Massimo could pose his next question, a few relevant documents popped up as results of the search. Knowing better than to wait after reading them, Vile immediately began transferring them over a secure channel to the terminal over at their hideout in Giga City. As the files began opening one by one, Vile's attention was drawn to pictures of schematics, correspondence between several individuals and four designations.

"Wh-what is this?" Vile inquired as he took a step back. Each of the four names had a photo of a Reploid encased in a pod connected to it. "V-001, V-002, V-003 and V-004?"

An explosion rocked the building and startled the bulky Reploid that stood behind Vile.

"I think reinforcements are here. We should get out of here now, while we still can."

Vile did not pay the explosions, or Massimo's words, any heed as he began skimming over all the files. The words warmachine, V project and funds transfers to an anonymous account flashed across the screen, causing more and more confusion in Vile's mind even though everything there seemed familiar somehow.

"We need to go now, Vile! Those files have been transferred to Nana by now, you can take a look at them when we get back!" Massimo pleaded.

"Maverick Hunter funding? What is all this? Am I just a…" Vile's musings were interrupted by another blast that almost blew open the door shutting off the command center from outside access.

"They're almost in here, we need to leave, now!" Massimo shouted as he pulled Vile back. The renegade shook himself free of Massimo's grasp and violently pushed him back. Vile roared in fury as he reduced the terminal to a heap of scrap with a few blasts of his cannon. Vile swallowed his anger and reached for the side of his helmet, opening a communications channel to Gaudile's laboratory.

"Platypus, get us out of here, now." Vile did not have the patience for any sort of pleasantries. A mere seconds later, both Reploids were enveloped in green energy before dematerializing and disappearing from sight.

* * *

A yellow saber pierced the security door of the chamber and slowly began cutting a rectangular hole with relative ease. Once the blade had returned to its starting point, a mere kick was enough to free the slab of steel from its socket. The ebon frame of Spectrum stepped out into the room and his crimson eyes looked at the piles of broken drones. Maverick Hunters poured into the room soon after, securing it quickly and efficiently. The sergeant of the unit approached the shape-shifting mercenary cautiously.

"There's no sign of Vile or Steel Massimo, commander. We've also found some… uhm… Remains in the basement that might belong to Frostbite, sir." The tall, blue-colored officer reported. Just then his helmet beeped, the voice of an operator informing him of new developments. "Frostbite was able to escape. He transferred back to HQ and has been taken to the repair bay for emergency care."

Spectrum's eyes narrowed viciously at the endless stream of bad news. "I see… I think your compatriots are lucky they died defending this place. I would've had them tortured for failing so miserably." The grim Reploid turned around, his saber deactivating as he returned it to the safety of its sheath atop his backpack. "Gather up anything that's useful and then detonate the charges. Make sure to leave some evidence behind that would lead the hunters to draw the 'correct' conclusions." Spectrum ordered. The officer saluted and left to relay the orders. The commander of the Revenants raised his left arm, the armored plating of the gauntlet opening to reveal a small view screen. A secure channel was quickly established and a dark silhouette appeared on the electronic screen.

"Report." The silhouette's voice was scrambled and made unintelligible.

"Vile got away. He most likely has the data." Spectrum answered, fully aware the bad news would once again incur his employer's wrath.

"Failure… Once again. I am growing weary of this, Spectrum. You seem to forget that I am paying you a small fortune to do my dirty business. If I feel like it I could cut you off and toss your half-dead friend out of the emergency room. I'd like to see how you'd care for his broken body then! I want results! I want Vile dead!" The more he spoke, the more the mysterious Reploid's voice grew angrier until it only contained fury. His fists slammed the arms of his chair before smashing down on his desk as he stood up. The camera recording the other end of the conversation automatically tilted upwards to keep Spectrum's employer on-screen. "If you don't find out where they are hiding and dispatch them quickly, they'll be able to find out who I am! Where I am! They'd have all the proof they need to ruin us! Do you want to add such a huge failure to your track record, mercenary?" The silhouette inquired, clearly enraged at the current state of affairs.

Spectrum winced at the lecture. He despised being treated like a child who had not done as told by his father. But as long as they remained in this man's employ, he had no choice but to obey. "No. I do not."

The tall, broad-shouldered Reploid straightened his back and turned around, his hands folding behind his back. "Return to HQ. We'll discuss the next best course of action here. You know what to do with the outpost, and any survivors." With no more to add to the conversation, the Reploid ended the transmission, leaving Spectrum to seethe in his frustration.

"Vile… I'll get you for this."


	19. Chapter 17: Dragged into the Light

**Chapter 17: Dragged into the Light**

A pair of young Maverick Hunters approached a thick, steel security door. After flashing their id's and confirming a few passwords and other procedures, they were allowed entry into the room that was so meticulously sealed off from outside prying eyes. The inside of the door was very different from the cold steel the two hunters had passed just moments before. It matched the stylish and tasteful interior of what looked like the office of an influential individual. Massive, wooden bookcases lined both walls of the long, rectangular office. Red and golden carpets dressed the otherwise cold floors and vibrant, green plants added a relaxing touch to the chamber. A massive, ceiling-high window offered a beautiful view of the skyline of the massive city that lay beyond the glass. Before it stood an expensive, dark wooden desk adorned with high-tech gadgets and computer systems, while also retaining a vintage feel with details such as a few pens contained within a stand. A tall, broad-shouldered Reploid looked out over the scenery as he stood before the window, his hands folded behind his back.

"Yes?" He asked, not turning to look at the pair of hunters.

"The Revenants are here at your request, sir. Shall we let them in?" The authorative Reploid nodded silently before turning around to sit down in an expensive, leather armchair. A simple press of a button dimmed the lights and closed the blinds to stop the rays of the sun from illuminating the now darkened room. The two hunters saluted and left the office. A few moments later the door reopened to allow three Reploids entry. Spectrum led the way into the chamber and stopped a few meters from the desk, his hands folding behind his back. Behind the ebon Reploid his teammates, sans the still heavily injured Frostbite, entered. Onslaught's massive body barely made it through the doorway without damaging the frame or knocking over an expensive vase that rested next to the only entrance to the room. As soon as Morrigan joined her commander by his side, the door closed once more. The elegant woman straightened her cloak with slender fingers before turning her narrow, purple eyes to look at their employer.

"I'm surprised you three got here so fast. Considering your track record at failing me, I thought even punctuality had become a challenge." The Reploid muttered with a vicious tone. He had had time to cool down and seemed far less furious then when Spectrum had contacted him a few hours before. Onslaught gritted his teeth at the latest string of verbal abuse to be thrown their way. The giant, walking weapon's pride didn't necessarily hurt more than his teammates' at the constant lectures from an employer who seemed to forget who he was talking to, but he was notorious for his bad temper and inability to contain himself. The only thing holding back Onslaught from reducing the seated Reploid, together with his fancy chair and desk, to ash wasn't the fat pay check, but his commander. Despite everything, Spectrum always kept his cool and awaited what the man had planned next.

"With the successful infiltration of that northern outpost, Vile and Nana have gotten their sneaky hands on records that could tie me in with some unanswered questions in many Maverick Hunter cases. I made sure those questions vanished a long time ago, and for good reasons. This development jeopardizes all I've worked for." The Reploid leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands before him as his elbows moved to lean on the ornate desk. "However, I did not get this far by not being prepared. I have contingency plans in case my subordinates decide incompetence becomes part of the job."

Onslaught's hands had clenched into fists by now. Had he been human he would have had numerous veins throbbing on his forehead from all the rage he kept at bay. He relaxed when he felt Morrigan's hand on his. The serene female Reploid shook her head at him slowly, one corner of her mouth curling in a gentle smile to calm her giant friend down further.

"As you ordered, I had the outpost obliterated. We left a few scraps of evidence that would lead official investigators to believe Vile and Nana were behind it. I've also leaked information to the press. The evening news should be ablaze with how the incidents at East City Archives, the South City shootout, the theft of the Supra Force Metal and others were all Vile's doing." Spectrum reported.

"Good. This will take away whatever shred of credibility evidence coming from the both of them would have had. It'll also have every hunter department on the planet searching for them."

"And when they're arrested… They'll disappear before ever reaching the proper authorities…" Morrigan filled in the blanks quite aptly. Spectrum looked at her over his shoulder and nodded affirmatively.

"With any luck, everything will proceed on schedule. If push comes to shove, my weapon is almost complete and I'll simply move its release ahead of time." The mysterious Reploid explained before leaning on the palm of one of his hands.

"So the Supra Force Metal is useable?" Onslaught asked with his deep, gruff voice.

"Yes. Unlike the first fragment, this one possesses Type-G energy signals off the charts. I'm certain Gaudile had had the chance the study it long enough to at least determine that. I've already increased security in case he decides to make a move before Vile or Nana do." The Reploid turned his gaze to Morrigan. "At least you did not fail me like Dynamo had."

"You should not have wasted your money on a lazy soldier, sir." She answered, her voice as calm as ever.

"Quite… Now than. Your orders are simple. You are to remain here and organize the defenses of the tower. Deploy as many Revenant Mechaniloids as you see fit. I had them developed to act as your cannon fodder for a reason."

"You're expecting problems?" Onslaught inquired, having figured they'd just found a way to fix things.

"Even a contingency plan needs a back-up, my simple-minded friend. I'm merely playing everything safe. My deceased colleague took a big, risky gamble, and you all know how that ended for him."

"I'll tend to your personal security. Onslaught, you deal with the external patrols and automatic turrets. Morrigan, you will handle the internal systems." Spectrum ordered, his eyes looking at each of his team mates in turn.

"As you wish, commander." Morrigan bowed her head respectfully.

"Can do, boss." Onslaught added bluntly.

"Good. That'll be all for now. With any luck this'll all be over soon." The tall Reploid waved his hand at the three mercenaries before turning his chair around. The blinds reopened and the lights flicked back to life. Spectrum and his two subordinates saluted before leaving the office and returning to the cold steel halls of the base.

Onslaught's massive white fist slammed into one of the walls, forcing the thick plating to buckle slightly. "Damn that arrogant bastard! Frostbite's in the repair bay because of his blasted errands!"

"Calm yourself, Onslaught. Like he said, it will all be over soon enough. Perhaps soon you can have your revenge on Vile for what he's done. And prove to the world that you're the only real war machine." Morrigan stated calmly, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"Bah! I guess you're right." The giant Reploid was at least twice as tall as Spectrum, who was by no means a short warrior. "I'm gonna go check up on Frostbite, he should have regained consciousness by now."

"Do not forget your duties. See to the external defenses." Spectrum added before allowing the walking cannon to take his leave. Spectrum turned to look at the only remaining Revenant in the empty hallway. "For once he's right. This was a mistake from the beginning."

"We needed the money. And such a high stakes operation would put us on the market forever. As mercenaries we thrive on chaos and that is exactly what this traitor will cause, whether he succeeds or fails." Morrigan replied, walking closer up to her commander.

"Yes, I know. But I cannot help but think the risks outweigh the pay… and the publicity." The stern sword-wielder stated.

Morrigan's hand reached up to cup his cheek, the same half smile as before gracing her lips. "As always we trust your judgment, commander. And as always, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth."

"I know…" No more words needed to be spoken as Spectrum's arms wrapped around the nimbler Reploid's frame, his lips capturing hers in a tender kiss.

* * *

"Hello, Bob. I'm standing a few dozen meters from the security checkpoint hunters have set up around the outpost. As usual Maverick Hunter HQ doesn't want the press anywhere near one of their installations and official members of the organization have yet to comment on the situation." A tall man with soft brown hair and deep blue eyes spoke calmly into his microphone as he stood amidst the mighty peaks of the northern mountains. He wore a thick coat to protect himself from the cold that reigned despite the bright afternoon sky. The camera operator that was filming the reporter made sure to catch what he could of the smoking ruins that used to be a hunter outpost. "So far the remains of only 6 of the hunters stationed here have been retrieved though at this point we are only guessing. As you can see behind me, Maverick Hunters patrol the perimeter to keep us away from the remains."

An off-screen voice originating from the news studio could then be heard. "Do they have any idea at all who might've attacked the installation and basically obliterated it?"

"The hunters seem to suspect that convicted war criminal and mercenary Vile is behind it. They believe he has received outside aid from a young Giga City official called Nana. Both Reploids have also been associated with the fighting in East and South City as well as other recent incidents." The reporter answered. "What the renegade Reploid had hoped to gain from this attack is unknown and hunters will most likely soon be dispatched worldwide to finally bring Vile in to answer for his crimes."

"Thank you, Jack. In other news-"

The view screen was switched off by the white hand of a black and red colored Reploid. "I thought he said no Hunter official had commented on the incident? How does he know all that?" Axl asked as he set the remote down on a small table in front of the television.

"Maverick Hunter HQ's been leaking like a sieve for years now. It's not surprising someone on the inside decided to strike another profit with big news like Vile." The much deeper voice of a tall, red, blonde-haired Reploid answered from the comfort of a long, brown couch. The recreation room Zero and Axl were in was one of many such rooms in Central City HQ. Both hunters were off duty and they'd decided to watch the news channel. The room was comfortably furnished, with several view screens adorning the walls as well as a pool table and more modern entertainment devices. The door opened and both hunters turned to look at the blue Reploid that entered.

"Did you two see that broadcast?" X inquired as the steel door slid shut behind him.

Zero nodded silently as Axl sat down on the table, folding his hands and resting his arms on his legs. "Yeah, we just saw it. Do you really think Nana would help someone like Vile? After all we'd been through on Giga City, I'd think she was the very last person who'd ever associate herself with Mavericks. Especially completely insane ones like Vile." Axl explained, his eyes not hiding a hint of sadness.

"I don't know. We've been betrayed before, Shadow being a name that pops up after being reminded of Giga City. But Nana? I don't buy it." X pondered, hoping friendship wasn't clouding his judgment.

"Analysis of the Central City prison facility's security records clearly indicate they were hacked by someone using routines known mostly by Giga City employees. Even though analysts weren't able to decode the scrambled id of whoever broke into the security grid, they were able to piece it together enough so it matches Nana's suspiciously well. I don't like the idea either, but I'd say that's pretty conclusive that Nana aided Vile in escaping that prison. And like you said, X; we've been betrayed before." Zero explained, leaning back on the couch.

"Vile could be forcing her somehow. Who knows who he's working with now? We looked into the Reploid he was fighting personally. It was a Revenant by the name of Spectrum. If he's up against mercenaries of that caliber than who knows what trouble he's gotten himself into." X reasoned, his arms crossing while a frown revealed his worry.

"Maybe, but I have to agree with Zero. This is all way too much of a coincidence to not mean something." Axl interjected.

"And besides. Forced or not, she's aiding a convicted criminal, she's to be brought in on those charges no matter what. So it doesn't change what the next course of action should be." Zero added, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at X.

The blue hunter sighed and nodded slowly. "If anyone should track them down and bring them in, it should be us. I'll put in a request to revoke our time-off and see if we can get ourselves on one of the search teams."

"I'll ask Alia, Layer and Palette if they have the spare time to help us out. I'd rather entrust this to them than to rookie operators." Zero rose up and started making his way out of the room.

"Something's fishy about this whole business. I'm right in thinking we're going to have to be really careful from this point on, aren't I?" Axl asked, mostly rethorically.

X gave the youngest addition to the SA-class hunters an affirmative nod. "That fight in the jail, that incident at the archives and the theft of the Supra Force Metal, this attack on an outpost, the press leaks and now Nana's involvement… Nothing about it adds up and I have a feeling we might be chasing the wrong people."

"Snap out of it X. We're talking about Vile here. He's the worst kind of Maverick. If anyone's responsible for all of these things, it's him. Before we start pointing at our fellow hunters, let's bring the bastard in and lock him up once and for all. Besides, I'm sick of chasing his shoulder cannon all over the planet all the time." Zero was beginning to lose his temper. Vile had always been a touchy subject and any possibility that the renegade was not the cause of these troubles wasn't just highly unlikely for the seasoned hunter, but downright impossible.

X and Axl were instantly silenced by Zero's words and did not utter another word until the crimson hunter had left the room.

"Let's go Axl, time to get to work."

* * *

Vile had been sitting in the small maintenance room of the apartment he and Nana had been using as their staging grounds for an hour now. Massimo had left after making sure he was no longer needed. His name had been associated with Vile as well. This meant hunters would be on the look-out for him and he needed to go into hiding. He left a number for Nana to use should she need his help again before leaving. The renegade leaned forward, his eyes cast down, staring at a steel panel between his booted feet. He didn't know how much time had passed as his mind had been racing continually. Even though what he had seen on that screen had been random and incomplete, it had all sounded so familiar to him. He felt a painful burn behind his eyes, visions plaguing him in rapid flashes. He could see the face of the terrified scientist, the pod closing, the massive explosion and then nothing but darkness. He gripped the side of his head as he almost felt it split open. The pain was getting worse the longer the mystery remained. It was as if his body could no longer live without finally knowing the truth and was slowly failing the more these visions returned. His mind was slipping, he was going insane. Vile had always had a bad temper and had always been a loose cannon, but more than once, he had now felt rage flaring up from within him for no reason. He could no longer simply sit around and play things safe, he felt his time was short. This traitor was directly involved with everything in his past. If he found this man he could beat the answers from him, and perhaps finally be rid of these visions. But another worry crossed his mind as he realized that finally knowing the answers could also mean he no longer had a reason to function. Learning the truth might be his undoing.

"Damn it…" Vile muttered as he shook his head, his hand descending to rest beside the other once more.

Nana had been working as fast as she could to decrypt and compile all the information. The downside of the safe transmissions they used was that it wasn't simple, even for her, to make the received files understandable once more. But, after an hour's worth of work behind her favorite keyboard, she had succeeded in compiling all the information and records Vile had retrieved from Frostbite's computer. She realized immediately that no matter what the records entailed, Vile's reaction wouldn't be a controlled, calm one. So, to understand it all better in advance, she decided to read through the files herself first. The records revealed more than she had hoped to dream, but the pink-haired operator feared the response it would garner from the renegade in the other room. Once she had finished processing what she had read, she quickly transferred the files to a small data pad and rose up from her seat. The white and black framed Reploid walked over to the door opening that lead to the maintenance room, and peeked inside. She spotted the green Reploid that had reluctantly agreed to work together with her. It seemed like an eternity had passed since that fateful meeting. The operator took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Immediately the T-shaped visor of Vile's helmet tilted up to meet her gaze.

"I've finished decrypting the files. I hope you don't mind, but I ran through them first. Just in case I had to look anything up quickly." Nana explained as she reached out, the data pad held by her white fingers. Vile took the device and only grunted in reply before activating it and skimming over the various files contained within the records.

The first file was a recorded audio conversation between two Maverick Hunter officers. It was standard procedure for all communication across Hunter channels to be recorded and stored locally, as well as in all Hunter archives. Hunter channels were considered the most secure possible and to protect the privacy of higher-ups, the recordings were never really reviewed by staff. The traitor probably had the staff directly under him on his payroll so they would not dream of reviewing them anyway. The traitor had also most likely pulled as many strings as possible to get these conversations erased afterwards, but did not have the influence to get them removed from the archives. Such an act would've been considered quite suspicious, more so than removing them from local archives. Looking back, the traitorous hunter probably wished he had been more thorough. Vile pressed the play button and the conversation began to play back.

"Yes, major? I trust you bring me good news?" The first voice was deep, but eloquent and sophisticated, and was clearly that of a superior speaking to a subordinate.

"Good evening, colonel. The operation was a complete success. The staged terrorist bombing in PolyTech's parking lot was more than enough to draw the attention of the facility's security and had even drawn a crowd. Our agent had successfully infiltrated the company over the past few weeks and was able to gain access to the experimental Copy Chip. Stealing it in the confusion was fairly simple." The other voice was deep as well but more gruff and less refined.

"I see, excellent. I am glad I left this part of our plan up to you. We can't have another failure like we did years ago. How have the compatibility experiments gone? Have you found a Reploid in our service capable of using the Copy Chip?"

"Yes we have, though there was only one."

"Only one?"

"Indeed. The chip is far more unstable than we first believed. Normally only New Generation Reploids are capable of using Copy Chips, and even then only the ones that were installed in their frames upon construction. This experimental device is the first step in finding a way of using this technology on older generation Reploids. But it clearly still has a long way to go."

"I see. So who is this ideal candidate of yours than?"

"You, sir."

"Me?"

"After we had exhausted all other possible candidates, I ordered the scientists to run the test on my data, and yours as well. You are the only one capable of being installed with this chip, and use it properly."

"Or so the results say. How correct are they?"

"Do we have a choice? The results were conclusive, but the experimental nature of the entire procedure means there are plenty of risks attached.

"You are correct. So it seems I must get involved with our plans on Giga City personally. Have you found a suitable Reploid to impersonate?" A short pause ensued as the second voice likely began reviewing some information he had received from his agents.

"Yes. A bounty hunter named Spider. He works alone so he can easily be singled out. He's active almost exclusively on Giga City but no one really knows much about him, other than a few random contacts. In other words it is easy for you to improvise on him as you proceed."

"Good. Deal with him and make sure to extract as much data as possible. The more we know, the less I need to improvise, and the more we reduce the risks involved with this for my personal safety."

"Yes, colonel."

"You've done well, major Typhus. Soon we'll have all we need. Patience has turned out to be key after all."

"Thank you, colonel, I will proceed with the fourth stage of our plan. Good evening." The voices of both men ebbed away as the transmission was severed.

Vile looked up at Nana. "Who were those two?" He asked, not understanding yet what this had to do with him.

"The second voice was Colonel Redips… I'd recognize his anywhere. On Giga City he made sure X, Zero and Axl stayed on track by impersonating the Reploid known as Spider. We'd always believed he was a New Generation Reploid as he was able to change into another Reploid. But apparently it was his lackey that had organized the theft of a Copy Chip that gave him that ability. After he was unable to steal the Supra Force Metal he required in sufficient amounts, he decided to take matters into his own hands and revealed his true colors." Nana began explaining. She had been listening to the audio conversation as well, not leaving Vile alone. She took a deep breath as she recounted what happened next. "That's when he killed Chief R…" Nana bit her lower lip as she was reminded of the loss of a man who had been like a father to her.

"What about the first voice?" Vile asked, showing no sympathy for the operator whatsoever.

"Major Typhus… Now Colonel Typhus." She was now forced to admit a mistake she had made before this had all begun. "I think after Redips died someone from Central City was promoted to colonel of the East Branch, of which Redips was head. That left a post in Central City open for Typhus to weasel his way into. I'm guessing he's continuing what Redips had started." Nana moved over to some of the shelves that were securely fastened to one of the walls in the maintenance room. Her eyes looked at some of the tools that lay scattered across the shelves, trying to avoid Vile's gaze. The renegade had noticed her nervous behavior however.

"You know something else about this second traitor, don't you? He's behind all this, I gather that much. But what else is it about him?"

"I… When I found those files, that transmission from Engineering from Central Tower on Giga City that notified Redips that the defenses were temporarily down, I contacted Maverick Hunter HQ… And got Typhus on the line..." The operator turned around, but her eyes were cast down.

"You did what?"

"Considering he would have to make sure no proof emerges from Giga City that might tie him to the events there, Typhus probably made sure that any communication between Giga City and Maverick Hunter Central Command went through him. That way he was always informed of any possible complications." Nana continued, feeling horrible about her stupid mistake.

"I can't believe how stupid you were? You don't call the person you're accusing, I don't care how big the Maverick Hunter organization is! There was a one in thousand chance the traitor would be the one picking up the phone but you just happened to have been out of luck! Because of you the Revenants have always been one step ahead of us, have always known who to hunt down. One by one our leads have been disappearing before our eyes, starting with Spectrum trying to beat you to the Archives in East City! All because you decided to give our enemy a friendly, neighborhood warning?" Vile was furious and had risen from his spot on the bed. His grip on the datapad had tightened to the point where the device almost gave way.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do! The only friends I had ever known were X, Zero and the others who'd helped Giga City, and only the Hunters would know how to help me. I acted before I had thought things through." Nana gaze suddenly steeled as she once again showed her uncanny resolve. "What's done is done, we know who's behind this and who to take down now, that's all that matters." The pink-haired operator had clenched her fists as her blue eyes gazed defiantly at the dangerous Reploid before her. Slowly, Vile began calming down until he uttered a soft growl of frustration, and sat back down on the bed. He had much more to read. After all, he couldn't care less what had happened to this 'R'.

The next file caught Vile's attention far more than that audio conversation he'd just heard. It was about a Reploid rampaging through Central City some 20 odd years ago. The report had been written up by some unimportant hunter sergeant but the pictures alone sent shivers up the renegade's spine. A purple Reploid, armed with a shoulder cannon could be seen destroying civilians vehicles, homes and Mechaniloids in downtown Central City on each and every photo. Some of the documentation were short recordings that ended abruptly as the Reploid turned to face whoever was taping the scene.

"That's… me?" Vile inquired, addressing himself more than the operator.

"Not quite. Read it." Nana urged, sitting down next to him, her eyes focused on the helmet that hid her companion's face completely, if he had a face underneath it to begin with that is. The green Reploid was confused. When he had enlisted with the hunters he had a purple, black and golden color scheme, his current form being the third down the line so far. He didn't know how it could be possible that he was rampaging through Central City like that so many years ago, he didn't even have any memories that went back that far. Unless… Before Vile's mind continued down this path, he decided to read the report first and draw his conclusions later.

_February 9, 21XX,_

_On-Site Report (ID=94-R-456384237),_

_Central City District 9-A3, hunter sergeant Burkon (ID=BUR-042587),_

"_Hunter Unit 4, 7 and 9 collaboration._

_This morning at 0800 an unidentified Reploid appeared in Central City District 6-B5. The Reploid was completely berserk and out-of-control and began destroying public property. Local law enforcement was called to the scene because the Reploid was at first believed to be a Maverick Mechaniloid. The Reploid was armed with enough firepower to take down an entire detachment of officers. By then, local law enforcement had completely lost control of the situation and had also determined that the perpetrator was indeed a Reploid of unknown design and origin. He was armed with an unknown type of shoulder cannon, unidentified missile launchers, fragmentation grenades, a flamethrower and other weapons we have yet to determine._

_As per regulations, Maverick Hunters were called to the scene. Unit 3 was dispatched and cornered the rampaging Reploid in District 8-G4, after having chased it through several districts of the city. The unit quickly called for backup before being wiped out. Units 4, 7 and 9 were subsequently dispatched, with back-up from several Repliforce armored divisions. Despite further casualties, the perpetrator was finally put down. A Repliforce tank almost completely destroyed the unidentified Reploid and we have yet to retrieve substantial remains._

_The total number of casualties is yet unknown, as is the zenny's worth of damage to the city. All members of Unit 3 were killed in action and both Units 4 and 9 suffered casualties. Rescue efforts are currently underway and we are awaiting further orders to investigate this incident._

_End of On-Site Report._

"So those four designations I saw in one of the files…" Vile started as he finished reading the report.

Nana nodded slowly before finishing his sentence for him. "Four 'Viles', so to speak. I think you could say they're your brothers…"

"Brothers? How can that be?" The renegade inquired, looking at the pink-haired Reploid that sat next to him.

"There are plenty of reports in there that discuss a certain project that was funded by the Maverick Hunters 23 years ago. I pieced everything together before I gave you the pad." Nana leaned to the side slightly to press a button on the pad. A file she had composed herself appeared on the small screen. "We still lack a lot of the details but apparently a certain branch of the Maverick Hunters had begun researching a whole list of scientists specializing in weapons development and integrated Reploid design. The list was huge but they had narrowed it down to just one man. The scientist was charged with designing a new Reploid. From what I can guess, this Reploid had to be completely oriented towards combat. Fighting and destruction were to be it's only goal. After three years of research and god knows how much money spent, the scientist was able to produce four identical Reploids that, as he claimed, fit the requirements to a 't'."

"V-001, V-002, V-003 and V-004. The 'Vile Project'." The renegade added as he had been reading the document while listening to the young Reploid.

"Exactly. Vile… Your father created you under the direct orders of Colonel Redips and Major Typhus." Nana stated, her eyes staring at the ex-hunter with sadness. She could not imagine how it felt to have such news revealed to oneself. Every Reploid was created in a factory somewhere. They were indeed designed with a certain goal in mind. But that goal never overshadowed the fact that a Reploid was, for all respects and purposes, a person. While individuals such as Sigma would contradict this, Reploids had all the rights and freedoms of a human being. But Vile had been designed and created for the sole purpose of being a weapon, whose trigger was to be pulled at Redips' leisure.

A link at the end of the file Nana had composed led to another audio recording between Redips and Typhus. It was dated around the time of the explosion in Central City, the explosion that always haunted Vile's dreams. His thumb pressed the triangular play button, the renegade not reacting to the news he had been given just yet.

"Major. I hope you've rectified your earlier mistake." Redips' voice was the first to be heard. An obvious hint of annoyance and frustration could be heard in his voice and he had clearly been stressful over 'recent' affairs.

"Yes I have. After dealing with any external loose ends quite permanently I dispatched two loyal hunter units to Romanov's laboratory. However… Those hunters took the order to 'remove all evidence at all costs', a bit too seriously." Typhus spoke cautiously, clearly fearful that another lecture would soon be thrown his way.

"What do you mean? Did they succeed or did they not?"

"They did. The staff, Romanov, the lab and the Vile models were all destroyed and all evidence at the scene was removed. However it was Romanov himself that did most of that for us."

"What happened, Typhus?" The annoyance in Redips' voice seemed to grow with every passing syllable.

"The hunters disposed of the staff but when they cornered Romanov he was able to disable the failsafe on an energy source within his lab. The explosion wiped the lab from the face of the earth… Including our units."

"So you're telling me that after I ordered to deal with a possible security leak, quietly, you decided it was a good idea to blow up a lab, sky-high, in the middle of Central City?" Redips shouted, the sound of a fist slamming into the desk clearly heard over the transmission.

"I improvised, sir. The other hunters have no idea what had caused the explosion. I've already begun circulating false reports and over the course of a few years, those present will begin to disappear. Nothing will be retrieved from the site except scrap. The problem has been dealt with… Just not in the most delicate of ways." Typhus spoke quickly, hoping to finish his justification before his superior officer lost his cool further.

Redips could be heard uttering a sigh to calm his nerves. "Good. That's what counts, I suppose."

"It's a pity. Romanov's creations were exactly what we needed. Reploids without individuality, Reploids that were little more than Mechaniloids." Typhus mused.

"He was a fool to think he could tamper with our design parameters. It's his tampering that led to one of the Vile units escaping and ravaging an entire District of Central City. I'm surprised he didn't attempt to flee before we came to make sure he did not risk our exposure a second time."

"Where would he have gone? I am merely surprised he did not use his creations to fight off our hunters."

"He respected those units. Why else would he break the parameters? He wasn't about to use them as weapons and he wasn't going to let us use them as such either. Either way, it no longer matters. We will have to look elsewhere. We will lay low for now, bide our time and wait and see before risking another project. Redips out." And with that, the second conversation came to an end.

"Romanov." Vile repeated. The name didn't sound familiar, but as the sight of the slightly deranged scientist's face flashed before his eyes again, it just seemed to match. "So he is the man who created me."

"I think he tried to protect you, his creations. The memories you have are those of when he tried to hide you before those hunters reached him. You know what followed next…" Nana explained.

"What are those 'parameters' they were talking about?" The renegade asked. "And if I'm supposed to be little more than a Mechaniloid, why can I even speak?"

"I don't know, Vile. That information's not in the records." The operator replied, genuinely regretting not having an answer for him.

Vile's attention then returned to the datapad. Only one more file remained that seemed of interest. The file was a short document on Romanov himself. Vile opened it and began to read through it. Next to a list on Romanov's background and accomplishments was a mugshot of the scientist. He had very scruffy, grey and messy synthetic hair with a pair of blood red eyes. His face was thin and worn out from a life of stress and impossible deadlines. The look of insanity that Vile had always seen when the scientist bent over the capsule he occupied in his visions wasn't there. Instead it was simply the photo of your average, distracted researcher. Romanov was created over 25 years ago but lingered in the background of the scientific world, despite his talents, due to his young age. He specialized in Reploid Design and often researched efficient new energy sources. Together with his assistant, a young female Reploid, he wrote several papers on 's theory of Reploid Human Emotion Integration and is credited as being one of the scientists whose research makes it possible today to use Force Metal the way Reploids do. Romanov was killed after an accident when working on experimental technology in his laboratory in Central City. No remains were found as the laboratory was completely destroyed. His symbolic grave can be found in Central City Reploid Cemetery. That last part was clearly one of the cover-ups Typhus had set in place to hide his and Redips' activities.

"Vile?" The renegade had been staring at the photo of the man known as Romanov for a couple of minutes now, not moving and not speaking. "Vile? Are you okay?" Nana repeated. The sudden sight of Vile's hand crushing the datapad caused her to yelp in surprise.

"Those bastards! I'll kill them all!" Vile yelled furiously as he rose up and threw the remains of the datapad across the room. Blinded by rage he rushed for the nearest piece of furniture, a heavy steel closet containing all sorts of repair and maintenance tools. The renegade punched the closet hard, his fist piercing the steel. Lightning coursed through the green Reploid's body violently, the crackling electricity focusing around his hands. As if the closet was made from nothing more than cardboard, he lifted the cabinet over his head and tossed it towards the repair pod that rested against the opposite wall. The impact destroyed the device and released shocks of electricity. The lights in the room short-circuited, leaving only the crackling debris as a source of illumination.

"Vile, stop it!" Nana shouted, backing away to one of the walls in the room, her eyes filled with fear at the sight of the powerful Reploid losing his mind to rage. She understood now, why that other Vile unit had been rampaging through Central City. If that unit's AI had been more primitive, the slightest stimuli would've set it off, causing it to lose all rationality, just like Vile was now. She had never seen such violence and she gasped for air as the renegade had charged her, his hand gripping her throat. His single red eye flashed brightly as he lifted her off the ground, keeping her pinned to the wall.

"Stop what? I'm doing what I'm supposed to! I'm going to destroy this entire blasted city! And when I'm done here, I'm going to pay Typhus a visit and make sure he suffers the same fate as Redips. I'm going to take his precious Supra Force Metal and shove it up his maintenance shaft!" Vile shouted, his voice coarse from the high volume it was forced to keep up.

"Vile, please, don't do this… You're not like the others. I know you want a better life than you've had up until now… The man who created you wanted more for you, that's why he defied Redips and Typhus. And he paid for it with his life… Don't make his sacrifice in vain by getting yourself killed like this." Nana pleaded, her voice barely a whisper as her throat was being squeezed. Her soft blue eyes were filled with tears out of fear, but also out of compassion.

Vile's gaze was unrelenting. The eerie red eye dimmed slightly as the renegade seemed to ponder her words. Slowly, Nana felt the grip on her neck lessen until she slipped from his grasp and collapsed on the floor. The operator rubbed her neck, coughing and wincing at the pain coursing through her body. Vile backed away from her, looking around him at the way he had trashed the entire room.

"You always tried to be something more than a weapon. Even though what you did was wrong, how you killed the Mavericks you hunted, but you still tried to not be another lackey for Sigma to order around. You tried to change the world so it would be a place for Reploids to live on equal footing with humans. Even though I don't agree with your methods, or with the goal you had set out, at least you had one. If you rage like this and if you decide to cause the destruction you see in this room to the world, then you'll become the war machine Typhus wanted you to be..." Nana looked up at Vile from where she lay, not standing up yet. Her pink hair was a mess and she had difficulties speaking.

The green Reploid turned his gaze back to the operator, his clenched fists relaxed and the electric sheath that had enveloped his body dissipated. "You're wrong, Nana. My entire life I've been used. First by the Maverick Hunters, then by Sigma, then by and then by Lumine. I tried to justify myself with some "goal", whether it was 'changing the world', or revenge on X and the hunters. You see something in me that's just not there." Nana listened closely and she began to fear that her words weren't going to get through to the thick-headed ex-hunter. "War, death, violence and destruction is all I've ever been good at and all I've ever loved to do. And now that I know I was created for that sole purpose, I also know that it's all I'll ever amount to. I don't have a choice." Vile grinned behind his T-shaped visor at this realization. "But I don't see it as a cruel fate. I'm going to do just what's expected of me. I'm going to have my revenge on Typhus, X, and everyone else who gets in my way. No one but me is going to pull my trigger from now on." With that said, Vile turned around and left the room, heading for a cabinet near Nana's computer. The young operator rose and quickly followed the renegade.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, still panicking and unsure as to what was happening. Why was the stubborn Reploid doing this? Why did he insist on playing right into Typhus' hand? Was it arrogance? Or was he deterministically locked in the belief that he was nothing but a weapon? "At least wait until I've shown this evidence to X, Zero and Axl. I'm sure they'd believe us and I'm sure they'd get support from Hunter HQ to detain Typhus."

"X? X? Don't mention that name within earshot of me! I can deal with my own problems! And once I'm done with Typhus, I'll deal with the rest of those bastards." Vile replied, not reacting well to Nana's suggestion at all. If anything, it had infuriated him further.

"Please, think this through. This is suicidal! You're going to storm a stronghold alone?"

Vile grabbed an energy rifle from the cabinet and swung the strap of the weapon over his shoulder. He then attached two smaller firearms to his belt as well as making sure his weapons were all fully loaded. Packing more heat than ever before, Vile looked at Nana over his shoulder. "I'm going to show all of them what happens when you piss me off." The renegade ignored any further pleas from his former partner and after entering a few coordinates in the transfer room's terminal, he was able to get a fix on the transfer point in Central City closest to Typhus' tower. The colonel was in charge of that structure and probably had each and every hunter stationed there eating out of the palm of his hand. Nana sat down in her chair as she saw Vile vanish in a beam of green light, a look of defeat upon her face. From the corner of her eyes she could see the communications channel she had already begun to set up to contact X on one of her view screens.. She knew how much Vile would hate her for this, but she couldn't let him throw his life away. Her hand reached out for a small blue button as she found her resolve steel.


	20. Chapter 18: One Against Many

**Chapter 18: One Against Many**

The tower was one of the more important structures of the Maverick Hunter presence in Central City. While not a central hub like Maverick Hunter HQ, it was the base of operations for many of Central Branch's activities. Few hunters were actually deployed there as it was mostly supporting staff and operators that worked in the many information and communication centers scattered across the 55 floors that made up the cylindrical structure in downtown Central City. The hunters that were actively stationed there were usually on guard duty or had reports to hand in personally. Despite it's almost purely administrative function, the tower was anything but undefended. Mechaniloids and defense turrets were positioned along a perimeter around the building. Most of the long-range turrets were mounted on smaller towers that had been erected on key points along a tall wall that sealed off the inner courtyards of the building from prying eyes. The walls had also been made tall enough to almost reach higher than the rooftops of the surroundings buildings. Normally such a structure would be the object of great scrutiny and rumors, almost like Area 51 was in the past. It was a government institution where only people on official business with proper clearance could enter. But the fact that it was an integral part of Central Branch, the most successful of Maverick Hunter sub-divisions, meant that its presence was met with positive feedback, more than anything else.

The high walls had only four access points. Those points were reinforced gates continually monitored by Mechaniloids, Maverick Hunter guards, camera's, motion detectors and the permanently operational automated turrets. The walls were sloped and layered, giving them further durability and the hexagonal shaped towers allowed the mounted turrets to use pinpoint accuracy 360° around their base, despite the heavily populated and developed city. Beyond the thick gates lay the circular courtyard of the facility. Smaller structures, storage buildings, parking lots, facility transfer pads and more security turrets littered the pristine white roads and trimmed grass fields. The tower itself had a main entrance, oriented towards the north gate of the walls, which was also the most commonly used entrance into the courtyard. The high building was shaped like a thin, layered cake. Every 6 or 7 floors it narrowed, allowing for solid steel balconies to circle the building all around and making room for anti-aircraft missile launchers and other defenses that weren't required at the front line. The last 10 floors had shrunk to the size where they couldn't contain more than a main elevator shaft, some stairs and a couple of rooms. The subterranean garages contained anything from Armadillo Attack Transports to Robo-Ride Armors and Ride Chasers, and were said to go far deeper than the public was aware of.

After being promoted to the rank of colonel, the tower had also come under Typhus' jurisdiction. Over the years Redips and he had already begun to place their own agents throughout the Maverick Hunter chain of command, but after receiving his promotion, Typhus had decided that it suited his needs far more to have a single, defendable stronghold. He focused his efforts on the tower and now there were precious few hunters left there that weren't on Typhus' payroll.

A bright, green flash heralded the arrival of the heavily armed ex-hunter. Vile had been forced to use a public transfer point and so he had arrived on a small transfer pad that was covered by a see-through plastic roof for protection from the elements. Several people were waiting in line just outside the shack-like construction. They were understandably startled as they were suddenly confronted with the heavily armed individual who didn't exactly look like a friendly, neighborhood Maverick Hunter. Alarms quickly began sounding inside the booth, but before the shack could seal itself off to trap whoever was inside, Vile dashed past the queued civilians. Most public transfer pads always checked the id's of any users. Vile hadn't exactly taken the time to make sure his transfer was well secured, so Maverick Hunter HQ had already been alerted of a wanted criminal's arrival. It mattered little to the renegade as he was about to storm a Hunter stronghold to begin with. Whether HQ was alerted now, or when the first shot was fired, made little difference. The green Reploid emerged onto the sidewalk of a wide road and spotted his target to his right. Typhus' tower pierced the sky over half a mile away from him and Vile would come under fire from defending troops long before he got there. He cursed his luck but there was nothing else for it, he'd have to dodge incoming fire and fight his way through.

Vile had never personally been inside the building, having spent much of his hunter days making reports in jail, but he knew what kind of defenses to expect. There would be three types of turrets and a basic array of Mechaniloids. Missile and cannon turrets would harass any airborne intruder, while Gatling turrets would pelt him with bullets while on the ground. But the biggest challenge would be the Revenant Mechaniloids that Typhus has probably stationed all over the place. The colonel wouldn't normally reveal his hand so early on. But Vile figured that, with the risk of exposure, Typhus would forgo caution and simply throw everything he had at the rampaging Reploid. Vile wouldn't have to contend with just the turrets, Mechaniloids and hunters, but those mercenaries as well. Vile's courage didn't vanish however, he was far too furious to have anything else on his mind but rage. Without further delay he activated his boots and dashed forward, quickly reaching his full speed as he zigzagged past incoming traffic. His hands gripped the hilt of the large rifle he had taken with him tightly and in mid-flight he began to take aim.

Atop the walls above the north gate were several patrolling hunters who checked the surrounding cityscape every now and then, using scanning devices. One of the hunters noticed something strange in the distance and tapped his colleague's shoulder.

"Hand me your binoculars for a second." The hunter requested. The other quickly placed the high-tech gadget in the hunter's open palm. The guard lifted the device up to his eyes and turned to fix his gaze on a bright flare that seemed to continually grow larger and come closer. The Hunter attempted to raise his voice in warning as he realized what the incoming danger was. Vile's scope had already settled on the attentive guard and a single pull of the trigger was all that was needed to make the elongated weapon discharge a thin beam of energy. The beam traversed the long distance rapidly and pierced the hunter's head through the binoculars he still held to his face. Before the hunter had even fallen to the ground alarms began to sound and the base came alive with activity.

* * *

Colonel Typhus had entered the central command room a few floors below his office, which occupied the 55th floor. He had expected little more than some routine remarks during his inspection of the activities of his troops but he had barely taken one step into the room when the sound of alarms filled his ears, and every operator suddenly began executing the basic procedures should the tower came under attack.

"What is going on?" Typhus shouted, startled by the sudden raised alarms.

"We're under attack, colonel! An unidentified Reploid has opened fire on the north gate. We report one fatality so far. We don't have camera feed yet as the target is still too far away." It was an officer that reported to his superior, the operator in charge of overseeing the duties of his subordinates in the command center.

"Activate the Gatling turrets at the north gate and launch the fighter drones, we don't want unnecessary attention to be drawn towards us right now." Typhus ordered, his eyes narrowing as he had a pretty good idea of who would prove to be a thorn in his side yet again.

"Colonel, I believe we have a confirmation on the attacker's id. A transfer pad was used by a convicted Maverick just minutes ago. It's… Vile!" Another operator exclaimed as a mugshot of the intruder appeared on one of the many view screens in the dome-like chamber.

Typhus repeated the name in a hate-filled growl before issuing an adaptation of his previous order. "Activate all base defenses; divert everything you have at him. Shoot him down before he reaches the tower. I repeat, spare nothing! Notify Onslaught and activate the Revenant Mechaniloids."

"But, sir! People will see the Mechaniloids! Hunter HQ is sure to dispatch reinforcements for us, as per regulations. Questions will be asked as to our conduct in this matter." The officer contested.

"Do as I order! We're too close to our goals to be thwarted now. Besides, in mere moments my plan will come to fruition, Hunter HQ can ask all the questions they like when they're staring down the smoking barrel of my ultimate weapon. Order Spectrum to come to my office and notify Morrigan that she might be expected company within the tower."

"Sir! Do you actually believe he'll get through?" The officer questioned. To him the renegade seemed like a completely insane idiot for charging a heavily fortified installation like this, in broad daylight, and in a populated city.

"I've seen him jump through narrowing hoops before. I'll be in my office making the final preparations. It's happening sooner than I would've liked but it seems they got away with more information than I thought they had. It isn't going to take that female operator that Vile's working with long to get that data through to her friends at Maverick Hunter HQ. When that happens all hell will break loose here. Even after Vile is taken down keep the base on high alert and scramble all the heavy armor we can man. Expect to have to defend ourselves against our 'allies'." With that said, Typhus hurried out of the room and back to the elevator he had used to reach the command center.

Within seconds the tower was on full alert and every weapon had their disposal was armed and aimed at the Reploid who was foolish enough to cross paths with Typhus.

* * *

Anyone with half a clear head would turn tail at the sight of the massive array of weaponry that was fixing in on them, but not Vile. He continued to fly at his top speed, keeping as low as he could and flying in between traffic. He hoped that the fact that there were civilians driving around him would deter Typhus from opening fire. He wasn't all that surprised when the colonel gave the order nonetheless. The heavy turrets mounted atop the towers had the longest range out of all the weapons that could see his approach, and so they fired first. The cannons fired powerful, explosive shells and Vile could hear them sour through the wind on a perfectly aimed course straight for him. A few quick maneuvers later and Vile had dodged each of the shells, some only narrowly. The explosions they left in their wake were ignored by the renegade, but multiple vehicles had been reduced to scrap, their occupants along with them most likely. The renegade's shoulder cannon tilted upwards, it's 270° angular rotation allowing him to keep his body level for streamlined flight, while being able to fire at targets in front of him. His missile pack on the other hand did not share that functionality, so for now he was limited to plasma shots and the heavy rifle. The blue orbs of his cannon and the narrow beams of the rifle fired in rapid succession and he continued to dodge the incoming fire. He focused his efforts on the hunters atop the walls. They weren't simple Mechaniloids, they could think and anticipate and this made them more dangerous than the drones. He picked off several of them before a weak, but precise, laser beam hit his shoulder.

Vile changed his trajectory and began to angle upwards more, still trying to stay under the range of the missile launchers. Typhus had dispatched the drones and they were approaching en mass. The drones were globes installed with an energy-sufficient propulsion system and a rapid firing laser weapon. Alone they were weaker than a Mettool, but in bulk they could easily overwhelm him. Vile decided to turn their numbers against them and flew right into the swarm. The drones feverishly tried to keep up with the maneuvers the renegade executed but ended up firing on their own kind more than the intruder. To conserve energy as much as possible, Vile turned down the power of his cannon and aimed as best he could while being forced to fly at high speeds. He missed a shameful amount, but the shots he did land were lethal and one by one the drones were shot out of the sky. He didn't attempt to take down all of the drones, but once their numbers had been thinned, he descended down to the streets. The center two lanes of the main road were used for the transportation of supplies and goods and large, automated trucks continually drove along them. These vehicles provided the perfect cover for the last stretch of the ex-hunter's approach. Every time one of the heavy turrets fired one of its powerful shells he swerved to the side, passing underneath the shot and letting it collide with the truck he had been hiding behind instead. By now he was in range of the firing line at the gate.

Several squads of hunters had deployed, together with ground versions of the swarm of drones that was still chasing him. The hunters were armed with anything from busters to heavy repeating energy weapons. Upon the command of their sergeant, they joined the fray. The last truck that had rounded the corner and that Vile could hide behind was quickly reduced to a smoldering heap of scrap metal, forcing Vile out in the open. He had closed the gap sufficiently however and poured more power to his boots, pushing them into overdrive for a short burst of speed. In the blink of an eye he was upon the firing line. His fist collided with the chest of a hunter, knocking the Reploid away a good ten feet and likely crushing several vital systems. The armed Reploids quickly turned their weapons from behind their barricades to fire at the dangerous Maverick. Vile wasn't keen on becoming an immobile target so he stayed in motion. Using his dash boots at his leisure he rushed the nearest hunter, slamming his fists into the man's jaw before grabbing hold of his arms. One of the hunters opened fire with his buster only to hit the hunter whom Vile used as a living shield. Tossing the Reploid corpse aside, he rushed the next in the line. He realized he couldn't keep this up forever and would have to brave the skies above the tower, missiles or not. The renegade dodged several more energy shots that came his way, either jumping over them or swaying to the side so they passed him by harmlessly. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed hold of the hunter's buster, aiming it for the energy cell that supplied one of the ground-based Gatling turrets with energy. A headbutt to his prey's forehead was enough to make the hunter instinctively pull the trigger, rendering the dangerous turret useless. With a vicious roar Vile ended the hunter's life by slamming his head into the edge of one of the steel, barricade walls they had taken cover behind.

Knowing it was useless to try and win a firefight with the small army positioned outside, and knowing there were plenty more waiting for him in the courtyard, Vile once again took to the skies. He had left the ranks below in temporary disarray, which would buy him some time. He planned on doing the same atop the walls, where some more hunters stood at the ready to receive him. He sped up along one of the towers that lined the high walls. Once he passed the turret atop the cylinder he quickly deactivated his boots and landed atop the automated defense mechanism. He needed to work fast but that turret needed to be taken out. Together with its twin on the other side of the gate, it had the perfect vantage point to fire at his back when Vile would cross the courtyard and make his way for the tower. He'd have enough firepower on his tail without anti-armor shells being leisurely shot at him. Vile wrapped his arm around the barrel of the turret and using its base as leverage he slowly forced it to aim upwards. With the barrel exposed it was a simple task for the renegade to drop a grenade down into it. His kneepad opened and dispensed a fragmentation grenade upwards. Vile gripped it tightly in mid-air, activated it and chucked it down the barrel in a fluid motion. He then flew straight upwards to avoid being harmed in the ensuing explosion that solved one of his problems.

His helmet warned him that the missile turrets on the north facing of the tower had locked onto his position. One by one they released their payload, each firing several missiles at the hovering ex-hunter. The green Reploid cursed; already too busy dodging incoming fire from the turrets on the walls and the hunters atop its vestments. He quickly fired three missiles at the other cannon turret, reducing it to the same pile of scrap as the victim of his grenade. He then descended onto the walls as fast as he could, using the momentum of his flight to shoulder tackle one of the hunters stationed there. The hunter cried out in fear as he was pushed over the railings and crashed to his death below. Using his shoulder cannon Vile swiftly dealt with two more hunters that were in his way and for a brief moment he was out of sight for many of the troops on the ground. Behind him the swarm of drones had caught up to him, while in front of him the homing missiles approached. With an eager grin he waited for the last possible moment to fly upwards into the swarm, letting the barrage of explosives chase him. By the time he appeared out of the other end of the mass of flying Mechaniloids, all the missiles had already collided with a large portion of the drones. Very few of the flying bastards, as he would call them, remained and he once again took a dive, this time flying just above the roads of the courtyard.

Awaiting him there was a sight no less impressive and intimidating as the firing line that had been set up outside. The hunters had had the time to deploy the heavy armor they had stored in the garage beneath the tower. Half a dozen Armadillo tanks stood ready in waiting, positioned around the tower's access points. These weren't the simple transports from East City, but had also been outfitted with heavy turrets and a rocket pack. Several dozen Robo-Ride armors also lay in wait. These humanoid combat suits were three times the size of a Reploid with armor as thick as a tank's, weapons just as deadly, the strength to punch through a steel wall and the speed of a dashing Reploid. To make matters even worse, several hunters had mounted Ride Chasers which surpassed Vile's speed on the ground easily.

The renegade was still not deterred. He had survived the first two waves and wasn't about to be stopped now. He'd have his revenge and Typhus sat shaking on the top floor of the spire before him. Vile didn't slow down, despite several incoming energy shots hitting his body. The damage was mostly superficial, but any damage he received now would put him at a disadvantage against those mercenaries. But Vile had no choice; he couldn't outgun all of these machines, so he had to outsmart them. As he passed by several hunters he grabbed hold of two of them by one of their legs, dragging them along with him. One of the Armadillos had locked onto the intruder's position and fired its powerful turret. The blast hit nothing but ground as Vile flew higher and tossed both hunters at a Robo-Ride Armor that dashed straight for him at full speed. The impact of the two flailing Reploids was enough to compromise the armor's balance in mid-dash and it crashed to the ground, knocking out its driver and crushing two hunters that had crossed its path. The same Armadillo opened fire once more, this time launching several rockets at its green target. Vile armed his rifle and picked off the rockets before they reached him. The last rocket exploded dangerously close to him, the shockwave knocking him away. The renegade grunted as he was knocked against the side of a building, the shock deactivating his jet boots. He felt another hard knock as he slid down the wall and hit the ground hard. He had lost his grip on his rifle and the weapon had fallen to the ground several feet away from him.

The ex-hunter was groggy but unharmed, and slowly he realized that he couldn't sit still, these guys weren't exactly taking prisoners. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise behind his helmet. Before him a Revenant Mechaniloid slowly materialized and raised two of its sabers. Vile only narrowly rolled aside, preventing the blades from slicing him into three pieces. As soon as he was on his feet, he opened fire with his shoulder cannon, vaporizing the machine's upper body. Three more of the Revenants appeared out of nowhere, one of which tried to run him through. Vile had gotten used to these Mechaniloids' attack patterns by now, having destroyed as many of them as he had. It was relatively easy to predict its first slash. Vile stepped past the strike while drawing one of the handguns he had taken from Giga City. Two shots were fired and both pierced the back of the drone's head, destroying it instantly. The next drone encountered a similar end as he grabbed hold of the blade arm it struck with. Vile's canon tilted and a point-blank shot destroyed the drone. As the smoke cleared he still held the arm that gripped the active saber. Vile spotted the last Mechaniloid and hurled the blade towards it, severing its torso from the rest of its body. He wasn't in the clear yet, not in a long shot. He decided to deal with the Armadillo that had grounded him, which would leave only one other heavy transport that could prove problematic for him. By now the Armadillo had rotated its turret and its massive barrel was now dead-set on reducing Vile to a crater. He began running towards it, activating his boots just as the vehicle fired the heavy shell. The ex-hunter passed underneath the projectile and a single, well-aimed shot of his cannon destroyed the transport's rocket pack. The pitch-black smoke that flowed from the destroyed pack blinded some of the vehicle's sensors, allowing Vile to dash underneath it unseen. He didn't slow down but instead left behind two powerful explosives, sticking them to the bottom of the vehicle. As he re-emerged the devices exploded violently, destroying the Armadillo quite effectively.

Vile laughed enthusiastically, adrenaline and the rush of a real battle and real destruction beginning to fill his veins again. It was a familiar feeling and he loved it.

* * *

Typhus looked down at the carnage below, his eyes narrowing as Vile was doing a lot more damage than he would've thought possible.

"Damnit, Romanov. Why the hell did you have to do your job so damned well." He cursed the late scientist. He got a feeling that the Reploid was mocking him in the afterlife right now, reveling in having the last laugh after all. The tall Hunter officer activated his communications device and hailed central command.

"Report." He ordered, his eyes not being able to see what their security cameras and troops on the ground could.

"Vile has broken through the outer defenses and the outer courtyard. He's about to breach the inner courtyard but we've sealed off the main entrance and garage entrance. Our troops are flooding in after him, it won't take much longer." The officer replied over the communication channel.

"Where is Onslaught? I thought I ordered him to take care of the external defenses."

"He's on his way; he had double check his equipment and energy level. I believe he realizes he can't take any risks with Vile."

"Caution? From Onslaught?" Typhus scoffed and shook his head. "The idiot just wants to show off. He better not mess this up or this time I'm having him, and the midget in the repair bay, executed." He turned around as the door into the office opened.

Spectrum entered the room and nodded. "A detachment of elite hunters and Revenants have been posted outside. I'll remain here for now." The mercenary commander reported. It was clear that Spectrum would like nothing more than to head outside and deal with Vile personally, but orders were orders, and Typhus signed the pay checks.

Typhus nodded before turning his attention back to the battle outside, and to the hunter on the other side of the communications device. "What about Hunter HQ?"

"We've received numerous requests for updates as well as information on what the threat level is so they know how many hunters to dispatch."

"Keep silent or giving them false information. It'll only delay them so long. Standard procedure will have them dispatching several units no matter what we tell them. Just keep them in the dark until we're done with Vile."

"Yes, sir."

The colonel turned off the device and folded his hands behind his back. The tall, decorated officer took a deep breath. "It's almost over, Spectrum."

* * *

A cry of pain could be heard as Vile shot down another hunter that had charged him with a saber. An entire unit lay dead around the Renegade, together with the occasional destroyed Revenant. More opponents poured in, this time wielding ranged weaponry. Vile focused on the incoming projectiles but was quickly distracted by a massive shadow that crept up over him. The renegade looked over his shoulder to find a towering Robo-Ride armor raising its fists to bring them down on him. Becoming a pancake wasn't one of the renegade's aspirations, despite his recent suicidal tendencies. His boots flared as he dodged the fists that destroyed the patch of tiled road he had been standing on. As he rose to his feet he caught sight of his rifle to his left and a quick dash closed the distance between him and the weapon. The massive armor boosted towards the ex-hunter, ready to crush him beneath its weight. Vile, however, had a different plan. He kneeled down and took aim, firing a single beam at the exposed driver of the armor. As the controller of the armor was killed, it slowly shrieked to a halt. He had used more ammo and energy than he would've liked to, but he was still alive, which was a miracle in itself. He had to keep moving and after taking flight, he began a rapid dive to hopefully race past the troops that formed the last barrier between him and the tower. Vile skillfully dodged energy shot, missile, rocket and cannon shell. But just as he was about to rush past the hunters, he was abruptly stopped. A massive fist knocked him onto the ground, violently ending his descent. Vile cried out in pain at the powerful impact. Whatever had stopped him in his tracks decided to grab hold of his head and lift him like a ragdoll.

"Look what I found. A maggot!" The deep, gritty voice was more than a little familiar and after another blow to his gut he was thrown off. Vile landed near the burning wreck of the Armadillo he had destroyed. It took him a while to struggle to his feet, the heavy blunt hits having disoriented him.

"Onslaught… I wonder why I couldn't smell your stench." Vile shot back as his eyes settled on the massive Reploid that towered over his allies.

Onslaught was as gigantic as ever. His armored body was bulky with layered plates that were colored dark blue and silver. His broad shoulder pads held two of the thick, steel bars that were needed to use his particle projector. His broad-muzzled plasma rifle rested in a steel sheath attached to the back of his right shoulder. His imposing form was accentuated by the large boots that could withstand the force of the jets that were capable of lifting his weight airborne. He was made even bulkier by the backpack-like compartment on his back that housed the rockets and missiles the bipedal tank could fire. The circular emitter on his left arm was still deactivated, but Vile knew it would spawn the energy shield that would block most, if not all, of his attacks. Onslaught's particle projector was deactivated for now, as the steel bars on his hips had retracted and rested idly. The other two had collapsed and tilted backwards to rest on his back. If the going got tough however, the renegade had no doubt that the mercenary would eagerly apply the weapon normally installed exclusively on massive battleships. Onslaught's balding, white hair and slight beard gave him a seasoned, crude exterior and the red targeting device that covered one of his grey eyes, the right one, hummed to life. Like his fellow Revenants, he too had markings on his face. A crescent-shaped, purple tattoo ran across his left eye, as if announcing his affiliation.

"I haven't forgotten about South City. I hadn't seen Spectrum that pissed off in a long while." Onslaught continued, ignoring Vile's insult. "And I also haven't forgotten about Frostbite. I don't know what you did to damage him the way you did, but I'm damn sure you weren't playing fair!" The giant's voice grew even deeper as he was clearly bitter over both losses.

"Cry me a river, big guy. Why don't you go cuddle your frosty pet and leave the fighting to the real soldiers?" Vile suggested, chuckling arrogantly. He figured Onslaught had the same weakness he did, a bad temper. A few well placed taunts and the mercenary wouldn't be able to contain his anger.

"Grrr… I'll show you Vile. I'll show you who the real war-machine is here. You're nothing but a joke. Your creator was an idiot to waste his time on a project that yielded a toothpick compared to me. Once I rip your head off your neck and put it on display, the world will know who the superior soldier is. Business, and life, will be good." Onslaught grinned widely as he seemed to imagine making true his words.

"You'll have to learn when to stop talking trash and doing something if you want to get that done." Vile wasn't about to be baited in his own game.

Onslaught reached back, his massive hand gripping the hilt of the plasma rifle. With a violent motion he drew the weapon and activated it. The rifle hummed to life, red energy starting to transfer through conduits from the three cylindrical plasma containers to the muzzle. "No one interfere! Vile's mine! If any of you fire so much as one shot…" As if to add some more threatening force to his words, Onslaught began charging up the rifle. The clicking sound of the inner mechanisms as well as the increasing hum of the plasma did the trick. "You get my drift." Onslaught then turned his attention back to his opponent. "Time to die, Vile! And this time I'll make sure you stay dead!" The massive mercenary pulled the trigger after aiming the weapon and a narrow, red and deadly beam erupted from the muzzle.

Vile dashed to his left, the beam piercing the wrecked transport behind him. He quickly raised his own weapon and opened fire, shooting a solid volley of beams at the mercenary.

"Brought some extra gadgets I see. It won't help you one bit!" Onslaught's shield activated and the rotating red energy circle that appeared absorbed every blast. Onslaught fired his own rifle in retaliation. Vile was forced to keep moving as the very accurate rifle didn't allow him a second of respite. As he swayed aside to dodge yet another blast, he accidentally brought his rifle in the path of the beam. The weapon was instantly rendered useless, as it was sliced in half. Vile dropped it to the ground and took flight, his shoulder cannon firing several plasma blasts. His hands gripped the hilts of the two handguns he carried with him and added their firepower to the mix. Both walking weapons continued to fire blast after blast at each other, the first using his shield as an impenetrable wall, while the second succeeded in using his mobility to stay out of harm's way. Onslaught's backpack slid open as the giant Reploid launched several missiles. The projectiles flew up vertically before slowly homing in on the green Reploid.

"Damn it." Vile quickly turned his Vulcan guns to the missiles, shooting some of them down while dodging the others. The explosives were more advanced than those of the turrets as they adjusted their trajectory the moment they passed Vile. In a very tight turn they quickly returned and threatened the renegade again. Vile quickly flew down towards the ground before dashing sideways at the very last moment to send them crashing into the paved floor. He wasn't allowed any rest for the large mercenary had already used his powerful dash boots to close the distance between him and his foe. As he reached Vile, he bashed his shield into the ex-hunter's side and lifted him overhead. With a deep grunt, the much smaller sentient robot hit a grassy patch beside the road. He was quickly forced to roll away as Onslaught brought his booted leg down on the spot. The giant tried to crush his opponent three times, his heavy feet leaving deep imprints in their wake. But as he raised his leg for the fourth time he forfeited his defense and Vile made good use of the opening. The much nimbler Reploid dashed away, all the while firing his cannon at the defenseless Onslaught. The blast connected with the Reploid's chest, causing him to roar in pain, grip the scorch mark on his armor, and back away.

Vile knew better than to let any opportunity slide and he quickly fired several missiles and a more powerful shot from his cannon. Onslaught fired several of his own missiles on an intercept course, destroying Vile's projectiles. But he failed to bring up his left arm to prevent the plasma shots from pummeling him.

"You little pest! Don't you know that stings?" Onslaught groaned as he gripped his rifle tightly. His dash boots flared and propelled him forward with speed one wouldn't attribute to his bulky frame. Vile immediately took to the air to prevent another shoulder tackle like before. Onslaught shifted his weight and dug his feet into the ground to grind to a halt faster than he would normally have. Vile was forced to dodge more of the plasma rifle's penetrating beams, and every blast he sent back was simply blocked by Onslaught's shield. At this rate the renegade would get nowhere, and he knew it. The device covering Onslaught's right eye bleeped as he activated it and a laser sight soon painted a red dot on Vile's chest.

"You can move around all you like. The end result will stay the same. I'm going to turn you into Swiss cheese." The walking tank pulled the trigger, his beam hitting home this time. The plasma blast hit Vile's side and knocked him out of the sky. As he crashed into the steel roof of one of the smaller buildings, Onslaught took flight as well.

The renegade cursed as he jumped to his feet. He had gotten lucky as the blast had done little more than peel away some armor.

Onslaught landed on the roof, a wide grin on his face as he reveled in the fight, and his apparent upper hand. "What's the matter? Can't keep up with a real mercenary?"

"Be sure to point me in the direction of whoever you're talking about. I'd hate to miss out." Vile's kneepad opened up to reveal a flamethrower. Onslaught laughed boisterously as the flames licked at his shield. The giant then began to rush through the smoke and fire, but as he cleared the dense fog he found his foe had already sprung into action. Vile dashed upwards, passed his shield and sent his knee up into Onslaught's chin. The giant's head was knocked back only to be kicked aside by another strike from the airborne Reploid. As Vile landed Onslaught tried to bring his shield down onto the smaller Reploid, hoping to crush him into the roof. Vile's boots flared as he dashed between his legs and left a little present in his wake. The grenade he left behind exploded, shredding a part of the structure's rooftop. Vile had already landed back on the ground and fired several missiles at where Onslaught had been. The resulting explosions demolished what remained of the storage building. He didn't stop there and gripped his shoulder cannon, charging a powerful shot. Just as the massive blast was fired, the smoke and debris cleared. Onslaught dashed passed the purple projectile and brought his arm into Vile's chest. The powerful impact sent Vile skidding across the ground. He only slowed to a halt when he reached the wall of one of many transfer booths scattered across the courtyard.

Onslaught's body wasn't nearly as pristine as it had been before. The armored plates covering both his legs and his chest had been shredded by the fragmentation grenade, while the missiles had clearly done a number on his right arm. Despite the bare circuitry most of the damage was still superficial, but his left leg was clearly bothering him.

"No more games. It's time I rip you apart, limb by limb!" Onslaught shouted. His rage had begun to blind him and instead of using his weapons, he sheathed his rifle and dashed forward, demanding his top speed from his boots. He pulled back his fist, intent on using his momentum to crush Vile's head into the wall. The green Reploid scrambled to his feet and managed to get out of Onslaught's path just in time. The giant's strike effortlessly pierced the wall of the building, but as he tried to pull back he found his arm had lodged into it.

"Gah. Shit! Stupid wall."

Vile remembered Nana's words from the previous time he fought Onslaught. The energy source for his cannon was on his back, which also meant his armor was thinner there to allow proper heat dissipation. That huge body of his needed a massive amount of energy to move, and he had been dashing and firing all over the place. Take out the heat sinks keeping him cool now, and his generator might just overload. Vile kept his distance and landed behind the struggling mercenary. Vile angled his cannon down and activated his Vulcan guns. Before Onslaught could break free, Vile opened fire. He didn't let up and threw a barrage of plasma shots and bullets towards the weak points on Onslaught's back. Vile made sure to aim for the parts of the mercenary's back that were uncovered by the large backpack.

Onslaught cried out in pain as he felt the energy attacks tear away his armor and damage his internal systems, the bullets punched holes in the heat sinks and further compromised his body. Slowly he reached for the front of his waist and, as it opened to reveal a compartment, he grabbed hold of several mechanical orbs. "Take this!" He shouted as he threw the strange grenades behind him. As soon as the explosives got in close proximity to Vile, they detonated. Each grenade erupted in a crackling, electrical, purple-colored sphere that hovered in place. One of the spheres wrapped itself around Vile's left arm.

"What the-?" The renegade tried to free his arm, but no matter how hard he pulled at the limb, the strange orb did not give way.

Onslaught placed his booted leg against the face of the building and finally freed his arm with a mighty feat of strength. He then reached around, touching his lower back before quickly pulling his hand away and hissing in pain. "How can this be? H-How can you damage me like this?" He groaned as he turned around to face Vile, who still struggled to free his arm. Onslaught's gaze was filled with hatred and anger, and he wasted no second longer to once again charge his opponent head-on. Blinded or not, his physical power would mean more damage Vile could really do without. Luck didn't have the tendency to be on his side so he'd still need to take down Morrigan and Spectrum. Seeing no other option, Vile aimed his hand for his trapped arm and a quick volley of bullets later, the sphere dissipated. The renegade had taken a gamble, for all he knew the damn thing could've exploded right then and there. Onslaught was almost upon him when Vile finally freed himself and he was able to take to the air before being smashed down once more.

"Stop moving around! Stand still so I smash you to bits!" Onslaught roared as he turned to face the green Reploid who flew above him. Before he could raise his weapon however he was interrupted by a powerful explosion that vaporized a Robo-Ride armor behind him. The sound of jet fighter engines overpowered those of the two Reploid's struggle.

* * *

"Who did that?"

Typhus watched three fighter jets pass by the top floor of the tower, Spectrum behind him as surprised as he was.

"Colonel! Maverick Hunter forces have opened fire on us!" The sound of the command center officer could be heard over Typhus' communications device.

"What? How could they have gotten here so quickly?" Typhus looked down at the city below and narrowed his eyes as he realized something. "That operator, Nana, must've been able to get into contact with Maverick Hunter HQ a lot quicker than I thought."

"Onslaught will need help fighting them off long enough for work to be completed. I'll go aid him." Spectrum suggested as he turned around.

"For your sake I hope he has dealt with Vile by now. If not, than you better pray Morrigan does a better job." Typhus threatened. Spectrum held back a reply and merely nodded before rushing out of the office. Typhus turned his attention back to the city streets below. He could see several Hunter squads approaching his walls. Heavy transports, tanks, robo-ride armors and hordes of drones. All of that coupled with fighters in the sky meant that HQ had spared no expense. His fortifications were still largely intact so he could hole up and hold out, but not for long.

"Keep them at bay; do not allow any of my hunters to come into contact with them, for all I know they could be thinking that what I pay them isn't enough for this trouble." Typhus ordered.

* * *

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived..." Onslaught muttered, his hands clenching as he heard the order to put up defensive formations. He had his eye on the prize however, Typhus could go jump out of his 55th story window with his orders.

"You should've kept your eyes on me, merc." Vile proclaimed as he dove down towards the giant. Vile slammed his fist into the damaged patch of armor on Onslaught's chest, fueling the giant's rage with pain. Onslaught made a wild swing with his rifle but hit nothing but air as Vile landed beneath his strike. The ex-hunter gripped a grenade in his hand and quickly stuck it to the center of the deactivated disc that generated Onslaught's shield. Onslaught had already raised his fists to try and smash his opponent, but fell for the same trick as before as Vile dashed out of the way between his legs. To immobilize his opponent until the grenade detonated, Vile slammed his boot into the back of the mercenary's right knee before dashing out of the blast radius. Onslaught uttered a cry of frustration before being silenced by the ensuing blast. The giant wasn't down for the count yet, not even after all that punishment. Using his boots, he jumped up high and landed behind the surprised renegade.

"I've got you now!" He shouted before wrapping his arms around the significantly smaller Reploid and lifting him off the ground in a crushing bear hug.

Vile cried out as his enemy began applying armor-crunching force to his body.

"This is it. There's no way I'm letting you leave here alive. You've disgraced me for the last time." Onslaught's body was in poor shape. The explosion had forced his rifle from his grip and had demolished his shield. His back was scorched and damaged beyond recognition and patches of synthetic skin had gone missing from his etched face.

Vile tried furiously to break free from the iron grip, but his arms were pressed to his body and any grenades he dropped to the ground would simply be kicked away.

"When you took up mercenary work you began giving the rest of us a bad name. The Revenants were known for their outstandingly precise work, but rotten apples like you blew up everything along with the target. To make matters worse. They started calling you more destructive than me? Can you believe the idiocy? I? Onslaught! Outdone by a puny relic like you? You didn't even know where you came from until earlier today. You don't even know what you are, who you are and where you're going. What hope can you possibly have to defeat me? Or Spectrum?" Onslaught monologued.

Vile flailed his legs as he started to tilt his shoulder cannon backwards. From the current angle he wasn't able to fire any blasts into Onslaught's head and Vile cursed his poor luck. "You're wrong. I know exactly what I am and where I'm going. I'm a war machine, and I'm going straight through you!" Vile exclaimed as his shoulder cannon fired three spheres of blue electricity. The orbs flew passed Onslaught's head harmlessly, invoking the massive mercenary's mockery.

"What are you trying to do, hm? Deafen me with your loud mouth and silly boomstick?"

Vile chuckled as he looked back at Onslaught over his shoulder. "You have to be the dumbest merc I've ever seen." The bolts Vile had released were orbs of energy that slowly dropped to the ground before splitting up into numerous smaller spheres. Each and every orb would crawl along the ground, walls and ceiling until they would hit something unable to absorb or resist their energy, or dissipate. Onslaught looked back as he realized he had overlooked something, but by then it was too late. Several of the orbs hit his booted leg, violently shocking his body and loosening his grip on his opponent. Vile activated his jet boots and with a violent burst he broke free from the giant's crushing grasp. In a fluid motion, Vile turned to face Onslaught and brought his fist down on his head like a hammer, following up the crushing blow with a pushing heel kick that knocked Onslaught away from him.

As Vile prepared to fire his cannon and hopefully finish the tenacious monster, Onslaught reached for three of his grenades. Before the ex-hunter could fire, he found his right shoulder, left arm and right leg locked in the same purple spheres as before. The shocks deactivated his cannon, and his hands were stuck pointing away from his target.

"No more talking. It's over; I'm not taking any more chances with you. You're like a weed, why won't you just die and stay away?" Onslaught shouted as he braced himself. The soles of his boots began to widen and two thick spikes appeared from his backpack that dug themselves into the ground. All of this broadened his base and stabilized him from the use of his favorite weapon. The four obsidian rods of the Particle Projector installed on his body angled to point in Vile's direction, forming the four points of a perfect square when regarded from the front. Electric energy began crackling between the rods, arching from one rod to another in seemingly random patterns and intervals. The rods themselves glowed as a sphere began to form between them. Onslaught clenched his hands and gritted his teeth at the enormous strain the weapon put on his weakened body. Most of the heat vents cooling his body were damaged and meant that firing the projector was extremely dangerous. His weakened legs also meant that, even with the additional bracings, firing the particle sphere could mean he'd be ripped apart by his own attack. But the mercenary clearly didn't care anymore by this point. Vile was all that stood in his way of being known as the greatest weapon ever fashioned. He'd be unstoppable, and the big bucks would really start rolling in from that point onward.

Vile continued to try and pull free from the hold of the spheres, but had little to no luck. Nothing he did made the spheres give way. That is, until he noticed that his left arm had only been partially trapped by the sphere. While his leg and shoulder had been sucked into the core, his other arm was locked in place near the edge of the orb. The renegade began using all his strength to break his arm free. Onslaught's insane laughter could be heard, even over the sounds of the immense war being waged on the other side of the walls, and even over the deafening hum of the projector rods gathering the energy needed to create the dark red colored orb that would vaporize Vile. The renegade didn't have time to cheer when he finally broke one of his arms free. His helmet's readings confirmed his worst fears: Onslaught's weapon was almost charged.

"No. Not like this!" He cursed. But then he spotted Onslaught's rifle lying near him, perhaps even in reach of his single free arm. Without the compatible energy source of Onslaught's body, Vile would not be able to fire it, but perhaps it was just big enough for a very different use. Any other weapon he would use would be anticipated by Onslaught, but there was one thing the mercenary hadn't counted on. Vile leaned forward as best he could and reached for the hilt of the weapon. His fingers inched closer at a tantalizingly slow pace. "Come on… Come on… Almost…" Vile urged himself on, his eyes turning from gun to Reploid until he finally gripped the weapon firmly.

"You're nothing compared to me! Like everyone else, you're just a fly on the wall, ready to be squashed at my leisure!" Vile shouted as he unleashed a mighty roar and flung the rifle towards Onslaught as hard as he could.

Onslaught had just pulled the proverbial trigger when the weapon smashed into his right, damaged leg. His leg was knocked back and the pressure of the orb, so precariously balanced between the four rods, instantly pushed him to his knees. "What? Noooooo!" Onslaught shouted as a blinding flash heralded the release of the massive particle sphere. The recoil shattered the rods that held him in place and sent him careening back. As the mercenary hit the ground, the full weight of his body shattered one of the rods, rendering the weapon useless.

Vile closed his eyes as he watched the sphere head towards him, but just as he thought he had failed after all, the sphere began to deviate and missed him by less than a hair. The projectile collided with the massive gate of the subterranean garage of the tower that had been sealed after the alarms had been sounded. The projectile destroyed the gate, and a good portion of the vehicles that had been left inside, near the entrance. The deafening explosion shook the ground and only when the light and smoke dissipated did Vile realize he was still alive. His often-present, but always unseen, confident grin reappeared on his lips. The rush continued, nothing had stopped him so far, and he felt like he could take on the whole world. He felt more alive than he had in years. When he was done here, that tower would burn. Uttering a deep grunt, Vile broke free of the spheres that held him in bondage and he crossed his arms smugly as he looked at Onslaught, who struggled to get up. The mercenary was badly damaged, but he was still far from being defeated.

"Sorry, but I have better things to do than finish you off." Vile laughed cruelly before continuing. "You're not worth my time. You can't even scratch me, let alone match me. I'll let a lowly hunter take care of you; it's the best you deserve." Vile knew which strings to pluck to drive the mercenary insane with rage and injured pride. Vile knew that, if he was to be defeated, Onslaught would've wanted to die. But instead, the renegade figured he'd give the giant one last, good insult, before leaving him to his 'precious' Spectrum. With that said, Vile turned around and quickly dashed for the demolished gate. Secondary security measures had already activated and a blast door had begun to lower itself, trying to cut Vile off from the perfect means to infiltrate the building.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him!" Onslaught ordered, shouting at some of the hunters and drones that were still nearby. Apparently the mercenary's dueling code was only valid as long as he was winning.

None of the hunters were able to prevent Vile from clearing the gate and he slowly landed to find himself in the darkness of the garage. The green Reploid panted as he activated a light source on his helmet.

"Alright, I'm in. But I guess things have only just started…"


	21. Chapter 19: The End of the Revenants

**Chapter 19: The End of the Revenants**

"Sir! We're nearing the drop zone! The pilot advises the three of you get set to jump!" A hunter pilot, the co-pilot of a Maverick Hunter dropship more precisely, shouted in the hopes of making himself heard over the sound of the engines of the vessel. Maverick Hunter dropships were known for being tremendously sturdy but with the mass of missile turrets stationed all over the tower there was no way the vessel would survive moving in any closer. One of the sides of the passenger compartment of the vehicle had opened up, giving the occupants a view of the chaos below. The sounds of battle and the wind rushing past were almost deafening.

"Alright. All set?" X asked his two companions. Both he and Zero had strapped on a jump pack which would activate a pair of boosters to slow their descent, acting like a compact parachute.

Zero walked over to the side and looked down below. They hadn't passed beyond the walls yet, but they would be dropping right onto the firing line Typhus' forces had put up at one of the gates. "I'm ready."

"So am I." Axl replied as he cocked one of his handguns and double-checked both of them to make sure they wouldn't fail on him mid-combat.

"I think it's safe to say Nana's accusations have merit, I'm counting more than a few of those four-armed Mechaniloids we saw on the security records of the destroyed outpost." Zero commented calmly, looking after at Mega Man X who had approached the open side of the aircraft as well.

"It seems that way. Our own investigation turned up leads to a possible traitor…" X's eyes saddened briefly as he was reminded of Nana's pleading words over the comlink. "I can't believe we didn't act faster… didn't figure out what was going on ourselves. Nana had been branded a Maverick, she was to be hunted down. If we hadn't turned up what we had, and if she hadn't been able to get through to us, it could've been too late for her."

"Hey, come on X, all's well that ends well." Axl interjected before rising and walking over to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nana got her message through. We got the proof we need to turn Typhus in and we've got Signas backing us up. Trust me, she knows we did everything we could to help her out."

X's lips curled up in a smile as Axl's words cheered him up.

"Now's not the time to get sappy, we've arrived." Zero's white index finger tapped the overhead "attention" sign that lit up a bright red to notify the occupants of an imminent drop. "And don't forget, Nana might've trusted Vile, but he's still a loose cannon and he's down there fighting an army by himself. He'll be the same adrenaline-fueled Maverick he always is and I doubt we can classify him as friendly should we catch up to him."

"Right. Let's head out!" X proclaimed before leaping out of the craft. Zero and Axl soon followed their fellow hunter, the latter not needing the help of a backpack to slow his descend as he had jet boots of his own.

All three hunters streamlined their bodies to control their descent before finally activating their boosters to almost slow them to a halt when just above the ground. The packs automatically disconnected and dropped to the ground. Explosives, energy blasts and bullets were flying overhead and the instant X's feet touched down he activated his dash boots. In a blue haze he was propelled forward and his powerful arm weapon, the X Buster, fired several well-aimed shots to take out one of the rebellious hunters. His buster unleashed a few more blasts to take out two more hunters, incapacitating them instead of killing them.

The moment the last hunter fell, Zero jumped over X, using his green energy saber to slash a Revenant Mechaniloid cleanly in half. A solid kick knocked the scrap metal aside, clearing the road for the crimson Reploid to push onward. With blinding speed he slashes apart another drone and severs the arm of a hunter to disarm him. Zero's rush ends with an diagonally upward sweep of his blade that severs both arms and the upper body of a Mechaniloid. The torso piece is cast up into the air because of the momentum of Zero's attack.

Before him, he spotted a Robo-Ride Armor smashing its way through their ranks, the lack of heavy weaponry to combat it giving their allies more than a few headaches. To continue the perfect stream of actions, Axl jumped up into the air, firing both his handguns at the large armor. The spray of bullets did little more than scratch the paint job but it did attract the pilot's attention. The armor turned to face Axl while the hunter was still in mid-air. The pilot proceeded to open fire with a blast from a cannon mounted on its right arm. The projectile missed its intended target when Axl used the torso from the enemy Zero had defeated to push himself out of the blast's path. The young hunter's boots activated, boosting him far enough to close the distance between him and the large humanoid vehicle. As he jumped over the Robo-Ride Armor he continued to fire his handguns, aiming as best he could for a weak point on the machine's back. As he landed, he barrel-rolled to his feet and did not stop the barrage of energy pellets. The unending spray caused the machine to buckle and tilt forward from the pressure. As soon as its armor had been peeled away Axl called on a heavier hitter to finish the job.

"X!"

"Gotcha!" The blue hunter dashed forward and was given a boost by Zero, all the while charging his X Buster. The moment he landed behind the machine that struggled to keep its balance, he turned to face it. "Take this! A Charged Shot!" X exclaimed before unleashing the bright, blue orb of intense energy which drilled a path through most of the machine's torso. The damage severely compromised the vehicle and a mere seconds later it exploded violently.

With the Ride Armor gone, the attacking hunters' morale soared and they pressed the assault. X stood up straight and turned to look at the high walls of the installation.

"Commander X, Typhus' forces are putting up a bigger fight than expected, but their defenses at the southern gate have crumbled." A Hunter officer approached the blue hunter with an update on how the siege was progressing.

"Unit 0 was dispatched to the southern gate. They'll hit heavy resistance in the courtyard. I'll go help them out right away." Zero suggested as he approached the pair.

"Me and X can stay here and try to punch a hole in their main defensive line." Axl replied as he too rejoined his colleagues.

"Agreed, once we're through we'll launch a pincer attack on the troops in the courtyard. They won't be able to hold up against a two-pronged assault." X added before issuing further orders to the officer.

"See you on the other side than. Don't forget what Alia said about those Revenants. Those mercenaries aren't against ganging up on you and I don't think having four high-powered Reploids rain down on you is healthy." And with that said the red saber-wielder hurried off to help his own unit.

"Let's just hope we can stop Typhus before he can finish whatever it is he started." Axl commented.

"And that we have enough strength left to handle Vile once the smoke clears." X's buster hummed back to life as both hunters charged the enemy line.

* * *

The small light source Vile had activated allowed him to look around the dark room he found himself in. The gate he had rushed through had led to the underground garage where the garrison's vehicles were stored. Most of those machines were fighting outside or were undergoing maintenance. The garage had a low ceiling but it was still high enough to allow the tanks and Robo-Ride Armors to maneuver effortlessly. The white outlined parking spots were of varying sizes, depending on the type of vehicle they were intended for. They seemed to be grouped in three spots for smaller vehicles as each group was separated by a column that prevented the massive structure above from collapsing on the subterranean facility. The larger vehicles were bulky enough to require a whole segment to be parked properly. An explosion outside seemed to have cut most of the power to the place as only a few auxiliary lights were still on, lights that indicated control panels or the exit to the stairs or an elevator. The garage itself was big enough to fit hundreds of Ride Chasers and spanned the diameter of the tower above. The renegade knew he had to be careful as he had no way of knowing who was hiding in the darkness. He didn't think anyone would've had the foresight to post a few guards here but it was better to be safe than sorry in this case.

Suddenly a slight beep startled Vile, breaking him free of his train of thought and making him reflexively brace himself for battle. It took less than a second for the jumpy, adrenaline-fueled Reploid to realize it was his comlink notifying him of an incoming message, and that he alone could hear the sound. With a slight sigh, he relaxed and raised his hand to the right side of his helmet. He recognized the id of the incoming communiqué and couldn't help but grumble at the prospect of probably being lectured by an operator he had come to know all too well.

"What is now, Nana? I'm busy. If you're still trying to talk me out of this, save your breath. Besides, it's a little late to turn back now."

"No, Vile. I know better than to try and talk some sense into that thick head of yours. I'm guessing you've figured out who is attacking the tower by now, right?" Nana inquired.

"Maverick Hunters, why?"

"I know you wanted to do this on your own. But I couldn't let you throw your life away just because you're convinced that this is all you're good for. A wise man once told me that all life must be treasured, no matter the past. I contacted Hunter HQ. I used the old comlink number X had given me back during the Giga City Incident to get in direct contact with him."

"What? You called X here?"

"Yes. Despite your grievances with him, Zero and Axl, they want Typhus brought to justice for his crimes as badly as I do. They were able to convince Signas to look over what proof we've gathered and it was more than enough to get an arrest warrant on Typhus. Everyone knew he wasn't about to go along with this quietly so that's why most of the hunter forces from the surrounding regions have come down on Typhus' tower."

"I don't care! You couldn't leave well enough alone! This is my fight, I don't need anyone's help. Not yours, not the hunters' and certainly not X'!" Vile shouted angrily.

"Open your eyes, Vile! It's a miracle you made it this far! Even you can see that you're in over your head. The only reason that garage isn't packed with Typhus' troops yet is because they're all outside fighting the Maverick Hunters."

"In over my head?" Vile snorted as he crossed his arms. "I've survived worse, and besides, as long as I can rip Typhus' head off his shoulders I can die a happy Reploid."

Nana growled in frustration slightly before taking a deep breath to calm down. Only that ex-hunter knew how to get under her skin like that. The operator was the epitome of a calm, collected and rational Reploid under any other circumstance.

"What's done is done. Look, I know you don't want it, but please, let me help you. I… Don't want to see you die out there… Over this. You'll need an operator if you want to find your way through there, and if you want to get through all the security measures the red alert that's been set off has put into place. Please, Vile." Nana pleaded, biting her lower lip as she listened for the dangerous Reploid's reply.

"Fine." Vile had been silent for several seconds before finally answering her. "Just shut up and find me a way out of here."

"Can do, it'll only take a second."

Vile could suddenly hear Nana yelp over the comlink, the sound of an explosion briefly cutting off the communication link. "Nana?" For a few moments there was nothing but static over the link, until Nana finally spoke up again.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to being this close to combat…"

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Vile inquired, raising an eyebrow over her choice of words.

"I'm through sitting on my read-end in front of a terminal safely in some apartment on Giga City. After contacting the hunters I followed your transfer trail and met up with them."

"Are you out of your mind? You're no soldier."

"I can take care of myself, you know. Don't worry, I'm behind friendly lines, in a command vehicle. A stray missile just hit a little closer than comfortable."

"Worry? Who said anything about worry…" Vile grumbled.

The sound of three engines firing up pierced the silence of the underground garage. Three headlights flared up and almost blinded the helmeted Reploid.

"What the-?"

Three Ride Chasers stood between the renegade and the other end of the hall. The hovering, high-tech bikes were quickly put into high gear and all three hunters rushed for the green war machine. Vile was forced to dive out of the way or risk being turned into road kill. The three hunters quickly circled around the garage, hoping to corner their target. One of the ride chasers rounded the corner behind the green Reploid and its rider opened fire with the on-board buster. Vile quickly took cover behind one of the steel pillars, reappearing from the other side to fire his shoulder cannon at the hunter's back as he passed by. A cry of pain was quickly followed by a powerful explosion as the vehicle crashed at high speeds.

The other two came around and pushed their vehicles into overdrive. The renegade watched their approach closely, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A mere split second before one of the ride chasers rammed him head-on, he activated his jet boots and dashed forward. He stretched out his arm to catch the rider by the neck, the impact more than enough to sever vital connections between the neck and torso. As the hunter fell to the ground violently, it was clear by his limp body that the violent strike had killed him instantly. The bike quickly spun out of control and crashed, almost taking the last enemy down with it. The third rider slowed to a halt, only to turn around and fire up the bike once again. Vile had been itching to use one of the weapons installed in his knees for quite some time now and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. The ex-hunter kneeled to allow his left boot to open up and reveal the nuzzle of a flamethrower. The inferno the weapon produced burned through the frame of the hunter before he could reach Vile and the fuel tanks of the machine he rode detonated when the flames reached the flammable liquid. The renegade couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the carnage before him, but a message from Nana reminded him that he didn't have time to enjoy the chaos he caused.

"The only way out is a personnel elevator behind you. It's been locked down but by the time you get over to it I'll have it unlocked for you." Nana explained.

Vile turned to look at the steel door on the far end of the garage. "I'll fly up the shaft. If I take the elevator itself they'll know I'm coming."

"Well… they already know you're coming. Your attack wasn't exactly the most subtle infiltration mission I've ever seen…" Nana commented with a half-smile.

"Just get the door open." Vile shot back as he stopped in front of the elevator shaft door. The thick steel barrier normally slid open to allow a user access, but the lockdown kept it firmly in place, despite the presence of the actual lift pod behind it. After a short wait the door finally opened to reveal the rectangular pod. Vile knew better than to take the express elevator up to the main lobby, as it seemed that was as far as it would go. They'd be waiting for him up there and a narrow lift door didn't exactly give him a lot of room to maneuver. Catching them off guard was his best bet. The renegade effortlessly tore off the grid and steel plate that were the only barriers between him and the elevator shaft. Flames burst from his boots as he took to the air and flew up the two floors of the massive garage before reaching the top.

"Any idea how many hunters are waiting for me out there? If any?" Vile asked his operator. Since she was along for the ride she might as well make herself useful.

"I'm still trying to see if I can hack into the feed from the security cameras. So far no luck though. In other words, I don't know. Looking at all the troops out here, I'd say there'd only be a bare bones security unit on the other side. Typhus can't risk pulling out too many of his forces on the outside or the hunters'll rip through his line of defense like it was made out of paper."

"I love taking risks, but I still like to be informed. Oh well. Open the door remotely." Vile ordered before getting ready to dash out into the main lobby. The elevator was still on the lower floor which meant the guards would have no idea he was coming, the indicators outside would give them false information. The instant the door opened, Vile burst forth, ready to dispense some hurt. He found the room quite empty however, no guards, mechaniloids or automated turrets in sight. The lobby was two floors high and decorated tastefully. The elevator shaft the green Reploid had used was behind one of three counters that lined the wall in the back of the room. On either side of the line of counters were large, steel flights of stairs that lead up to a balcony that circled the upper floor of the lobby. Red carpet made the floor more comfortable for the feet of visitors and wood-covered, metal chairs and benches lined the sides of the stairs. Vile spotted numerous elevator doors to his left and right with potted plants and large, cheap vases decorating the room that otherwise consisted of little more than dull, metal walls, ceiling and floor. Across the room from the shaft Vile had used and the counters were two-story high windows with sliding doors that revealed the chaos outside. The hunters hadn't broken into the courtyard yet it seemed, or at least not at this end of the facility.

"I guess you did a bigger number on his private army than I thought." Nana commented as she deduced the situation from the lack of gunfire and explosions.

"That, or a trap. But I'm not waiting to find out. How do I get up to Typhus' office?"

"There are several elevators scattered across the lobby, but using those'll tip them off immediately. They know you're in, but they don't know where exactly, we should try and keep that advantage."

"So what do you suggest?" Vile asked as he landed.

"There's a large cargo elevator near your position. It doesn't go all the way up to the top floors, but it will take you up about three quarters. During high alerts like these they're always shut down, but I can hack in and reactivate them. With luck, Typhus' operators will be too busy with the battle outside to notice the small power divergence to the elevator." Nana explained, the tapping of her fingers on her portable computer system clearly audible over the communications link.

"Alright, where is it?"

"Up the stairs, through the door labeled 'Maintenance only' and at the end of that corridor."

Without wasting another second, Vile made his way up the stairs, keeping a watchful eye for a potential ambush. Using his trademark finesse he forced the maintenance door open and dashed through the narrow, metal corridor. A large, heavy shutter blocked his path and the typical yellow- and black-striped markings denoted the function of the elevator behind it.

"Got it, it should be unlocked. Once inside simply press the button for the highest floor it can take you." Nana informed, yelping once again as the impact of a missile came dangerously close.

The renegade looked to his left to find the control panel for the massive gate and the press of a single button forced the barrier to part. The elevator had a decagonal shape with a large column in the middle to aid in its stability. The shaft had a diameter of at least 60 feet with thick railings protecting anyone stupid enough to hang over the sides as the actual moving platform wasn't as wide as the shaft containing it. Dim lights were scattered across the shaft and the center column but did not illuminate the elevator as well as Vile would've liked. As the renegade looked up he was unable to see the top of the shaft, shadows engulfing it after about 30 feet. There wasn't much cargo on the platform other than a few stacks of crates here and there, which meant Vile would have little cover if he was ambushed while riding it. He hoped Nana knew what she was doing, but she hadn't failed him so far, and he didn't have any other options right now. After pressing the button for the 30th floor, Vile waited patiently until, finally, the elevator began to inch up the shaft to his chosen destination. The elevator moved slowly, but the warmachine figured it was better to lose a little time than the element of surprise in this case.

* * *

The powerful impact of an energy blast from a Maverick Hunter armored vehicle proved more than enough to tear down the gate that kept the troops led by X and Axl from charging forth into the courtyard of the facility. Zero's forces had already engaged Typhus' defensive lines on the other side of the structure and the crimson hunter would likely appreciate his allies taking some of the pressure off his forces. The courtyard no longer resembled the pristine, well-kept vista it had been before. Craters, wrecks and destroyed buildings were scattered across the charred roads and grass patches. Plenty of opposition remained, but many of the tower's turrets had been destroyed by numerous volleys from the aircraft circling the impressive building.

X was one of the first to vault over some of the rubble that was piled up in front of the broken gate. He quickly dashed aside to take cover behind the remnants of a wall to prevent being torn to shreds by incoming fire. The blue hunter panted slightly, it had been a while since he'd last been in a prolonged battle. Sigma's latest schemes had usually involved hidden agents whom X had to fight in short, heated fights. But this was an entirely different battlefield altogether. He couldn't help but feel guilty over taking the lives of several of his fellow hunters and he tried to incapacitate whenever possible. But X knew that many of these hunters were as corrupt and traitorous as their employer. Mega Man X charged his X-Buster and stood up to fire an energy shot at the nearest armored target. The bright blue and white projectile pierced the chest of a weakened Robo-Ride Armor, forcing it to the ground.

As he flew over the debris of the destroyed gate, Axl spotted the fireball that was the result of X' fierce attack. The young hunter used the smoke as cover to land behind a building closer to the enemy lines than the blue hunter's. He cocked one of his handguns once to change the shots it fired to narrow beams that could ricochet off walls and other surfaces. Having gotten a good view of several enemies behind a barricade, Axl knew just where to shoot. He aimed carefully, getting the correct angle, before firing several shots at one of the sloping walls of a structure in front of him. Each beam ricocheted off the surface and passed him by once again, only to end its trajectory by taking down a Mechaniloid. A few more shots were all he needed to take down the other three traitors behind that pile of crates and barrels.

X smiled at his friend's performance and signaled some of his teammates to proceed. The veteran hunter sprung from cover, firing his buster at several Mechaniloids that immediately designated him as a priority target. X tried to make his way to one of the Armadillo vehicles that was outfitted with a rocket turret. That heavy ordnance had been wreaking havoc on Zero's troops and needed to be taken out quickly. He was almost close enough to fire a charged shot at a weak point in the tank's armor when a large figure appeared from an alleyway between two storage buildings to X's left. The giant Reploid swung his fist for X's face, the impact sending the hunter skidding across the floor for several dozen feet. The blue Reploid uttered a loud groan when his back hit the side of a burned out Robo-Ride armor.

"Vile might've gotten away from me, but I can still have my fun with you, X. Let's see just how 'legendary' you really are." Onslaught's deep voice crackled slightly as the backlash of his Particle Projector Cannon had damaged some internal systems.

"X!" Axl exclaimed as he ran from cover towards his comrade. However, he was stopped in his tracks by a seemingly unseen force. Axl tugged at his booted legs several times before casting his eyes downward. The floor had been frozen solid several feet around him and the ice had crept up his legs to lock him in place. "What the…?"

"You hunters are all the same. Cocky little upstarts. But I'll put you in your place!" Frostbite jumped down from his perch atop the building Axl had been taking cover behind. As soon as his feet touched the ground a crystalline javelin began forming in the palm of his hand.

Both mercenaries were in far from top condition. Onslaught's armor showed all the marks of battle with Vile and two Particle Projector rods had snapped off, while a third had bended, rendering his powerful weapon useless. His shield was broken and the synthetic skin on his gruff face showed plenty of rips and tears. Frostbite had undergone extensive repairs since his encounter with the renegade, but he still wasn't completely patched up. The freezing fume exhausts on his shoulders seemed to be deactivated as they had not produced the two lethal spikes they had before. While his synthetic skin had been replaced, his armor still showed dents and holes, and his left hand seemed twitchy and incapable of precise movement. Before long, Frostbite was brandishing a long, jagged javelin and he did not wait another moment to throw the projectile at the immobilized hunter.

X crawled to his feet and shook his head to brush off the feeling of having dashed into a steel wall. His eyes widened when he saw that the Revenant was almost upon him, Onslaught's fists ready to pound him into the ground. X rolled aside just in time to avoid suffering the same fate as the Ride-Armor he had been knocked into previously. The massive blow made the wreck bend as effortlessly as a pretzel and Onslaught's fists were perfectly unscathed. X quickly armed his buster and opened fire, pelting Onslaught's frame with uncharged energy shots. Some of the blasts hit the bare circuitry of the giant, but they did little other than angering the Reploid further. He reached back and gripped the hilt of his rifle, which he had recovered, and activated it. Using the targeting sensor over one of his eyes, Onslaught quickly had a lock on X. A press of the trigger later, and X was forced to dodge several plasma beams. The narrow projectiles burned holes into the tiled floor or broken walls.

Axl was quick on his feet as always. Before the javelin could pierce his back, he set his handgun back to its normal setting and unleashed a short barrage on the icy shackles that bound him to the ground. The ice shattered, freeing the hunter, and once he had dashed out of harm's way, he revealed his second Axl Bullet gun. As the momentum of his dash ended, Axl barrel-rolled forward to put just a little more distance between him and his foe, all the while firing a rapid storm of bullets at Frostbite. The tiny, but nimble, Reploid jumped up high and crafted two more javelins, one in each of his hands. The one in his broken hand was malformed, and when he tossed it at Axl he realized how grossly diminished his accuracy was. The other spike was dead-on the mark however, piercing Axl's side painfully. The hunter left the projectile where it was for now, not having the time to try and pry it from the wound.

The sense of utter chaos filled the minds of all those present. While the four dueled, buster shots, missiles, rockets, shells and other projectiles passed overhead. The deafening sound and blinding flash of powerful explosions only added to the scene and fire and smoke had engulfed the courtyard by now. The people living around the tower had been evacuated by now but they still watched the war zone anxiously from afar.

* * *

"Keep up the pressure! They've already reached their limits and they've got nowhere else to retreat to! It won't take much more for them to crack and surrender!" Zero exclaimed over a comlink to the hunters under his command. They had driven the renegade hunters back to the base of the tower and, despite taking heavy losses, they had the upper hand. Zero flurried his saber and decapitated a Revenant Mechaniloid that had decloaked near him. Another swift slash of his blade disposed of an energy shot headed for him.

"Commander, over there!" One of Unit 0's hunters pointed towards an ebon Reploid that appeared from the ranks of the enemy forces. The Reploid jumped over the barricades that traitors had put up to serve as protective cover. Spectrum had his crimson eyes transfixed on Zero and his hands reached back to grab hold of the hilts of both his sabers. As soon as they were drawn, yellow beams of energy emerged from the weapons.

"Zero! We have a duel that is yet to be concluded." The mercenary commander announced as he continued to casually make his way towards the crimson Reploid.

"Humph. You Mavericks are insane. But you're right. We have unfinished business. No one interfere, he's mine!" Zero announced before charging the shapeshifting mercenary. Spectrum had given the same order a mere moments before. While the fighting continued around them, neither side purposely opened fire on the two duelists.

Zero was the first to strike, his green Z-Saber hoping to slice through Spectrum's abdomen. The agile mercenary blocked the slash with his right saber, immediately counterattacking with a fluid slash from the other. The two began exchanging rapid attacks, each of them striking and parrying in turn. The power of an energy saber assured that one wrong move would result in certain death. After stopping both golden blades of his opponent, Zero pushed Spectum back and with a deep groan he lashed out for his foe's neck. Spectrum swayed back in time to prevent losing his head and a short burst from his dash boots had him jumping over Zero's head. The rapid, black Reploid made sure his jump was low enough to grant him the opportunity to strike Zero's shoulders and back before landing, and he seized it. Zero was not caught off guard and took a single, long step forward. This move, coupled with skillful parries with his saber, only allowed Spectrum to cut off a few strands of blonde hair. Without turning around, Zero activated his boots and dashed backwards, sending his elbow into Spectrum's gut. He then added a swift kick and hoped to finish the duel with a diagonal slash across Spectrum's chest. The hunter was not quite so lucky, however, as Spectrum hopped back in time to avoid that fate.

"Hrmm… This could take some time." Spectrum reached up and activated his comlink. "Morrigan, Vile's likely headed to your position. Keep your eyes peeled. I, Frostbite and Onslaught will keep the hunters occupied. It's imperative Vile doesn't reach Typhus, understood?" Spectrum ordered.

"Understood." Came the answer and the link went dead.

"I have to admit, you're good. But I didn't survive this long just to be beaten by a washed up mercenary." With a battle cry, Zero once again engaged the mercenary in a flurry of saber slashes. The lingering trails of their green and yellow sabers soon began to blur and their mastery of the blade was obvious to anyone watching the scene.

* * *

The cargo elevator had a slow but steady ascent, but at this rate it would take forever to reach the 30th floor. The small screen on the control panel displayed the floor the elevator was on, and, to Vile's dismay, that number increased at the pace of a snail. The renegade had crossed his arms and tapped his left foot impatiently.

"At this rate, someone is bound to notice the activation of this elevator. It would've been faster to take the stairs…" He complained.

"Stop your whining, it was the best, and safest, course of action. Besides, you could do with a short break. You were made for battle, but that doesn't mean your systems can handle the constant strain of peak performance." Nana replied, growing tired of the green Reploid's incessant nagging.

"I don't need breaks, I barely broke a-" Vile's boast was cut short by the creaking and groaning of steel and gears. Violently, the elevator ground to a halt, almost causing Vile to lose his balance.

"What happened?" Nana inquired.

"The elevator stopped, did they notice?"

"I don't think so, I'm not reading any activity in the security systems other than the channels they're using for the battle outside. And the power feed to the elevator hasn't been interrupted, there's no reason for it to halt unless someone pulled the emergency stop."

"Poor Vile… Seeking your origins all this time, but when you finally learn the answers, you can't handle it. You rage at your allies, at your fellow Reploids, at the Hunters, at the Mavericks, at the humans, you hope to destroy the entire world with your hatred. I pity you, I truly do." The calm, serene voice of Morrigan filled the elevator shaft and seemed to come from all sides.

"You again, show yourself you coward! Or are you going to hide in walls again?" Vile taunted.

"See? Even now, every thought in your head consists of the various ways in which you think you can tear me apart. I know why you're here. To seek revenge on Typhus and to close this chapter. You came to the realization that you had always been used by others. But now that you know that you're nothing but a weapon to be directed, you're trying to root out anyone with the knowledge to wield you. You're desperately clinging to the idea that you have a choice. And even then, you make a choice that only a brutish machine of destruction would. You choose to kill. But instead of having some sort of direction, all you do now is beeline at the nearest person you can vent your frustration on." Morrigan chuckled softly, the laughter echoing through the dark shaft.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

"When Typhus is dead, who's next? The Maverick Hunters? Who then? When will you stop? Sigma wanted a world only for Reploids. Once he would have it, he would have ended the bloodshed. But when will you stop? I pity you, Vile, I truly do."

Vile roared as he fired several plasma shots in random directions. Electricity crackled across his body as he once again began to lose control completely, giving into his hatred and unbridled anger.

"Calm down! She's playing you! She's saying those things to mess with your head!" Nana pleaded. The operator was still heartbroken over the discoveries they had made. She had seen what little progress the renegade had made revert to what he had been before they had met. Slowly he was returning to the mad murderer he had been since revived his shattered body.

"You're a beast. Instinct paired with minimal intelligence makes for a raging predator that should just be put down. And that is exactly what I'm here to do." As she spoke, Morrigan slowly descended from the darkness above, her right hand loosely gripping the long shaft of her hammer. Her long, silver hair flowed gently in an unseen breeze and complemented the silver, white, gold and dark blue tints of her body perfectly. Her feet were covered by high-heeled boots while a slender belt and gauntlets added basic protection to those parts of her body. Her hips, waist and upper arms were covered only by a silver skintight frame, while the rest of her torso was protected by thin armor that resembled flowing strips of cloth and a cloak more than protective plating. Gold trimmings and sapphire symbols covered the cloak as well as the steel headband that covered her ears and the top of her head. Spiky bangs of silver hair partially hid a blue-gemmed circlet around her forehead and two lightning-like streaks ran over her eyes, ending on either side of her thin lips. "You won't reach Typhus, you won't have your revenge, you will die an empty shell, a gun that has emptied its clip. Pathetic fool." She finished before aiming the palm of her hand at the renegade. A bright flash briefly illuminated the dark shaft as she fired a paralyzing orb of electricity.

Vile wasn't about to get hit by the same attack that crippled him last time, so he activated his boots and took the air. The green Reploid immediately counterattacked with several blasts from his cannon, rage still clouding his judgment.

"You know that won't work, stop and think for a minute!" Nana shouted as she followed the battle on her end. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Vile continued to chase Morrigan around the center pillar of the elevator shaft. Each of his attacks passed through her harmlessly while she continued to hover through the darkness like an ethereal banshee, her condescending laughter clearly audible.

As Vile prepared to launch a missile, knowing full well his targeting systems were unable to even get a proper lock on her, Morrigan struck first. Just as the renegade was ready to fire, she stopped in her tracks and dashed forward, becoming tangible for a brief moment. As she passed Vile by, she slammed her hammer into his chest, knocking the war machine down violently. Vile bashed into the elevator floor, the steel buckling slightly and his groan of pain making Nana cringe. The sudden strike hadn't allowed Vile to cancel his attack, and so his missile pack fired an explosive upwards. The missile exploded as it flew into the central column, which fortunately held under the strain. Morrigan had vanished through one of the outer walls of the shaft, only to reappear from under Vile. The renegade had not had the chance to get up on his feet when she rose her weapon and attempted to flatten his head against the ground. The hammer's massive impact echoed through the shaft but it had hit nothing but steel plates as Vile had managed to roll aside in time.

A nimble jump later and Vile was back on his feet. His fingertips opened as he activated yet another of his weapons. A spray of bullets, paired with more blasts from his shoulder cannon, were hurled at the intangible mercenary, but did little more than scar the walls of the room. Morrigan flew up high, only to descend upon a helpless Vile, a powerful swing of her weapon enough to knock Vile aside. Vile stumbled to keep his balance, one hand holding his left side where the slab of metal had connected. He responded quickly, however, and ejected a fragmentation grenade, throwing the explosive at the elegant Reploid before him.

"Do you honestly believe I will fall for the same tricks again?" She asked rethorically as she vanished into the ground, not allowing the explosion to cloud her vision as it had done before.

"Watch out, you're close to the walls of the elevator so she can come from any direction." Nana advised, only to wince as Vile barked his reply.

"I know that, I don't need your help, just shut up and get this elevator moving!"

"You should listen to her and stay calm." Morrigan's voice heralded her attack as she appeared from the wall directly behind Vile, hovering above him slightly. She swung her hammer down at his waist, the direction of the attack crushing the renegade's body against the wall she had appeared from. The heavy impact caused Vile's knees to buckle and he slumped down to sit with his back against the steel wall. He regained his senses in time to drop to the ground completely and prevent his head from being smashed by a follow-up attack from the Revenant. Vile stumbled to his feet as Morrigan once again vanished into the wall. By the time the ex-hunter turned around to attack, she had already vanished.

"Blast it… She's reading me like a book." Vile cursed. The mercenary had done her homework, remembering how he had fought last time.

Before he could react, the silver Reploid emerged to his left, the shaft of her weapon increasing her lead by another hit. The attack was aimed for Vile's side and even managed to lift him off the ground slightly. He then felt a painful burning sensation as she fired one of her paralyzing electric orbs at Vile's left leg, rendering the limb useless. She then used the other end of her hammer's shaft to hit the back of the renegade's neck. But when she attempted a fourth attack, she pushed her luck too far. Vile pivoted his upper body to face her and grabbed hold of the shaft of her weapon with one hand. With his foe, at least temporarily, locked in place, Vile had the opening he had been looking for and sent his fist up into Morrigan's chin. The wild blow knocked her head back and forced a cry of pain from her lips.

"Just die already!" Vile shouted as one of his shoulder cannon's shots finally hit its mark. The blast left a smoldering scorch mark on Morrigan's chest, her thin armor offering no real protection from Vile's powerful weapons. The renegade couldn't get another attack in however, as she quickly phased out once again and vanished into the darkness above.

"Damnit." Vile groaned as he didn't know which injury to grab hold of first. His chest burned, his side groaned, the back of his neck felt like it had been snapped in half and his left leg barely responded anymore. The leg was useless from the knee down and was little more than a crutch now, which meant he could no longer fly or dash without losing complete control.

"A cornered beast is indeed a dangerous one, it seems. No more risks, Spectrum needs me outside, so I will end this quickly." Those words once again seemed to be coming from all directions at once, the profound echo in the shaft only making the confusing effect worse.

"Get out of there, Vile! There are maintenance ducts all over the place, do whatever you can to escape. Help out X, Zero and Axl, this it too much for you alone to handle." Nana's voice only added to the renegade's frustration with the battle. Morrigan had the perfect ability to fight him. Vile relied completely on his brutal attacks and impressive firepower. Raw power was useless against such a subtle means of defense, and Spectrum had known that all too well when he chose to leave the defense of the tower's interior to Morrigan.

"Too much to handle? Never! Give me your worst!"

Vile's words were accentuated by bright flashes that lid up the darkness briefly. Morrigan circled above, out of reach and out of sight, and had resorted to bombarding Vile with paralytic shots. The barrage was endless and as soon as Vile tried to fire up into the darkness, his attention became divided between dodging the orbs and hitting his foe. That mistake caused the first orb to hit his shoulder cannon, rendering it useless. The next sphere to hit his frame disabled his right arm. Vile cried out in pain as he dropped to one knee, his single operational arm firing a spray of bullets up at where he believed the Revenant to be. None of his shots even remotely scratched the ghostly Reploid and more orbs hit the green ex-hunter. His other leg was the next limb to fail him. It was followed by several hits to his chest and back, causing his generator, his heart so to speak, to become dangerously unstable. The barrage stopped when his last remaining weapon, his left arm, was engulfed in the painful electricity. His legs were locked in their kneeling position, while his arms dangled lifelessly by his sides.

"No, Vile! Please move, don't just sit there!" Nana cried out over the comlink.

Morrigan descended from the darkness, landing softly in front of her completely helpless foe.

"Your last words. Speak them now for I have no time to lose." She whispered serenely. Vile merely roared savagely, his body not responding to his will at all. His mind was filled with fury, the words she had spoken earlier still causing him to rage like a berserker.

"Fine, it is as you wish. You were created to be a monster, it is only appropriate you meet your end behaving like one. Goodbye." Morrigan rose her hammer overhead, ready to end the battle.

"Please get up Vile, don't let it end like this…" Nana whispered. The young operator sat in the co-pilot seat of a command vehicle not that far from the frontlines. The occasional explosion rocked the craft, but she was out of harm's way. She sat there alone, in the darkness of the armored vehicle, her eyes cast down at the floor and tears flowing from them. She had never felt so helpless before, unable to aid the one she was supposed to operate.

"Monster?" Vile cast his eyes upward at Morrigan, his voice suddenly quite calm, not at all as enraged as it had been moments before. "Mindless beast?" With a deep grunt, Vile suddenly rose up, violently headbutting Morrigan. The Revenant was caught completely by surprise and stumbled backwards, holding her face with one hand. "Why does everyone keep underestimating me?" Vile uttered another roar as he spread his legs and arms, casting off the paralyzing, electrical current like steel chains. With his body free, he quickly fired a small, spherical, metallic device from his shoulder pack. He had used the trapping spheres before and they had always come in handy. The sphere connected with Morrigan's waist, where it opened to emit an electric field that could easily trap a Reploid of her size. Not wasting even a single second, Vile raced forward, his hand reaching for Morrigan's gut, his single red eye flashing brightly. The sound of metal and synthetic fabric shredding could be heard over the comlink, leaving Nana confused as to what was happening.

Morrigan gasped and grunted, her eyes wide in disbelief as she looked down towards her waist. Vile's left arm had torn straight through her, his hand gripping a small device as it protruded out the other side. The renegade placed his other hand on one of Morrigan's shoulders to rip his arm free. He then calmly straightened himself to show his prize casually, his helmeted head tilting to the side slightly in a cocky fashion.

"Wh-What have you done?" Morrigan questioned as she stumbled backwards, her free hand covering the hole in her body that crackled dangerously.

"You're a coward, hiding behind this thing. I figured that whatever was giving you the ability to phase in and out like that must be located in your torso. To test my theory, I played along with your taunts. My blast from earlier had hit your chest quite hard, but you were able to phase out again instantly. So I took a wild guess, and it paid off. Your phase-shifter is located in your stomach. Or should I say, was?" Vile explained, chuckling cruelly as he crushed the device in the palm of his hand.

"How dare you? I'll show you… That I'm not defenseless without it." Morrigan coughed, synthetic blood trickling down one of the corners of her mouth. Despite severe damage, Morrigan tried to swing her hammer with one arm, only to have the shaft grabbed hold by Vile.

"You were dead the day you chose to accept Typhus' contract. You were dead the day you decided to get between me and revenge." The renegade wasted no more words on his opponent and he tilted his shoulder cannon at Morrigan, firing a single shot from close range. The blast gravely damaged Morrigan's chest and caused her to let go of her weapon and stumble back. Two more shots were added and she collapsed, falling backwards onto the steel floor of the elevator. Her frame was now ripped, shredded and torn all over, her eyes faded and circuitry laid bare to crackle in the open. Vile cast the hammer aside and walked up to her, the cold T-shaped helmet staring down at her, the latest of his victims.

"You've bested me. I never thought I'd see the day," several broken coughs interrupted the mercenary's words briefly, "that I'd fail my Spectrum… Tell your operator to check the Emergency Accident Subroutine within the cargo elevator's systems." Morrigan had tricked the system into thinking an accident had occurred on the elevator, forcing it to perform an emergency stop. "I only ask that you spare me, so I can see Spectrum one last time. My injuries are lethal either way…"

"You think I'm going to let you die peacefully, do you?" Vile scoffed angrily as he gripped his shoulder cannon and tilted the weapon down at her. "You and your associates caused me far too much trouble. I'm going to take as much pleasure from beating you as I possibly can, and that's by ending you myself, right now."

"You… You would deny me this?" Morrigan asked in disbelief.

"No, don't do it. Don't kill her, you're better than that." Nana had just finished her sentence when she was startled by the sound of Vile's cannon firing. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped at the realization of what was nothing more than a brutal execution.

Vile returned his cannon to its neutral angle and turned around to walk away from the remains. "Get the elevator running, now. I'm through playing games and playing dumb. I have two more to go." He added coldly.

Nana was speechless, unable to grasp what depths Vile had sunk to. He had been an aggressive warmonger before, but ever since their meeting it had seemed he had improved, at least enough to listen to her pleas. But it seemed that finally learning of his origins had caused something to snap in his head, permanently this time. She couldn't abandon him now, not after all this time, but she feared that when he was done with Typhus, he'd immediately attack X and the others. It was obvious to her that he wanted to end it all, as violently as possible. Either he was the last one standing, or someone finally ended him, once and for all. This realization made her shiver as her fingertips tapped out the last commands to get the elevator moving once again.


	22. Chapter 20: Vengeance Fuels them Both

**Chapter 20: Vengeance Fuels them Both**

The sweep of a green energy saber added a painful gash to an ebon Reploid's chest, but the follow-up strike missed by a hair. Spectrum had jumped backwards, using his dash boots to put some distance between him and Zero. Both saber users had taken damage, though mostly to their armor. Most of Zero's lower left arm lay exposed, while Spectrum's chest was now more than a little worse for wear. Several deep cuts had damaged internal systems. The duel was far from over however and Spectrum took the initiative. Without moving from his current position, the silver-haired mercenary slashed the air with both his sabers to fire an X-shaped wave at Zero. The crimson hunter had seen the mercenary's ability to fire waves of energy before, so he was able to react in time to avoid another punishing hit. As he jumped over the wave, he quickly dashed in Spectrum's direction, ducking under another golden wave before bringing his fist up into the Revenant's chin. Despite being dazed by the shattering hit, Spectrum replied in kind by bringing both of his saber hilts down onto the back of Zero's head. Metal splintered off both Reploid's bodies as they continued to exchange blows, their sabers unable to connect even a single slash during the furious brawl. A kick aimed for his midriff pushed the blonde-haired hunter back, but the threat of the Z-saber prevented Spectrum from pursuing his opponent. As the two sized each other up once more, the mercenary couldn't help but feel an eerie chill snake up his robotic spine. Slowly, so as not to prematurely invoke an attack from Zero, he activated a communications channel to Morrigan. Each attempt to establish a link met with failure. What had likely transpired began to dawn on the black-armored Reploid.

"Command, come in. Why can't I reach Morrigan?" He inquired, his voice a mix of fear and anger.

"According to our scanners, Morrigan had engaged Vile in battle not long ago… I'm afraid we lost all contact with her. We also no longer detect an active Reploid with her DNA signature." The reply invoked Spectrum's wrath. Zero was taken aback by the savage roar his opponent suddenly released.

"Noooo! Damn it!" To the hunter it seemed as though his foe had lost his mind. Spectrum's grip on his sabers tightened to the point where he almost broke his own weapons. "Vile… I'll get you for this! Mark my words!" Without warning, Spectrum pushed his boots into overdrive and dashed away from his duel, heading towards the battered tower.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Zero exclaimed, but before he could pursue the mercenary commander he was pinned down by buster fire from Typhus' troops. It seemed their one-on-one fight was officially over, which meant Zero was a sitting duck. Swallowing his pride for now, he turned his focus to the remaining troops that stood between his unit and the traitor.

* * *

Across the courtyard a far less chivalrous battle was still being waged. Onslaught's damaged body was starting to take its toll on his ability to keep up with X. While he had been able to connect several powerful blows, the blue hunter showed no signs of slowing down. Onslaught roar viciously as he slammed his fist into the ground where X had been standing. The hunter rolled to the side before unleashing several blasts from his X-buster. X had been wearing down one of Onslaught's legs and this latest barrage finally proved enough to critically damage the limb, basically reducing the giant's left leg to little more than a heavy, oversized crutch.

The giant mercenary cursed in frustration, but responded with uncannily fast reflexes. While he was running low on energy for it, he still had his rifle and one pull of the trigger, coupled with the targeting laser over one of his eyes, fired an energy beam straight for X. Mega Man X grunted as he tried to back away. The beam itself hit the tiled floor the hunter had been standing on, but the resulting explosion knocked X off his feet. Subsequent, deadly beams kept X glued to the ground as he was forced to roll away from them sideways. Once he reached the relative safety of a pile of debris, he got up and started charging his buster. He knew the mercenary couldn't take much more punishment, all he needed was one more solid opening, and he could end it then and there. X always preferred to bring in a Maverick alive, he did not believe in the senseless taking of someone else's life. But it was painfully obvious that Onslaught was not about to surrender, or come peacefully. Attempting to immobilize him completely would only put X and his unit in more danger. He might be willing to risk his own life, but not his teammates'.

"Come out, X! Or are you scared? You've got me where you want me, don't you?" Onslaught taunted, hoping the hunter would try his luck. He knew X was lying in wait with his weapon charged up. It was a gamble, but Onslaught hoped the hunter would waste the powerful attack on his chest, where his armor was still strong enough to protect him from a lethal hit.

Axl, in the meantime, had his hands full with the nimble Frostbite. The tiny mercenary used his agility to dodge the spray of bullets Axl fired from his handguns. Axl on the other hand relied on his jetpack to avoid being skewered by any more of those javelins. The icy Reploid opened both of his palms to begin forming a pair of javelins, his eyes transfixed on the flying hunter. The instant Axl slowed down slightly, making his trajectory easier to predict, Frostbite fired the malformed javelin his defective arm had crafted. Axl proceeded to do exactly as the wily mercenary had hoped: he flew straight down to the ground, despite the fact that there was no chance of the defunct javelin hitting anything but the scenery. The moment Axl's feet touched the ground, he found himself looking straight at the second javelin, which Frostbite had thrown with all his might. The black armored hunter raised his handguns and hoped his aim was as good as it usually was, before unleashing a torrent of bullets. Several rounds connected with the crystalline projectile, shattering it, and rendering it harmless before it had even reached the young hunter. The remaining bullets rushed onward towards Frostbite, who proceeded to quickly erect a barrier of steaming ice. A wave of his functional hand was enough to create such a barrier, but he quickly found himself having to place that same palm on the surface of the shield to continually regenerate it. As Axl chipped away at the mercenary's defenses, he stopped firing with one of the handguns. Frostbite was too distracted to notice his opponent switching that handgun's firing mode from bullets to a light blue, ricocheting laser beam. Axl quickly spotted a suitable surface off of which to bounce the energy projectile. The young hunter pulled the trigger and a mischievous grin appeared on his lips. Frostbite cried out in pain as the beam pierced his side, almost burning all the way through the other side. His concentration was now completely gone, and Axl had already armed his other handgun with a small grenade. A hollow, thumping sound heralded an eardrum shattering explosion that reduced Frostbite's frost barrier to shards. Before the mercenary realized just how vulnerable he was, several bullets hit his chest and the side of his head. That last hit was more than enough to knock the tiny Reploid to the ground. Groans of pain escaped his lips as he tried to get his body to respond and pick him up off the floor.

"Ha-ha, gotcha." Axl twirled his guns several times before blowing on the smoking barrel of one of them. "Now for the big guy." Axl turned his attention to his left and noticed X' predicament. He knew how X operated, he probably had a nice charged shot lined up. All he needed now was an opening to finish the lumbering Maverick. Without further delay, Axl activated his jetpack and took to the air. He then proceeded to dive down towards Onslaught, his handguns bringing a hailstorm of damaging bullets down on the mercenary's already weakened back. Each bullet that hit its mark sent a searing pain through Onslaught's body. Slowly he pivoted on his functional leg to face the descending hunter.

"That's right, what's one more hunter to the slaughter? I'll rip you apart first."

His back now turned to X, it was the perfect opportunity the hunter had been waiting for. With a burst of blue flames, X dashed out from behind the debris and gripped the bottom of his buster with one hand. He aligned the shot and knew this might be their only chance at ending this quickly.

"Axl! Get out of the way!" X exclaimed before releasing the energy he had stored inside his weapon in a massive orb of sapphire and silver. Axl had landed on the other side of the limp mercenary and had heard X' warning over the sound of explosions and gunfire. Despite the warning, Axl only barely had the time to barrel-roll out of harm's way. The charged shot crashed into Onslaught's exposed back, the giant's agony evident from his screams of pain. The blast drilled itself a way through the bulky Reploid's chest, erupting from the other side before dissipating a few dozen feet further. Shards of plating and circuitry flew through the air as Onslaught stumbled forward.

"No... Not like… This…" Onslaught's voice crackled, revealing the lethal extent of the damage to his body. "Spectrum… I'm sorry!" Those last few words echoed as Onslaught's heavily damaged generator became completely unstable and erupted in a massive explosion. The blast utterly destroyed the Reploid's body, leaving little more than a small crater and scattered debris in its wake.

"Onslaught, no!" Frostbite's eyes widened as he saw his comrade in arms explode. Slowly, the tiny Reploid managed to get up on his feet. "Darn it… these hunters are too strong." Frostbite's anger was quickly replaced by the cold chill of fear and his fists trembled as he looked up at the besieged tower. "Sorry, Spectrum. I've done a lot for you and the team, but this is where I draw the line. I'm not going to die here, not for some Maverick Hunter with delusions of grandeur." He reasoned, speaking to himself more than anyone else, as he'd not have the courage to actually say those words to his commander's face. The tiny Reploid quickly jumped up onto the roof of a fairly intact storage building that was nearby. In a final address to Axl and X, he saluted them with an index finger. "I'm outta here, you better hope we never meet again, hunter scum." The mercenary then proceeded to turn around but found himself bumping into a large, bulky frame. As his eyes traced up the heavily armored, green Reploid, they widened in terror.

"I don't think so." Massimo stated before grabbing hold of Frostbite's head and throwing him up into the air.

"What do you think you're-" Frostbite couldn't finish his sentence as Massimo swung his halberd with a powerful roar. The blade of the axe severed one of the mercenary's arms while the shaft crashed into his side. The impact sent Frostbite flying off in a way reminiscent of a baseball that had been knocked out of the court. Frostbite screamed the entire time he remained airborne until he crashed through the side of one of the residential buildings surrounding the complex. Having been knocked away for far more than few hundred meters, it was safe to say they wouldn't see him again anytime soon…

"Massimo!" Axl exclaimed as he ran up to the building atop which his friend from Giga City stood.

Steel Massimo jumped down from the shaky structure and landed with a loud thump. X approached the pair, rubbing his sore shoulder as he walked. The fighting had progressed further towards the tower, with most of the traitors having been killed or injured.

"What are you doing here? You're still wanted for aiding Vile and Nana in steeling the Supra Force Metal from the Nordic Research Facility."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy getting here. I'd been laying low when I heard about the fighting here on an emergency broadcast. I knew you guys would be here, as would Vile and Nana, so I couldn't just sit idly by without lending a helping hand." Massimo explained with a soft smile. "It took me a while to find a transfer pad nearby that was still working, and wasn't under close monitoring by the hunters. Even though you guys have your hands full with Typhus, I wouldn't be surprised if a few over-zealous hunters would see me as a higher priority target…"

"It's good to have you here, we could use some reinforcements right about now." X turned to look at the tower before them. "I don't know how many soldier Typhus has left inside the place, but looking at how many Mechaniloids he was able to churn out, I wouldn't be surprised if he's got another private army in there. Zero will probably get in first, so he'll need some back-up. Is it okay with you if you help out Axl here?"

Massimo chuckled and patted Axl's shoulder several times. "No problem. This is just like old times, us against Mavericks."

X nodded calmly. "It's good to see you again, Massimo. Be careful, you two!" He added before dashing off to leave the unlikely duo in charge of his unit.

"Alright, Massimo, follow me lead, I still remember how slowly you move." Axl teased before rushing the remaining enemies.

"Hey! I'm not slow, I just need some time to pick up speed. Wait for me!"

* * *

The large cargo elevator slowly ground to halt as it had reached the highest floor its shaft could take it. A green light above the personnel exit lid up, making sure its occupants knew that it was safe to disembark the massive contraption. Vile soon found himself in a maze of corridors. The floor he was on seemed to be one of the administrative departments, as each and every door seemed to reveal either an office, supply or archive room.

"How could you just shoot her like that? She was already dying, there was no need for that." The young operator was still in shock over seeing what her partner was truly like.

"This is why you're an operator, Nana. You're nothing but a bleeding heart. Now find me an elevator or stairway so I can get up to the top floor. I'm wasting precious time here." The renegade answered as he stopped in front of a touch screen that displayed all sorts of directions and other information about the floor he was on. The ex-hunter lacked the patience and subtlety to sort through the various options the device's menu displayed. It didn't take Nana long to find the quickest route to a nearby elevator.

"It seems you'll need a special access card to get up to Typhus' office, it'll take a while for me to hack the security system keeping you from using the elevator to reach it. But the command center just below it is another matter, entirely. I've worked with standard Maverick Hunter security software quite a lot over the past year, so I'll be able to crack that a lot quicker. I'm sure some of the officers in the command center will have what you need to access Typhus' floor." The pink-haired operator explained as she held onto her headset with a white hand.

Vile didn't reply, he merely acknowledged her idea with a silent nod, which was naturally unseen by the operator. Without a word, Vile followed the route she had determined for him. The elevator itself was a small personnel lift. It was cylindrical in shape and had the same, dull, metal color scheme as all the hallways on that floor. Using this elevator would likely alert anyone paying any attention to the internal systems of the tower. However, Vile's battle with Morrigan had likely tipped off Typhus' forces on his exact location either way, so it made little difference. A simple press of a button later and the elevator began transporting the dangerous Reploid up to the command center that rested just beneath Typhus' secure offices.

"Sir, we've lost all contact with Team 12, no vital signs can be detected, they've all been killed." One of the operators sitting in a chair in the command center had turned his rotating chair around to face the Maverick Hunter officer. Before the officer could reply, his hand reached up to cup his left ear that was covered by a headset, which was standard for any Hunter operator. "Team 11 is down as well, 8 killed, 4 taken captive, 2 missing." He added as another report had come in.

The officer sat in a dark blue armchair in the center of the circular, two-level high command room. His fist slammed into one of the arms of the leather and steel chair. "Damnit! What do we have left to work with?" He inquired, panic starting to grip his voice.

"Two Armadillos, one Missile Armor, three Ride Chasers, four squadrons of drones, 2 full hunter teams, 4 damaged teams and three squads of Revenant Mechaniloids. Onslaught and Frostbite have also been reported destroyed in the fighting…" The operator seemed to run over the massive influx of data and reports before continuing. "And Spectrum seems to have vanished, I no longer have an active link to his communication and sensor systems."

"That's it? What was Typhus thinking… He must've known the hunters would strike with such numbers. What are our escape options?"

"But sir, Colonel Typhus has not ordered a retreat yet."

"Colonel Typhus has clearly lost his mind, I'm taking over command from him. If there are no means of escape readily available than prepare to surrender. No madman is worth all the lives that have been lost here today." The officer explained as he rose up to walk down the two steps that led up to his chair.

The command center itself was divided into two levels. The circular room's walls were covered with viewscreens and terminals, each with a single Reploid operating them. The upper level consisted of a balcony that circled around the room and was clad with the same machines that had been built into the lower wall. In front of the officer was a massive screen that only displayed the information that was filtered by the operators in the room and was deemed to be important enough to be readily displayed for the commanding officer's scrutiny. Directly opposite the screen were the two tube-shaped shafts that housed both elevators that led up to this level. The control panel of one of the tubes unexpectedly emitted a sharp beeping sound, announcing the arrival of an elevator. The officer turned to face the door that slid open. His eyes narrowed as he saw that it was empty and he turned to look at one of the operators sitting near the tube.

"Did anyone call for that elevator?" The answer to his question was interrupted by a slight tapping sound. A small, metal orb bounced over the steel floor and came to rest near one side of the room. The officer's eyes widened as he realized what the device was, not requiring the slight beeping sound as it activated to recognize its purpose. "Get down!" He shouted, but it was too late. Even though he managed to jump to the ground, the operators near the grenade were killed instantly by the explosion of shrapnel. Vile had propped himself up against the ceiling of the elevator to remain hidden. The renegade grinned at the sound of the chaos that followed the blast and dropped down from his hiding place. A burst of blue flames erupted from his boots as he charged into the room. He didn't want to give any of them a chance to reach for a weapon, so he needed to work fast. Quick and widespread destruction, that's what Vile excelled at after all, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to clear the room of those traitors. Vile quickly noticed the officer that was struggling to get up, the shock of the blast having probably dizzied him. The renegade decided he'd keep that one alive as he was the most likely to know how to get to Typhus. Vile used the momentum of his dash to vault over the railings that surrounded the command chair on all sides, apart from a small arc facing the large view screen. In mid-vault, he angled his shoulder cannon to fire up at one of the operators on the second floor balcony. The blast removed the Reploid's head, leaving nothing but a smoking neck for the clean-up crew to find. As his boots touched the ground, Vile raised his hands and unleashed a torrent of bullets all around him. He performed an opposite, sweeping motion with each arm, pelting the hunters on the lower level. They had all been sitting ducks as the violent intruder's arrival had forced them to stand up from their chairs and try to reach for a sidearm. This left them completely exposed and without any form of cover. A few direct hits were all Vile needed to dispatch the helpless operators. Vile proceeded to place one booted foot atop the back support of the armchair, using it to push himself off over it. He landed beside the confused officer, who promptly received a boot to the face. This knocked the back of his head against the floor painfully hard, dazing the Hunter once again. Vile's single red eye flashed as he took note of the few remaining hunters on the second level of the room. He raised his arms and opened fire, killing off two of them. The third, and last, Reploid was hit with a lethal energy blast from the rampaging green Reploid's shoulder cannon. As the weapon deactivated and tilted back to its neutral angle, Vile turned around and grabbed hold of the Hunter officer's left arm. Vile effortlessly lifted the Reploid off his feet. With a violent groan, the ex-hunter hurled the blue framed officer across the room, sending him crashing into one of the terminals. Vile enjoyed using shock and awe to his advantage, especially when he had questions that needed answers. He vaulted over the railings once again and walked towards the squirming officer with a quick pace. Once the renegade had reached him, he crouched and gripped his throat tightly, lifting the Reploid off the floor once more and slamming him against the broken screen behind him. There he kept him pinned in an extremely painful fashion.

"Typhus' office, how do I get there? Trust me, you better make sure I like the answer."

The officer's hands grabbed hold of Vile's lower arm as he struggled against the green Reploid's hold on his neck. But it was to no avail as the ex-hunter barely budged. "J-Just enter the code '5694223-Alpha' into the pad inside the elevator on the right. The security system will recognize it as my override code and let you go up to the top floor. Now, please, let me go. I was about to order our troops to surrender. There's been enough bloodshed."

Vile stared into the Reploid's eyes thoughtfully before casting a glance to his right, towards the video feed that showed the fighting outside in the courtyard. A cruel chuckle escaped his lips as he saw that the hunters still had some fighting ahead of them if they wanted to get into the tower. Vile needed all the time he could get to finish what he started, without X and his merry men interfering.

"What are you doing, let him go." Nana urged, a cold chill running up her spine at the sound of his cruel laugh.

"I think not. The longer your forces think they have to keep fighting, the better. They're nearing their limit so they're going to surrender on their own soon enough. But I could use the extra time."

"You monster! I-I won't allow this!" The officer shouted as he once again attempted to break free. His efforts were less than successful as Vile threw him aside, a shoulder cannon blast that hit the hunter in mid-air terminated him quickly.

"How could you? You've completely lost it, Vile! Everything they've said about you is true, you're nothing but a raging monster, and learning of your past has only made it worse! You'll stop at nothing to harm others, won't you? You're a vindictive, selfish, ego-centric, 'vile' and evil beast! It's time that you stopped this rampage. I order you to use the communications equipment in that room to order the surrender of Typhus' soldiers, and then you're going to wait for X and the others to get to you!" Nana shouted, her voice filled with an anger she did not know she possessed.

"You order me? You think you can order me around, operator? That's what you love to do isn't it?" Vile shouted in response, his fist punching a hole in one of the terminals as rage overcame him as easily as it always did. "You talk to me as if you have the moral high ground. You like to think that we've been partners, helping one another. But you know as well as I do that we've just been using each other. I've been using you because I needed someone who knew her way around the more technical side of things. I needed someone to hack, to decrypt, to spy and to fix me up. And you've been using me as nothing more than a thug, doing the heavy-lifting for you. Just like Sigma, Doppler and even Typhus, you've used me like a weapon, and now you're surprised you've lost control over me?" He asked rethorically.

"That's not true! I saw something in you that others simply refused to see. I could've turned you in, I could've turned my back, but I didn't." Nana defended herself with equal vigor as Vile, but it clearly fell on deaf ears.

"Just shut up. I've had enough of you. I don't need you any longer, don't you understand. I work alone, and now you're in my way just like the rest of them. If I see you again I'll do to you what I should've done when I met you in West City." Vile wasted no more words on this distraction and cut the communications link between him and the young operator.

* * *

Nana's hands were clenched into fists as she watched her control panel's notification that the connection had been severed. Her soft, blue eyes closed as tears began forming behind her eyelids.

"No… I can't just sit here and cry. This is all my fault. This has gone too far. I have to do something. If he won't stop, and if no one else can, then I'll stop Vile." She uttered, her gaze cast forward towards the massive tower that she could see through the front window of the vehicle. Her eyes were once again filled with the same determination she had shown before, a determination so uncharacteristically hers. She looked over to her left, at a red-framed Reploid that sat in the driver's seat of the command vehicle. The other occupants of the hover-vehicle had already disembarked, leaving only that driver. There was no way she could get to the tower on foot. She already regretted what she was about to do, but she had no choice in the matter. She reached for a small panel underneath the dashboard that held a small buster pistol, a communicator and a restraining bolt. The bolt emitted violent shocks when activated and put on the frame of a Reploid or Mechaniloid. Normally, the shocks immobilized the target, but its highest setting was enough to knock a Reploid out for several hours. After setting the device to the maximum, she suddenly grunted and doubled over in her seat, faking an injury.

"Hey? Are you alright?" The young Reploid undid his seat belt and leaned over to her side.

"I'm sorry." Nana whispered before placing the small device against the hunter's temple. The shocks were so violent that he barely uttered a sound before they knocked him out. Nana wasted no time and carefully lifted the limp Reploid from his seat. As she activated the vehicle's engine, she took a deep breath.

"Alright, here goes. I must be crazy to do this." Her white-colored, right boot pressed down on one of the pedals and, as soon as the vehicle had lifted off a few feet, she darted off towards the frontline.

* * *

The elevator door opened to reveal a long, abandoned, steel corridor that stretched from the tube-shaped shaft to a double door in the back. The walls, floor and ceiling of the corridor were polished to a mirror sheen, a sharp contrast to the rest of the massive complex. Halfway along the corridor was a small desk and a scanning device that would detect any unauthorized weapons carried by passersby. It would always have at least one Reploid nearby to operate it, but there were no guards in sight. The machine itself was deactivated and the control panel by the double doors in the back of the hallways was lit up green. That meant the barrier was unlocked and Vile had free access to Typhus' office. Was Typhus truly that hard-pressed for troops that he had to send even his personal guard to fight? That compromised his safety. Vile didn't know whether the traitorous hunter officer was overly confident or just plain insane.

The renegade proceeded along the corridor, his gaze fixed on the scanner until he had passed it by without any complications. He now noticed the walls to his left and right in this portion of the hallways were actually long, thick windows that overlooked some sort of hall. The massive hall was several floor high and was below the corridor that seemed to actually be more of a walkway suspended above the hall. Vile did not pay the scenery much heed but he wondered why Typhus would choose his office as the control room of what seemed to be some sort of testing grounds. The double doors opened like old-fashioned hinge doors, most likely because Typhus enjoyed a more classical style when it came to furnishing... The ex-hunter opened the doors and stepped into a long, rectangular shaped office. The room had a high ceiling and seemed to match the ego Typhus probably had, it was a lot bigger than it should be. The bottom half of the walls were lined with wooden boards with intricate patterns crafted into them. The upper half was clad in old-fashioned, dark reddish wallpaper. The floor was the same as outside the office, a dull metal. Carpets were scattered across the floor and their red and golden patterns gave the room a much warming and relaxing atmosphere than the corridor outside. Every piece of furniture in the room had a wooden exterior. This was likely just padding as the inside of the furniture would still be metal, and even circuitry in the case of Typhus' massive desk with its own, built-in computer. Bookcases, paintings, view screens and potted plants, as well as smaller trinkets like vases, all added to the room's luxurious, old-fashioned appearance. Vile did not want to know the amount of money Typhus had probably spent to have the place decorated in this way. Handcrafted wood, even if it was just padding, was extremely hard to come by, and Vile was certain some of the chairs or tables that adorned the room were actually genuine, old, furniture. Behind him, the double doors he had entered through closed with a soft click. On the inside they were also padded with decorative wood to match the place. On both sides of the doors were more windows that overlooked the testing grounds below, as if Typhus had wanted to oversee the development of something in great comfort. In the far back of the office was a room-wide, ceiling-high window that offered a bird's-eye view of the city, with only a few buildings in the city center piercing the skies higher than the tower. Before it stood the colonel, the man Vile had set out to find. He had a dark green frame with the detailing on his armor and body a neutral grey. He had a regal aura about him due to the gold shoulder pads and trimmings.

"I see you've finally arrived." Typhus stated casually, his white hands folded behind his back. Slowly the tall Reploid turned around to face the intruder, his expression not betraying his emotions or thoughts. He held his chest forward and his chin high as a sign of superiority, proudly displaying the many medals and decorations that adorned his chest, as well as the golden plaque that identified his rank as a colonel in the Maverick Hunter Central Branch. His eyes were narrow and strict, and had a slightly dulled, blue color. Like many Reploid of a high official rank, he wore a beret that identified his position. A receding hairline of grey strands made sure that no synthetic hair had to be tucked under the headgear. "Am I correct in assuming you're not here for a friendly chat?"

"You're an idiot." Vile replied bluntly, not wanting to waste too many words on the lunatic.

"Am I now?" Typhus scoffed once and shook his head. "I'm not the one that's been used all of his life." He added a small chuckle before continuing. "You were even created by us for that very purpose. 'To be used'."

"Why? If this was all a scheme thought up by you and Redips, why would you have need of a war machine?" Vile inquired. The renegade knew the strengths of having a private army, but this had all been so secretive that he found it hard to believe they'd ever be able to mass-produce the V-models without being noticed by Maverick Hunter HQ.

"So you wish to know my motivations? I figured you'd just burst in here and crack some skulls. I'm pleased to see that Romanov's betrayal wasn't entirely fruitless. Fine, I'll amuse you." Typhus did not seem to just hide his fear or despair, he was genuinely confident, and that meant he still had a trick up his sleeve. "You know first-hand how the Maverick Hunters operate, you've even been on both sides of the spectrum yourself. They hunt down and lock away Reploids that have been deemed too dangerous to be allowed to live freely. In many instances they even have full authority to kill Reploids as they see fit. But who is it that decides when a Reploid becomes dangerous? Humans. They even went so far as to make a whole new class of Reploids just so they could put a staple on those that began to get in their way: 'Mavericks'. At first it was simply the Reploids that became violent or irrational due to faults in their programming that would be labeled as a criminal. But it didn't take long for mankind to increase its grip on us by adding a very long list of precedents that allowed them to use the Maverick Hunters as little more than a police force designed and trained to kill any Reploid who did not obey or conform. When a Reploid speaks out against its human 'master', it is a Maverick. Human criminals are sentenced to a cozy prison cell while many Reploids are either scrapped, reprogrammed or dumped in a Maverick Hunter prison cell, which is far less pleasant than what humans endure. Mankind has realized that it is no longer the dominant species of planet Earth. They have created their own undoing in the form of a Reploid. They know that once we rise up and challenge their supreme authority, they will have no chance of victory. A negatively connotative word such as Maverick can so easily be used to brainwash other Reploids into believing that the ones hunting down their fellow Reploids are in the right. It sends a message of fear to any that might wish to speak up for themselves, and so they keep silent. It is the perfect means for mankind to subjugate a race of sentient robots they claim have the same rights as any human. Tell me, Vile, have you ever seen a real judicial trail in which a Reploid received a lawyer and a chance to explain his actions? I have not. The late colonel and myself both realized that if Reploids won't rise up by themselves, out of fear for an organization with legal rights to hunt them down, then we will bring that organization down, and lead a revolution."

"You sound just like Sigma. But I'm not saying I disagree." Vile stated, his gaze focused intently on Typhus. While he was listening to what the colonel was saying, he was also keeping a close eye on the confident traitor's movements. For all he knew, Typhus would try and reach for a gun the first chance he got.

"The Vile project, the attempted theft of the Supra Force Metal from Giga City, and others, were all plans put in place by myself and Redips to raise a covert force that could eliminate anyone within the Maverick Hunters that could not be bought, replaced, or discredited. We needed to place agents in every single branch of the Maverick Hunters if we were to destroy it from the inside out. Some of our proposed plans were more subtle than others. The Vile project was one of the more violent, direct approaches that we had opted for. We would use these Mechaniloids that were the equal of any Reploid, to deal with uncooperative elements. There would be no tie to us, and a whole string of false leads to guide anyone that investigated the assassination in the wrong direction. But…"

"Romanov did something you hadn't expected." Vile interjected.

"Well… Something Redips hadn't expected. I had my doubts about him, but it mattered little to me at the time. I had very different plans."

"You were going to stab Redips in the back? Betraying one employer wasn't enough?"

Typhus laughed at Vile's slightly hypocritical words. "No. I was going to see Redips' efforts through to the end. But he was weak. I knew he would fail somewhere down the line. Even if he succeeded in taking over the Maverick Hunters, he would've fallen prey to his own shortcomings. It was inevitable that leadership of the revolution would fall to me, a true visionary. Redips sought to turn the tables. He sought to create a nation for Reploids where mankind was the lesser citizen. But that would've solved nothing. Reploids would feel compassion for those monkeys, and they would always have a hatred for our kind in their hearts. Humans are a disease, an organic disease on an otherwise healthy planet fit for new leadership. Every time our plans failed, I made sure to keep at least some of what we had gained somewhere safe, somewhere private. When the experimental Copy Chip was stolen, I made sure to keep the research data on a private terminal. How else do you think Spectrum, a Reploid created before the dawn of New Generation Reploids, received the ability to shape-shift? I kept the data, stored in the archives of Giga City Central Tower's computer, on the processing, fabrication and deploying of Force Metal, and Supra Force Metal. The list goes on. Whenever Redips bit off more than his incompetent jaw could chew, I would be there to snatch away what was left, and take it slower, one step at a time."

"Get to the point. I have a head I want to put on a pike and I don't have all day." Vile was growing impatient.

"Eventually, I had everything I needed to craft the key to my success. The key to exterminating mankind. The key to replacing every Reploid by a mere shell of themselves. The Reploids have proven themselves as dangerous and unreliable as humans. Mankind subjugates us, Reploids cooperate with them. They're all filth. I now have the key to create a true utopia where I am the single, sentient being, and the rest are all either dead and buried, or mindless slaves to do my bidding. Can you see it, Vile? Can you see my perfect world?" Typhus' stoic expression had turned into one of sheer megalomania and madness, his eyes wide and his teeth gritted while he balled his hand into a fist.

Even Vile was slightly disturbed by the sight of the traitor, as well as the revelation of what the madman truly had in store for the world. "You're proposing the extermination of billions of people and Reploids. What possible key could you have that would allow you to do that? In any lifetime?" Vile inquired, taking a step forward, not trusting the obviously mentally unstable Typhus. Typhus did not give Vile a response in words. Instead he merely rose a hand, an index finger stretched out and pointing directly at the green Reploid before him.

"Me? What do you mean, me? I'm a failed project." Once again Vile did not receive an answer, but this time the interruption came in the form of the double doors opening behind the two. The renegade turned his attention behind him, hoping the Maverick Hunters were still preoccupied.

"Vile. I've tracked you down. I'm here to have my revenge." Spectrum entered the room, his black boots making the signature tapping sound as they touched the floor with each step. His black and dark green armor shone in the artificial light of the massive window that bathed the office in sunlight. The pads that covered his knees and elbows, as well as his shoulders, were elongated into sharp, talon-like spikes. His chest displayed a fluorescent green orb with a yellow-white core, a feature common in Reploids of his type. His helmet was as vicious looking as his spiked body, as it consisted of three cylinders that were joined together around the shape of his slender face, and stretched back into ebon needles. Silver bangs and crimson eyes finished the Reploid's unique appearance. To associate him with the Revenants, he too sported strange facial markings. His were in the form of a very dark green line that ran horizontally across his eyes before arcing up towards his temples and down towards the sides of his chin, where they ended in sharp brush strokes.

"Spectrum? You're supposed to be outside. I can handle this myself, leave us!" Typhus ordered.

"Shut up!" Spectrum snapped as he calmly walked past Vile, stopping a few steps away from Typhus desk, his back turned to the renegade. "I'm no longer in your service. Onslaught, Frostbite and… Morrigan… They all paid the ultimate price working for an incompetent fool. You're twisted and mad, and I should've turned your offer away when you first approached my unit." Spectrum was seething with anger, his fists trembling as he tried to contain himself. His first act of revenge would be Vile, it had to be, but the colonel would follow. Spectrum turned around to face the ex-hunter. "You mutilated the only one who mattered something to me in this world. And now I'm going to slice you to pieces for it, one limb at a time."

"I order you to stand down, Spectrum, and I might consider disregarding your insults!" Typhus repeated himself, the confident officer started to lose his cool.

"I refuse to have anything more to do with you, Typhus. When I'm through with this monstrosity, you're next."

"Morrigan died getting in my way. I hope you're not going to make the same mistake." Vile stated, his hands already clenching in preparation for what would likely be a lightning-fast attack from the saber-wielder. Everyone always seemed to have a knack for underestimating him. How much longer would it take before others would realize that there was no chance of victory if they chose to challenge him.

Spectrum drew his golden sabers, which hummed to life, and took on an offensive stance. "Don't even dare speak her name. Die!" The ebon Reploid did as Vile had expected him to, he activated his dash boots to instantly close the distance between them, forcing Vile into a melee fight, in which Spectrum had all the advantages. Both Reploids weren't in top shape anymore, with Vile having received damage fighting his way to Typhus, and Spectrum being injured from his battle with Zero. This made Spectrum slightly more sluggish, giving Vile the edge he needed to dodge the first lethal slash that came his way. The black-clad Reploid began flurrying both of his sabers rapidly, the yellow strokes lagging behind his movements slightly and cutting the floor as Spectrum slowly walked forward. Vile fired a few blasts from his shoulder cannon, but each energy shot was deflected or dissipated by the dangerous shield his opponent had put up. Vile continued to back away but was quickly running out of room to maneuver. As soon as he was close enough, Spectrum began interrupting his flurry with rapid sweeping slashes, only to resume his shield whenever his strikes failed to injure their intended target. Vile hissed in pain as cuts to his frame began piling up, one at a time. Fortunately, most were superficial, and did not damage his internal structure.

It didn't take long for Vile to be pushed into a corner, he felt his back against the doors that led out of the office and grunted in surprise. Spectrum knew the renegade was trapped now and his haze of saber motions ceased, only to be replaced by a lightning fast dash. Spectrum extended both his arms to try and run Vile through. The green Reploid's red eye flashed as he hoped his reflexes would not fail him. At the last possible moment, Vile swayed to the side just enough to have the sabers pass him by. He brought up his knee, letting Spectrum slam into it with all the momentum he had built up himself. Vile proceeded to brace himself, his right fist trembling as clenched it tightly. A solid punch to Spectrum's lowered jaw sent the mercenary commander back. He recovered quickly however, and retaliated with the same shockwave attack he had used against Zero. The yellow, crescent-shaped projectile dug a deep gash across Vile's chest, baring circuitry, but could not pierce the renegade's sturdy body all the way through.

"Bastard!" Vile cursed as he stumbled, his hand sliding across the crackling injury. Spectrum's expression was one of anger, he wasn't the stoic swordsman from before anymore. A green flare announced the activation of his dash boots. A split second later, Spectrum crashed into Vile's chest, his arms wrapping around his waist to push him through the window overseeing the large hall below. The glass shattered instantly on impact, sending both warriors plummeting to the ground. Vile struggled to break free of Spectrum's hold, hoping to be able to properly activate his jets. The first idea that popped into his head instinctively, the instant he felt his body falling, were his Vulcan guns. Pressing his fingertips against Spectrum's gut, he opened fire, a short spray of bullets all he could manage. It was enough to force Spectrum to release him, and even knocked him back. However, it was too late to avoid the painful slam into the steel floor that followed soon after.

Both Reploids crashed onto the floor, the force of impact having their bodies bounce slightly, just once. Broken glass shattered into smaller shards all around them. They both grunted as they tried to get back up on their feet, the fall having dazed them briefly.

"You're even crazier than I am…" Vile commented, as he was the first to straighten himself. His shoulder cannon came to life, as did his missile pack and the Vulcan machine guns in his fingertips. "No more surprises, in here, I've got all the room I need!" Vile announced before taking to the air and unleashing a first volley of missiles and bullets, leaving his cannon to fire energy shots at a moving target, should Spectrum dodge the ballistics. The swordsman was up on his feet soon after and found himself immediately jumping backwards, successfully dodging one of the missiles and a volley of bullets. His sabers hummed as he occasionally deflected an incoming energy blast with them. Vile knew the best strategy against the mercenary was to keep up the pressure, to force the Reploid to make a mistake. He wasn't very heavily armored, so a few solid hits were all it would take to scrap him. However, hitting the nimble Reploid was easier said than done, made evident by his speed and ability to deflect Vile's projectiles.

As he had done before, Spectrum took every rare pause in Vile's barrage to fire a crescent wave at him. Both his sabers cut the air to release the energy, sending it on its way. The green Reploid was able to dodge anything Spectrum threw at him, but was forced to fly closer, to improve his chances of actually hitting something. Vile began to chase his opponent through the hall, which was littered with testing equipment, and even dummies upon which weapons were fired to get proper readings on performance and accuracy. Spectrum's armor was further soiled by the impact of the occasional bullet. Synthetic blood dripped from some of the holes in his body. Vile began pushing his luck by flying too close to the grounded warrior, which ended in a rude awakening. Spectrum stopped moving and slashed apart two missiles. He proceeded to spread his legs slightly, hunch over, and bring his arms closer to his chest. Without warning, he simply vanished from sight. Vile stopped a dive he had commenced when he saw he could no longer detect his opponent.

"What? How?"

"You have no hope of victory." The voice came from slightly above and behind Vile, and startled the renegade. Spectrum descended from above and both his sabers drew long cuts across Vile's back, the impact of a following kick grounding him forcefully.

"Teleportation… or…" The ex-hunter tried to figure out what had happened before the ebon mercenary could attempt it again. Having hit the floor face-first, he rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes widened behind the visor of his helmet when he witnessed Spectrum's approach. The mercenary had pushed his body into overdrive, forcing it to move beyond safe limits. It was clear that he was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for revenge, much like Vile was. His movements were a blur. His speed was so great that he almost seemed to teleport from side to side, zigzagging towards the temporarily defenseless Vile. In the blink of an eye, he had closed the distance and slammed his sabers into the ground. The impact of both sabers created a jagged, golden explosion that blasted Vile away. His cry of pain echoed through the hall, but he was able to recover in mid-air. As soon as he landed, he angled his shoulder cannon and opened fire. Spectrum once again approached him in a zigzag pattern, effectively staying one step ahead of each energy shot Vile fired. Another gash was added to Vile's battered body, this time across his upper, left leg. Spectrum had attacked while passing the Reploid by. The speed had been such that the renegade hadn't even noticed, until the next attack came. Spectrum kicked Vile's back, the armor crackling and splintering where the hit had connected. Spectrum continued to attack from multiple angles, until one of his kicks caused Vile to double-over. Spectrum reappeared beside the hurting ex-hunter and raised his sabers overhead, planning on decapitating his opponent while he had the chance. His red eyes widened in surprise when he found his arms being held back by the sturdy grip of a single hand.

"You stopped moving." Vile whispered, his voice trembling from the pain, but also from anger. Precluded by a savage roar, Vile's free hand clenched into a fist and almost broke Spectrum's nose. The pain and dizzying impact temporarily drew all strength from the mercenary. This allowed the rampaging Reploid to grab hold of his neck with one hand, and one of his upper legs with the other. With little effort, Vile lifted Spectrum over his head and hurled him up into the air. A full barrage of plasma shots and missiles pounded the mercenary's body until he was able to recover and start deflecting the incoming projectiles. One of the blasts had hit the saber Spectrum had held in his left hand, ruining the weapon. The mercenary wasn't about to give up just yet and quickly began making another approach, using his incredible speed to protect him. Vile knew that Spectrum couldn't keep this up forever, his body was now littered with injuries, and pushing it so far would only worsen his condition, until his body would simply refuse to go on any longer.

"Not this again, learn some new tricks. I, for one, have plenty." Vile taunted before taking one solid step forward with his right leg. He kneeled down to open up the knee of that leg, revealing two openings. The one on his upper leg dispensed grenades, but the other was a nasty surprise that he hadn't had the fortune of being able to use much lately. A true destroyer at heart, nothing was as satisfying to Vile as the blaze of fire that erupted from the opening. Spectrum had been unprepared for any type of weapon that wasn't a simple projectile, so one of his zigzagging movements forced him right into the inferno. He immediately stopped in his tracks and raised his arms to cover his face, the fire licking at his synthetic skin and burning the exposed portions of his body where Vile's attacks had chipped away at his armor. The renegade deactivated the flamethrower, only to burst forward in a rapid dash. His shoulder collided with Spectrum and he dragged the screaming Reploid along until they smashed into the wall below Typhus' office. To keep his opponent dazed and confused, Vile grabbed hold of one of Spectrum's shoulder pads and added a backhand punch to the side of his head. He then proceeded to firmly grip the mercenary's other shoulder and activated his jets. He kept Spectrum pinned to the wall while soaring straight up, the friction caused by the steel paneled wall shredding Spectrum's backpack apart. The pain and constant shocks knocked the commander's second saber from his grasp, and the weapon tumbled down to the hall below. Once the two had reached the height of the shattered window of the office, Vile let go. Almost instantly, he leveled his cannon and fired a single, powerful energy shot that knocked Spectrum into the room. The first piece of furniture in the formerly exquisite office to fall victim to the violence that was transpiring, was Typhus' desk. The wood and metal table buckled under the impact of Spectrum's body.

The colonel had been watching the battle from behind the other wall of glass on the other side of the double doors, the one that the two combatants had not shattered.

"Impressive. I suppose I should've realized the Revenants' inability to match you sooner. Oh well." As Spectrum had left his employment moments before, Typhus no longer cared about his investment, better Vile take care of him, so that he would not have to sully his hands doing it himself.

Vile ignored the Maverick Hunter, knowing better than to turn his attention away from his opponent, who still wasn't down for the count. Spectrum struggled to his feet, his hands still clenched into fists. His backpack had been torn to shreds and the armor and synthetic skin on his lower and upper back had been peeled away to reveal crackling circuitry. The rest of his body showed further signs of extensive damage, and it was clear that he was in worse shape than Vile.

"I'm going to enjoy throttling the life out of you, Typhus." Spectrum commented. He turned his right eye, the only one that still functioned, towards the traitor briefly. Resentment filled his gaze, an emotion that only became more powerful when he turned it back to Vile. "Don't think you've won this, I will have my revenge!" Spectrum's body visibly buckled slightly, his injuries complained with arcs of electricity, as he once again pushed himself to his limits.

Vile wasn't going to just stand there and let the mercenary speed up as he had done before. He hoped to get a pre-emptive hit in and activated his shoulder cannon. Spectrum dodged the light blue energy orb with ease, once again moving at such high speed that he left a hazy trail in his wake. He didn't zigzag this time, instead he dashed straight forward, his fist bashing into Vile's forehead with all the force of the mercenary's approach. Vile couldn't raise his arms to protect him against the two punches that followed. He felt himself double over slightly from a powerful hit to his side, only to stumble after an elbow strike knocked back his jaw. This time, the green Reploid recovered quickly enough to counter with a melee attack of his own. The two began exchanging blows, the sound of metal bashing against metal echoed through the office and the hallway.

Both of the warriors began approaching the intact window that overlooked the testing hall. This forced Typhus to circle around the two, and back away to his broken desk. The situation had gotten completely out of hand, and the insane colonel wished to put a stop to it as soon as possible. Typhus kneeled beside the broken mess that used to be his exquisite desk, and rummaged through the remains of one of his drawers to find a small communications device. It only had one connection, to a terminal in a facility deep below the tower.

The battle in the office continued, despite Typhus' scheme. Spectrum groaned as he was thrown into one of the bookcases, a shoulder tackle pinning him against it. The two began struggling, Spectrum to break free of Vile's hold, while the warmachine hoped to get a clear shot at a vital system using his Vulcan guns. Spectrum was able to place his boot against Vile's chest and proceeded to activate its dash function. The intense flare knocked Vile back, and to the ground, while Spectrum was pushed into the wooden furniture further.

"Come here, I've got a present for you!" Spectrum shouted as he charged his opponent, picking up one of Typhus' expensive chairs along the way. With a mighty, upward swing, the chair was smashed into Vile, shattering on contact. Vile groaned in pain, but had been through a lot worse than this, giving him the experience to fall back on to keep his footing. He had had enough of this. The Revenants had been in his way for far too long, and it was time to end this persistent nuisance. As Spectrum approached him, Vile's body became enveloped in violent, blue bolts of lightning. Before the mercenary could respond, Vile focused all of that energy into his right fist and swung a mighty punch that shattered the entire left side of Spectrum's helmet. The destroyed piece of armor dropped to the ground as the swordsman stumbled backwards, barely able to stay up on his feet.

"It's over. I suggest you get down on your knees and beg, if you want to live." Vile declared as he dropped his fists and straightened his back.

This confident act only angered Spectrum further, who believed any sign of victory before death was a premature one. "So now you intent to shame me? Do you honestly believe I will beg for my life? I have my pride, and my honor."

"You have nothing. Your team members are dead and your body is broken. And your honor?" Vile chuckled cruelly. "How's that working out for you?"

"You truly are a despicable Reploid. You believe in nothing, respect no one and would go to any length to fulfill your own selfish desires. Morrigan and I, we never fought because we enjoyed it, we fought because people like us are necessary in this world. We live in a world of conflict, chaos and cruelty. Sometimes the instigators of those acts will use us, but sometimes, we could be used to serve a better purpose." Spectrum looked at Typhus over his shoulder briefly, before turning his attention back to Vile. "This time, I made a fatal mistake. But I intend to take you with me, at least rid the world of one monster who loves to see it burn."

"You're a mercenary. You switch sides according to the paycheck. Don't act as though you have the moral high ground here. You say you uphold a code of honor, and hope to make a change to this world, for the "better"." Vile scoffed once, shaking his head at the hypocrisy. "Fighting on both sides of the same battle. You're opportunists, vultures, nothing more."

"What do you know-?" Spectrum was suddenly interrupted by Typhus' raised voice.

"Enough! Enough of your bickering! I have grown tired of this, and it is time I finally got rid of both of you. Vile, you've been a thorn in my side for too long. Ever since you were created you've been a walking reminder of how dangerous it is to not clean up a mess thoroughly enough. And you Spectrum… I just don't like you." Typhus raised his hand and pressed a small button on the communicator he had picked up from his desk. "Remember when I said you were the key to my victory, Vile?" As the tall Reploid continued to speak, the floor behind him, near the window overlooking the battle outside, began sliding open to reveal a circular shaft. The opening was not much wider than the cylindrical elevator tubes Vile had used to reach this level. Both Reploids began hearing some sort of machine approaching rapidly, the elevator itself perhaps? Spectrum turned around to face the other side of the room, as his back had been turned to Typhus.

"Yes. What are you getting at?" Vile inquired.

"Redips and I set out to create the ultimate fighting machine. A Reploid with the controlled and limited programming of a Mechaniloid, with a mind only advanced enough so that it could perform one task at a time. Simple, easy to control and oriented solely towards battle. The Reploid would have a revolutionary adaptable frame, capable of being mounted with a limitless array of weapons, many of which at the same time, without truly inhibiting maneuverability or ferocity. It would learn how to use these weapons rapidly, simply by picking them up and testing them out several times, or examining them with the proper scanning equipment. A Mechaniloid with the power of a Reploid, and which can be mass-produced to become an unstoppable army. Romanov succeeded, in part, but he let his love for his own creation stray him from the parameters Redips and I had set up. He introduced that which makes a Reploid a living being, into one of them. It was an unauthorized experiment of his. He implanted thoughts, personality, emotion, he implanted a soul, into one of the V models. It was driven mad because such critical programming is introduced much earlier on in the construction of a Reploid. It is introduced in slow bits and pieces, so tests can be run to make sure the programming is not faulty." By now the elevator had reached the office. It was a steel pod that seemed to contain a Reploid, judging by the silhouette that could be seen through the blurry glass that covered it. "The V model broke out and went on a rampage, overwhelmed by all the senses and all the voices in its head. Like an infant who suddenly, instantly, understands the world around it."

"What are you getting at?" Vile asked, his eyes nervously focused on the pod that slowly slid open. Dark blue fumes escaped from the device, clouding the pod and Typhus in a barrier of fog that only slowly dissipated.

"Don't you understand, Vile? Are you really that simple? The key lies within your very being, within the body Romanov designed! And now, you'll join him. You'll join him in hell!" Typhus seemed to raised his arm to give whatever was inside the pod an order. Both Reploids could see a shape moving, raising an arm to grip some kind of weapon attached to its shoulder. Without any warning, a powerful blast erupted from the weapon that was aimed directly at the two, who were neatly lined up in a row. The beam of energy was a dark purple, and was powerful enough to cause a ripple in the air around its source.

"What the-?" Vile only narrowly managed to dodge the blast, using his boots to dash to the side. Spectrum was not so fortunate. The beam ripped through the right side of his body, shattering much of his torso and severing his arm. The mercenary screamed in pain as the beam dragged him along with it, out of the office and into the testing hall below. His last thoughts were of his lover, whom he had failed to protect and avenge. The beam crashed into the opposite wall, the ebon Reploid vanishing in the ensuing explosion that blinded Vile briefly.

The green Reploid was stunned from the display of force and slowly looked over his shoulder at the fog that finally began dissipating, revealing Typhus' twisted creation. Vile's crimson eye widened when he saw what he would have to fight.


	23. Chapter 21: To Fight a Brother

**Chapter 21: To Fight a Brother**

As the fog cleared, it revealed the sight of a purple Reploid that brandished a cannon on its shoulder. Vile turned around to face the two, his hands clenching into fists.

"What have you done?" Vile inquired.

"Romanov had begun to introduce the beginnings of reasoning and mental faculties beyond what we had set as parameters into his creations. The fool always believed in the Reploid soul, and he seemed to think there was no risk in injecting an advanced AI into a Reploid so quickly. Like I said before, the model that escaped, and rampaged through the city, suddenly, instantly, became aware of the entire world around it. It could hear, see and feel beyond what a Mechaniloid's sensors normally translated. But that model wasn't lost when the Repliforce sent in their forces. I had a few agents recover the remains and kept it from Redips. After all, the colonel was obviously too inept to keep his affairs in order."

"What did you do to him?"

"Him? It, you mean. Despite his stupidity, Romanov succeeded in what we set him out to do. He had created a warmachine perfectly suited for our needs. I kept what remained of the blueprints of the V models and I poured endless resources into assembling the weapon I would use to shape the world in my image. This is the true you, Vile, this is what you were meant to be!" Typhus exclaimed as he pointed at the Reploid beside him that was now completely revealed.

V-004 had been modified into what could only be described as a mutant, a collage of bits and pieces, but whose whole made an awesome force. The signature T-shaped helmet was there, though the left side was covered by a metal module with several tubes that seemed to feed extra energy to the systems there. Three cylinders protruded from the front of the module, over where the Reploid's left eye would normally be. The cylinders ended in a red lens and were likely intended to feed a variety of visual information to the Reploid. More tubes erupted from V-004's back and head, most of which travelled to either his modified shoulder cannon or his wrists. Only his upper torso, head, and left arm resembled Vile's old body in any way. Those parts had the same purple and black color scheme, with the occasional patch of silver-colored metal to reinforce damaged portions of the frame. His other arm had likely been lost in battle against the Repliforce and had been replaced by a silver-framed one. His legs and waist had also been replaced, with more tubes leading from them to his lower back. The mutant Reploid's primary weapon had obviously been kept the same as before, an energy cannon mounted on his shoulder. The weapon was longer and narrower than Vile's had been in the past and had several blue orbs covering the length of the shaft. Most tubes that were intertwined over V-004's body seemed to connect his energy core to the weapon and were most likely the source behind the powerful blast that had so easily dispatched Spectrum.

"No! You bastard!" Vile felt his fury rise at the sight of what the insane traitor had done to a Reploid that was basically his brother. Vile did not really feel a connection to these models. He knew that ties of blood did not exist among Reploids, but he felt as though his only tie to his father and his origins had been snatched away, and transformed into a mockery of himself. This 'V-004' was the gun these traitors had wanted to point, the gun whose trigger they had wanted to pull.

"Just look at it. Supra Force Metal fuels every inch of its body. All the data stored in the records of the corporation that had developed the revolutionary copy chip has been inserted into its mind. Stolen hunter technology has been applied to make it stronger, faster and more resilient. Everything culminates into a walking weapon capable of fighting anyone, using anything with lethal force. It is the fruit of my labor. We were about to begin mass-production of these models. Though only V-004 would have the Supra-Force Metal powering it, we would've been able to copy most of its fighting abilities into the weaker models. It would've been the champion of my army." Typhus' gaze had been fixed on his creation in awe, pride emanating from the Reploid as he beheld what he believed to be his key to victory. But his eyes then turned back to Vile, a furious rictus forming on his face.

"But you had to ruin it all. Romanov's legacy. That idiot had to intervene one last time by making sure one of his creations lived to take revenge on me." Typhus walked over to the pod that held the mutant. He placed one booted foot on the edge of the machine and leaned forward, reaching for a tube that connected the model to the pod. With a slight grunt he pulled the cylinder free, and had thus decoupled V-004. "I had wanted to keep you alive. So I could dissect you and see what improvements had been made to your body over the years. I wanted to see what I could use and incorporate into V-004." Typhus backed away from the pod again and cast his eyes on the renegade before him.

"But now I just want to see the life being crushed from you. V-004, annihilate your brother!" Typhus extended his hand towards his creation's intended target and a blue eye flashed brightly behind the visor of the Reploid as it activated.

Vile immediately braced himself but was instantly overwhelmed. In the blink of an eye, the Reploid had dashed from the confines of his pod and was upon Vile. The unique Reploid brought its fists down on the back of Vile's head, before adding a shattering uppercut that knocked the dazed renegade up into the ceiling of the office. V-004's boots released a brief burst of blue flames to aid his jump. In mid-air, the Reploid grabbed hold of Vile's ankle and swung the renegade around like a ragdoll. Another expensive bookcase crumbled as Vile was tossed into it violently. The green Reploid slid to the ground limply, but regained his senses quickly enough to open fire with his shoulder cannon. All three blasts were effortlessly dodged during the purple mutant's approach. Once the grounded Reploid was in range, V-004 slammed the heel of his booted foot into the front of Vile's face, the impact smashing Vile's head into the wall a second time. A part of Vile's visor had cracked from the massively damaging hit, and shards of metal were peeled off of his helmet. The hit once again dazed the renegade and the fact that he was being lifted up off the floor by his throat, barely registered. The kick to his side, however, did, and knocked him down.

The renegade Reploid found himself lying face-down on the once immaculate carpeted floor of Typhus' office. With deep groans, Vile planted the palms of his hands firmly on the ground and began to straighten himself enough to bring one of his legs up. Once in a crouching position, his optic sensors caught sight of the colonel, who merely grinned in delight at the thrashing the ex-hunter had just received.

"Typhus… No cheap, knock-off of my former body will ever take me down…" Vile's voice was gritty, but still clearly filled with anger and hatred, all directed at the traitorous Reploid standing beside his broken desk. "But however this will end, you won't be around to see it!" With a burst of energy akin to a runner catching a second wind, Vile pushed himself up on both feet and dashed forward as fast as his boots would take him. He could see the look of surprise on Typhus' face as he approached the mad-man at a rapid pace. Vile reached out with the palm of his right hand, ready to grab and crush the uniformed Reploid. But his fingers never wrapped around Typhus' neck. Vile had barely traversed half of the room when he felt a hand grip one of his legs in a tight hold. He was unable to turn off his dash boots at such short a notice and the complete stop in forward momentum his body experienced as V-004 dug his heels into the floor, made Vile spin out of control. The renegade felt his body being swung around in a circle before being released in the direction of the large windows that overlooked the battle outside. V-004 had hurled him away, sending the renegade crashing through the glass window and out of the office.

The disorienting smash had been enough distraction for Vile to not even notice his free-fall for the first few seconds. He cried out in frustration as he saw Typhus' office distance itself from him, and the tiled ground below growing ever closer. Not wasting one more moment, Vile spun in a half-circle, pointing his boots down to the ground below as best he could. Two bright blue flares erupted from them to propel him upwards. But the speed of his descent had grown to the extent where his boots only slowed his fall, and veered him away from the plaza, and towards the roof of one of the larger buildings in the massive courtyard. The renegade saw the flat, steel roof rapidly approaching and curled up as best he can to reduce the force of impact. Vile smashed onto the solid roof with a powerful smack, denting the tiles his body connected with. He skidded and rolled along for at least 30 feet before coming to a violent stop as he hits a small, shack-like construction that housed the elevator into the structure. His back had hit a pipeline, which had bended and began to spray water all around him. Before long, a small pool began to form near the shack. Vile felt dizzy, to say the least, and every part of his body ached. As he crawled to his feet, he was forced to lean against the wall to recover his senses. A report from his internal systems revealed the extent of the damage to his joints and sensitive machinery. Especially his right side, the side that had taken the brunt of the impact, had dented armor and moved sluggishly. The cracks in his visor blurred his vision slightly and his internal power plant, the generator that basically serves as a Reploid's heart, was beginning to overheat from the constant strain of fighting, flying, dashing and discharging energy weapons fire. The battered war machine clenched his hands into fists as he watched V-004 descend and land on the rooftop with two soft taps of his metallic boots. It seemed the mutant was intent on seeing his command through to the end.

* * *

The last few Reploids who had continued to put up a fierce resistance finally realized that the battle was lost. A young hunter sergeant rose up the palm of his hand and a small holographic projector displayed a universal symbol of surrender for the Maverick Hunters to see. As the gunfire died down, the misguided hunters appeared from cover and dropped their weapons. They raised their hands and prepared themselves to be rounded up and arrested. The battle was won, but at what cost? The once beautiful plaza was reduced to a warzone. Explosives and heavy weapons fire had created a landscape of craters, smoldering wrecks and ruinous structures. The bodies of dead or injured hunters, friend and foe alike, lay scattered across the courtyard. The tower itself had not been spared. Artillery and Hunter Jet Fighters had pelted its face with shells and bombs, taking out defense turrets and soldiers stationed on balconies across its radius and height. Some surrounding structures had also received damage from stray rockets and poorly aimed shots, causing a loss of innocent life, as many people hadn't been evacuated yet. The smoke that billowed from the scene could be seen even on the other side of the massive Central City. It struck fear in the people who tried to catch even the slightest rumor of what was happening in the heavily populated southern portion of the metropolis.

X took a deep breath as he deactivated his Buster and gave the order to begin the search for survivors. The blue Reploid turned his attention to his close friend as he approached.

"Zero, how are things on your end?"

"A lot of casualties, many more than I'd like to have seen." The crimson Reploid admitted, glad he could put his Z-saber back in its slot on his backpack. "But we've rounded up the last of Typhus' armed forces. All that's left is to clear the actual tower."

Mega Man X gave the other Hunter a saddened nod, the loss of life not sitting well with the kind-hearted Reploid. "Engineers are working right now on cutting off power to most of the tower's systems. That way we'll only have Typhus' officers and personal guard to worry about."

"Why don't they just surrender?" Axl inquired as he walked up to the duo. "They know they've lost. Even if they hold out against us, the Repliforce has been called in and more Maverick Hunter reinforcements are on their way."

"The more you push an animal into a corner, the fiercer it'll fight. He probably has his troops misinformed, making them think they still have a fighting chance." Zero replied grimly.

"So they'll die for him, while he tries to find a way out." X finished the blond-haired Hunters train of thought.

The conversation of the hunters was cut short at the sound of another Hunter's voice. "Commander X! Up there!" All three ace Hunters cast their eyes upwards in time to catch Vile's crash onto the rooftop of one of the few structures left standing. After a long silence, a bright burst of purple light could be seen on the top floor of the spiraling tower. It had come from Typhus' office and in a violent burst of speed, V-004 landed atop the same roof as the wanted criminal.

"Who, or what, is that?" Axl exclaimed.

"Zero, he looks like…"

"Vile." Zero nodded in agreement. "But his old body, from years ago, when Sigma first rose up in rebellion."

"What is going on? Is this part of Typhus' plan?" X' question received no answer as no one present could explain.

* * *

Without delay, V-004 charged Vile, who was determined to not let the mutant get up close and personal. The renegade pointed his fingertips at his opponent and released a spray of bullets. His shoulder cannon angled down to add its firepower to the barrage by firing bright blue plasma shots at V-004's chest. The high-powered Reploid barely noticed the impact of the bullets. They either ricocheted off his armor or chipped the paint, neither of which being the sort of damage Vile had sought to inflict. His plasma shots met with a similarly ineffective result. Each was dissipated by a well-aimed energy beam shot from V-004's right palm, which had opened up to reveal the muzzle of an energy caster. Vile tried to adjust his aim, hoping to find an opening in the mutant's defense, but it was to little avail. The empowered Reploid closed the distance between the two and the battle degenerated into a vicious brawl. V-004's elbow smashed into Vile's chest, denting the armor plate slightly and almost crushing circuitry underneath. The blow compromised the renegade's balance and Vile struggled to stay standing. Several more punishing kicks and punches, directed primarily toward Vile's chest and head, guided the renegade away from the elevator shack and onto the clear roof. V-004 brought his fist up for a crushing uppercut, but a reflexive sway from Vile cause the strike to miss. Vile had freed himself from the onslaught, at least temporarily, and used this opportunity to fire a plasma shot at close range. The blast missed spectacularly as the mindless Reploid jumped over the projectile and landed behind his green opponent. Vile quickly attempted to maintain his momentum and swung around, hoping to smash the back of his fist into his opponent's face. A simple duck was all V-004 needed to prevent damage, while setting himself up for a counter-attack. A strong right straight added another dent to Vile's chest and forced him back.

"Damnit! This isn't happening!" Vile shouted in fury at having his rear end handed to him by something he considered a poor clone of himself.

A few beeping sounds could be heard as V-004 decided to switch to a different weapon in its arsenal. A panel on each of his upper legs slid down, vanishing into his boots, to reveal a pair of flamethrowers that propelled a scorching jet of fire at the struggling renegade.

Vile reflexively raised his arms to protect his face and chest as the blaze enveloped him and effectively pinned him down. The flames were more than warm enough to cause grave damage if the torrent was maintained long enough. With all the open wounds on Vile's body, those same flames would also penetrate his frame, roasting him from the inside-out. With Vile stuck in place, another panel slid open on V-004's body, this time on the arm that had been attached to replace the one lost in battle against the Repliforce. A gust of pressurized air released a fragmentation grenade, much like the ones Vile enjoyed using. The explosive rolled over the floor and came to a stop behind the war machine, who quickly realized the danger he was in, but was unable to do anything to prevent it. The grenade exploded, ripping Vile's back open and gravely damaging his leg that had been closest to the explosive. The blast knocked Vile forward, towards his opponent, who proceeded to halt his movement by slamming his fist into Vile's helmet. V-004's strength was more than sufficient to knock Vile back, flooring the renegade before him.

Vile gasped and groaned in pain, the bare circuits on his back crackling violently from the harsh treatment, while a section of his helmet had been smashed to pieces, revealing a cybernetic eye that also began to malfunction. He writhed slightly, trying to lift his weight off his open wounds, but he quickly found himself being lifted up by his shoulder. V-004 held his target up in the air for a few moments of silence, as if he was pondering something. But when he placed the palm of his hand against Vile's lower abdomen, it was clear that he had merely been calculating the best way to potentially end the fight then and there.

"Go ahead, wimp, finish it!" Vile spat defiantly as V-004's energy weapon began charging.

The blast that was unleashed wasn't enough to pierce Vile's body, but it stripped away what armor he had left on his lower torso. The renegade would've been hurled through to air by the impact, but before he left V-004's reach, the mutant gripped his neck, continuing to hold the renegade in place and in the air. Once more, Vile cried out in agony at the tight grasp on his neck and his hands reached up to try and pry the fingers away.

From his office, atop the tower, Typhus grinned in delight at the battle on the rooftop. Vile had put up a better fight than he had expected, but it seemed like it had been futile nonetheless. V-004 had overwhelmed him, and would likely do the same to the remaining foolish hunters in the courtyard. Those near the building that served as the arena for the two Reploids did nothing to intervene, showing once again how corrupt the Maverick Hunter ideal of justice really was. Let Vile suffer and weaken the newly revealed Reploid. Or so Typhus thought, his warped mind twisting everything to suit his own vision.

"You idiot…" Vile barely managed a whisper as he spoke to his 'brother'. "Being used by Typhus. He's holding your leash… With all your power, he should be the one you have to destroy, not me! I'm proof we don't have to take orders like a stupid Mechaniloid. That's what Romanov tried to do, don't you remember? You stupid freak!" Vile shouted, using his own unique form of diplomacy to try and reason with the mutant. His words fell on deaf ears as the V model no longer had the capacity to reason enough to truly understand what his opponent said.

*I can't die here, not before I get even with the bastard… I guess there's nothing else for it. I have to win, and I have to rip this thing from my past to shreds to do it.* Vile urged himself to resist, to keep on fighting like he always did. He hadn't given his all just yet, and even if he couldn't match the other Reploid in raw firepower, he had plenty more experience and intelligence to use than any borderline Mechaniloid.

Vile's body began to spark, blue arcs of electricity pouring from his frame as he released the inhibitors on his power plant, allowing it to work at full capacity at his own risk. Normally he would only resort to such measures to expend all that energy to create powerful barriers. But now he needed it to keep his body moving and his weapons firing. With the extra power flowing through his artificial veins, Vile felt his strength returning, even if only for the moment. With a violent growl, Vile brutally planted his right boot against V-004's faceplate. A bright burst of fire erupted from the limb as he activated his dash boot. The powerful burst released him and pushed the mutant Reploid to the ground. V-004's visor had cracked under the impact of the kick and the dash burst had damaged some of the metallic faceplate that seemed to enhance the Reploid's sensory capabilities. The blast had disoriented the V unit, but didn't keep him grounded for long. Vile, on the other hand, had no intention of giving his opponent any time to recover and pressed the offensive. Electric sparks and erratic arcs crackled across the renegade's body as he began to pummel his powerful opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. Each attack was aimed at the original parts of V-004's body. Vile suspected that the rebuilt portions of the Reploid's body were stronger than the purple plating of Romanov's design. Vile's current body was better protected than his old ones, but even now he relied more on overwhelming firepower and will than a solid defense and a body that can take a punch without truly being damaged.

The plating on V-004's frame dented at first, then began to chip. Before long, Vile's aggressive attack had punched a hole in his foe's chest. V-004 was beginning to respond faster and faster however, the Supra Force Metal outputting more energy to increase the Reploid's power. If the energy level kept rising, it wouldn't be long before the tide of battle would once again turn in the mutant's favor. Vile decided to inflict as much damage as possible, as quickly as possible. He forced his opponent from melee range with pushing heel kick, his shoulder cannon all the while angling to take aim. Several plasma shots were released, further damaging the experimental Reploid's outer shell, exposing circuitry and internal systems. A single missile destroying the grenade dispenser located in V-004's left arm, the impact of which also knocked him to the ground. The renegade was convinced that, with all the armor he had blasted away, he could finish the battle then and there. With an upward burst of speed from his dash boots, Vile jumped over the struggling Reploid. When the renegade found himself above his target, his knees opened to dispense a payload of four fragmentation grenades, each set to explode within seconds. The devices land on their intended target, one even burying itself in an open wound. As Vile lands, he turns around in the hopes of witnessing a satisfying explosion that would reduce the mockery to a pile of scrap metal. As was often the case, however, fate did not favor him. V-004 rose to his feet and released a short range shockwave of dark purple energy. The wave did not even reach the ex-hunter, but his sensors painted a clear picture of what it had done. The triggers in the explosive grenades had been deactivated and they had been rendered inert. Another shockwave, a more aggressive one, forced the explosives away from V-004, even the one embedded in its body.

"Grenades neutralized." V-004 commented in a neutral, emotionless voice meant only as an informative statement.

"You mocking me openly now?" Vile inquired angrily, his hands still clenched into tight fists. V-004 had not spoken before, but the damage to its head from Vile's dash boot blast had been sufficient to corrupt some of its subroutines. The statement had normally been nothing more than an entry in the massive, detailed logs V-004 stored internally for future review. Some bug in the system forced it to utter these words using its rudimentary voice box. Vile, of course, didn't know this, and was convinced he was being taunted by a Mechaniloid. His pride, and usual short temper, wouldn't allow something like that to go unpunished.

As the battle raged on below, Typhus found himself wondering whether or not his creation could really live up to the lofty praise he had given it. Constant system diagnostics were being run and transmitted to Typhus on a small device in the palm of his hand. V-004's automated systems were beginning to report internal damage and the loss of weapons and functions. Vile was damaging his creation, and it didn't seem like victory would come as easily as Typhus had expected. In a fit of rage, he threw the device to the ground, crushing it under the weight of his boot.

"How could I have misjudged so badly… Even if V-004 destroys Vile, it'll be too damaged to deal with the hunters. It has barely maintained a strong footing against that archaic Maverick." Typhus gritted his teeth as he continued to follow the battle from his lofty vantage point. The two Reploids were little more than rapidly moving dots from where he stood, but the colonel could make out enough to know what was transpiring.

The mutant's fist bashed into Vile's arms with a powerful crash. The impact created a small sonic boom, but the renegade's crossed arms created enough of a barrier to protect his body from serious harm. However, the blow forced him back a good deal, his boots grinding over the steel panels of the rooftop. Vile lowered his hands to get a better look at what the other Reploid had planned next. V-004 straightened his back and placed his hands on either side of his waist, his voice uttering a few nonsensical sentences about certain protocols and tactics being activated. In the blink of an eye, V-004 displayed the full breadth of the arsenal contained within his frame. His upper chest slowly opened up, uninhibited by the damage dealt to the armor plating, to reveal four rotary machine guns. The mini-guns gleamed in the sunlight and were bolstered by V-004's hands retracting and being replaced by similar weapons. With 6 lethal weapons pointed at Vile, the renegade realized he had no option but to switch to a more evasive approach to the battle. As the guns began to rotate rapidly, an immense spray of bullets erupted from the mutant. Dodging the barrage was easier said than done, considering the extent of the damage that Vile had sustained up to that point. Nonetheless, his dash boots worked overtime to keep him out of harm's way, and the occasional burst from their jet functionality gave him the airborne movement to dodge further rounds.

The barrage seemed endless, with more and more holes being drilled into Vile's body. To make matters worse, he could feel the strain of the overdrive state of his power plant on his body. If the battle dragged on much longer, he could overheat and lose control of his internal generator. If that happened, there was a large chance that the renegade would simply explode from all the energy that would be released simultaneously. The renegade took cover behind the debris of a crashed Mechaniloid flyer, a machine large enough to protect him from the onslaught. But he couldn't just hide there forever, even if V-004 didn't seem inclined to move while in that firing mode. With the continuous fire being focused on the side of the flyer Vile had dashed past to get behind it, he had the other side available to him to sneak up on the dangerous war machine. Without delay, Vile relayed some more energy to his shoulder cannon, hoping to make his shots powerful enough to be lethal. He also made sure his targeting systems weren't off-key, as he couldn't afford misses at this point.

As soon as he was ready, he burst from cover and dashed away from the ruined machine. The flyer would no longer be of any use as cover anyway, given that its armored carapace had been turned into Swiss cheese. His vulcan guns and shoulder cannon homed in on their target and released their payload in a well-timed volley. Unfortunately, none of the weapons managed to add to V-004's damaged frame. The bullets and plasma shots collided with a strange barrier that had appeared around the mutant. Vile quickly realized what was granting his opponent such protection, and also caused him to stand there immobilized. The Supra Force Metal inside of V-004 could be used to power his shoulder cannon to project a protective shield strong enough to deflect anything Vile could throw at it.

Vile groaned in frustration as he was once again reduced to continually staying in motion to prevent being ripped to shreds by the incoming fire from the powerful prototype. Every shot he took smashed into the unbreakable barrier, either dissipating, exploding, or otherwise being rendered harmless. The renegade knew he needed two things to win the battle. He needed a way to circumvent that barrier, and he needed a way to destroy the Supra Force Metal that powered V-004. That would mean obliterating the dangerous Reploid from the inside-out, which was easier said than done. One of the ex-hunter's missiles exploded upon contact with the crackling, purple barrier, and Vile immediately noticed something different about the explosion caused by the impact. The flames produced by the explosion still seemed to scorch and harm V-004 as they harmlessly passed through the shield.

*A kinetic barrier…* Had he had the time, Vile would've exclaimed in success. A kinetic barrier of this type would only stop fast moving projectiles, but Vile had one weapon that would break through such a defense. It was then that his single, red, functioning eye noticed the pool of water that had formed near the elevator shack. He remembered smashing a pipe after being knocked down onto the rooftop. A plan began to form in the renegade's mind. If there was one thing Vile could do well, it was improvise. But the plan wasn't without risk. If anything, it was suicidal. But he had little choice in the matter. Either he acted now, or he continued to dance around the roof until his generator gave way, or his body succumbed to the damage.

Vile grunted as a bullet grazed the side of his helmet, stressing just how dire his situation was.

"It's now or never." He commented, as he activated his Vulcan guns once again. He knew pelting the barrier with the light caliber rounds was pointless, but it would be a basic diversion for the mutant Reploid. With a flare of his dash boots, Vile rushed towards a large antenna array atop the roof. During the dash, he twisted his body so his front faced up into the air, all the while releasing a fragmentation grenade from his knee dispenser. As he rotated around to once again face the ground, he grabbed the grenade and proceeded to keep it clenched firmly in his hand. The complicated maneuver had him dodging the incoming fire from his opponent. As soon as he reached the tall array, he jumped up as high as his damaged legs were willing to take him. The renegade landed atop the array, perched with his knee dispenser still open. The device released another grenade, which Vile gripped in his other hand. Before V-004 could bring his substantial arsenal to bare on the ex-hunter, Vile had already activated his boots' jet function. The force propelled the renegade upwards, and Vile positioned himself straight above his target, so he would descend down upon him.

"You're getting slow, piece of junk!" Vile exclaimed, as his jet boots deactivated. As soon as he had dropped low enough, Vile's other knee opened up and a scorching inferno erupted from the flamethrower unit contained within it. To Vile's relief, the fire was left uninhibited by the barrier that had protected V-004 from Vile's previous offensive, and, just as expected, the near-Mechaniloid was forced to halt his barrage. The Supra Force Metal was once again set to pump the energy it generated into V-004's motor functions, allowing him to raise his arms to protect vital functions from the flames.

V-004's strength and balance was made apparent when Vile landed squarely on his shoulders, the mutant's knees buckling only slightly under the force of the impact. Vile, now perched on his opponent's shoulders, crouched and slammed one of the fragmentation grenades into the front of V-004's torso, wedging it between two of the mini-guns. The prototype's wild motions forced Vile to dismount him, and land behind the Reploid. He did not stop his attack, not yet. He noticed a hole in V-004's lower back, the armor plating having been blasted off by one of Vile's earlier attacks. The second grenade was swiftly smashed and lodged into the crack. The renegade had time for one last addition. One more grenade was dispensed and wedged into a gap in the back of his foe's left leg. Not keen on losing momentum, and wasting more time staying in his uninhibited state, Vile violently traps V-004 in a chokehold and flings the confused Reploid towards the elevator shack. The green Reploid grinned at the success of his plan. He had all the ingredients in place.

The V unit slowly rose to its feet, the fragmentation grenades emitting high-pitched beeps to indicate their activation. Just as before, a purple shockwave rendered the explosives inert, and V-004 straightened himself to prepare for a counter-attack.

"Grenades neutralized."

"Really now? Why your sick creator ever thought you'd be able to best me, I'll never understand. But he better realize that once you're on my black list, the only way off is death." Vile began to concentrate the electricity crackling across his body around the tips of the fingers of his right hand. The bolts shifted erratically and sparked violently as he pointed that hand towards a small stream of water that led all the way to the pool that V-004 stood in.

"Guess what happens now, you mutated bastard." Vile hissed as he released the charge in his fingertips, the electricity arcing over onto the stream. In less than an instant, the electric charge reached the purple and silver Reploid and began to surge through its unprotected body. The charge was more than enough to detonate the fragmentation grenades lodged in vital points of V-004's body.

Typhus howled in frustration, anger and desperation as he witnessed the massive explosion that was colored a strange purple hue due to the Supra Force Metal releasing its stored energy into the air. The blast wrecked half of the roof the two combatants had been standing on, and blew some of the hunters that had been watching the battle from close by to the ground. Vile had braced himself and stood strong, not relaxing until the smoke began to clear. All that was left of his opponent was the upper half of a torso, a shoulder, and a half-shattered head. The Supra Force Metal generator was largely unharmed, its casing having been made extremely resilient, but the damage was irreparable. The V unit tried to lift its head, but after a short struggle, its eyes dimmed, and it collapsed completely.

Vile reinstated the inhibitors on his power plant, the electrical charge vanishing from his frame, and his body being given the chance to recover at least partially from the prolonged struggle. His body suddenly felt far heavier than it had before and the green Reploid collapsed onto one knee, the palm of his hand resting on the cracked panels of the rooftop. His artificial body revealed his fatigue through heavy panting, his radiator working overtime to cool down his heated internal systems. But Vile couldn't rest just yet, he had one more target to overcome. As he looked up at the tower over his shoulder, he began to hear the voice of Typhus.

"You disgusting beast! How dare you treat my creation like that? How dare you destroy your own brother?" Typhus used a small device to amplify his voice, allowing all those present below in the courtyard to hear him. "Why can't you just die and stay dead? Twice before you've been destroyed. And still you came back like a damn weed! But I swear, none of you will live to see the end of this day!" Typhus spread his arms in a display of superiority and arrogance, his synthetic coat flowing wildly in the wind that rushed through his office. "I was going to reshape this world in my image. A perfect Utopia with me as its rightful liege, mankind exterminated and Reploids rescued from the complications of free will. But… Now that my plans have all been laid bare too soon, I have to face the fact that this dream will have to be realized in a different way. But if there is something I have proven to you worms today, it is that I always have a back-up plan. If subterfuge won't succeed. Than brute force will have to pick up the pieces. Behold my ultimate creation, the true vessel of all the technology I've collected! Its sole objective is to wipe out all life on this planet, human or Reploid. It will never stop, never sleep, until the world is a wasteland. And even after I have been destroyed, I will revel in the fact that even though my utopia did not come to pass, no one else will ever achieve anything else, ever again!" Typhus' insane laughter was silenced by the ear-shattering sound of heavy machinery screaming to life. The ground began to tremble violently, compromising the surviving hunters' footing. In front of the tower, the ground began to split, revealing a cylindrical pit that descended deep into the ground. The gears on the sides of the hole were the cause of the piercing noise. They struggled to raise a platform that housed the ultimate creation Typhus spoke of. The shaft was massive, enveloping most of the plaza on one end of the courtyard, near where the hunters and Vile were located.

"What is that thing?" Axl shouted as he was forced to lean against a wall to keep himself up on his feet, the violent shaking having forced plenty of his colleagues to the ground already.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, it has to be stopped. If what Typhus has said is true, than Central City will be wiped out by this thing!" Mega Man X replied, forced to raise his voice high to be heard over the racket.

"How could we have overlooked all this? Typhus hasn't just created his own private army, he's expanded this base, created a prototype Reploid, and built a gigantic weapon of mass destruction without us even catching the slightest rumor! This is insane!" Zero exclaimed, his hands clenched into fists in frustration at the whole ordeal.

No one expected what erupted from the ground. A mechanical monster easily the height of any of the skyscrapers in the city. Its bulk was massive, and its shadow covered the onlookers ominously, its form blotting out the sun for those beneath it.

* * *

Nana did not know what was going on outside the facility. Ever since she had taken off with the hunter vehicle she had stolen, she had lost all track of the battle. She had managed to infiltrate the structure through a hole an explosion had made in one of the walls of the main lobby. She didn't know if Vile was still alive, or if the hunters were still on the upper hand. But it didn't matter. She needed to stop her former partner at all costs. And at the same time, she needed to make sure Typhus faced judgment for all the crimes he had committed. So many people had died to fulfill his and Redips' twisted dreams and ambitions, past and present. The hunters outside, the scientists at the facility Typhus had stolen the Supra Force Metal from, Romanov and his lover, Spider, the Revenants, the innocent people on Giga City, and perhaps most important to her, Chief R. As she ran towards the elevator that would take her up to Typhus' office, she couldn't collect her thoughts, she couldn't think what she would do once she was face-to-face with him. But soon it would all be over, one way or another…


	24. Chapter 22: Asura

**Chapter 22: Asura**

Typhus' final creation was a massive engine of destruction, one that struck its onlookers with awe. Steadily, the machine appeared from below the courtyard. The elevator that was transporting it struggled to lift it from its subterranean tomb, but did not give way. The gears ground to a loud halt, jets of steam ejecting from vents, as water was used to cool down the system from the incredible friction and effort involved. The behemoth stood ready to spring to life. It rested in a hunched state, its goat-like legs collapsed together. The frame was bulky and unwieldy, covered in metallic, black and gold colored plates of armor that didn't even reveal any mechanical joints to observers. Its legs were double jointed and reversed, like the rear legs of many mammals. They were wide and thick and sported over 30 smaller panels along the upper and lower halves each. These panels undoubtedly hid part of its arsenal; turrets or missile launchers of some kind were the most likely. Its massive arms were crossed along its torso, giant three-pronged pincers replacing hands and hiding energy projectors capable of beams that would vaporize buildings. Along those heavily armored limbs were more panels and sliding parts that would unleash an army's worth of weapons. The length of the arms was out of proportion, making the machine's upper body resemble a gorilla. With wide shoulders, chest and a narrow but reinforced waist, it was obvious that it had been built to be sturdy, not fast or maneuverable. Its head was not attached to a neck, instead it had been built into a cavity at the top of the torso, giving it limited mobility, but exceptional protection. It likely housed all the systems required to perform the complicated duty of organizing and directing all the weapons systems installed on the beast, so it wasn't unwarranted protection. As an added insult to Vile and the V unit that Typhus had mutilated, the head was roughly shaped like the signature T-visor helmet, with a red-colored metallic globe in the center serving as its eye. The globe would use the T-shape as a track to travel along and fix onto potential targets. It was likely installed with sensors all over its body, but that singular eye was obviously the main visual feed for the machine. A ton of cables connected the back and sides of the head with the main body, cables the size of tunnels that would transport power and fuel to, and information and orders from the head. As if it hadn't been monstrous enough, its back was installed with a large, backpack-like construction that contained further weaponry. Rockets and drone dispensers were clearly visible, but other weapon systems would not be recognizable until they were activated. All the way around the backpack was a massive jungle of mechanical parts and cables that didn't seem to serve a clear purpose, not yet anyway.

As the steam from the elevator dissipated, a long silence ensued. Vile could only hear the sound of his heavy breathing, that had no intention of slowing down any time soon. The hunters below could do nothing but stare at the monstrosity for now, awe having frozen them. Without warning, the behemoth groaned to life. The sound of its internal power plants activating and generating power was joined by the bright flash of its red eye beginning to boot up. As soon as energy began to flow throughout the machine's many systems, it began to move. Its arms unfolded from its chest and moved to rest at its sides as it began to rise up from its hunched position. The double-jointed legs gave it impressive stability but also kept it lower to the ground than a regular bipedal platform would've. The thundering noise of its gears croaking and groaning as the body came alive, made many of the hunters reach for their ears. It did not attack however, not yet, as it seemed to move each limb in turn. Its legs ferried it away from the elevator with ground-shaking steps, its arms flexing very slowly to test out each limb for malfunctions.

"Glorious, isn't it? I won't bore you with any more words, there is work to be done." Typhus exclaimed, still using the device that amplified his voice. "Asura! Initiate Assimilation Protocol, your target is on the rooftop to your right!" Typhus shouted, clearly directing his orders at the horribly oversized Mechaniloid.

Vile's single red eye flared up and widened as he found the machine's upper body slowly rotate to face the building atop which he still stood. He didn't know what was happening, was Typhus referring to him? He couldn't help but wonder what kind of power source something so large would need to work. It was composed of technology that had been in use by the military and Maverick Hunters for years now. The only reason such a project was normally unfeasible was due to the power it would require to keep its body moving and use at least a portion of its weapons at the same time. It was then that he realized what it was supposed to assimilate. He cast his gaze to his right, towards the shattered corpse of V-004, the Supra Force Metal casing still lying there, attached with a spine-like cable to the remains.

"Oh no…" He muttered. He didn't know if he had even an inkling of a chance to take the thing down in its current state. If it was able to add the Supra Force Metal to its arsenal, it would be unstoppable. Vile immediately sprung to action, running towards the lifeless body in the hopes of beating Asura to the punch.

The massive machine's sensors quickly identified the remains of V-004 and a compartment below its neck opened up. The sliding panels revealed an indentation shaped like the torso and head of a Reploid. Multiple contact points, tubes and restraining strips were built all over the compartment. It served to house the machine's main power source: the prototype Vile had beaten moments before. Several black tentacles erupted from the compartment, racing for the Supra Force Metal with incredible speed. The tentacles easily overtook Vile's relatively slow approach, and wrapped around the lifeless Reploid's neck, remaining arm, and torso. With a violent tug, the tentacles began to reel in their catch, drawing it towards the compartment.

"We can't let it complete its orders! Open fire!" Zero ordered all of a sudden, his words snapping his colleagues out of their trance. His command spread through the ranks through the use of the officers' communication links, and soon, every remaining hunter and vehicle unleashed their weapons on the gigantic target.

"Blast it!" Vile cursed as he was forced to slide to a halt, seeing the tentacles whip their prey towards Asura. He reacted quickly and began firing plasma shots at the maneuverable extensions. All but one blast missed its intended target, but the severing of only one tentacle was not enough to force the machine to drop the Reploid remains. "No! Too late!" The renegade tried to fire more shots at the compartment, hoping to stop the machine from finishing the assimilation. Vile was too far away from his target however, his shots either veering away from it, or simply glancing harmlessly off the armored plating surrounding the indentation.

V-004's corpse was smashed violently into the compartment, the form of his body perfectly matching the indent. The tentacles ripped off the remaining arm and a small portion of a shoulder that still dangled from the torso. Once only the key elements remained, the body was locked into place and the tentacles retracted. The tubes and conduits were quickly put into place and the Supra Force Metal began pouring its endless supply of energy into the battle Mechaniloid. More of its systems came online with a low, deep hum.

"Assimilation complete, all weapons online, protective shielding online." The purely informative and mechanical voice of Asura updated its status for its master, who watched with insane glee as the weapons of the hunters merely glanced off of the thick armor that protected his creation.

"Excellent. Asura, commence plan beta and erase all other command protocols." Typhus ordered, severing his own connection to the being once the order had been given. His plan was now in place. No one, not even himself, could now stop Asura from wiping every sign of civilization off the face of the planet. An insane cackle escaped his lips as he turned around, ready to leave his office, and the tower, behind him.

With its systems fully operational, Asura began to activate each of its weapon arrays, ready to open fire on all targets. Those targets, due to Typhus' orders, now entailed everything. Every Reploid, every Mechaniloid, every human, every vehicle, every building, every city… everything. The panels on its arms and legs opened up to reveal turrets that were shielded partially by a reinforced metal shield, much like the gun emplacement on vehicles. Some were rotary guns that would unleash a barrage of bullets, others were small cannons that would fire anti-armor shells designed to take care of the bigger prey. The panels on its shoulders revealed missile and rocket arrays that could handle targets on the ground and in the air. Two larger plates of armor on the front of the behemoth's shoulders slid open and a set of elongated barrels unfolded. These barrels had a great many tubes attached to them, giving them a connection to the machine's power source. They were beam guns that were also protected by an energy barrier, making them impervious to conventional attacks. To make matters worse, the backpack of the machine powered up and began to dispense over five dozen drones; small orbs outfitted with energy projectors that would serve to thin out any infantry. The swarm remained around Asura and each drone shot down was immediately replaced by another. Given the size of the backpack, there was no telling how many of them were contained within. The last weapon to reveal itself was perhaps its worst. As another reference to Typhus' greatest inspiration, it was a shoulder cannon that consisted of the mechanical mass that had been coiled around the backpack. The cannon began to assemble itself and was positioned securely on the right shoulder of Asura. For now, it seemed to remain inactive, instead content to threaten everyone present through its silent intimidating form.

Then, the carnage began. The turrets unleashed a torrent of bullets and shells. The beam cannons began to erupt in streams of energy that burned straight lines across the hunter ranks, destroying anything in their paths. Missiles and rockets filled the air as Asura began systematically taking down any remaining Hunter fighters that tried to get close enough to get a clear shot in. The drones spread out to apply suppressive fire, pinning hunters behind meager cover until Asura could bring a heavier weapon to bare and blow them away utterly.

X gasped as a nearby explosion swept him off his feet. The impact with the ground wasn't hard enough to cause any damage, so the blue hunter was on his feet in no time. "All hunters, concentrate fire on any armor that's showing signs of damage! When you have the chance to take out one of its turrets, take it, the less firepower it has, the better!" X exclaimed, desperately trying to find an effective strategy for taking the machine down. It was to little avail. Whatever damage they did, it was limited to scratching the paint job on the armor, or causing scorch marks. Only a few of its turrets had been destroyed so far and as soon as the behemoth began walking away from the tower and towards the city center, it became even more difficult to aim at that distance at any clear target.

Slowly, it rose one of its arms up, the pincers opening up to reveal the glowing pit of a plasma projector. After a short pause, the weapon had charged up and a blinding flash heralded a beam of pure sapphire that was directed at the tallest building in sight. It was a complex in the center of Central City, and housed countless innocent civilians, both human and Reploid. The building crumbled as the beam destroyed several floors, burning right through walls and windows. People in the streets below scattered in disarray, their screams almost audible all the way to the battlefield near the tower, as many of them were crushed in the tumbling debris. Neighboring buildings suffered similar fates. It was merely a prelude to the chaos that would reign should Asura reach the city properly, or any other population center for that matter.

"No! All those people!" X shouted out as he saw the destruction of the tower. Orders continued to stream in from Hunter Headquarters. Informing them that reinforcements had been dispatched and that the Repliforce had been contacted. Every piece of hardware was being brought in to try and stop the behemoth before it reached the city center.

"We need to take out that body it had absorbed. As soon as it did that, it powered up its weapons. It's safe to say that it was some sort of power source that it required to function properly." Zero suggested as he took cover behind the same wrecked Armadillo as X and Axl.

"It'll take everything we've got to get there, but we have to try. A lot more people are going to die if we just sit here and wait for the Repliforce to show up." Axl stated, loading his handguns and giving the crimson hunter an affirmative nod.

"Agreed. Zero, we'll try to cover you as best we can. You'll have to make your way up there. The Z-Saber is probably our best shot at severing the power source, we just can't get a clear shot from all the way here." Mega Man X suggested, turning his green eyes to his friend.

"Don't worry. I'll take it out." The blond-haired hunter was confident in his skills as usual. But in truth, he was worried that the cost might get far higher.

* * *

Typhus had turned his attention away from the terrible battle being waged outside. He would track down his private jet and attempt to get out in the confusion. If he could prolong his life some, perhaps he would at least catch a glimpse of the utopia he had dreamed of. But as he turned around, he heard a feminine voice that startled him. His eyes caught sight of the source: a young Reploid stepping through the door into his office.

"How could you? How could you turn against everyone, against the world like this?" Nana asked, her eyes narrowed to angry slits, a sight very unbefitting of the normally so friendly operator.

"Hm… Nana, correct? I'm surprised to see you here in person. I thought you would be hiding behind a console somewhere, whispering commands into the ear of your walking weapon." Typhus grinned viciously.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! I didn't use Vile, we had an agreement." Her voice did a poor job hiding the doubt she felt inside. Had she really reduced herself to one of them? Using another Reploid for her dirty work? She'd made the deal to live, to find Chief R's killer, but in the process she simply directed Vile at more people to hurt.

Typhus laughed at her argument. "Such hypocrisy. But I suppose it won't matter much longer. Asura will destroy everything and everyone, including your walking gun."

"Why did you do this? Why set out to turn the entire world into a wasteland? I heard you give the order for that thing to delete all its other protocols. That means you've locked yourself out. It'll destroy you alongside everyone else."

"Asura cannot protect me from the hunters, or anyone else with the idea of taking a knife to my throat. In the best of cases, I'll be dead in a few weeks anyway, long before Asura is capable wiping the planet clean. By cutting myself off, I've taken away all hope of finding a means to stop Asura by forcing me to order it to deactivate." Typhus explained, his hand clenching as if to add further validity to his master plan.

"So you're just like a child? Throwing a tantrum because he couldn't get what he wanted? You can't have your paradise, so to hell with everyone else?"

Typhus' grin vanished and was replaced by a grim frown of anger. "Watch your tongue, operator. My goals are as noble as before. I'm the only one worthy of this place. The visions of my paradise would've set everyone free. If I can't, than I will set them free in the ultimate way imaginable: death."

"You're insane. Because of those insane notions, you condemned those people on Giga City?"

"And Chief R, yes."

Nana's eyes began to tear up as she remembered the inspiring Reploid being torn to shreds by the fire from Redips' gunships. "So it really was you, in person, that turned off the defense systems and the early warning scanners?"

"Indeed. I decided to get my hands dirty personally, just like Redips did when he accepted the experimental insertable Copy Chip and took on the disguise of Spider. It was easy manipulating you gullible resistance members. I am surprised Epsilon's rebels hadn't wiped you out yet. I gathered all the information Redips needed, planted the right bugs in the systems and when the time came, I enacted all those months' worth of planning. It was a satisfyingly fulfilling feeling. Sadly, one that Redips didn't get to share." Typhus didn't have a hint of genuine sadness over the loss of the ambitious hunter colonel.

Nana was trembling by the end of his speech, tears flowing from her eyes as she couldn't hold back the mix of grief and anger inside of her. She couldn't believe that a Reploid so cruel and heartless could exist. Even Redips would not condone loss of life to the extent of this monster. Her hand clenched an item she had been holding behind her back. As she rose her arm, the handgun she had picked up from one of the guards Vile had killed was aimed straight at the traitor.

Typhus' eyes widened in fear briefly, not having expected the operator to come armed with more than just words and emotions. But he quickly remembered who he was dealing with. "What's this? Are you going to shoot me?" He scoffed. "You're no soldier, no killer. You're an operator."

"All the people you've killed will never come back. You snuffed out their lives before they had the chance to fulfill their purpose. Romanov wanted to give his creations a life filled with more than murder and destruction. Epsilon fought for independence from people like you. I may not have agreed with his methods, but he was a victim like the rest of Giga City. And Chief R… All he wanted was a future for his beloved city beyond just a mining operation for precious Force Metal. He wanted Giga City to become a beacon of cooperation and trust. You took that away from him, and everyone else." Nana's words were filled with the same confidence that she had shown numerous times before, when opposing the intimidating aggressive nature of Vile and others. She was stronger than she looked, despite the tears that stained her pale cheeks.

"Really now? Then I suppose you'll punish me? You'll be the one to take the law into your own hands and dispense your own justice? Are you going to break the law? Are you going to become a murderer? Do you want to be like Vile out there? Raging against everyone?" Typhus took a step forward in defiance, one hand slowly moving around to his back, underneath his coat.

"Don't step any closer!" Nana warned, holding the handgun with both her hands, aiming it for Typhus' chest. "You… You don't deserve to live anymore! I've never taken a life, I'm not like Vile!" She shouted, sobbing uncontrollably now. But instead of despairing, her words actually urged her on, urged her to pull the trigger. For once, taking a life would rid the world of a great evil, instead of taking a life from it unjustly.

Typhus gripped a handgun he kept on the back of his belt and pulled it out. A long silence followed the sound of a gunshot and a handgun dropping to the ground.

Nana's eyes were not closed in fear. Instead, they were focused on the traitor responsible for all the suffering she and Vile had gone through, the renegade far more than herself. Her handgun was still smoking from the shot she had fired, and Typhus' face was locked in a grimace of surprise, pain, and disbelief.

"You… Murderer." Typhus whispered as he stumbled back, a hole in the center of his chest, having drilled all the way down to his power generator, a Reploid's heart. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Nana dropped the gun she held, her eyes staring at the limping form of her enemy with resolve, her tears drying up slowly. Typhus fell back, crashing through the other half of his office's broken window. He could feel the wind rush as he fell backwards, the tower spiraling up before him.

"My… utopia… Asura will make it a reality…" He whispered for no one else but himself. A last consolation and affirmation of his deeds as he turned to face the ground that approached rapidly. The sickening crash of his body would leave very little left to be salvaged…

* * *

All of the behemoth's weight pressed down on a missile launcher platform that had been deployed by the hunters. Its foot crushed the platform with ease, killing the two Reploids within who controlled the weapon. Asura's weapon systems were banded together in small groups, each taking on a single target at a time. The concentrated fire made the target's demise inevitable. Zero had no intention of suffering a similar fate. He had leapt out from cover and began making his way towards the towering behemoth. The sensors responsible for the automated behavior of Asura's left leg quickly detected the crimson hunter's approach. They fed the information to a group of rotary guns, which immediately took aim. The spray of bullets descending upon Zero would've ripped an ordinary Reploid apart, but Zero wasn't an ordinary Reploid at all. The saber-wielder expertly dodged the incoming projectiles, his dash boots flaring up in constant bursts as he zigzagged towards the gigantic leg. Asura's systems discerned the ineffectiveness of a single group of guns almost immediately, but did not have other rotary guns available. Instead, the systems tasked a cannon mounted on the back knee of the same leg. The larger gun brought its firepower to bare and fired a large, explosive shell at the incoming hunter.

*It's a good thing we chose to act now. If we had waited, there'd be even less of us left and there'd be even more of those guns pointing at me right now.* Zero thought, avoiding an explosion from a stray missile by dashing aside and vaulting over the front of a half broken down vehicle. The swordmaster's eyes widened at the sight of the larger cannon unleashing its power on him. The shell approached with dazzling speed, but Zero wasn't about to be outdone by an oversized Mechaniloid. Another flare of his boots propelled him into the air, towards the shell. An emerald swing of his energy saber easily cut the shell in half vertically. The two halves spiraled past Zero and exploded behind him, instead of reducing him to scrap metal. The immense momentum of his constant dash maneuvers had him land harder than expected, forcing the crimson hunter to barrel-roll to his feet and start picking up speed all over again.

Asura quickly identified Zero as one of the greater threats to itself, judging by his tenacity. It marked him as a priority target and began to actively take control of weapons assigned to dispatching the blond Reploid. Two missile launchers located on Asura's left shoulder released a spray of warheads, each homed in on Zero's location. Zero transformed his free hand into his own buster and tried to pick a few of the incoming explosives off. However, the distance between him and the projectiles, and the speed of their trajectory, was too great, resulting in each shot missing their mark. Zero was surprised to find none of the missiles impacting the ground around him. The skillful shots of a pair of buster pistols took care of the explosives before they could reach him.

Axl's jets served him well and for now he hadn't been chosen as a target yet. He used this advantage to approach the array of rotary guns that had been harassing Zero. A few well-placed shots destroyed the tubes connecting the guns to the behemoth's main systems. This cut the communication between the turrets and Asura, forcing them to revert to their own targeting systems, which were very poor. The young hunter grinned proudly at his success and flurried one of his handguns before holstering it. His white hand reached for a grenade located in a compartment on his back. After affixing it to his buster pistol, he fired it at the anti-armor cannon that was prepared to fire another shell at Zero. The incendiary grenade fell between the cracks of the armor protecting the base of the cannon and the resulting explosion reduced it to immobile scrap.

"Yes!" Axl cheered, flying back to put some distance between himself and the massive machine once more. The closer he was to Zero, the easier it was to support the crimson hunter's mad dash.

"Thanks Axl, you're a lifesaver." Zero stated over the comlink. His expression remained stern and focused however, he would leave further praise for later.

Zero was fast approaching the giant Mechaniloid, its footsteps making the ground tremble and crack under its weight. Each step whipped up a shield of dust and debris, and every fiber of his body screamed out not to get close to something so obviously dangerous. But as any human soldier, a Reploid also had the ability to change the instinctual flee response into one to fight. The barrage of weapons only got worse from then on. Zero and Axl had become pressing targets to be taken down and one of the laser cannons mounted on the front of Asura's shoulders fired its burning beam to incinerate the pair. The bright, thin tunnel of energy collided with the ground to their left. As the cannon rotated to pursue the dodging hunters, the stream raged across the ground, shredding it and inching ever closer.

Before it could dispatch the skilled duo, the beam was dispersed by the impact of a highly charged energy shot that had been fired from above. The blue-framed hunter narrowed his eyes as he once again began charging his X-Buster. Mega Man X stood atop a building near Asura's left foot, the limb that Zero had finally reached and had begun to climb with rapid leaps. X' body began to glow and energy gathered around the nuzzle of the powerful weapon. With a powered cry, X aimed his next charged shot at the laser cannon, hoping to disable it before it could fire again. The powerful shot was unable to destroy the cannon, however; an energy shield generated by the Supra Force Metal protecting it from harm. X' second attempt met a similar fate. His green eyes then caught sight of another threat to Zero's ascent. A group of 5 laser drones had been dispatched from the behemoth's backpack and were circling it's massive arm to reach around and approach Zero. A charged shot from X seared past the small flock, destroying each of them instantly.

Zero groaned as he barely managed to jump from one ledge of armor on the beast's lower leg to another, a shot from a rotary gun forcing him to make the jump prematurely. His saber slashed at each turret he happened to pass by, but many more made sure to make his life a living hell. He used plates of armor, scrapped cannons and other protrusions to slowly make his way up Asura's leg, which was higher than most buildings in the courtyard.

X had been thinking of his next move from his vantage point, but quickly noticed how dangerously close the monstrous enemy had gotten to his building. Its foot smashed into the side as it came down, effortlessly taking down walls that were key to the structure's integrity. X could feel the building tremble underneath his feet, almost making him lose his balance. To make matters worse, Asura had targeted X for termination and was going to use its enormous bulk to that end. Asura's body groaned as it slowly swung it's left arm to the side, preparing to ram it into the side of the building, hoping to squash X like a fly. It's enormous claw-like hand was at about the right height to sweep the structure down.

"X! Quickly!" Axl shouted as he flew low, near the ledge of the roof that was collapsing already.

X responded immediately and began to run for the ledge, seeing the giant limb approaching from the corner of his eyes. The claws scraped over the ground and whipped up a wall of debris and broken vehicles, sweeping all aside like it was nothing. It was an awesome and terrifying sight to behold and the hunters below realized that this thing had the strength to level skyscrapers with little effort. As X reached the ledge, he activated his dash boots and jumped up as high and far as he could, his hand reaching out for Axl's outstretched palm. Just as the arm backhanded the building to rubble, X grabbed hold of Axl's hand. Naturally, his weight was too much for Axl's low-power jets to carry so suddenly, so Axl began to struggle to keep aloft. With Asura's arm below them still, the two hunters seemed to get the same idea. Axl released X, who used a charged shot aimed to the side to propel him onto the monster's lower arm. The blue hunter grabbed hold of the sharp ledge of the arm's layered armor and immediately began looking out for Zero, who had almost reached Asura's pelvis by now.

As Zero continued his climb, a panel opened above him and the upper body of a Revenant Mechaniloid appeared from the square hole. The trademark four arms each wielded a built-in energy saber, prepared to finish the crimson hunter off. A mix of Axl's pistols and precise shots from X, however, made quick work of each panel that opened up to trap Zero. The crimson hunter was able to reach Asura's upper abdomen before long, but by now, X and Axl had their own hands full. A horde of drones constantly harassed both of them, hoping to take out Axl's jet boots, or knock X off his perch on Asura's arm. Zero's saber hummed constantly as he was forced to deflect energy shots from turrets surrounding his target: the embedded corpse of V-004. He hissed as he felt several shots scorch his frame, but he would not be deterred. A final burst from his boots propelled him up the last few meters, his hand grabbing hold of a steel outcropping just below the indentation that housed V-004 and the Supra Force Metal. Zero hoisted himself up, his blade in hand to pierce the tubes connecting the Force Metal to the whole body. The crimson hunter gripped the Z-saber with both hands and pulled them back over his head. With a powerful roar he brought the Z-saber down onto the pod. The blade collided with the same type of barrier that protected the laser cannons on Asura's shoulders. The Z-saber's normally constant stream of energy was being deflected all over, the bright green flash visible from down below. The blond hunter gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep himself from being pushed back. He continued to try and push the blade through, his body trembling at the amount of strength he was forced to use. It was to no avail, as the energy was simply bent and deflected away harmlessly. Once his hilt hit the barrier, a sort of feedback system kicked in. The electricity that surged through Zero's body caused him to cry out in pain, the resulting shockwave knocking him off the outcropping. The crimson hunter groaned in frustration as he tried feverishly to grab onto something, anything, as he fell rapidly.

"Zero!" X cried out as he saw his friend get knocked away. "Axl, get him!" The blue hunter ordered. It was too late, however, as several missiles hit Zero in mid-fall, the resulting explosion and smoke hiding the hunter's final fate. Both hunters could not watch to see where he was, as they were next in line. X felt a sharp pain as the laser beam from a drone hit his shoulder. He tried to take aim with his X-Buster, but another shot to his hand forced him to let go of the piece of layered armor he had been holding onto. X rolled across the downward angled arm of the rampaging behemoth, his head banging against several obstacles on the way down to the claw, where he was thrown off. The hunter, his sensors damaged from the impacts, tried to slow his descent with his dash boots but still hit the ground hard. The blue hunter skidded and rolled over the floor before coming to a slow halt beside the smoldering ruins of one of Typhus' defense vehicles.

"No, X!" Axl saw the other hunter go down and lie motionlessly on the ground below. With gritted teeth and anger-filled eyes, he turned to the massive machine that continued its implacable advance towards the city. He took both buster pistols out and opened fire, all the while making a beeline for the Supra Force Metal. His spray of energy pellets had no effect on the energy barrier, and incoming drones forced him to stop his advance and fly lower. He noticed all too late that another swing of Asura's arms had smashed a large apartment building that was in its way. Debris and massive chunks of concrete and steel were flung all around. The young Reploid would only remember seeing one of those chunks hurled in his direction before everything went black.

* * *

Asura's advance was unstoppable. X, Zero and Axl had failed and were down for the count, at least for now. The remaining hunters had constantly been forced to drive their defensive line back, deeper into the city. Typhus' tower lay in the background by now, as Asura had begun its rampage through the populated portions of the city. Law enforcement tried its best to clear out people, but the warzone was far too chaotic to truly get anyone into safety. Several massive buildings had already been torn down by the even larger Mechaniloid, killing thousands of humans and Reploids. The giant showed few signs of damage. Some weapons systems had been destroyed and some of its armor peeled away, but the Supra Force Metal fed it a steady stream of energy and a few broken guns did little to diminish its firepower. A small dish, shielded by a barrier similar to that protecting the Supra Force Metal, had also appeared near V-004's indentation. The dish had begun to jam communications, making it nigh impossible to coordinate with the incoming Repliforce and Maverick Hunter reinforcements. All that the remaining troops knew was that they'd be there shortly, but the question was if it would matter at all?

Vile had been watching from the sideline this whole time, his hands clenched painfully hard into fists. As much as he wanted to show these amateurs how it was done, he needed to give his body the time to rest and recover from working in overdrive for so long. Asura had turned its back to him, an insult to the war machine who would've thought the thing would recognize him as the greatest threat present there. The green Reploid would make sure that the insult was repaid in full.

"That's it, enough waiting around! I'll show you all what I can do!" Vile shouted, anger and hatred still coursing through his veins as strongly as it had when he had first arrived at the tower. He had fought his way through an army, a fortress, elite mercenaries and prototypes, yet he still wasn't sated. It wasn't enough. More had to burn, more had to pay for his cursed fate. His jet boots burst to life and he took to the air, his rage fueling him when all else would normally fail. The greatest obstacle to X, Zero and Axl when fighting Vile had always been that anger. While X and Zero had also shown tremendous tenacity when fighting, theirs had come from their sense of justice and their will to do what was right. For Vile, it was a different story. He wanted to prove himself, destroy his enemy at all costs, get his vengeance, see the world burn. It was far more selfish a reason, but just as effective.

As soon as he got into range, he opened fire with his shoulder cannon and Vulcan guns, aiming for some of the turrets located on the upper half of the massive body. As soon as he took out one of the rotary guns, Asura detected his approach and began to redirect its weapons' fire at Vile. The renegade was soon dodging accurate gunfire from several of Asura's arrays. He knew he wouldn't be able to prevent getting hit indefinitely from this range, so he pushed his jet boots as far as they could go and headed straight for one of the arrays on the back of Asura's right arm that had been opening fire on him. The boost in speed was enough to close to last distance between him and his target. With the loud bang of metal on metal, Vile landed against the armored plating of the behemoth, his feet making sure to rest on ledges in the plating. From there, Vile reached out and grabbed hold of one of the turrets. Using one of his feet as leverage, he began to pull back with a deep groan. The steel croaked and protested, until it could take no more and the turret was ripped from its socket. With a savage roar, Vile tossed the turret towards another nearby gun and activated his shoulder cannon to take out one more. With the incoming fire decreased for now, the renegade took flight and circled around Asura's neck to its front. Several drones pursued him, but were easily picked off by a few well-placed bursts from Vile's Vulcan guns. His shoulder cannon was unable to sever any of the massive tubes that connected the head of Asura to the main body. They were simply too thick and armored for conventional weaponry to pierce.

Instead of staying in one place and being slowly picked off by Asura's enormous arsenal, Vile decided to stay in motion. Damage to his body made it impossible to perform the more complicated maneuvers that would prevent the renegade from getting hit, so he stuck close to Asura's body, using the complicated structure of its layered armor as cover from the brunt of its attacks. Missiles, shells, bullets and drones all chased him down as he fired all of his weapons that still functioned at any valid target he could find. It all amounted to external damage, nothing more. Scorched armor, a few broken weapons and a snapped tube here and there would not be enough to take the Mechaniloid down. Before long, Vile began to realize he lacked the firepower to make any serious dent in the behemoth. Vile, on the other hand, did not have the luxury of armored plating that would make a tank look like a wooden shack. Especially the lasers from the army of drones on his tail were punishing the ex-hunter for his mad charge.

Vile was soon forced to fly up higher, putting more distance between himself and the swarm. From his higher vantage point, he unleashed a small volley of missiles that took out quite a few drones. His Vulcan guns were even more effective as the drones had no compunction to dodge any incoming fire, they merely chased their target as literally as they could. Once the drones caught up to the green Reploid, their lasers began to cut deep into his armor, shredding systems that were already damaged from the battles before. The renegade's body began to consistently activate more and more alarm signals, alerting Vile of the poor state of his frame. Each hit he suffered served to increase his rage at the implacable machine. Like a berserker, it urged Vile to try harder yet. Pushing his jets to their top speed once again, and ignoring the advice from his internal systems to shut down and seek out repairs, Vile plunged himself into the swarm of drones. He continued to race passed them, ignoring the point-blank laser shots that burrowed into his body. His hands gripped hold of a pair of drones as he passed by and he brutally crushed them by smashing them together. Before he came out the other end of the drone fleet, he snatched up one more drone, using both hands to rip it in half.

Vile knew he only had one more chance left before the machine would completely overwhelm him and that chance was V-004. If he could get to the indentation and rip out the Supra Force Metal, the Repliforce would have a chance at finishing the blasted thing. His weapons opened fire on the encapsulated corpse during the entirety of his approach. The barrier easily dispelled any bullets, missiles or energy shots that hit it. Unable to slow down, Vile changed his body's orientation so he smashed into the behemoth feet-first. The palm of his hand grabbed hold of an outcropping near the Supra Force Metal similar to the one Zero had used. Despite knowing better, Vile once again released the limiter on his power plant, allowing a surge of power to crackle through his body. He focused everything his generator could muster into his free fist. With a savage roar, Vile hoped to pierce the barrier with an electrified punch. The barrier held, despite all the power the renegade could bring to bear. It had been his last chance, because he was now a sitting duck. The same energy cannons that had picked off Zero now opened fire on the green Reploid. The swarm of drones had also caught up to him and added their stinging lasers to the barrage that pelted the ex-hunter. It didn't take much to knock Vile away from his target and the only thing saving him from becoming a heap of scrap metal from crashing into the streets below, were his poorly functioning jet boots.

Vile was barely able to stay airborne from that point on, his jet boots struggling to heighten his altitude. As he came to about the same height as Asura's torso, he began hearing the sound of a truly massive object displacing the air in a giant, crushing swing. To his right, Asura's arm was fast approaching, the behemoth having anticipated Vile's trajectory and getting ready to swat him like a fly. The renegade no longer had the time to dodge the limb and raised his arms in the hopes of mitigating what would undoubtedly be a crushing blow. The impact was unlike anything he'd ever felt. An arm with the strength needed to lift all that hardware had just been swung casually against his minuscule body. He felt armor denting, shards flying in all directions, limbs twisting and weapon systems being ripped from his body. Like a rag doll, Vile soared in a downward angle towards one of the nearby buildings. The crash through its outer wall barely registered with the mostly knocked out renegade and neither did each consecutive wall he had been smashed through, until he skidded to a slow halt on the structure's ground floor.

There wasn't a whole lot left of the defeated ex-hunter. All his limbs were still there, his vital systems were hanging on, barely, but motion, let alone battle, was now out of the question. Systems began shutting down automatically to try and extend Vile's life until help would come. One by one, the warnings vanished until his internal diagnostic systems were turned off entirely, leaving him in the dark of the broken building. His back rested against a piece of ceiling he had crashed through and dragged down with him. His left arm lay bent in an awkward angle and there were few parts of his body that didn't crackle with the electricity of broken circuits. He even leaked synthetic blood normally used to grease and maintain delicate systems within a Reploid's body.

"Damn… it…" Vile cursed as he struggled to whisper, the crippling pain forcing his synthetic nerves to shut down out of fear of overloading. "At least… I died fighting… Like I came here to do…" He continued, his eyes closing slowly as he began to feel his life slipping away.

"No! You won't die fighting bravely. You'll die miserable, broken and alone." Vile's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar, high-pitched voice that came from the other side of the room. Frostbite stumbled into the room, using a broken wall to gain access. His frame was almost in as bad a shape as Vile's. Massimo's homerun swing had crippled the tiny Reploid and it was surprising that he had survived at all. An arm missing, a leg barely functioning, in any normal situation Frostbite wouldn't be a threat to anyone. But Vile couldn't move, at all, and none of his weapons wanted to move.

"Killing you as you lie there now is going to be like taking candy from a baby. Being beaten by you has made me the mockery of everyone. My reputation is shot, and you're to blame! You're responsible for the deaths of Onslaught, Morrigan, even Spectrum. I'm the last one left, and I'm going to make sure that they'll be avenged." Frostbite's voice was vicious like poison and his trademark icy mist created a poorly formed crystalline javelin in his hand.

"No! Not by you!" Vile cried out in frustration as he tried frantically to move. None of his systems responded or could be coaxed into activating and giving him a fighting chance. Frostbite continued his slow approach, his eyes filled with hatred and his fist clenched tightly around the javelin that could easily end the renegade's life prematurely. "Damn it! Move! MOVE!" Vile had never felt desperation so urgently as he had then, each of his previous demises having been fast and clean. This time, it was slow and agonizing.

The floor suddenly began to tremble and the sound of a massive crash pierced the situation. Another earthquake, this time closer, made dirt, dust and debris tumble down around them. Something was coming, and Frostbite felt a shadow descend over him. He cast his eyes upwards to find Asura's enormous foot passing overhead. The limb came crashing down and the tiny Reploid tried, in vain, to get out of the way. His cry of pain, terror and dread was chilling and even Vile winced at the sickening sight of the Reploid being crushed into oblivion by the very edge of Asura's foot. Vile was fortunate, having been lying just out of its reach and only getting sprayed by dust and debris. Asura's advance quickly continued, leaving nothing but debris, and small bits of a mechanical body behind. It wasn't a clean death, not a nice fate, being crushed like an ant, but Vile felt little pity for Frostbite. He merely counted his blessings that he would at least leave a coherent body behind, not a collection of spare parts.

The excitement had drained the last of his energy reserves and the renegade could feel his body beginning to shut down and enter a sleep cycle to conserve whatever his power plant could still supply. His single red eye faded out and his visual sensors fed nothing but darkness to his mind.

*At least it's over.* Vile whispered in his mind as the last of his functions shut down, leaving behind a motionless frame surrounded by the chaos left in the wake of Asura's rampage.


	25. Chapter 23: To find a Purpose

**Chapter 23: To find a Purpose**

Darkness. Utter, complete darkness. Was this the afterlife for Reploids? Did Reploids even have something that can be considered a soul that could depart to the afterlife? These existential questions had been the source of Vile's creator's struggle in life. A struggle dedicated to finding a better place in society and the world for Reploids. Humans had centuries of existence that had been spent pondering why they lived their lives. They may not have found any answers to those questions, but they found solace in the thoughts that they came forth from creation, from the earth, if not a deity. Reploids did not have that luxury. They were born from the hands of mankind. A creature creating a totally different one. In the great scheme of reality, this made no sense. It was an anomaly. Reploids had advanced so far that they mirrored their creators. Could that be considered life? Or were they still just motorized tools capable of executing complex tasks and exhibiting lifelike behavior? The darkness was the only thing Vile could see before him. It enveloped him, encased him. If Reploids had a soul, and this was where they went, than the green Reploid would be quite ticked off. He did not revel at spending eternity in a black empty place. It was boring for one thing.

But then he realized he could move his body. In the middle of the black void, he stood in a body that he had not seen in a very long time. His frame was purple and black, with golden markings and an older type of shoulder cannon mounted onto it. It was his first body, before it had been brought back from the dead twice. Despite the lack of any sort of light source, he was fully lit, and his eyes could perceive himself without effort.

"What is this?" Vile startled at the sound of his own thoughts. Even though he spoke only in his mind, he could hear his voice as if he had uttered those words out loud. "It's finally happened. I've lost my mind." He muttered, lifting his arms and opening his hands to stare down at a pair of white palms.

As he looked up, he began to see a silhouette forming. He tried to react quickly and fire his cannon at the shape, but his body reacted sluggishly, as if he moved in slow motion. Moreover, none of his systems seemed to be operational. His helmet's interior display was normally riddled with information received from the various sensors installed onto his body, as well as feedback from weapons and his energy supply. There was nothing there. This made the helmet feel… constricting. But he knew better than to take it off.

"Who are you?" He shouted, clenching his fists tightly, prepared to defend himself against the possible threat.

The silhouette began to take shape. Scruffy, grey and messily arranged synthetic hair, blood red eyes, a very basic Reploid frame, a worn and overused lab coat and a face that had the makings of genius and insanity in equal measure. It was Romanov, but not in any deranged form like Vile normally witnessed in the dreams and visions that had tormented him at least a dozen times over the past year. A familiar pain formed in his head, an ache that always accompanied these visions and the dreams. It had gotten progressively worse, but now, in an instant, it went from a numb throb to an constant, excruciating sting. It was the pain that threatened to shatter Vile's fragile mind completely. It wasn't enough that his body lay destroyed, now it seemed fate decided to torture him a while longer. The purple Reploid collapsed onto his knees, holding his helmeted head in pure agony. His mouth opened to release a blood-curdling cry of pain. Even though his mechanical voice box worked overtime to accommodate this, no sound came. He writhed in silence, falling sideways to his right to roll on an unseen floor while the figure merely watched.

"Vile." The sound of a voice calling out to him, it was barely a whisper. "Vile." Louder now, and more urgent. "Vile!" The final call was like a roar through his aural sensors and in the blink of an eye, Vile was back on his feet, watching Romanov standing before him, a few meters away. It had been like awakening from an intense dream through the shock of falling and hitting the ground. It was unsettling, but what unsettled Vile more was the fact that reality had not yet reappeared. He was still surrounded by darkness, but the pain had gone.

"Romanov?" Vile asked, wondering if the figment of his imagination could even speak.

"Yes. Calm yourself. You haven't lost your mind." The scientist replied in a calm manner.

"Am I dead?"

"I do not know. That is beyond the scope of my programming." Romanov flexed his shoulders as he spoke and folded his hands behind his back.

"Your… programming?"

"You have given up, haven't you?" The figure seemed to ignore Vile's puzzled look.

"Given up on what? This life you've given me?" Vile scoffed and took a defiant step forward. "So that's what this is then? A final visit to your dying creation? Don't think for a second that I don't blame you as much as Typhus and Redips for what I've become. You designed me to be a weapon! And then you stuffed everything that makes a Reploid a Reploid into my head all at once! It's your fault that I've been driven to the edge and back countless times. And now I guess you're here to ask for my forgiveness? How about I throttle you instead, see if your eyes pop out?" Vile shouted furiously.

"Forgiveness? No, I would never ask for that. I have already paid for my sins. My whole life I held onto the belief that Reploids were meant to be more than servants, more than weapons. Humans will tell you that Reploids serve a variety of purposes, that we are not merely used for war and power-hungry manipulations. But every Reploid you see is a weapon of some kind. Whether it is a scientist trying to understand how a new type of energy can be applied, or a hunter pointing a buster pistol at a criminal's temple. Philosophy gave me no answers. Were we alive? Did we have a soul? Had we truly transcended raw programming and become something more? Or is that all that life is? Predetermined, through hard-coded responses in the very fibers of the mind and body." Romanov averted his gaze in shame as he admitted his failures. "And what did I do? The worst possible crime in the eyes of a believer in Reploid equality. I helped design one bred solely for war, one from which the elements that make us unique have been deleted and replaced with protocols for using so many weapons that I even gave up counting." The scientist's hand moved to hold his forehead in an expression of grief. "I could not look upon you, or your brothers, but I knew I could not let this come to pass. I knew they'd kill me; silence me so their secrets did not leak out. But I took the risk. I had studied the thought and emotional processes of Reploids all my life, so I knew how to create them. Months I spent in preparation and I disregarded the biggest cautionary note that came with creating a Reploid: do not introduce personality and knowledge in too great quantities at once. You know what happened next."

"That V unit went on a rampage through the city. But got destroyed by the Repliforce. I know all this, what are you getting at?" Vile was losing his patience. If he was dead, than why wasn't he at peace?

Romanov sighed. "Indeed, he was. I took a risk when my life was coming to an end. I implanted a barely modified version into the minds of the remaining three units, yourself included. Two of them seem to have been destroyed. You're the only one left standing. When you learned of what I had given you, you believed yourself to no longer have a choice. Your body and mind told you to fight and those around you used you to fight. Don't you see? I gave you intelligence and emotion for the sole purpose of giving you a choice. Once you awoke, you were your own master. No one had power over you, no one. And yet… You turned to mayhem and destruction nonetheless. Today more than ever, you did as was expected of you." Romanov's hand returned to clasp with the other behind his back as he finally managed to look at Vile.

"Because it is all I can do. I was designed to fight. All I have are these weapons!" Vile reached ferociously for the shoulder cannon, dislodging it from his frame and throwing it at the floor in anger. "This!" He stressed, pointing at the deadly weapon as it lay before Romanov. "Don't give me a speech about morality and choice, I never had one! Once I learned about you, and your employers' plans, I realized I had been fleeing from the inevitable. Sigma, Lumine, the hunters, Redips, Typhus and even Nana. Even when I try my hardest to do what I want, I fall into the pattern of a lapdog!"

"You are wrong. You took the coward's way out." Romanov interjected, not looking at the cannon by his feet.

"What did you say?"

"The simplest of all choices would have been to simply lay down your arms. But… I knew then too that that was not your life." The scientist sighed before continuing. "You have all the right to be angered with me, to hate me. But free yourself. Do not rage against the world, but do not be used by others for their own selfish gain. If you fight, do it because you can. If you fight, do it for your own reasons."

Vile watched the man in silence for a while before straightening his back, his hands unclenching as he listened closely.

"You have struggled against it, don't give up now that you know the truth. You've always had the nagging sensation that you were meant to be something more. That is what these visions signified. An intensified sensation to force you to continue, to find out where you come from, and what you should never become. What you see now, before you, is a-"

"You're a recording." Vile finished Romanov's sentence for him. "That's what you meant by programming, didn't you? You're some kind of interactive recording. That's why you know about how I reacted when I found out the truth and about the other V units that were destroyed in the explosion, you have access to my memories." The purple Reploid reasoned.

The recorded image of the scientist nodded slowly. "I did not want to throw you into the world by yourself, without a purpose. That is why this is my sin. Not only did I create you. Not only did I thrust the fate of a war machine upon you, but I gave you no guidance whatsoever. A choice you didn't know you had." The scientist turned around, hands still folded behind his back.

"Why now? Why do I see this now?" Vile asked, realizing that it would come to an end soon.

"Ever since the battle atop the Jakob Elevator, your mind has come to the realization that your death is not long coming, if you lead the sort of life you have. And it was right, look at where you lay now." Below Vile, the image of his broken body appeared, resting beside the remains of the building he had been hurled into. "Before the end, I placed this recording inside your mind, setting it to play shortly after you would awake, hopefully giving sense and direction to you. But something went wrong. The explosion damaged you, and your programming." Romanov looked back at his creation over his left shoulder.

For a few moments, the renegade stared down at the gruesome depiction of his own corpse. But Romanov's words caught his attention once again. "My programming?"

"You never wondered about your temper? Your rage? Your uncontrollable desires, in whatever form they may manifest? Just like the V unit that rampaged, you are not… whole."

"So you're saying I'm mad?"

Romanov actually chuckled at that reaction and shook his head. "Maybe, but that is not the point. The visions were fractions of this program leaking into your subconscious, the headaches were your mind trying to repair itself, trying to find where this fragmentation came from. And now, at the end of things, you finally see what you should have seen. I have said all I have to, it is time I delete myself and all ties will finally be severed." The scientist began to walk away, into the darkness.

"Wait!" Vile reached out slightly with one open hand and suddenly noticed his body was no longer that of the purple framed V unit found in a pod so long ago. His arm was green and gold, though the same damage could be seen as was located on his body below him, in the shadows. "I-" Vile hesitated. "Father. I don't want to die." He admitted, his hand closing slowly at what he realized was an admission of some sort of weakness.

Romanov continued to stare out into the void in front of him for what seemed an eternity. "You have two choices. Submit to the mistakes you made and surrender. Fade away like you wanted to, killed in battle."

"And the other?" Vile asked, that one not sitting well with him anymore.

"Strive to live for yourself." Romanov turned around halfway, his body starting to fade away. "Get up."

"How?"

"Get up!"

* * *

At the sound of those final words, a massive jolt of power surged through Vile's body, accompanied by a startled scream from the renegade. It was as if someone had taken a defibrillator to a stopped heart. Some sensors returned to life and he could see the destruction before his eyes. The sounds of battle returned as he could hear Asura's rampage through Central City once more.

"Gh… Damnit. Never a moment's peace." He muttered. But despite his attitude, the green Reploid understood his purpose better now. It was a selfish one, but better than living for the likes of Sigma, or X. His fingers dug into the dirt beside him, gravel that had collapsed from the edges of the debris around him. It took all his willpower to force his body to return to motion. Slowly, the ex-hunter inched onto his knees. After another struggle, a foot was firmly planted on the floor. A second foot followed suit. Finally, with a cry of frustration, Vile was able to get back up, his body catching a second wind. Where he had found this renewed strength he didn't know, nor did he care. He was alive.

Vile didn't know how long he had been out, but it seemed that the fighting had only intensified. A flare heralded the activation of his jet boots, lifting him into the air. He could feel that his balance had been compromised as the renegade struggled to direct his flight properly. After the blow that crushed Frostbite, there wasn't a whole lot left of the building, a large gaping hole where once half of it used to be. The ex-hunter used the opening to escape the ruin, finding himself face to face with the trail of destruction caused by Asura. The giant had progressed slowly, but implacably, towards the city center and had used its weapons with deadly precision. Most of the hunter forces were scattered and beaten, but Vile recognized a familiar symbol on a smoldering wreck of a heavy tank.

"The Repliforce…" He muttered before turning his attention to his left, where he could see the massive Mechaniloid destroy a whole artillery emplacement with a well-placed beam from the projector underneath the claws on its arm. The Repliforce had come in numbers, and brought the heavy hitters with them. Soldiers wielding anti-armor cannons and rocket launchers, tanks in a variety of sizes and more. Asura showed little sign of slowing down, however, even the impact of missiles from Repliforce fighter jets doing little damage. Its Supra Force Metal core made sure it was able to swiftly repair internal damage, and its armored plating had been built to last.

For the first time in a long while, Vile felt fear. If all that firepower did nothing to stop it, what hope did he have? Asura needed to be stopped. He didn't care all that much about the people in this city, but it was the last, final reminder of where he had come from. He wanted to erase everything from his past. A clean slate. He wasn't V-002, he was Vile. He clenched his hands in frustration as he felt a feeling of helplessness creep over him.

"Vile! Stand down!"

At the sound of his name, Vile turned to face its source. Standing below him, on the pavement of the broken streets, was X, buster at the ready to shoot him out of the sky if provoked.

"X! Don't you have anything better to do? I don't have time for you right now. And I think you've got bigger worries than me." The renegade reasoned.

"You better listen to him, Maverick." The sound of a beam saber activating announced the arrival of the crimson hunter, Zero, who stood perched atop one of the steel beams that were once part of the reinforced concrete of a building.

*Damn it. In my current state I'd get scrapped by that wuss X. It's absolutely hopeless with blondie here as well…* Vile's mind worked overtime to try and find a way out of this situation. He'd die before he deactivated his weapons and turned over to the Hunters, to X.

"Stop it! All of you! This isn't the time for this!" Nana appeared behind X, her cream frame dirty but otherwise intact.

"Nana, get back. It's not safe to be here." Axl had been chasing the young operator for quite the distance now, trying to stop her from getting involved. None of the ace hunters looked like they had much left to give. Their armors were dented, scratched and torn off in places. Their energy levels were low and Axl had even lost one of his handguns in the fight. They were in bad shape, almost as bad as the crippled Vile.

"No, there are more important things to do right now than fight amongst ourselves. Even Vile has realized this. You're all just going to have to swallow your pride and work together. Asura's not stopping, no matter how big a bomb you might plan to throw at it." Nana reasoned, walking past X to stand in their midst. "What we need right now are ace hunters." The operator glanced up at Vile, the look on her face implying she was referring to all those present.

Zero scoffed to her suggestion, but he could not voice a reason to disagree.

"How do we know he's not just going to open fire once we put down our weapons?" Axl inquired cautiously.

"None of you are in any kind of shape to open fire. So please, trust me." Nana pleaded.

Zero was the first to deactivate his saber, placing it on the indentation on his backpack before jumping down from his high ground to the join the others. This act of cooperation surprised his friends, it wasn't often that they saw him tolerate the presence of a Maverick.

"She's right. We don't stand a chance as it is. Let's not make our odds worse." He reasoned, his eyes locked on X' to stress the urgency of the situation.

The blue hunter sighed, the resolve in his green eyes fading as he finally lowered his buster. The weapon deactivated and his hand reappeared where the weapon's opening used to be.

"You want me to trust X and his ace misfits? Are you out of your mind, Nana?" Vile argued, his itchy trigger finger trying to coerce him into taking the opportunity offered to him on a silver platter.

"Vile. Please." Nana's blue eyes locked on the T-shaped visor, or what was left of it.

"Grr." Vile hesitated, his mind trying its best to find a reason not to listen to her, but she was right. "Fine. I take it you've got a plan?" The green Reploid's shoulder cannon deactivated as he descended to land near the three hunters and the female Reploid.

Nana was visibly taken aback by the state his body was in. Large portions of his armor were missing, half his visor had been shattered, revealing a mechanical eye and circuitry underneath, the rest of the visor was cracked and probably more in the way than anything else. Most of his weapons were damaged or out of ammo, and his shoulder cannon had seen better days too. "Y-You should be getting help."

"I'm fine, now get to the point. I'm guessing you want to save as many humans as you possibly can?" The ex-hunter barked.

"Of course." Nana averted her eyes, unable to look at Vile's face in its current state. Instead she turned her gaze from one of the present hunters to the next. "Like I said, brute force is pointless against Asura, the Repliforce is proving that point for us. What we need to do is cut off its main power source: the Supra Force Metal.

"We tried that already, even the Z-saber couldn't get through the energy barrier surrounding it." X interjected.

"I know that, and considering how important a component it is to the whole design, I doubt it's even possible to remove it without some sort of heavy ordnance. What I propose is that we drop that barrier." Nana explained, a nearby explosion drawing a startled yelp from her lips. She was not used to the frontline and it was starting to wear on her nerves.

"You know how we can get that done?" Axl asked, all the while checking his remaining handgun for any damage that might render it useless.

Nana nodded confidently. "I think I have an almost foolproof plan that might take down that barrier."

"That's a lot of ifs." Vile stated as he crossed his arms and sat down on a chunk of rubble. He felt dizzy and staying upright was draining what energy he had left.

"I know, but it's our only shot. What I propose is to let it use that." Nana raised a hand to point at the massive, shoulder cannon that had remained unused for now.

"That energy cannon? But that thing's massive. If that shoots it'll vaporize anything in its path. You're suggesting we make it use its greatest weapon?" Axl began to think that listening to Nana might be tantamount to suicide.

"Exactly. It's connected directly to the power plant on its back, but it only activated once Asura had absorbed the V unit." Nana explained.

"V unit?" The blue hunter asked, unaware of what had happened within the tower, unlike Nana it seemed.

"Never mind that for now. What I'm getting at is that it requires enormous amounts of energy to fire, energy that even a power plant as big as the thing strapped to its back can't supply."

"I see. Have it direct all of its power to that weapon, and when it fires, it needs to wait for the Supra Force Metal to generate enough power to reactivate its systems. It's like an EMP pulse without the frying." Zero stated.

The pink haired operator nodded, a pleased smile on her lips that at least someone was paying attention. "Right on the money. Once it fires, we'll have a set amount of time that its barriers and energy weapons will be down. It's pointless to have the heavy ordnance fire at the Supra Force Metal though, so we'll have to step in then."

"That's my next question. With the barrier down, and with the generator so well protected, what are we going to do?" Vile asked, though he had the nagging sensation that Nana already had an answer to that as well.

"I spent years studying Force Metal, and after the rebellion on Giga City, I even had the chance to study some Supra Force Metal. I know the basics of how it works when used as an energy source to power something like Asura. I also believe the V unit is working as a sort of buffer to prevent the Force Metal from introducing too much energy into the system, thus becoming unstable. Do you remember when Gaudile fixed you up, Vile?"

"Gaudile did what?" Zero's question was ignored however, more pressing matters on the minds of the others to worry about it.

"I do. What about it?"

"Before he could get to work properly, he needed to study your body, analyze it properly to know how your worked inside. I watched him while he studied the generated blueprints and I believe that, internally, you haven't changed all that much from the V units." Nana continued.

"Vile is a what? Nana what are you talking about?" Now X was even more confused. Nana had approached them with information about Typhus' betrayal, but all of this was going over their heads.

"You mean you're going to use that knowledge to break the assimilated V unit?" Vile asked, one of his hands moving to rest on the chin of his helmet.

"Yup." Nana replied, her tone of voice suddenly quite upbeat. She almost seemed too positive about a plan that didn't sit well with any of the others. "If someone can bring me up close, I can tamper with the internal systems of the V unit, force the buffer to malfunction, and start a feedback system that'll make the Supra Force Metal unstable. You see, Supra Force Metal is only useful when you can control it, a feat that is only accomplished by achieving an incredibly delicate balance. If you upset that balance, than all hell breaks loose. With any luck, the corrupted cycle will spin out of control, and Asura will be destroyed from the inside out."

"You're crazy! How are you going to get up there?" Axl asked.

Nana's lips curled up in a shrewd smile as she looked over to Vile, who had cast his eyes at the ground as he thought about the operator's plan. After a short moment of silence, he realized she was looking at him. "What? Me? You want me to fly you up there? Let me remind you that I'm not exactly in a shape to take the brunt of its weapons. Its energy weapons might be down but it still has an army of drones and solid projectile turrets that can open fire without the need for the Force Metal."

"That's where you guys come in. You'll have to distract Asura, make yourselves bigger targets than me and Vile. I won't need that much time. Once I'm done, and all goes well, we'll have to retreat and watch the fireworks." Nana finished, spreading her arms slightly as if expecting applause.

"This is insane. First you want us to lure out its main cannon. Then you want us to distract it, and then you want use to protect you while you're up there?" Zero shook his head, having had his hope dashed.

"I'll do it." Vile stated, his words unheard as the three hunters continued to voice their skepticism. "I said I'll do it!" Vile repeated as he stood up. "And if you three are afraid of that oversized junk container than I'll just have to find a way for it to use that cannon as well. It's not like Maverick Hunters can be counted on for anything." He taunted angrily.

X, Zero and Axl knew what he was doing, reverse psychology wasn't going to change their minds, but it was their only shot, and it was better than nothing.

"Alright, how do we proceed?" X inquired.

"Already taken care of." Nana smiled proudly as she pressed a button on a small device she removed from her belt. "I took the liberty of solving our bait problem."

* * *

Asura's massive arms flailed as it swept the frontline defenses of another Repliforce unit aside, the weapon systems mounted on the massive body working overtime to pick out their targets and open fire. Its sensors were under a lot of stress, but were still performing up to spec. Had Typhus been watching his creation, he would likely have felt some sort of twisted pride… However, its attention soon switched to a very different target. A massive barrage of missiles crashed into its back, the warheads impacting all over its body, taking out drones and more than a few turrets. Slowly, the lumbering behemoth switched its priority target to the source of the barrage: Typhus' tower. Nana had hacked into the security system controlling the defenses across the building, painting Asura as the missile turrets' only target. The press of a button had activated them, forcing them to unleash their payload and draw the behemoth's attention. Nothing but its main cannon had the force to devastate a reinforced structure like the tower and just as the operator had expected, the predictable Asura began to brace itself, an energy spike originating inside of it. Its energy weapons began to power down while its other weapons tried to fill the gap in firepower their absence left behind. All of its energy was being drawn into the power cylinders located on the massive cannon.

The powerful weapon slowly began to tilt down before rotating to the right slightly, aiming for the base of the tower. Already, the air around the cannon began to heat up to incredible levels from the swirl of energy that began to form inside the barrel. The air rippled, bolts of electricity began to arc across the shaft and heat vents began to activate to rid some of the steam formed by the coolant cells being used to keep the temperatures inside Asura's body from reaching critical levels. Once it was prepared, it unleashed a force none of those present would ever forget. The shockwave of the blast was so intense that soldiers to near to the towering giant were swept off their feet, the glass in nearby buildings shattering. The recoil of the weapon even caused Asura to continually slide back slowly, drawing a long trench across the ground where its massive feet rested. The cannon erupted in a blinding beam of light blue energy. The stream was continuous and formed a perfect cylinder, storming towards the tower base and exploding in a swirling dome as it connected with its target. The sound was deafening, and the impact caused another shockwave that forced everyone to the ground to seek cover.

X, Axl, Zero, Vile and Nana only rose up from their respective cover when the light and the deafening storm passed. Where the tower once stood was nothing but a massive crater, precious little of the structure remained as most had collapsed into the dome, vaporized by the torrent of deadly energy. Plumes of smoke billowed up from the site, polluting the sky like dark clouds, crackling with the remains of the energy poured into the attack.

"Oh my god…" Nana whispered, her jaw dropping at the sight of the scene. Her amazement only vanished when she felt a strong grip on her arm pull her up on her feet.

"Let's go, now!" Vile ordered before leading the way towards the paralyzed giant. They had already approached it as it charged its weapon, shortening the distance they had to cover.

"I hope that barrier is down, or all of this will have been for nothing." Axl stated, his expression focused.

"Zero, Axl, spread out, let's give Nana the cover she asked for!" X ordered, his hand morphing back into the blue hunter's familiar weapon. The two other hunters immediately headed into different directions, preparing to flank it and draw as much fire as possible, relaying orders to the Repliforce troops to do the same in the meantime. Before dashing off, X looked back at the green renegade and cream operator. "Be careful, alright? Good luck."

Vile and Nana stopped out of range from Asura's main guns, whose fire was being successfully drawn by the hunters.

"Alright, I'm ready." Nana announced after taking a deep breath.

"I don't think I can do it." Vile whispered, his hands clenching as he tried to calm down his labored breathing.

"Wh-What do you mean? Of course you can, you're Vile! You can take on anyone… right?" Nana asked, biting her lower lip in worry.

"That's not it, I'm not afraid. But my boots, they can barely lift me. I just don't have the power left to get both of us in the air from a standing position." He explained, not having realized this before they committed to this plan.

"You have to be kidding me? There must be something you can do, I need to get up there and Axl's hover boots are definitely not strong enough." The operator began to despair, her eyes looking up at Asura, whose systems were probably already being recharged.

"Allow me to give you a running start than." A gentle voice addressed them as a bulky green Reploid appeared from the wreckage of a transport.

"Massimo?" Nana was surprised to see her friend again.

Vile looked up at the giant, quickly noticing all the damage he had already sustained. He had been fighting Asura just like the rest of them, and seemed to have had as much luck as they had. "You look like crap." The renegade muttered.

Massimo laughed boisterously at the remark. "So do you. Look. I don't know what you're up to, but it sounds to me like it might be the only way to stop that thing. I don't like you, Vile, but I trust Nana. I know she'd never do anything to endanger innocent people. Now grab hold of her, I'll throw you as hard as I can, your boots can take over from there." The hero explained. "I lost my halberd in the battle and I've only slowed down, I'm not good in the fight anymore. So this is the least I can do."

"You have no idea what a lifesaver you are, Massimo." Nana smiled up at him as Vile wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up to him.

"Alright, brace yourselves." Massimo clasped his palms together and lowered himself to give the renegade the boost they needed. Once Vile had planted his boot on the powerhouse's hands, Massimo took a deep breath. "Here goes. Gooood… Luuuuck!" With a powerful roar, the giant swung his arms upwards, using all the strength he had left to hurl the two Reploids up towards Asura's chest.

The speed they'd picked up and the distance they covered before they began slowing down took both Vile and Nana by surprise, but before they lost too much momentum, the renegade activated his boots. His body struggled briefly, but the boost had given him the jumpstart he'd needed and soon they were souring towards their goal: the exposed V-004. It was fortunate that the hunters were doing such a good job with distracting the remaining turrets that were mounted on the monstrous Mechaniloid's frame. Vile knew his body wouldn't be able to handle the taxing strain of dodging the raw firepower Asura could bring to bear.

The indentation housing V-004 approached rapidly and the green hunter barely slowed down enough to prevent them from smashing into it head-on. Nana had kept her eyes closed the entire flight, fearful of getting hit by a stray missile or bullet. Once she opened them again, she found herself before the broken body of Vile's brother, her feet firmly planted on pieces of armor that protruded from around the indentation.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work!" Vile ordered as he heard the gyro's of several nearby rotary guns grind to life as they took aim at them.

"R-right." Nana took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd never been at the frontlines before, and she hoped she'd never have to ever again after this. She needed to empty her mind and focus on the task at hand. After a relaxing exhale, she took out a small touchpad that she connected to V-004's body through a port in the remains of its chest. Her fingers glided over the touch-sensitive screen as she began inputting commands, fiercely hoping she hadn't doomed all of them by making a mistake and overestimating her knowledge of a Reploid's inner workings.

In the meantime, Vile struggled to avert the gunfire from the turrets. He tried to conserve energy so he resorted to using only his Vulcan guns, firing short bursts at each gun array in turn. Most were easily destroyed at this range, but his ammo reserves were running as low as his energy levels. Worse yet, in his state he was as fragile and vulnerable as the operator he tried to protect. When Asura sent several flying drones to deal with the intruders perched on its chest, Vile knew he couldn't just stay there, his back turned to the action while he stood behind Nana.

"Keep working! I'll keep them busy." The renegade urged before taking flight once again.

The operator barely heard his words, her focus so intense that she had retreated into her own world. Right now, there were only lines of code and numbers going through her mind, and it would take more than a few explosions to shake her out of it.

The moment Vile distanced himself more from Asura's chest, he was painted as a priority target, making him quite alluring to even more drones. The renegade cursed as he opened fire at the first swarm of half a dozen flying laser drones that swooped down from above. The solid rounds easily pierced their thin armor, destroying all but one before they got into firing range themselves. The ex-hunter barely managed to avoid an energy beam, accidentally avoiding being pelted by the rapid gunfire from a turret located near Asura's neck. His shoulder cannon hummed to life as he fired a plasma shot at the automated weapon, reducing it to scrap, before aiming his right hand at the last remaining drone. As he gave the mental order to fire, his systems informed him that there were no more bullets left to release, forcing him to quickly switch to his left hand. Once the short spray of bullets exited his fingertips and destroyed the targeted drone, he realized he had emptied that hand's supply as well. The green Reploid desperately began to go over the supplies he did have left.

"No bullets, no grenades, no flamethrower fuel, no missiles, no drones, an overheated and malfunctioning shoulder cannon… Blast it!" He cursed as he realized he had nothing left to give. What energy his generator had left to give he needed to keep him airborne. "Nana! Hurry up!" He shouted, resorting to drawing fire towards him through harsh language and rude gestures.

His words fell on deaf ears as the pink-haired operator's eyes remained intensely transfixed on her pad's screen. "Almost there…" She whispered. A moment of euphoria; it was going to work! "That's it!" She exclaimed as she pressed a final button. The instant she did so, a violent shock surged through the indentation as the Supra Force Metal instantly began to generate more power than Asura's systems could handle. The jolt startled Nana, who instinctively leaned back, one of her feet slipping from the plate of armor she'd been standing on. She screamed as she fell backwards, fruitlessly trying to grab hold of something to prevent her from plummeting to her death.

Vile heard the scream and turned to look at where Nana had been, only to find the operator in a rapid free-fall. They were hundreds of meters in the air, a fall like that would kill anyone. "Nana!" Without hesitation, Vile pushed his boots into overdrive and dived down after her, using all the speed he could to try and catch up to her. The female Reploid was screaming at the top of her lunges, her blue eyes watching the green Reploid inch closer, but was he going to be fast enough? Her right hand reached out for him just as his tried to grab hold of her.

There was a long moment of silence for both of them. Nana looked up helplessly, while Vile watched the ground approach rapidly. The moment seemed to last forever… Until their hands touched, and Vile shifted his body's orientation, forcing his boots to aim downwards to give them an upwards thrust. The powerful shock of the shifting motion wracked through Nana's body, but she could feel herself being dragged up, away from the broken streets below. She didn't stop screaming, not until she felt her feet touch solid ground and a familiar arm moving from around her waist.

"Stop screaming already, you're fine."

Nana opened her eyes, her breathing labored and tears in her bright blue eyes as she began to realize that she was still alive. Vile's blunt and gruff attitude struck a nerve, now more than ever. "You inconsiderate oaf! I could have died! Show some compassion for a change!" He could forget any gratitude for what he had done now.

"Is it done?" X approached the two, his hand holding a crackling injury on his upper right arm. His buster had been badly damage and the entire seemed to be quite useless right now.

"X, you're hurt." Nana turned to face to blue framed hunter, who proceeded to shake his head to dismiss her concern.

"I'm fine. I can't use the X-Buster anymore, but if your plan worked, than it doesn't matter."

"We'll find out soon enough. I did all I could, and from the shock I felt, it seemed like it worked." The operator placed the palm of her hand on the headphone attached to her right ear, using it to pick up readings about Asura's rising energy levels. The behemoth had ground to a halt, its massive array of weapons shutting themselves off as Asura tried to control the flow of energy that began to surge forth from the Supra Force Metal inserted into its core. "Yes, I'm picking up constantly increasing activity. I was right. V-004 did serve as an overflow buffer. Right now, the Supra Force Metal is pouring way too much energy into the system. If it keeps rising exponentially, it'll fry Asura from the inside out."

Vile was genuinely surprised to hear the operator's insane plan had actually worked and cast his eyes up at the massive machine. Energy began to crackle around its chest, powerful bolts of electricity arcing violently in all directions, threatening to electrocute anyone that stayed too close to it. X began to sound a temporary retreat, relaying it as a suggestion to the Repliforce troops, who eagerly complied.

For several minutes, all the Reploids present gazed upon the paralyzed body of Asura, holding their breaths, hoping its trail of destruction had come to an end. But the shocks did not get worse, if anything, they slowly began vanishing.

"What's going on? How long is this supposed to take?" Zero asked over an open com channel.

"It shouldn't take this long. The Supra Force Metal is unstable, my readings aren't lying. When a power source like that goes out of control, there's no way of stopping it. But the energy levels that were building up are going down." Nana gasped as she realized what was going on. "I can't believe this… Asura has auxiliary buffers, probably less efficient, but enough to keep it going just long enough to tear this city apart."

"You mean it's going to pour energy back into its systems? It's going to be fully operational again now, energy weapons included." Axl proclaimed, his voice audible over the same communications channel as the crimson hunter's.

"It's over." Nana admitted, slowly dropping to her knees.

"You have to have another idea. There has to be something else we can do." X stated, looking down at the operator.

The female Reploid merely shook her head. "That was everything I had. I don't have any other ideas."

Vile had been staring up at Asura's core the entire time, his hands clenched into fists. "The Supra Force Metal. It's still unstable, right?"

"Y-Yes. Why?" Nana looked up at her unlikely partner, a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I can stop it." The renegade's shattered body began to tremble as electricity surged through it. It started around his chest, quickly spreading outward to envelop his entire body with the telltale sign that he had shut off all inhibitors on his internal power generator.

"How?" X asked, surprised to see Vile able to gather up all that energy, considering the state of his body.

Without answering, Vile's jet boots burst to life, propelling him skywards, back towards Asura.

"Vile! No! Don't do it!" Nana cried out as she realized what he was about to do. She rose up and took several steps in Asura's direction before X placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Don't you see?" Nana turned around to face the blue hunter, tears flowing down her cheeks. "He's going to kill himself."

* * *

'And now, at the end of things, you finally see what you should have seen.'

Romanov's words echoed through Vile's mind as he rapidly approached the malfunctioning and unstable core of Asura's body. The rampant energies that filled the air slashed at the renegade's broken body. But Vile ignored it, pressing onward. He landed atop Asura's chest, below where V-004 was located, where a powerful blast had broken some of the armored plating. Vile plunged his hands into the opening, unleashing a powerful roar as he began to try and pull it apart further. His arms groaned and croaked as the strain started damaging the delicate internal systems. Sparks flew from his shoulders as the effort was ripping his body apart. The armor gave way, a piece of plating was ripped free and tossed to the depths below.

'Free yourself.'

Vile knew what he had to do. No one else could do it this time. Asura was a remnant of a past he wanted to forget, a past he no longer wanted to be reminded of. He was his own master now, no longer plagued by dreams and visions and no longer ruled by the notion that he was nothing than a weapon to be aimed at what another wished to see destroyed. The renegade jumped back to put some distance between himself and the circuitry filled opening. He couldn't keep this up much longer, the strain too much for him to handle. Pouring more energy into his boots, he charged towards the hole, crashing through the bare collection of wires and sheet plating. His left fist shattered on impact, but it didn't deter him as he burst through, drilling a hole in Asura's inner shell. In an instant, he found himself surrounded by live, high voltage wires surging with enough power to fry him. He could feel the heat and the voltage destroying his body, but he didn't stop until he was right below the container that held the unstable Supra Force Metal. One more surge of energy, one big blast, it was all that was needed to give Asura more juice than it could handle. A devastating failure of its systems…

'Strive to live for yourself.'

That's what Vile was going to do. One final moment, before the end of things, he was going to live for himself. He didn't care about those people, he didn't care about what other people expected of him, he wanted to stop this monstrosity, he wanted to protect someone. He was Vile, and now he was finally able to validate his existence. His life would have meaning, a meaning that had been taken from him when he was given life with no soul. A soul that was only partly returned when Romanov inserted everything that made him who he is today into his broken mind.

Vile's roar could be heard by all those who looked upon the horrifying scene. The renegade curled up inside Asura's core, the energy being released by his generator being focused in a single spot on his chest. And then he released it all, creating the globe-shaped barrier of electrical energy he had used against his rivals before, atop the Jakob Elevator. It was his last, best weapon, and it took everything he had left.

* * *

"Viiile!" Nana screamed as a blinding flash erupted from Asura's chest. The monster creaked and trembled, its arms starting to move erratically as the power flowing through them caused a complete overload. In effect, it was being electrocuted, its nerves being fried and the ammunition stored within heated to the point where it began to explode. Massive explosions began to blast whole chunks out of the unstoppable machine, beams of light erupting from them. The T-shaped visor that was a mockery of the V units' cracked and shattered, the entanglement of wires and tubes that made up its neck was ripped apart and its legs began to buckle under the strain. For a split second, it was utterly quiet. And then a shockwave burst from its chest as the Supra Force Metal exploded, taking Asura's internal generator with it. The blast sent debris flying in all direction, shredding Asura's chest apart and even severing a whole shoulder, causing an arm to drop to the ground below.

Once the light began to ebb away, the critical damage caused by the explosion became apparent. The front half of Asura's torso had been reduced to scrap and molten metal. The machine was already dead, as it slowly began to tilt backwards, falling down to the ground lifelessly. As it's body touched the soil, the ground trembled immensely, an earthquake that had men and women reach for anything to hold onto.

Asura had been stopped…


	26. Chapter 24: A Truce and Farewells

**Chapter 24: A Truce and Farewells**

There wasn't much left of Asura that could be called a coherent machine. An arm removed from the shoulder down, the other twisted in an odd angle with wires, tubes, circuitry and armor plating skewed and torn off. Most of the massive hydraulics in its legs had been crushed beyond repair when the full weight of the machine crashed into them when its power failed and it began to buckle under the strain. The fall backwards had broken much of its backpack, scattering debris in all directions and leaving a massive crater behind for it to lay in. Wherever ammo reserves had exploded or energy had ripped outwards, there were large, gaping holes where electric bolts still burst out from. Most of its torso was gone, reduced to shredded or molten metal. The blast had only left a layer of armor on its back relatively unscathed. Much of the debris had collapsed inward, leaving a junk heap behind where once its chest had been. It looked like a junkyard. Stray wiring, vents still furiously dispelling heat through pillars of steam, half molten plating and metal shards were everywhere, covering the corpse in its own remains. How could anyone be alive amongst all that? That was the question running through Nana's mind as she had climbed up the side of the machine. She was out of breath from scaling the construct that was bigger than most towers in Central City. From her vantage point around the crater that was Asura's chest, she tried to find any sign of her partner.

"Nana, get down from there! It's too dangerous to go near it before the clean-up crew has had a chance to look it over!" X shouted as he had followed Nana up to the machine, his damaged arm not making the climb easy on the blue hunter.

The young operator disregarded the ace hunter's words and instead began to traverse the field of debris, barely watching her step as she concentrated everything on finding a trace of Vile. Axl and Zero soon joined the blue hunter atop the mechanical corpse, watching Nana wade herself a path towards where the indentation and Supra Force Metal had been, when Asura had still been whole.

"Get back here, Nana, those wires are live! And who knows how many deposits of ammo are still in the brink of exploding!" Axl shouted, running after Nana before the other two could stop him.

"Impulsive youngsters." Zero muttered, not realizing how old and grumpy that remark made him sound. His green eyes narrowed as he saw X jump down into the chest cavity as well. A sigh escaped the crimson hunter's lips as he contemplated just waiting for them there for a short while. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he quickly followed the others in.

When Nana reached the top center of Asura's chest, she brought her hands to her mouth, cupping them like a megaphone, hoping to make herself heard over the crackling of electric sparks and the hissing of ejected steam. "Vile! Can you hear me? Vile!" She shouted at the top of her lounges, not caring if the three hunters could see her frantically trying to find the renegade.

"Nana… He's gone." X stated, his eyes filled with compassion for the young operator. He didn't know why she would go to these lengths for someone like Vile. He always felt pity for lives that were lost, but never to this extent.

The pink-haired Reploid sank to her knees and began to rummage through the debris, barely able to make any progress through the heap as most of the shards of steel were simply too heavy for her to lift on her own. She continued to toss aside what she could, tears flowing down her cheeks, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, urging her to stop and listen. X kneeled beside her and leaned forward so he could look into her eyes.

"He's gone. I'm sorry." He repeated, his voice a gentle whisper as he hoped to soothe her at least some.

"You don't understand… It's my fault. I should've stopped him. I should've prepared him better for the news I gave him. If I had explained everything to him slowly, maybe he wouldn't have dashed here enraged, recklessly, and all this could've been avoided." The operator sobbed as she spoke, but managed to keep some control over herself.

"No, it's not your fault. I don't know what you see in him that we don't. And I don't know what you and he went through and found out. But Vile was a violent Reploid, who did things he should be punished for. I don't know where all that rage bottled up inside him comes from, but that is what caused his death. That's what caused him to storm this place alone. And that's why everything resulted in this last-ditch effort." X explained, not wanting to see Nana wracked by misplaced guilt.

"You don't know him like I do. I know all the things he's done. And I know all too well that he's incorrigible. But it's not his fault. It's all just a cruel fate, a product of what we do to our fellows. Humans oppressing Reploids, Reploids oppressing humans. With machines of war being made in between and expected to fight and die for everything except what they believe in themselves. I guess, somehow, I had hoped I'd be able to bring that hint of goodness in him to the surface."

"The Vile I knew and served with in Sigma's elite unit would've never done something as selfless as this." Zero interjected, walking up to the pair to stand behind her. "I know for a fact that he would not risk his own life for the people of Central City, certainly not the human citizens. What I'm trying to say is that you did bring some good out of him. I can't speak for the Maverick, but you urged him to break free of a violent cycle, at least for a brief moment."

Axl didn't know what to say, he barely knew Vile, or the situations the others spoke of, so he simply stood there, watching in silence.

"Thank you, Zero… And X." Nana whispered before rising up and taking a deep breath. "You're right. We shouldn't be standing around here, it's too dangerous."

X shot a glance at his crimson friend, both hunters knowing that she was changing the subject to something a lot more comfortable. The blue hunter didn't know how healthy it was to keep these things bottled up inside and the look on his face made that obvious.

"I'll be fine, really. Just give me some time." Nana added a reassuring smile to her words. Despite the fact that the curl on her lips was forced, it had at least a hint of sincerity to it, which was enough to force X to concede, and rise up off his knee as well.

"Let's get going than, there are a lot of casualties to help. And I don't know how many people are stuck under debris or in damaged buildings." The three hunters turned around as X spoke, and began to walk away, carefully wading a path through the hazardous field.

Nana lingered a few moments longer, sighing deeply. She didn't know why all of this struck her so much. Maybe it was because she'd never got to thank the renegade for all his help. They had used each other because it was beneficial to their goals. But somewhere down the line, Nana liked to think they had been partners of some kind. She had found Chief R's killer and she couldn't have done it without him.

"Thank you, Vile." She whispered before turning around and trying to catch up to X and the others.

The operator had only taken a few steps when she heard something behind her. It sounded like some of the metal shards were being shifted and moved. The female Reploid turned around, furiously hoping it wasn't some sign that Asura could still be functional. To her surprise, she saw a hand pierce the heavy layer of debris and clench into a fist. The hand slammed into one of the armored plates covering the Reploid buried underneath and with a deep groan, Vile pulled his upper body free from an early grave. The instant she caught sight of the green Reploid, Nana called out to the others and ran over to him.

"Vile! You're alive?" Nana dropped to her knees beside him, helping him to sit up and free his legs.

"No, I decided I wasn't comfortable with being dead in this heap." The renegade replied angrily. The damage to his body was extensive, but strangely enough, not much had been added since his mad charge. If anything, the massive explosion had not harmed him additionally. The ex-hunter felt drained however and it had taken everything he had left just to lift that slab of metal off of him.

X and the other hunters approached the pair, Zero with his saber in hand, albeit deactivated, and Axl gripping the hilt of his remaining handgun. They didn't know how volatile or lucid Vile was right now and given his history of mental instability, they weren't taking any chances.

"There's no way anyone could've survived that. You should be a goner." Axl commented, awestruck at seeing the green Reploid more or less functional.

"I should be, but I'm not." Vile replied, not caring about the reasons right now as he struggled to get up on his feet. As he stood in front of the three hunters, his eyes focused on Zero and Axl's weapons. "So, going to turn me in than? You know I'd sooner die."

"You're a wanted criminal, Vile, you're coming with us, one way or another." Zero clarified.

"Please, don't fight. There's been enough bloodshed today." Nana pleaded, but she feared that none of them would listen to her this time. She knew the hunters were right in wanting Vile locked up, it was their duty and they had their orders.

"She's right." When X spoke up, all four Reploids looked at the blue hunter with a surprised expression on their faces. "What you did here today, Vile… You saved a lot of people. A lot of humans and Reploids alike. You even saved some of our friends. It doesn't excuse what you've done in the past, nothing will. But it does grant you a running start. We need to help all the people still in need here. We all need repairs. And we all need a moment's peace. So for today… A truce." X suggested, looking at his colleagues to urge them to consider his suggestion. He wasn't their superior, so he could not make them do it, but even if his X-Buster was still functional, he wasn't going to raise his arms now.

Axl immediately gave his friend an affirmative nod and holstered his buster pistol, content with leaving things the way they were. Zero, on the other hand, seemed far more hesitant. But X had a point. Despite everything, they were alive today because of one of the most hated Mavericks on the planet.

"You've won yourself a day's leave, Vile. But I'm warning you. The next time we meet won't be so friendly. We still have scores to settle." Zero threatened before turning around and walking away, clearly unsatisfied with the whole affair. Axl quickly followed suit, rushing to the aid of his fellow hunters.

"Back at you, Zero. And X, don't think this changes anything between us." Vile added before the blue hunter could leave.

Mega Man X merely sighed and nodded, not adding another word to the conversation, feeling it would all fall on deaf ears anyway. He wished things could be resolved differently, but there was just too much blood and anger between the three of them now. Only when they settled it once and for all would the cycle stop.

Nana had remained quiet, knowing better than to add her two cents to a conversation that was clearly far too volatile to meddle with. She only spoke up when Vile turned around and began to walk, or rather drag himself, in the opposite direction of the three hunters. "Where are you going? You need to be repaired. I can have it done before the day is over, you'll still get out with being arrested." Nana urged, only to be cut off by Vile's angered voice.

"Leave me alone, Nana. Go back to your own life. We're done here, so I'm done with you." The renegade spoke harshly, but he wasn't about to change. Everything he had learned over the past few days amounted to one thing in his mind. He was free to do what he wanted now. He wasn't going to be anyone's tool anymore. But that meant finding something to strive for. Something like that would take time and he didn't want the nosy operator looking over his shoulder. She had a city to return to, duties that were waiting for her. She was better off learning the hard way that he wasn't 'one of the good guys'. He still hated humans, he still hated X, he still felt an uncontrollable anger inside of him.

"But, where will you-?"

"I said leave me alone. Just go away!" He repeated, clearly not wanting to waste another syllable on the subject. The harsh encounter left Nana speechless, and alone.

* * *

Central City airport was a hotbed of activity, despite the mess left behind by Asura's destruction a week ago. People too scarred to remain in the city were leaving, while others arrived to comfort family who had lost their homes, or who had been scared breathless by the approach of the behemoth. Rescue operations were still underway for a great many people buried under debris and death tolls were high. The city was quite gloomy, naturally so. The carcass of Asura had yet to be removed, but plans had already been set into motion to have it cut into pieces and hauled off. It would take months to clear all the debris, and at least a year before the ruins could begin being leveled and reconstruction of large portions of the city outskirts could begin. Asura had left signs of its rampage in more central parts of the metropolis as well. Its energy weapons had had ample range to take out targets in the distance, and several large buildings had collapsed, burying whole city plazas under massive chunks of debris. People took heart, however, in the fact that they had come within inches of the disaster becoming much, much worse. Restoration efforts were underway and the government had reacted swiftly and correctly, a stark contrast to some of the disaster that went before it. This kept the people's faith in the governing bodies of the world intact.

The reputation of the Maverick Hunters was not so lucky. The deep-seated betrayal of Typhus, the wide-spread corruption in the colonel's branch and the construction of a weapon of mass destruction right under their noses all helped destroy the faith people had regained in the institution. Even though Maverick Hunters aided in the restoration efforts, and saw to the security of people's leftover possessions from Maverick looters, they were often booed in the streets. The top brass was doing their best to mitigate the PR disaster, but they could do little other than apologize and broadcast excuses over official channels. Maverick Hunter HQ was thoroughly ashamed of what had transpired. A new wave of paranoia swept through the Maverick Hunter organization. Check-ups and deep investigations of countless high- and low-ranking individuals within the hunters had unearthed some minor acts of corruption, but nothing major. Instead of comforting the higher-ups, it only made them more nervous and cautious. The government was also pressuring the Maverick Hunters to begin reforms and to begin cycling veteran officers out of their current commissions and replacing them with individuals hand-picked by politicians. Many knew these Reploids wouldn't be much more honest than Typhus, but people were scared. Even the Repliforce began to reveal its true colors, claiming that the Maverick Hunters could not remain an independent organization, that it should be incorporated into the Repliforce military where it could be far more efficiently monitored and purified.

Regardless of all this negativity, most people knew what X, Zero and Axl had done for them, so the trio did not receive any angered glares from travelers as they stood at the open-air platform for Giga City departures. All three hunters had been patched up and were back on the job, the clean-up keeping them up to their necks in work. The platform was circular in form, and attached to the airport tower via a wide bridge, secured with heavy railings and the like. Aircraft were locked into place along the edges of the platforms with opened doors, allowing passengers to board before departing for their destinations. The sky was clear and the sun reflected on the white and silver metals of the busy airport. The whole feel of the place reminded Nana of home.

"I wish you'd reconsider, Nana. We could really use an operator like you with the Maverick Hunters right now." X urged, smiling at the young operator who proceeded to put down her bag to give her friends a proper goodbye.

The pink-haired Reploid shook her head as her hand moved a lock of white hair aside. "Giga City's almost back on its feet. I can't abandon it now. I promised Chief R I'd see the city return to the way it was. Maybe when everything is done and I've had some time to relax I'll come back to see if the position is still open." The female operator had been flattered by the offer she had received from Signas. She'd been praised for her efforts in the fight against Typhus, and her skill as an operator and investigator. It had given her confidence a healthy boost seeing heroes like Douglas and Alia sing her praises. But despite everything, home still called to her.

"Did you ever find out how Vile survived that explosion?" X asked, his hands resting on his sides.

Nana shook her head in response. "Not quite. But, if I had to make an educated guess, I'd say it had something to do with the barrier he created. Supra Force Metal has a lot of properties we don't know anything about yet. Maybe his barrier was the correct type of energy to counteract what the Force Metal unleashed. Like two polar opposites cancelling one another out upon contact. The bulk of the non-energy explosions were located on Asura's back, arms and legs, far from where Vile was."

"So he got lucky." Zero muttered with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

The operator nodded calmly in reply. "Very lucky."

"We'll miss you, Nana. Try to keep in touch this time." Axl stated with a wide grin on his face.

"It was good seeing you again. Take care out there." Zero added, a slight smile on his lips.

"I wish I could come with you, but I've got people here who need a hero to help them." Massimo walked up to them, his own injuries having been tended to as well.

"Massimo! You've come to see me off?" Nana asked, glad to see her friend was up and about.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Nana. I can't tell you how much fun this has been, despite everything. Reliving the good old days. Almost makes me sad." He laughed slightly at getting sentimental.

"We'll all meet again, I'm sure. And this time around, I know how to contact all of you." Just as Nana finished her sentence, an airport operator's voice could be heard over the various speakers installed across the busy platform.

"All travelers with flight 302, destination Giga City, please embark on platform D-5, gate 3." The moment those words had sounded, all manner of humans and Reploids began to make their way to the aircraft whose doors were opened for them. The aircraft firm's personnel greeted them with wide smiles and flatbed mechaniloids began hoisting the people's luggage into the craft's hold.

"I guess that's my cue. Thanks again for everything, you guys." Nana couldn't help herself, she didn't know when she see them next after all, so she hugged each of them in turn. The embrace brought a smile to X's face, a look of surprise to Zero's and a blush to Axl and Massimo's. Another wave, a few more smiles, a tear on the operator's cheek, and the doors of the craft closed and Nana's journey home began.

* * *

"South City… What a dump." Vile muttered as he walked through the streets of the desolated metropolis. It was still as depressing a sight as when he fought Frostbite and Onslaught. This time around, he didn't feel any eyes on him, nothing was keeping track of his motions. He was alone. A strong breeze whipped up some sand that covered the pavement and asphalt roads in thick patches. Most buildings in sight were barely staying upright, with ash and debris making them top-heavy hazards. One more shock, and they would topple down to the ground. Why did the renegade choose to come here? No one would think to search for him in a place like this. It was miles away from any civilization, despite the many years since the Eurasia Colony crashed near here. He had to go quite far just to find some sort of energy source that could sustain him for prolonged periods of time. The inconvenience mattered little to the green Reploid, the statue in the center of the city's main plaza catching his eyes again. He had been able to find someone in East city willing to fix, charge and load him up. He felt good as new, apart from a few sore spots that ached and protested against every motion he made them perform. He wouldn't be here long, he didn't think it would take forever for him to find something to do with his newly discovered 'freedom'. He was already starting to realize that very little had changed…

The visions no longer plagued him, those memories of old having been unlocked, displayed and deleted when Romanov's personality program removed itself from Vile's head. It felt strangely liberating to finally know all the answers, yet at the same time, it was constricting. Where did he go from here? He still wanted his vengeance on X and Zero, but opportunities to exact it only rarely came around. What did he do in the meantime? He wasn't one to sit still in a deserted, dead city and play cards with himself. What could he do? Vile stopped walking when he noticed a concrete building to his left. The structure looked quite intact, and he could even see light flicker inside. Maybe it was some sort of bunker, with its own power source? It was worth checking out if it meant he could keep low for a while longer. He wasn't intimidated by the hunters' claims that they'd finally capture him and bring him to justice. But if he could wait out most of the manhunt somewhere, it would make his life a lot easier.

The ex-hunter smashed the lock on the front door, forced to use a grenade on it as the bunker wasn't exactly poorly secured. With that out of the way, he opened the door and entered the messy building. It wasn't much. Two rooms, one with some beds, the other with provisions. One valuable find was a small power generator that still hummed lively, despite the thick layer of dust that covered it. Well, Vile decided to think it was dust anyway, any other alternatives would mean this bunker's occupants met an unpleasant end. He scoffed as he sat down on one of the chairs near the generator in the first room, a reinforced window giving him a view of the city center, or what remained of it. He couldn't believe how low the Maverick Hunters had sunk. Politics and that organization had always gone hand in hand. It was only natural as it were politicians that wrote out the paychecks and made the budgets. As a lightning rod for all the criticism and hate being directed at the Maverick Hunters, they found nothing better than to dig up as many high profile, still at large Mavericks they could find, and proclaim that they'd all be locked up within the next year. Vile was among those names, he was even the first prize for them. Some journalists were already twisting facts and throwing conspiracy theories out there that blamed him for the whole ordeal in Central City. Vile was used to the cowardly nature of humans, or the Reploids that chose to lick their boots in respect of their 'masters'.

The renegade placed his right elbow on the top of a small desk beside him, his chin moving to rest atop a clenched fist. He had given the hunters enough thought now, those bastards always haunting him every waking hour. His mind returned to Romanov's words and wishes. The man had tried to give him a life that was more than one of violence. Vile understood what Romanov had meant in his message. But the scientist had been deluding himself. Personality and a mind beyond that of a Mechaniloid had given Vile the ability to think and act like a real Reploid. But it had introduced flaws into his mind, flaws that Romanov himself had pointed out. The fact also remained that his body had been designed and made for combat. Fighting was all he had ever done and all he knew how to do. Those flaws and his design instantly limited his choice back to one thing: violence. It was depressingly ironic how the realization of freedom came with the realization that he was still stuck. His options were limited to battle, in some shape or form. But at least he was free to decide for himself, and didn't have to nod yes at anyone's commands.

"Being a mercenary wasn't so bad…" Vile muttered calmly, an index finger moving to tap his temple absentmindedly. His father had wished better for him, just as he had also wished a better fate for Vile's brethren. But the truth was unmistakable. He was a Maverick, a loose cannon, an outlaw, someone to be hunted down forever. But maybe… just maybe he could find a goal in the life of a mercenary. He had always felt constricted with the hunters and pointless in league with Sigma. On his own, he could do things others couldn't. Hunt down Reploid or Maverick for the highest bidder. A vigilante of sorts, but not one afraid to get his hands dirty on people who might not exactly be guilty of anything… It wouldn't be a saint's existence, but who wants that? In this way, he could strive for the things dear to him, however short that list may be.

Vile rose up from the chair and took a deep breath. It was decided. With the destruction of the Maverick Hunter's public image, and the worldwide realization that the hunters could not keep every criminal element under wraps, the mercenary job would once again flourish. Hired by reputable and criminal alike… That didn't seem too bad at all.

"No rules to hold me back. I do as I please. I get paid to do as I please." Vile grinned behind his helmet and chuckled slightly.

"Yes. That'll do nicely."


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cries of battle resounded through the night as powerful flames licked the air, propelled forwards by a pair of horrible weapons. The small desert town had never encountered a Maverick attack before and did not know how to respond to it. People hid themselves in their houses, while the militia desperately tried to contain the rampant Reploid in the town center. Maverick Hunters had been called in, but they were still on their way. The town was too remote for easy access and the militiamen feared there wouldn't be much left of it if the hunters did not get to it soon. Their buster pistols did little against the armor that covered the Maverick's frame and parked cars provided little cover from the flames that spewed from its arm-mounted flamethrowers. The Reploid was a twisted thing, raging in the town center, roaring and shouting like a wild animal driven into a corner to die. It's frame was black, red and orange, a fiery theme that matched the weapons it displayed. Its head was shaped like a feline beast, with iron flames serving as its lion's manes. It's maw opened to unleash a terrifying roar, flames bursting forth to burn three cowering militiamen alive. They weren't going to last long.

Atop the tallest building of the town, close by the terrifying scene, stood a green and gold Reploid. A shoulder cannon mounted onto his frame, a missile pack on the opposite shoulder and a whole arsenal of weapons hidden all over his body. At first glance, Vile wasn't nearly as impressive as the Maverick rampaging down below. But the thing didn't stand a chance, not against him. His hand reached up to cup the side of his T-visored helmet, a short bleeping sound indicated that a communications link had been established to Vile's operator.

"You were right. That thing has crossed the desert and arrived here. It's tearing through the local law enforcement and militia right now. Looks like the hunters are slacking off again." Vile stated.

"Don't blame them, Vile, this is a very out of the way place since the colony's crash. There's not much I can tell you about this Maverick that you don't already know. It's gone insane, so take it out fast. Try and leave the target alive this time around, okay?" A young female voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"I'm not making any promises." The renegade replied with a scoff.

The voice on the other line sighed, but did not press the issue. "Good luck. And Vile?"

"What?"

"Come back safe and sound, okay?"

"Don't get sentimental on me, Nana." With that said, the renegade shut off the link to the pink-haired operator that had approached him out of the blue, offering her help. Whether it had been some form of nostalgia or simply the fact that she had her uses, Vile had accepted her offer. Vile grinned behind the visor of his helmet, the thrill of battle causing his synthetic blood to flow and a single red eye to flare. Even though Nana forced him to stay on the thin line between legal and illegal with her incessant nagging, he was still doing what he loved to do, what he could do best. With an energized shout, Vile jumped down from the edge of the building and activated his boots to propel him down towards the unsuspecting target.

"Let's get this started!"

_The End_


	28. Afterword

**Afterword**

_The fiction has finally ended. I hope it was as much fun for you all to read it as it was for me to write it. This is my first real fiction that I have written from start to finish and considering how much I enjoyed the process, it won't be my last._

_As stated in the foreword, I would enjoy any and all feedback about the story. What did you think of the plot, the characters, the build-up, grammar and spelling, and so on. Because of the time it took me write this fiction, my grammar and spelling have actually improved over the course of the 24 chapters. I might eventually come back to it and correct the whole document for the sake of consistency. But for now, I'd like to take some distance from it._

_To further get to know your (the readers') opinions about specific parts of the fiction, I will be creating a forum with topics containing all sorts of polls. I will post the link below, as well as add it to my profile. I'd appreciate it if you went to see if there are any polls that you might like to voice your opinion on. Private messages are always welcome, as well as reviews on the fiction's page itself._

_Forum Link: _forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Mega_Man_X_Warmachine/104275/ _(Note: a weird bug in the text editor has forced me to put spaces between forum. , fanfiction. and net, you will have to remove these)_

_Last, but not least, I've kept the ending very open because I would like to come back to this non-canon continuity and add another story to it. Of course, that would depend on whether or not there was any interest in it. I have quite a few ideas swimming in my head, and each would involve more appearances of other canon characters together with X, Zero and Axl. Tell me what you think about a possible "sequel" in reviews or messages._

_In conclusion, I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my fiction and hopefully all of you found it an enjoyable read._

_Renegade Vile_


	29. The Continuation

**The Continuation**

_After completing the fiction some time ago, I've finally decided to begin writing the continuation of the story. While the plot is still very much in the works, I will attempt to get a prologue chapter out as soon as possible. __Once it is out, you'll be able to find it under the name of: "Mega Man X: Chaos" or simply check out my profile to find it._

_I hope reactions to the sequel will be as favorable as they were for "Warmachine" and I hope I will be able to deliver another story you, the readers, can enjoy. Vile and Nana will maintain their protagonist status, but more attention will be given to other canon characters; Zero being one of the more notable ones. The plot will be far grander and likely force me to split up the story into two separate fictions for organization's sake. I'd prefer to avoid a 50 chapter behemoth if I can._

_For those of you who finished this fiction some time ago, have no fear, the sequel won't be referencing these events constantly and a recap (with spoiler warning) will be added to the foreword to make sure everyone's up to speed._

_I thank you all in advance for all the feedback you've been giving me and I hope to see plenty more in the future!_

_Renegade Vile_


End file.
